Sonadow One-shots
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: These are a bunch of related sonadow one-shots I've come up with while on writers block for my other story's. Please read and review if you like, and enjoy. Rated M plus, mainly due to language and suggestiveness/possible strong lemon? Updates will happen so keep your eyes peeled...second chap, and possible future chaps, will have lemons in...
1. Never prank your husband

**Sonadow - Never prank your husband**

"I really don't know about this Sonic, what if Shadow gets mad?" Tails worryingly whispered as he and Sonic hid in a bush a little away from the sleeping black hedgehog under a tree.

"Relax bro, if there is one thing my husband need to get is a sense of humour and besides he wont lay a finger on us." Sonic assures in a whispered tone and grin.

"Ok but just for the record I don't think pranking Shadow is a very good idea." Tails sighed out in defeat.

"Statement dearly noted little bro…now for some fun." Sonic chuckled then pulled the string that was attached to a bucket above Shadows head.

It all happened in slow motion as the bucket tipped and ice cold water fell down and onto Shadow. Shadow cried out in surprise and shot up in defence, chaos energy fizzing in both hands. Sonic fell back laughing as he replayed the event in his mind. Tails on the other hand became very nervous as a reasonably pissed off Shadow growled and started walking towards them both.

"Erm S-Sonic." Tails stuttered as he backed away a little.

"Oh man that was priceless." Sonic sat up and wiped away a tear, not noticing his pissed of husband approaching them.

"So you think that was funny Sonic?" Shadow growled in a dangerous tone when he parted the bushes to see the two, soaked from the water.

"Oh hay babe, enjoy your shower. You should keep an eye on the weather before taking an afternoon snooze." Sonic chuckled as he looked up at Shadow with pure amusement in his emerald green eyes.

"You have five seconds to run like hell." Shadow warned as he charged up a chaos spear in both of his hands and walked slowly towards his husband and brother-in-law.

"Come on my love it was only…shit run Tails!" Sonic widened his eyes as he quickly got to his feet and dashed away, leaving Tails behind.

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head, retracting his energy back into his body. Shadow smirked at Tails who nervously smiled back.

"Relax I know this was all Sonics doing, if you will excuse me I have a hedgehog to hunt." Shadow deviously chuckled then chaos controlled away.

Sonic had managed to avoid Shadow for the rest of the afternoon and was not looking forward to going home. figuring that maybe Shadow had cooled down he decided he was going to go home and just live in hope. Sonic reached the front door and slowly yet quietly walked inside. He gently closed the door and began to creep down the hallway, until Shadow appeared by the kitchen entrance, with crossed arms and a smirk on his muzzle.

"H-hay Shads how's it going?" Sonic nervously asked as he gave a slightly fearful look.

"All is well my love, you can relax yourself for I have a surprise for you in the kitchen." Shadow said with his smirk in place.

"Really so no hard feelings for the water prank I did earlier?" Sonic raised a brow as he followed Shadow into the kitchen.

"No, after I cooled off I did eventually find the funny side of it." Shadow casually said as he took a seat up the table then removed the plate cover from the plate in the middle of the table.

"You made me chilly dogs, thanks babe." Sonic smiled brightly then took a seat and began to eat them.

"Oh yes, I figured you'll be hungry after all that running and hiding you did. Do you like them?" Shadow smiled innocently as he looked at his husband stuffing his face.

"There the best." Sonic said after swallowing his mouthful then asked, "you not having any?"

"Oh no I wouldn't eat those, I made them for you." Shadow smiled but inwardly chuckled darkly as he had added an extra ingredient into the chilly mix.

Sonic shrugged then carried on eating until they were all gone. A few minutes after finishing the last one Sonics lower belly started to make complaining bubbling noises. Sonic groaned a little in discomfort then widened his eyes in panic.

"Oh no…" Sonic whispered then dashed away to the bathroom.

"That should teach him not to prank the Ultimate Life-form or you will be Ultimately pranked back." Shadow chuckled deviously as he grabbed the empty plate and put it in the dishwasher.

Shadow chuckled as he walked to his and Sonics bedroom, he could hear Sonic in the toilet groaning and moaning as his belly grumbled in complaint from the laxative liquid Shadow had generously poured into the chilly sauces.

"He's going to be on that toilet most of the night." Shadow thought as he got into bed and snuggled into the sheets happily.

"Shadow, what was in those chilly dogs?" Sonic called out from the bathroom in the hall.

"Oh you know, mince, spices, tomatoes, onions, sauce, liquid laxative…good night my love have fun in the bathroom tonight." Shadow calls back with a chuckle.

"What!" Sonic shouts back then whispers to himself, "I'll get you back for this babe, this means war."

The next morning Sonic was in a reasonably cheerful mood as he and Shadow sat up the kitchen having breakfast. Sonic had a plan to get Shadow back and it involved getting Knuckles and Tails to help him. Lets just say it contains feathers, glue and a fan.

"So Shads, got anything planned for today?" Sonic casually asks with a bright smile.

"You seem cheerful for someone who was on the toilet until three in the morning. To answer your question I'm going to the spa with Rouge this morning then we are coming back here for lunch…in fact I should be going." Shadow grinned then stood from his seat.

He walked over to his husband, placed a kiss on his cheek then chaos controlled away. Sonic grinned deviously as he stood and rushed out of the house. He went to Tails' first, dragged the poor kid out of his garage and back to his house.

"Sonic I really don't think I want to be apart of this little prank war you have declared on your husband." Tails said with worry in his tone for his safety.

Sonic had explained to his brother what he plans to do and what Shadow did to him yesterday evening. Now he had his phone out and was dialling Knuckle's number.

"Relax bro, this is revenge and I don't think Shadow could top this anyway." Sonic deviously chuckled as he put his phone to his ear, listening to the ring dial.

"What do you want hedgehog, go bug your husband or something." Knuckles groaned out unhappily as he answered.

"I will in all good time but I need your help with that. Do you think you can come over, I'll explain when you get here." Sonic grinned down the phone with an evil like laugh.

"No, now go away." Knuckled growled back.

"Oh come on…please and if you do you will get to see the Ultimate chicken hedgehog in person when it is all over with." Sonic whined in complaint.

"I will not…come again?" Knuckles said then questioned at what the blue hero had said.

"Oh that's right, it's a pranking war and I want my revenge on Shadow for putting laxative in my chilly dogs last night. So can I count you in, Tails is here too." Sonic explained with a slightly serious tone.

"…I'm in." Knuckles said then hung the phone up.

"Great. Knuckles is on his way bro." Sonic beamed out happily as he put his phone on the coffee table then he sat and waited next to Tails on the sofa.

At the spa…

"It's so nice to have a de-stressing morning." Rouge sighed out in contentment as she and Shadow sat in a hot tub at the spa.

"I agree, this is most relaxing." Shadow agreed with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his muzzle.

"I heard what Sonic did to you yesterday afternoon, you want help getting revenge on him?" Rouge grinned as she looked at Shadow.

"No need already did that last night. I made him chilly dogs and added an extra ingredient in the chilly…he was in the toilet right up until three this morning." Shadow deviously chuckled as he opened his eyes to look at his friend.

"He isn't going to take that lying down, you do know that right?" Rouge laughed a little at what Shadow did.

"He seemed fine this morning and cheery." Shadow said with a raised brow.

"He's probably planning to get you back, I sense a prank war coming your way." Rouge grinned with amusement.

"I highly doubt that Rouge, he should know I will out prank him and it would be pointless in even trying." Shadow frowned deeply as he spoke.

"Yeah maybe, well it's almost lunch and you said you're making it." Rouge winked as she and Shadow stood up and exited the hot tub.

"Do we have time for me to get my quills groomed?" Shadow smirked playfully at his friend.

"I suppose I could do with a wing massage. Sure but then we are leaving for lunch." Rouge smiled then they parted in different directions.

They were finally out of the spa and Shadow was just about to chaos control them back to his place when he suddenly had a thought.

"You don't suppose Sonic will actually try to prank me again?" Shadow looked at Rouge with slight concern in his eyes.

"Hard to say hun, you did mess with his beloved chilly dogs and made him sit on the toilet half the night." Rouge shrugged with a grin.

"He better not or he really is in for hell." Shadow grumbled then chaos controlled them both to his and Sonics house.

A little before Shadow and Rouge left the spa…

"Right this is the plan guys, I will call Shadow in here as I stand in front of the fan and bag of feathers, Tails will wait for my signal then pull the string attached to the bucket of glue and Knuckles will record it as I turn the fan on for the feathers to blow onto Shadow. Any questions?" Sonic chuckled deviously as he rubbed his hands together in a sinister like fashion.

"Yeah I have one, what would you like to be played at your funeral?" Knuckles smirked as he looked at Sonic.

"Say what?" Sonic raised a brow in confusion.

"Shadow's going to be pretty mad at you for this." Tails sighed with a shake of his head.

"Relax guys…I just saw a flash in the kitchen. Get into position now." Sonic whispered then all got to their places and out of sight, apart from Sonic.

In the kitchen Shadow and Rouge appeared and feeling very refreshed from their treatments. Rouge took a seat up the table as Shadow went to start on lunch but never even managed to open the fridge.

"Hay Shadow could you come here for a moment please." Sonic called out with a happy tone.

Shadow sighed and smiled apologetically at Rouge then walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it Sonic I'm about…" Shadow never finished his sentence.

"Now Tails!" Sonic shouted then Tails nervously pulled the bucket over.

Knuckles began recording everything, the bucket of glue that fell all over Shadow, the fan being turned on by Sonic and the flying feathers that landed on Shadow and stuck in place. The three laughed at the sight of Shadow covered in feathers and looking very shocked by what had just happened. Rouge entered the living room to find out with was so damn funny and gasped at Shadow's new appearance.

"Ha, that will teach you to prank me with laxative in my chilly dogs. Behold Shadow the Ultimate chicken hedgehog." Sonic laughed and pointed.

Shadow said nothing as he stood there and looked at his laughing husband then he noticed Knuckles was recording everything. A low growl erupted in the room, making those who were laughing stop. They all looked at Shadow who was snarling dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at his husband and friends. He bared his teeth as he growled again, hands in fists and shaking from rage.

"You think this is funny do you? well I'll show you funny." Shadow said in a dark tone then chaos controlled away.

"Now you've done it Sonic and I suggest you delete that footage too." Rouge unhappily said with crossed arms and looking serious.

"Once Shadow cools off he's going to find all of this funny." Sonic assured with a grin.

"Yeah somehow I don't think he will. We just spent the morning at the spa and Shadow has now got to get all of that out of his fur and was-but-not-now groomed quills. You blue boy are doomed to face the Ultimate Life-forms wrath. Even I don't want to be around for that." Rouge rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Oh shit…I didn't think of that, I just wanted to get my own back." Sonic said as he went a little pale.

Shadow had chaos controlled to the ARK and was heading for the shower room. He was growling and gritting his teeth as he entered. He pushed the shower button on and hot water fell down on him.

"I will get you back Sonic, mark my words you will pay dearly for making a mockery out of me and ruining my nice groomed quills." Shadow spat as he scrubbed his fur and quills clean.

It took a good forty minutes to get all the glue and feathers off. Shadow was now by the driers Gerald had designed just for him to dry every angel of his fur and was slowly calming down. Once done Shadow left the shower room and went to his old bedroom to brush down his puffy out fur.

Back at the house, Sonic and his friends had finished cleaning up the mess and were sitting up the table, all feeling worried on what Shadow would do and where he was now.

"I don't want to die." Sonic whined as he dropped his head onto the table.

"Shadow wont kill you Sonic, he loves you remember. Although that wont stop him from getting you back proper, so I would watch your back." Rouge grinned deviously at the fearful blue hero.

"That's right, he wont do anything to you that will seriously hurt you or risk your life." Tails agreed with an assuring tone.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right…besides Shadow doesn't know many pranks, he's still kind of new to this humour thing." Sonic lifted his head up and smiled a little nervously thinking, "I'm doomed."

"He will probably just punish you or something, give you a sex ban or refuse to race you for a month." Knuckles shrugged indifferently.

"Na, why would he punish himself as well." Sonic chuckled as he was starting to cheer up a little.

Another couple of hours later and it was now just Sonic at the house and with every passing minute, Sonic was getting more nervous at a possibly still angered husband. Shadow was still aboard the ARK and was laying down on his bed thinking on a way to get Sonic back.

"I could always put itching power in his shampoo or get kinky in the bedroom and leave him hanging while his legs and arms are tied up. Na that just cruel, I know I'll what I can do." Shadow shot up when he had the perfect idea on how to get his husband back.

Shadow chuckled darkly then chaos controlled back home. He appeared in the living room and right in front of a now very scared Sonic. Shadow raised a brow at this then faked a hurt look with sad eyes.

"You're scared of me?" Shadow made himself sound really upset by this and even forced himself to form tears in his eyes.

"Hur, what? No babe of course not. Come here." Sonic said as he gently pulled Shadow in for a hug and embraced him securely.

Shadow returned the hug and nuzzled into Sonics neck as he deviously smirked at his idea he will be setting up tomorrow but right now he needed Sonic to think he wasn't going to get revenge.

"That's right bring him into a sense of security and make him feel safe." Shadow thought as he kissed Sonic on his neck.

"Why don't we have an early night my love, I'll even let you take the lead on things." Shadow seductively purrs then licks Sonics neck slowly, earning himself a soft moan from his husband.

"Oh I'm up for that love." Sonic moans out then grabs Shadows hand and dashes them both to their bed.

Sonic pushes Shadow onto the bed then removes his shoes and gloves as Shadow does the same. Sonic climbs on top of Shadow and connects their lips into a heated kiss. After a few minutes of roaming Shadows mouth with passion, Sonic breaks the action and looks at his husband with lust in his eyes.

"Don't forget to wear a condom my love, unless you want to become a father." Shadow breathlessly says as Sonic grins down at him.

"Maybe I do babe." Sonic whispers then connects their lips once more…

After two rounds of sex the two collapsed on the bed and breathing heavily. Shadow lazily moves to lay across Sonics chest and as soon as he was comfortable he fell asleep. Sonic chuckled at this and looked down at him with a hazed smile, his own eyelids getting heavy. Soon Sonic fell asleep as he held Shadow closely to himself, his last thoughts were, "Please get pregnant."

The next morning Sonic was the first of the two to open his eyes. He smiled happily down at Shadow as he shifted him off his chest. This made Shadow stir from his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Morning babe, I hope I wasn't too rough with you last night." Sonic grinned as he spoke then got out of bed.

"Oh no my love, I enjoyed it very much. It was even more blissful the second time round." Shadow smirked as he sat up in bed and locked eyes with Sonic.

"So any plans for today?" Sonic smiled as he asked, hoping Shadow wasn't going to set up a prank on him.

"No not really, might just stay at home and relax. Maybe do a little tidying up around the house, you know that kind of thing." Shadow gives his husband one of his rare smiles then gets out of bed.

"Right cool…fancy a shower with me?" Sonic asks with a suggestive wink and grin.

"That all depends my love on what you are suggesting we are going to do?" Shadow give him a sexy smile with half lidded eyes.

"I was thinking I would pin you against the wall and sex you up some more." Sonic purrs as he slowly approaches Shadow.

"Anyone would think you want me to get pregnant, I'm assuming no protection will be used again?" Shadow purrs as he wraps his arms around Sonics neck and rests his forehead on Sonics.

"And what if I am?" Sonic whispers then licks Shadows cheek all the way to his ear then adds in the same whispered tone, "I don't here any objections from you."

"I object at the fact that we are still in the bedroom and not in the shower pinning me against that wall you mentioned." Shadow seductively purrs with closed eyes as Sonic nibbles the tip of his ear.

"I second that objection." Sonic chuckles then grabs Shadows arm and gently leads him to the bathroom.

After their sexy shower time the two were cuddled on the sofa, Shadow had his head resting on Sonics chest and arms around Sonics body as Sonic had one arm around Shadows body and lightly scratching Shadows ear.

"Did you mean it when you said you want to get me pregnant?" Shadow sighs out in contentment at the soothing scratching motion his husband was doing to his ear.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we started a family, don't you agree?" Sonic smiles down at Shadow as he replies softly.

"I do not have any problems with raising a child with you my love…just birthing it." Shadow says as he lifts his head up to look at Sonic.

"I'll be there every step of the way and I'll even throw in a daily massage anywhere you like." Sonic grinned a little.

"Anywhere I like eh…just remember you said that." Shadow smirked playfully then got up off of Sonic.

"I've just remembered I need to quickly pop out for some thing's. I wont be gone too long ok." Shadow adds with a smile then leans down and kisses Sonic on the lips quickly.

"Sure babe, take your time." Sonic smiles back then closes his eyes in bliss.

"Humm, I might just do that and a coffee would be nice also. I'll see you later." Shadow softly says back.

Shadow chaos controls to Rouges front door and rings the bell. Rouge opens the door and grins at her friend.

"You seem happy for someone who was covered in feathers and glue. Come in hun." Rouge says as she steps to one side to allow Shadow to enter.

"Oh I haven't forgot and I will get Sonic back. I just need to set everything up first." Shadow replies as they both walk into the kitchen and took a seat up the table.

"So, want my help?" Rouge asked indifferently as she looked at Shadow.

"I would say I do. After all it's only fair if I'm allowed assistance from a close friend since Sonic did. He may have declared this war but I will win it in the end." Shadow chuckles darkly with a smirk.

"So what do you have in mind?" Rouge grins playfully, excitement in her eyes as she asks.

"Well stage one is complete, put my lovely husband in a state of security and make him feel safe. As for the next stage I'm going to need a lot of dark blue fur and make up as well as padding and something sharp for claws and teeth." Shadow explains with a sickenly sweet tone and smile.

"Oh I think I get what you are going to do…you're going to make Sonic think he's gone werehog again. I like how you think hun although I do believe we are going to need extra help with this one." Rouge chuckled deviously at the idea.

"Who do you have in mind?" Shadow chuckled darkly as he asks.

An hour later...

"I don't know, I'm all up for helping to prank Sonic but don't you think this is a bit much?" Amy says as she, Rouge and Shadow were at the mall shopping for what they needed.

"Amy no we don't think it's a bit too much and besides the only other thing I can think of doing it banning sex. Right now that's not an option for us so it's this." Shadow smirks as he replies to Amy.

"Why isn't banning sex an option?" Amy raised a brow in puzzlement.

"Why would he want to, that's self punishment." Rouge grinned at the pink hedgehog.

"We are trying for a baby and Rouge is right why would I want to punish myself as well." Shadow chuckles lightly at the girls wide eyes.

"You're trying for a baby…oh wow. Dibs on baby-sitter." Amy squealed out in excitement.

"Request granted so long as you help me get this prank sorted and complete." Shadow smirks as he replies to the excited pink girl.

"Wow I never thought I would hear you say those words hun…hope it works out for you both." Rouge smiles sincerely at her best friend.

"What could possibly go wrong? So what else do we need?" Shadow shrugged then smirked at the girls as he asked.

With Sonic...

"Wow you and Shadow are going to try for a baby?" Tails excitedly asked with a happy smile.

"Yep and I also think he's forgotten about yesterdays prank too. I'd say that's a bonus in my books." Sonic grinned as he lent on the door frame with crossed arms in Tails' garage.

"I would say you are one lucky hedgehog Sonic and I would also suggest no more pranking Shadow, he might change his mind about wanting a baby with you." Tails suggested with a serious look.

"Yeah that's true, got to show him I can be responsible and grown up." Sonic agreed with a smile.

With Shadow and the girls...

"Ok we have everything so alls we have to do is wait until he falls asleep after a lovely drink I'll made him later this evening. I'll call you when his down for the count then we can get creative in the bedroom." Shadow chuckles sinisterly as he rubs his hands together, a little like Sonic did yesterday.

"I think we will leave the creativeness in the bedroom to you and Sonic hun." Rouge winks with a light laugh.

"Not that kind of creativity Rouge…although if you have any suggestion in that department I'm all ears." Shadow smirks playfully at Rouge.

"Shadow, getting off topic here." Amy rolls her eyes as a small blush makes its way to her cheeks at the sex talk in front of her.

"Quite right Rose, ok Sonic will be home soon so why don't you both make yourselves scarce and I'll give you both a call later. Sonic is so going to lose this war, I can't think of anything he could do to top this prank." Shadow triumphantly grins as he speaks.

"No not without really upsetting you hun." Rouge though as she and Amy left the house then went their separate ways.

An hour later...

"Hay Shadow, I'm home." Sonic calls as he walks in through the front door with a cheery tone.

"In the kitchen cooking dinner." Shadow calls back as he stands in front of the cooker and stirs the pot of stew.

"Smells awesome babe." Sonic says as he makes his way to the kitchen then over to Shadow, giving him a hug from behind.

"It wont be too long now ok." Shadow sighs out happily as Sonic nuzzles into his neck then kisses him there.

"Then maybe after dinner we could have some dessert in bed." Sonic purrs in a low whispered tone, sending shivers of pleasure down Shadows spine.

"Oh I would very much love that." Shadow moans out as Sonic moves his hands down Shadows body and strokes Shadow between the legs teasingly.

"Or we could turn out the heat on the stew and have dessert first." Sonic seductively says as he continues to get some arousal from his husband.

"I don't need telling twice." Shadow replies as he cuts the heat and drags Sonic to the bedroom.

Forty minutes later the two are back in the kitchen and Shadow was dishing up their evening supper. The table was set and fresh crusty bread rolls were placed in the middle. Shadow carries the two bowls over and places one in front of Sonic then takes a seat with his. Shadow sits with slight discomfort at the rough treatment he got from Sonic then they both began to eat. When supper was finished with Shadow cleared away the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and puts it on a hot wash. Seeing the time he smirks and begins to get some hot drinks going for them both. The tea was made and Shadow added the sedative into Sonics mug then stirs it in well.

"Sonic come to the bedroom and have some tea in bed with me, after your welcome to own my ass again." Shadow calls as he makes his way to their bedroom with two hot mugs.

"Way ahead of ya, already in here." Sonic calls back with a light chuckle.

Shadow smiles when he sees Sonic in bed then passes him his tea, climbing into bed after. They cuddled closely and managed not to spill a single drop on the bed as they moved. Soon the tea was consume and Sonic was looking very sleepy.

"My love you look tired, maybe a little nap before out sex session would give you the energy." Shadow softly suggested with a warm smile.

"Y-yeah good…idea love." Sonic manages to say then the lights went out.

Shadow watched him fall asleep then smirked darkly, rushing out of bed and to the phone.

"He's out for the count." Shadow said to Rouge on the phone.

"Good, I'll pick up Amy on the way, see you in ten minutes." Rouge chuckled then hung up.

Two hour later…

"Oh my chaos, he looks just like he did the first time…we are all artists, quick lets take pictures." Amy excitedly said then all got their phones out and snapped a couple of photos each.

"I'd say our work here is done…the sedation wont last much longer and he will be awake in less than an hour." Shadow deviously smirked as he spoke to the girls.

"Right, why don't we go into the living room and have tea so not to look suspicious." Amy suggested with a bright smile.

"Actually not a bad idea. I hope you both can act surprised and shocked when you see him." Shadow grinned as the three walked out of the room after tidying away the left over materials.

Just under an hour later Sonic groaned and moved to his side as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt rough and his body seemed heavier than it usually does. He slowly sat up and moved over to the edge to get out of bed then he froze with wide eyes. His fur had changed colour and was much darker and ragged looking. He lifted up his arms to see they were bulky and his claws sharper and longer. He quickly got out of bed and dashed to the mirror in the bedroom.

"Any minute now lady's." Shadow whispered with a chuckle.

"AAHHHHAA." Sonic screamed in fear and panic.

"Right get ready." Shadow sniggered as he sipped casually at his tea.

"SHADOW!" Sonic called as he stumbled down the hall and into the living room with a fearful look in his eyes that only grew when he saw Amy and Rouge drinking tea with his husband.

"Oh my chaos what the hell." Amy called out with wide eyes and pointed at Sonic.

"Sonic, is that you?" Rouge gasped in shock.

"Shadow call Tails, I think it's happening again." Sonic panicked as he went to walk forward but stumbled and fell on his front.

"Sure thing…" Shadow said with a fake concerned look and tone.

Shadow dialled in Tails' number and waited for an answer.

"Hello Tails we have a problem…could you and Knuckles come over as soon as possible please, I do believe it's the night of the werehog." Shadow slowly said with a fake worried tone.

"Oh no not again…I'll pick Knuckles up on the way just stay calm." Tails said then hung the phone up.

"Sonic Tails is on his way and is picking Knuckles up. Just stay calm and relaxed." Shadow slowly said with a fake worried expression at his husband.

Amy and Rouge glanced at each other with an inward grin, both thinking Shadow should go up for acting.

"I don't wanna be a werehog." Sonic whines out with some despair in his voice.

"Look on the bright side my love, we did talk about owning a pet." Shadow smirked playfully, Sonic giving him a dry look in return.

Ten minutes later Tails and Knuckles rushed through the front door and into the living room. they froze as their eyes landed on Sonic. Tails had a needle in one hand and slowly walked over to the group and in front of Sonic, Knuckles doing the same.

"Sonic listen I can reverse this but it means a painful injection ok." Tails calmly said, knowing Sonic hates needles, maybe just as much as water.

"What! Oh hell no bro." Sonic growls lightly and swats the needle out of Tails' hand and it lands in front of Shadows jet shoes.

Shadow pretends not to see it as he takes a step forwards and puts his foot down onto it, crushing the syringe and making the liquid drain into the rug it landed on.

"Shadow, you broke the syringe. Now how are we going to get Sonic back to normal?" Tails cried out in a panic.

"Simple…by removing the makeup and padding." Shadow chuckles darkly as he replies.

"W-what?" the boys, apart from Shadow of course, shout out.

"Consider yourself pranked my love. this should teach you not to mess with the Ultimate Life-form." Shadow smirks deviously with crossed arms.

"But, but." Sonic was at a loss of words as he looks down at himself then back up at his husband with wide eyes.

"I can not take all the credit, Amy and Rouge helped me." Shadow smiled innocently at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled then laughed out in hysterics, falling onto his back.

"Ha-ha, you got me good babe, man I really thought I was…and it was just…haha hahaha." Sonic laughed with relief and joy.

"It was just a prank?" Knuckles asked with a dry look at Shadow and the girls who helped.

"Yep." Amy smiled sweetly.

When Sonic was back to his normal look and the materials thrown away, the friends all left the house and returned home, all hoping the war was over between the married couple. Sonic and Shadow locked up and went to their bedroom. Sonic closed the door up and grinned at Shadow as Shadow was making his way to the bed. Before Shadow could get in, Sonic pounced onto him and pinned him belly down on the bed.

"You know love, you are lucky I didn't transform into a werehog, I'd pound your ass every five minutes." Sonic purred then nuzzled into the back of Shadows neck, nipping it a little roughly.

Shadow gasped and let out a pleasurable moan at the nip.

"That's right bitch moan out some more." Sonic chuckled as he whispered to Shadow.

"Damn I love it when you talk dirty to me." Shadow breathlessly moaned as he felt hands travel down his body…

The next day Shadow and Sonic had decided to just laze in bed all morning. Their war was on hold for now but Sonic had vowed to get his own back on Shadow, he just needed the perfect plan to top Shadows. Sure it was going to take a lot of thinking and planning but Sonic was prepared to do it. He wasn't going to just give up and allow the Ultimate Life-form this victory over him, he would never live it down.

"Sonic…I kind of feel sick." Shadow softly said as he groaned a little in discomfort then rushed out of bed holding a hand over his muzzle…

 **There you have it, please let me know if it is any good and there will be more on the way, all comments are helpful but please no haters thnk you.**


	2. Sex and massages really do go well

**Sonadow – Sex and massages really do go well.**

 **(Warning sex lemon in this one-shot, suppose the title would have given that away but still need to do a warning I guess…you have been warned…)**

"Sonic come on you said you would give me a daily massage now get you blue ass here and give me my massage." Shadow called out with an irritated tone, sitting on the sofa with a hand on his pregnant belly.

Shadow was only just showing at four months pregnant and that was only because of his slim build. Sonic groaned as he slowly walked over to his lover and wishing he never said he would do daily massages, yeah he was getting sick of doing them.

"So where would you like a massage today?" Sonic frowned as he looked at his husband on the sofa with crossed arms.

"How about today's massage will be on my…feet. No not there you did that yesterday." Shadow said then thought of something even more better than a massage he really wanted right now.

"Come on babe I don't have all day." Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance at how long his husband was taking to decide where the hell he wants this massage.

"On my lips and possibly neck, think you are up for that?" Shadow smirked with a light purr.

Sonic slowly grinned and moved forward towards Shadow then connected their lips. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic and pulled him onto the sofa then moved to sit on his lap. Moans escaped both hedgehogs as Shadow moved a hand down towards Sonics manhood area and teased there to arouse him. Sonic broke the kiss and looked at his lust filled husband.

"We can't do that, you're pregnant." Sonic gasped as he clocked on, on what Shadow really wanted from him.

"Oh but we can, so long as we are not too rough. Besides who said anything about my ass being on the front lines here." Shadow smirked then re-connected their lips hungrily.

Sonic once again broke the kiss not long after it started and pushed Shadow away a little so he could reply.

"Shadow listen, I know it's been a while but I strongly…" Sonic began but never finished as Shadow moved off of Sonic and sat on his knees between Sonics legs, looking up at him as he spread them open a little.

"I beg to differ my love, I can and I will sex you up so shut up and get aroused already…or do I have to use other means?" Shadow purred with a very sexy smirk at Sonic while also rubbing the spot between his legs where Sonics member was hidden out of view.

"Ahha. Shadow, don't stop." Sonic moaned out and not really listening to what Shadow had said as he did feel himself getting very turned on by Shadows actions.

"Yes that's it my love, get excited for your husband." Shadow chuckled as he watched Sonic's manhood come out of its hiding place and grow until it was at its full length, hardening quickly.

"Shadow…oh chaos babe, ahha yeah that's it." Sonic groaned in pleasure as Shadow took the length into his mouth and began to skilfully suck and wrap his tongue around it.

Shadow moved a little faster as Sonics moans got louder, almost gagging as Sonics length hit the back of his throat. Sonic buckled his hips a few times as Shadow went faster. Sonic moved his hand to the back of Shadows head and grabbed a bunch of quills to keep Shadow there and to push and pull him faster. Shadow smirked at this and never looked away from Sonic, keeping his gaze at his pleasure filled husband above him. Sonic gasped as he was almost ready to burst and just as he was about to released he scrunched up his face and cried out his husbands name, shooting his seed into Shadows mouth. Shadow sucked and swallowed everything Sonic had given him in his mouth and did one last teasing lick at the tip, making Sonic moan and shiver.

"Now suck." Shadow demanded as he lifted his fingers to Sonics mouth, which Sonic opened for Shadows fingers to enter.

Sonic had given up on fighting against what his pregnant partner wanted and in truth he really wanted it to. Sonic obeyed and sucked with licks to Shadows fingers until they were heavily covered in saliva then Shadow removed them from Sonics mouth. Shadow stood up and motioned Sonic to move position to laying long ways on the sofa, which he did. Shadow moved onto the sofa and kneeled by Sonics legs, lifting one and resting it on his shoulder. He inserted one finger into Sonics entrance and wiggled it around as he stretched the area a little. Sonic squirmed a little at the digit up his ass then cried out with pleasure when Shadow had found his pleasure spot.

"Bingo, still right where I left it." Shadow chuckles then rubs the spot again.

"Ahha Shadow." Sonic moaned out as he could feel himself becoming hard again.

Shadow gave his husband a low purr as he moved his second finger in and began to pump them both in and out slowly, while also stretching Sonic further.

"Damn Shadow…ahha chaos don't stop, don't stop!" Sonic cried out breathlessly as Shadow continued to pump while also stroking his own growing length.

"You think this feels good then you are really going to go over the edge when I insert myself deep inside of you." Shadow thought as he rubbed his fingers on Sonics blissful spot, earning a cry of ecstasy.

Shadow deemed Sonic nice and stretched, removed his fingers out of Sonic slowly. Sonic gave a small whimper but knew he was going to be filled with something very soon as he caught a glimpse of Shadow spitting in his hand and rubbing his own erected length to lubricate it. They did have lube but that was in the bedroom inside the bedside table draw. Who would want to stop and go get it from all the way over there anyway? Shadow soon lined himself up to Sonic and hovered his body over Sonics.

"You ready my love, ready for me to bash you senseless?" Shadow smirked with lust-filled eyes as he looked down at Sonic.

"Less talk more banging babe." Sonic grinned deviously then moved his leg forwards and made Shadow push himself into his ass deeply.

This made the both of them moan loudly and shivers run along their body's. Shadow then began to move in and out slowly at first, trying to get a comfortable rhythm going. It didn't take long and now Shadow was going in deeply and picking up a little speed, listening to the sweet moans of the one he married underneath himself.

"Ahha Shads, faster, please go faster." Sonic begged as he was being pounded into deeply.

"So my little bitch wants it fast and hard does he? Well lets see how much you can handle, bitch." Shadow smirks then moves faster.

"Ahha yeah fuck this bitch." Sonic cries out when Shadow hits his pleasure point again and again.

"You like that, how about this?" Shadow purrs as he starts to become a little out of breath from the pleasures and fast movements he was doing.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Sonic screams out as Shadow pounds into his pleasure place over and over again, making pre-cum leak out of both their lengths.

"Oh chaos Sonic you are so hot." Shadow calls out as he goes in and out repeatedly, gripping onto hips as he could feel himself almost overload his seed.

"Don't stop, don't stop, almost…Almost there…Shadow I'm there, oh~." Sonic cries out then releases himself for the second time, shooting hot white sticky semen on Shadows abdomen .

"Oh shit…" Shadow cries as he feels the sudden tightness from Sonics release then spills his load inside of Sonic, thrusting in and out a few more time to increase the pleasure and make the orgasm last a little longer.

They were both panting heavily as Shadow pulled out slowly with some of his love coming out as well, making them both shiver a little. Sonic moves a hand up and around Shadows head, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Shadow lays himself fully on top of Sonic as the kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. Tongues dances and hands roamed each others body until Shadow pulled away with tired looking eyes and a lazy smile, after a good three minutes or so.

"I absolutely love you so, so much Sonic…Don't ever leave me." Shadow whispers as his head slowly fell onto Sonics chest, then nuzzles into said area once it hit there.

"And I love you too Shadow so don't you ever leave me." Sonic grinned as he scratched Shadows ear affectionately feeling a little tired himself.

"Don't…ever…plan…to…" Shadow sighs with a smile then drifts off to sleep.

A couple of hours later and Sonic starts to wake up with a dazed smile on his muzzle. He opens his eyes and looks down at his peacefully sleeping pregnant husband. He hated to wake him but he was well aware they both needed to have a shower to clean themselves up. Sonic lightly shakes Shadow and earning a groan in protest.

"Come on babe we need to take a shower or something, unless you like wearing my sperm on you." Sonic chuckles a little as he speaks.

"Maybe I do." Shadow sniggers as he nuzzles into Sonics chest then placed a gently kiss there.

"Well in that case I'll make sure to spray you every time." Sonic grins as Shadow lifts his head up to look at him.

"You do that and see what I'll do to you." Shadow smirks as he lifts himself off of Sonic and stands up.

"You have just sparked my curiosity love, what would you do?" Sonic chuckles as he too stands up off the sofa with a stretch.

"I will…humm actually I have nothing in mind yet but I will know what when the time comes. I'll race you to the shower, last one there has to make lunch." Shadow smirks then makes a dash to the bathroom.

Sonic runs after Shadow then passes him in the hall, standing in the bathroom with a triumphant look on his muzzle when Shadow finally runs in. Shadow frowns at his loss and crosses his arms with displeasure.

"Cheater." Shadow says with a pout as he stands beside the shower.

"Oh really I cheated. You're the one who had a head start, I just happened to have caught up and beat ya." Sonic grinned as he walked over to Shadow and pulls in into a hug.

Shadow laughs a little as Sonic licks his cheek, making him forget his little strop. Shadow hugs back and kisses Sonic neck with a low purr escaping his throat, his tail lightly wagging also.

"So want me to wash ya?" Sonic offered with a soft tone.

"You can do that but mind Mr Bumpy." Shadow replies as the hug broke and Sonic gave him a raised brow.

"Mr Bumpy? You gave your baby bump the name Mr Bumpy." Sonic questioned with a slightly disturbed look.

"Would you prefer I call it something like…Mr Roundy?" Shadow sniggers as he walks into the shower.

"Actually I'd prefer it if you didn't call it anything Shads. We don't know if it's a boy and calling it Mr something is a bit discriminating if it is a girl." Sonic pointed out with a grin at Shadow rolled eyes.

"Fine have it your way my love just be gentle ok." Shadow smiles then got the shower going when Sonic walks in and pulls the curtain across.

"Babe when am I not gentle with you?" Sonic chuckles as he grabs the shampoo.

Shadow raises a disbelieving brow at that question.

"What? Oh right apart from when we have sex." Sonic grinned seductively and winked as he squirted a little shampoo into the palm of his hand.

"Got me there." Shadow shrugged his shoulders and smiles at his partner, ready and waiting to be washed by him.

After their shower Shadow slowly walks into the kitchen and get about making lunch while Sonic cleans up the sofa, as some of their love got on it. Well mainly Shadows did as Sonic had released mostly on Shadow and himself. Once Sonic was done, after ten minutes of getting the love off, he walked into the kitchen with a soft smile as Shadow placed a plate of chilly dogs on the table for him. Shadow had something a little different that Sonic tried really hard to not pay too much attention on it. Shadow had done himself Vegetable soup but that wasn't what grossed Sonic out, it was what Shadow was dipping into the soup, chocolate covered shortbread biscuits.

"Could I have a real massage after lunch, in the bedroom, on the bed?" Shadow asked with a soft tone of voice then bit his soup covered biscuit.

"Sure, where would you like it?" Sonic smiled really, really trying not to be too grossed out with Shadows lunch choice.

"A shoulder massage would be very nice then I'll give you a massage in return." Shadow seductively purrs.

"I do love the sound of that Shads." Sonic grins with a low and sexy tone.

He may have been against the whole sex while pregnant gig but Shadow had a point. So long as Shadow's ass stays off bounds they could still have their fun, maybe not the rough kind but they did enjoy the soft love making kind just as much. Well until Shadow gets too large in the belly area, might as well make the most of it for it wont be long before he does.

 **Sorry this one was short, please review if you like and no flames ok you were warned about the sex and couple, it is your own fault for ignoring the warnings ok not mine…further more the next chap will be up soon. I'm kind of really getting into these, was only going to post chaps every once in a while but I'll be more regular than that now…expect mood swings, humour and something very strange and somewhat in the 'OMG WHAT?' category… Please tell me what you think it helps with the encouragement many thanks.**


	3. Hormones and mood swings are no fun

**Sonadow – Hormones and mood swings are not fun.**

Shadow was sitting on the sofa with a soppy soap opera on the telly he started getting in to a few days back. There wasn't anything else on so he figured why the hell not, although he did not plan on getting sucked into it like a complete girl. It was fifteen minutes into it and it was getting emotional, the scene was a heartbreaker for sure. Now normally Shadow wouldn't get emotionally involved with thing like this but being almost seven months pregnant and hormonal, it was hard not to.

"Why, Jason, why did you do this to me? Why did you stab my heart and shatter my soul into a tiny pieces?" The actress cried dramatically on the telly.

"Yes Jason…why do that to Rachael. How could you be so self-centred and heartless?" Shadow sobbed as tears flowed down his cheeks.

At this point Sonic walked in and raised a brow in confusion. He walked up to Shadow on the sofa, looking at him then the telly then back at Shadow again.

"Did I not love you enough?" Rachael cried out with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"You loved him with all your heart Rachael…he's just an insensitive jerk and thinks with his dick." Shadow sobbed to the actress on the telly, having yet to realise Sonic was standing right next to him.

Sonic sweat-dropped and tried to make a retreat before Shadow did see that he was here, only he never made it passed the sofa.

"Oh Sonic that bitch Jason has broken our hearts." Shadow turned his head and looked at his husband with tear streaming down his cheeks and glossy eyes from said tears.

"W-what did he do?" Sonic nervously asked with a very concerned look for his very emotional husband and wondering if he really should have asked that question.

If memory serves him right, which it does since this was becoming a weekly thing for Shadow, after the tears came anger then chaos energy. He needed to distract his hubby before the anger and spears came with destructive effects.

"He…he cheated on poor Rachael with her half sister…that slut must pay, they both need to." Shadow started of sadly then his sadness turned into rage, fire burning in his shiny ruby eyes.

"Oh come on Sonic think, think." Sonic thought as he can see the anger rising and quills brisling.

"Oh that's awful babe, Rachael can do way better than that slime ball…How about we turn the telly off and go out for lunch?" Sonic smiled as he approached Shadow slowly.

"And not help Rachael get revenge…what kind of lunch?" Shadow narrowed his eyes with rage lacing his words then went all sweet and innocent when asking his question, with a bright cheery smile.

"Ok Sonic you need to answer correctly or you will lose him." Sonic thought as he really tired to think.

"Well I was thinking a nice romantic picnic by the riverside then a slow hand in hand walk through the park." Sonic warmly said with half lidded eyes as he slowly reached out for the remote and turned the telly off without Shadow noticing.

"Oh that sounds so wonderful my love, I'll help you set up for our picnic." Shadow sighed dreamily with a dazed smile at the thought of Sonics suggestion.

Sonic sighed out in relief, he had done it, he had successfully managed to defuse Shadows emotional turmoil. Or did he?

"And after we are done I'm going to rip Jason and that slut into pieces." Shadow bellowed out with anger.

Yep another epic fail, sometimes Sonic wonders why he even bothers. Sonic shakes his head and walks away into the kitchen feeling glad there was no chaos spears being thrown this time.

"I swear to you Rachael you will have revenge and I will be the one to make them both pay for I am the Ultimate Life-form and nothing can faze me."

Sonic hears Shadow shout then a small explosion was heard, making him groan out in frustration.

"Erm Sonic…don't be mad at me but it's happened again." Shadow calls with a very upset tone.

Sonic sighs and walks back into the living room with an unhappy look. He looks at Shadow then sees the smoking telly that has sparks fizzing off of it. Well what was left of the telly anyway.

"I am not replacing that." Sonic points to the destroyed TV then crosses his arms and frowns deeply at his husband, looking very pissed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." Shadow begins to cry with his hands covering his face as he stands a little away from the sofa and facing Sonic.

Sonic droops his ears and walks over to his crying partner then embraces him in a secure hug.

"Shadow I'm not mad at you but these outbursts you are having are getting worse. I know you don't mean to do it and you can't control it but do you think you could maybe try and not get too worked up over things?" Sonic softly says as he strokes Shadows quills as they hug.

"I'm sorry." Shadow whispers as he buries his head in Sonics neck, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Shh, I know you are babe." Sonic soothingly replies with a gentle tone.

"I d-didn't meant to kill the telly…h-how am I going to find out what happens?" Shadow continued to sob as he hugs Sonic a little tighter.

"I know you didn't…I'll order a new one ok. How about that picnic lunch I spoke to you about?" Sonic inwardly groans as he tries to cheer up his partner, relenting yet again.

"C-can we have cherry pie too?" Shadow asks as his crying slows down and he moves his head to look at Sonic.

"Sure, anything you want babe. We can pick some up on the way." Sonic smiles cheerfully at Shadow and the hug was broke soon after he spoke.

The picnic was all made and packed into a basket with a blanket for the two to sit on, that Sonic was now holding in one hand. They chaos controlled to the supermarket to get that cherry pie Shadow was desperate to have. They walked happily to the baked good and scanned the area with their eyes. Shadow frowned unhappily as there was no cherry pie. There was apple, rhubarb, mixed berry and pumpkin pies but no cherry.

"Oh that's just great." Shadow growled with crossed arms, feeling outraged that his absolute favourite dessert wasn't there.

"Maybe we could…" Sonic tried to suggest something but stopped as Shadow had disappeared.

Sonic started to panic and dashed around the supermarket and finally found him shouting at the manager. Sonic sweat-dropped and walked over with an unsure look.

"I don't care that you have ran out of cherry pie, we need cherry pie." Shadow shouted with anger, pointing to himself and the baby bump.

"I-I'm sorry but w-we haven't had cherry pies for a w-while. The factory that supplies the c-cherry filling was destroyed in a f-fire." The manager said with fear in his tone as how angry Shadow was getting.

It was a well known fact that the Ultimate Life-form was a force to be reckoned with and even more so now he was pregnant with raging hormones.

"That's it you call yourself the worlds best supermarket yet you fail to have the food people want…ok ok sorry, getting a little too worked up, do you do ham and jam sandwiches?" Shadow breathed in deeply to try and calm himself down then asked his question with a bright smile.

Half and hour later…

There was a gathering of pregnant women standing with Shadow as they rioted in front of the supermarket. The manager and a few staff stood in front of them all, looking very scared and nerved at the display before them.

"We want equal rights, you as a producer you should cater for every person." Shadow shouts to the manager and staff, getting agreements from the preggers behind him.

Sonic sweat-dropped as he stood to the side with the partners of the other women. All way too scared to intervene and get in their partners way when they were clearly super hormonal and full of rage.

"P-please what you are asking is way beyond my ability and extremely disgusting. I cannot sell those in my store." The manager calls back, preying that the authorities will hurry the damn up in getting here.

"Discrimination, trust a man to say that…erm no offence Shadow sweetheart." A Black cat shouted as she walked forward then turned to look at the angered hedgehog beside her with a smile.

"None taken Cass…yeah this is discrimination to us pregnant people. You sell food to all different kinds of people but when it comes to us, you fail to have what we want. We want ham with jam sandwiches to be sold." Shadow shouts with fire in his eyes.

"Yeah and cheese with marmalade." Another woman called out with anger.

"And Chicken with chocolate sauce and sprinkles." A human shouted from right behind Shadow.

Shadow turned around and raised a brow at the heavily pregnant woman then his muzzle slowly turned into a smirk as he thought about the food she mentioned.

"Yeah actually that sounds nice, might have to try that later." Shadow says then turns back to face the store manager and staff adding, "yeah what she said."

Just as Shadow was about to say something else, GUN troops came rushing over with the commander of GUN. The commander walked and stood in front of Shadow with a slightly disappointed look at the hedgehog.

"Why am I not surprised that you would be the ring leader agent Shadow. What is this all about?" The commander shook his head then demanded to know with a firm tone.

"They are refusing to supply food for us pregnant people, we have rights and will not tolerate discrimination against us." Shadow seriously said with crossed arms, them slightly resting on his swollen belly.

"It's like I tried to explain to you, it's not our fault we have no cherry pie, the factory that supplied the filling was destroyed in a freak fire. Can't you go somewhere else for cherry pie?" The manager sighed with tiredness.

"This has become more that just cherry pie, this is about our rights. Although I really do want cherry pie, so damn badly." Shadow said with a frown then became a little tearful towards then end.

"Then go somewhere else!" The manager shouted with anger as he was really losing his patience with the pregger.

Shadow gasped and his lip quivered as tears filled his eyes fully. They started to fall silently then the sobs came.

"Y-you don't n-need to sh-shout at m-me." Shadow cried as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Some of the women started to cry out of sympathy.

"Y-yeah you d-didn't need to shout a-at him, you a-are so m-mean." Cass cried loudly with fast flowing tears.

"Right that's it." Sonic growled then stormed over and stood in front of the manager of the store.

"How dare you shout at my husband and make him cry. He has a damn good point, why don't you supply food for pregnant people? They cannot help it when a craving strikes and the only thing that will settle them back down is to feed their craving." Sonic growls threateningly at the man, making him take a defensive step back.

"I…I…" The manager said unable to form any words to reply.

"You men don't understand and never will." A woman shouts with a teary voice.

"Alright this is how we are going to settle this, if you don't leave here now then I'm ordering my men to arrest you all and charge you with public disturbance." The commander called out to the rioting group of preggers.

Upon hearing that the women's partners quickly went over to their partner and slowly guided them away, comforting them as they walked. With the women gone this just left a tearful Shadow and an angry Sonic.

"Ok now Shadow, I here by am putting you on an early maternity leave, starting from now. I don't want any complaints from you and there is a bakery down the street that sells very nice cherry pies. It has the wife's approval for she is expecting too so I completely understand how you are feeling, the both of you." The commander faintly smiled as he spoke.

"Th-there is?" Shadow asked as he rubbed his eyes dry, giving a soft smile as he felt a little better.

"Yes, you better go and get one I will sort things out here." The commander nodded then ushered the hedgehogs away.

The commander watched them leave then sighed out heavily. He turned to the manager with a serious look.

"I would call me straight away if anything else happens but Shadow is very right, it is not exactly fair a pregnant person can't get what they are craving when out shopping…what were they asking for anyway?" The commander asked with a slightly curious tone.

As the manager related the gross orders the commander was looking a little green in the face.

"Right I can see why things ended up the way it did…this will be forgotten so don't worry. Just carry on with your jobs and call if Shadow comes in here ok." The commander sighed then he and his troops left the scene.

Shadow was happily walk with his cherry pie slice, in a plastic open box, in one hand and a fork in the other, using it to break a bit off the pie. He and Sonic were walking down the path in the park area and looking for the perfect spot to have their picnic lunch, well mid afternoon lunch now. They stopped by a secluded part by the river in the shade of a large tree and set up.

"This is lovely Sonic, it's so peaceful and relaxing." Shadow sighed out with a content smile on his muzzle, eating the last of his pie.

"Yeah sure is babe." Sonic smiled as he looked at his husband.

Sure it's been a very emotional day for Shadow but he was sure glad Shadow was content now.

"You did pack the jam right?" Shadow asked with a happy smile, looking straight at Sonic.

"Oh chaos help me…" Sonic thought with a nervous smile back at Shadow.

 **There you go yet another related one-shot…please review if you liked this, I would love to hear what you thought…kind of feel sorry for Sonic but hay hormones do suck and can make you go a little crazy, trust me.**


	4. Preparation and surprises part one

**Preparation and surprises**

Sonic and Shadow were cuddled up on the sofa and looking through a book on baby names. Shadow was almost eight months and the two decided it was about time they picked a few names. Granted they had no clue if they were expecting a boy or a girl but the job needed to be done. So this is where they were, on the sofa, flicking through the book and trying to agree on a few names.

"Ok what do you think about the name Bernard?" Sonic sniggered as he glanced at his husband.

"No!" Shadow dryly stated with a disgusted look at the name that rolled of Sonics tongue.

"Ok I was only joking about that name…Becky?" Sonic asked next with a grin.

"No!" Shadow rolled his eyes at the name.

"Dash?" Sonic grinned with a slightly begging look.

"No!" Shadow firmly replied with a deep irritated frown.

"Fine you pick out something then." Sonic sighed then the book was snatched out of his hand.

Shadow flipped a bunch of pages until he stopped. He scanned at the names in the book then saw one he liked.

"Humm…how does Grace sound to you?" Shadow smiled up at his partner.

"It's alright I guess." Sonic shrugged indifferently.

"Or maybe…Gloria or Gavin." Shadow smirked as he peeped at Sonic from behind the book.

"Absolutely not babe." Sonic said with a slightly annoyed tone and look.

"Hay look Gerald's name is in this book to…relax I'm not going to suggest that name, it's a little out of fashion anyway." Shadow chuckled at Sonic unsure look.

"As much as that's a erm nice name for a human, just not for a hedgehog." Sonic worded his words the best he could without upsetting his husband.

"Agreed not a brilliant name for our child but perfect for my creator…ok being serious now but what about Myra?" Shadow said as he and Sonic locked eyes.

"Myra?" Sonic questioned with a raised brow.

"What's wrong with that name? It's nice." Shadow pouted a little as he replied.

"I can think of some things wrong with that name." Sonic thought but dared not say a word.

"Fine scrap the damn book…from the top of your head what names do you like?" Shadow slightly growled with irritation and chucked the now closed book on the coffee table in front of them both.

"Ok here's what we should do, we write two boys names and two girls names down on a piece of paper each then exchanged the paper and see if we both agree on each others choice." Sonic grinned as he voiced his idea.

"Fine we have one week to complete this also we need to make a start on the baby's room. I was thinking we can paint the walls a nice peach colour, since we don't know the sex of the baby…speaking of sex." Shadow said then purred in Sonics ear seductively as he suddenly wanted a little love session with his husband.

"Babe we talked about this, your ass is off bounds and you are getting to err large in the belly area to do anything too physical. We don't want you to wear yourself out again now do we." Sonic said with a loving smile as Shadow pouted and crossed arms.

"The midwife said we could and it wont harm the baby…you just think I'm too fat and unattractive to be with on a physical level." Shadow sadly grumbled with watery eyes.

"Not true babe you are gorgeous and yes she did. I just don't want you to get too exhausted." Sonic sighed as he placed a sweet kiss on Shadows cheek.

"In other words you don't want to screw me because you think I'm fat and ugly. Well you wanted me to get pregnant just as much as I did. I bet you have to imagine I'm someone else to even get aroused." Shadow cried out with hurt in his tone as he pushed Sonic away, stood up and stormed into their bedroom.

Sonic cringed as he heard the bedroom door slam shut and he sighed with a shake of his head. How the hell did looking at baby names together end up like this so quickly. Sonic got to his feet and walked towards their bedroom door. He stood outside and drooped his ears sadly as he heard Shadow sobbing from inside.

"How am I going to convince him that he looks very attractive still?" Sonic thought as he tapped his chin with a finger.

Clicking his fingers as an idea popped into his head, he then opened the door to calm his husband down before he could put his plan into action. The bedroom door was opened and Sonic walked over to the bed where Shadow was somewhat curled up, back facing the door. His body quivered as the sobs were now louder and easier to hear.

"Listen babe what you think is not true and I really do love the way you look. You are a walking miracle and very attractive to me, pregnant or not. I know we haven't had sex in over a couple of weeks but that does not mean I don't love you or think you are unattractive to get aroused. In truth I've had to calm myself down quite a few time because I just don't want you to end up like last time, you slept for almost a whole day after our passionate night together and you kept complaining of how tired you were." Sonic sincerely said with a soft tone, stroking Shadows quills smoothly.

"That's because we were at it half the night my love…but you are right I suppose. Damn I hate these hormones, they are driving my mind into insanity." Shadow sighed as he had now stopped crying and feeling a little sleepy because of it.

"Yeah you actually have a good point there, maybe tonight if you are up for it we can have some fun but only one round this time." Sonic lovingly said with a smile, watching Shadow turn over to face him.

"I would say I will be, in fact I'll have a little nap now so I will defiantly have the energy for later." Shadow purred with seductive eyes, yet they also looked tired.

"Good idea love, I'll check on you in a couple of hours." Sonic softly said then gave Shadow a light kiss on his lips.

With Shadow now asleep Sonic decided to not go through with his plan since Shadow seems very content and much happier now. Not only that but Shadow now believed Sonics words so the plan didn't need to be done, well not now at least.

"Well I'll save my idea for next time, if there is ever a next time." Sonic thought as he walked into the kitchen to grab a small snack before making a start on dinner later.

The next day…

Shadow was up with a happy smile on his muzzle, feeling completely satisfied all round. Last night went well and no complaints were said even if Shadow did feel a little tired from the pleasurable sex but he knew better than to voice it, it could mean absolutely no more sex until the baby was born. Right now Shadow was up the table still eating his breakfast of cheese and pickle on toast when the door bell went off. Sonic rushed to the door after shouting that he was going to answer it. He opened the door and ushered those there inside. Knuckles and Rouge were holding tins of paint in both hands, Tails had his tools and whatnot, Amy carried a heavy looking bag with things in for the baby room and little Cream was given the task of occupying Shadow while they sorted out the empty room for the baby.

"Hay guys thanks a bunch for coming to help out. Cream Shadows in the kitchen eating gross things, just a heads up ok." Sonic grinned with a light chuckle.

"Ok, I have something planned for us to do while you all get the room ready." Cream happily said with a bright smile then skipped into the kitchen with Cheese beside her.

"Right then, lets get started." Knuckles grinned as he motioned Sonic to lead the way, which he did.

In the kitchen…

"So you want me to bake cup cakes with you and Cheese?" Shadow raised a brow at the child and Chao.

"Oh yes please Shadow, it will be fun." Cream excitedly replied with large begging eyes.

"Right sure it will…why can I smell paint?" Shadow rolled his eyes then raised a confused brow as he got a faint whiff of paint.

"Erm…maybe you are imagining it." Cream nervously replied then panicked a little as Shadow stood from the table.

"Maybe…if we are going to make cakes then I'm in charge of the oven ok." Shadow smiled then walked over to the oven and switched it on the added with a lick of his lips, "and we can bake cookies too, yes delicious chocolate chipped cookies."

In the soon to be baby room…

"We agreed on peach on that wall as the main feature wall where the crib will be, moonlight white for the other walls. Not the other way around Knuckles." Rouge firmly said with her hands on her hips, glaring at the echidna.

"I know that but Sonic said the crib is going on this wall." Knuckles argued back as he pointed to the wall not joining next to the couples bedroom.

"Guys please, we don't want Shadow coming in here just yet. He will insist on helping and he can't without hurting himself." Sonic said with a sigh and a shake of his head, holding a paint brush in one hand.

"Ok fine lets just start painting." Knuckles grumbled then dipped his brush in peach paint, everyone else starting on the moonlight white.

In the kitchen…

The batter was mixed and in the cases, ready for the oven. Cream and Cheese were licking the bowel as Shadow carefully placed the cup cakes in the oven then set the timer.

"Wish I can have some of the cake batter…damn raw eggs, damn pregnancy." Shadow thought as he walked over to the table and sat down.

Soon the bowel and spoon was licked to the point there was hardly any mix in. Shadow smiled and rinsed them off and placed them both in the dishwasher. The cup cakes began to fill the kitchen with a tasty smell as they both worked on the cookie dough. Cream rolled out the dough as Shadow dug out some cutters from the draw.

"What shape are we doing the cookies? I have round, stars, hearts and I think there is also a Christmas tree somewhere too." Shadow asked as he looked in a draw then glanced at Cream for an answer.

"Oh lets do stars and hearts." Cream excitedly replied with a bright smile.

Shadow shrugged and got the cutters out of the draw then walked over to the kitchen table. He placed the cutters on the table and both him and Cream got cutting and placed the shaped dough on the baking tray. Shadow had to eventually dig out another tray as the other was full and now they were just waiting to put them in the oven to cook. Shadow suddenly gets up and walks over to the oven as the timer goes off.

"Smells good in here babe." Sonic cheerfully announces as he walks into the kitchen with a grin.

"That would be the cup cakes my love." Shadow smirks as he takes the said items out of the oven and places them on the side to cool down.

"Sonic can I ask you something?" Shadow raised a confused brow as he looks over at his husband.

"Sure what's up?" Sonic replies as he looks back.

"Why in chaos do you have white paint on your head?" Shadow asks with some suspicion in his tone the narrows his eyes a little while frowning.

"You are painting the baby's room aren't you? I knew I smelled paint." Shadow unhappily says with crossed arms waiting for an answer.

"Ok here's the thing, yes we are but I didn't want you to strain yourself or tire yourself out by helping." Sonic nervously said as he took a step back in defence.

"Oh I see how it is, I can't help put our baby's room together because I'm too 'delicate' to assist you all and 'might' hurt myself." Shadow replied with slight sarcasm as he used quotation marks.

"Just go and exclude me from everything. Me and Cream have cookies to bake." Shadow huffed as he turned to face away from his husband, feeling very left out and upset.

"Shadow babe, it's not like..." Sonic tried to explain but was stopped from continuing.

"Get out of my kitchen Sonic, I don't want to hear it." Shadow angrily said as he turned back around and pointed to the door, tears in his eyes.

"Shadow, we just don't want you to get hurt by overworking yourself. If it makes you feel better, I'm having you shop for the furniture." Sonic ignored Shadows request to leave and replying with a soft tone.

Shadow just blinked a few blinks as he tilted his head at Sonic.

"So let me get this straight…I'm not allowed to help decorate our baby's room because no one wants me to overwork myself and get hurt. Yet here you are allowing me to go out shopping for probably most of the day picking out new furniture and accessories for the room. That's a little contradicting yourself here isn't it?" Shadow raised a brow while smirking at his husband, now completely calm.

"Ah well maybe it is but…erm…oh I give up." Sonic sighs as he throws his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Oh relax my love and have a cup cake." Shadow chuckles then gets to work with placing the cookies into the oven.

Sonic grins and picks one up, taking a bite.

"What do you think Sonic?" Cream asks with a happy smile.

"Great, might have to get you both baking again." Sonic smiles with a thumbs up then eats the remainder of his sweet treat.

"Right that's the timer set and cookies baking in the oven…now for cleaning up and getting the decorating stuff out on the table." Shadow announces with a smile then gets everything out for the more artistic part of the baking.

"I'll leave you both too it then, better get back before Knuckles and Rouge start another paint fight." Sonic chuckles at the memory then dashed away.

"Well at least I now know why he had paint on his head…Cream why don't you start decorating the cupcakes while I do a little tidying up." Shadow said as he placed the cupcake tray on the table then got to work with wiping down and getting the dishwasher ready to be turned on later when they were finished.

In the baby's room…

"Good to see the paint war hasn't re-started. Looking very good guys oh and Shadow knows what we are doing in here." Sonic calls to all in the room as he stands by the entrance.

"Well I did try to call you back to tell you about the big blob of paint on your head." Tails rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"How did he take it?" Amy asked as she stopped painting the framework and looked at Sonic.

"At first not so well but he's fine about it now and busy with Cream and Cheese." Sonic shrugged with a grin then grabbed a paint brush.

"Are we doing hard flooring or carpet in here?" Tails asked with a smile at his older brother.

"Erm…not sure bro. Carpet does sound better and warmer but harder to clean….humm…ah screw it we're getting a carpet for in here." Sonic replied as he looked at Tails.

"In that case better order one and get it delivered for tomorrow." Tails said then motioned Sonic to follow him to the living room so they can pick one out.

"Wait don't we need measurements or something?" Sonic raised a brow as he got out the laptop, passed it over then took a seat on the sofa next to Tails.

"I already did the measurements while you went to the kitchen." Tails grinned as he logged in and loaded up the internet.

In the kitchen…

"Looking very good Cream…yours as well Cheese. Who knew a Chao could decorate a cup cake." Shadow complimented the two then took a seat up the table to have a quick rest.

"You not joining in Shadow?" Cream asked, looking up from her swirly pink work.

"Not right now Cream…I'm waiting for the cookies to finish, have some big plans for some of them." Shadow smirked while chuckling a little darkly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Ok then Shadow." Cream smiled back then continued her work of art.

"Hay Shadow come here for a minute." Sonic called out, making Tails cover his ears.

Shadow rolled his eyes and stood up. He slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sonic grinned and motioned him to sit down next to him with a hand movement.

"What is it Sonic, the cookies are almost done and we don't want them to burn." Shadow groaned as he walked over and took a seat.

"We are choosing a carpet together love." Sonic replied then scrolled down the page.

"Got any colours in mind?" Shadow indifferently asked as he looked at the screen.

"The walls are peach and moonlight white so maybe a peach carpet to go with the feature wall or a shade of peach. You know I'm not really good with this sort of thing, if it was all up to me the room would be a mess of colour." Sonic nervously chuckled at the dry look from his husband.

"Yes I can imagine." Shadow dryly said then took the laptop from Sonics lap and got searching for a nice carpet.

"Shadow the timer went off." Cream called from the kitchen.

"Sonic be a dear and get the cookies out of the oven then place them on the side to cool down." Shadow said as he looked at the laptop screen.

"Fine." Sonic groaned then stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Tails what shade of peach is the feature wall?" Shadow casually asked as he scrolled down the page.

The kitchen…

"There we are Cream but be careful, they are hot." Sonic cheerfully said as he placed the trays on the workstation and then turned the oven out.

"Thank you Sonic, want to do some decorating with me? There are a few cup cakes left to do." Cream asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure why not…is there any blue frosting left?" Sonic asked as he grabbed a cup cake and sat down up the table.

"Yep here, help yourself." Cream happily said with a huge smile.

With the baking all done, the cupcakes decorated and the carpet now ordered, the friends were just finishing off the painting. Shadow, Cream and Cheese were still in the kitchen and half way through decorating the cookies when Sonic came rushing in with a huge grin.

"You done now love?" Shadow asked as he never removed his eyes of his piece of cookie art.

"Yep but you are not allowed inside just yet, the fumes of the paint isn't good for you to inhale babe…I never knew you were so artistic Shads." Sonic replied then caught a glimpse of Shadows work.

"I have many talents my love, you like it?" Shadow smiled happily as he showed Sonic the cookie, giving Sonic a much better view of it.

It was a heart shaped one and covered in white icing. Shadow used the icing pens to carefully draw out a picture of a Chao, that looked a lot like Cheese. He planned to give this to Cream then make a special on for Sonic later. He was going to use the same shape cookie but do a picture to resemble their wedding, yep he was in a sappy mood now and his devious idea of drawing Sonic's werehog form with gory blooded details went out of the window.

"So when can I see the room then?" Shadow softly asked as he looked up at his husband.

"When it is finished babe, I wan the end result to be a surprise for ya." Sonic winked as he answered then grabbed a plain cookie and dashed away before Shadow could have a go at him.

"Damn that was the last heart shaped cookie." Shadow muttered under his breath with a small pout.

The next day…

"Thanks for accompanying me Cream and you too Cheese." Shadow smiled at the child rabbit and Chao as they stood by the mall where they met up.

"Not at all Shadow, we enjoy spending time with you." Cream brightly smiled up at the pregger with Cheese cooing in agreement.

"So I was thinking we should go to the baby shop first then that big furniture store. We can break for lunch then continue. Sound good to you?" Shadow casually said as the three entered the mall.

"Yep." Cream happily beamed out.

With Sonic…

"So what names do you like Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he, Sonic and Tails sat in the living room of Sonics and Shadows home.

They were waiting for the carpet to be delivered and while they waited Sonic told them of his and Shadows agreement on the baby's name picking. So now they were doing that to pass the time.

"Well nothing I know Shadow will like. I never knew picking a name would be so hard to do." Sonic sighed as he had a pen and notepad in his hands.

"Isn't the agreement to write names down you like then compare with Shadows? Just do that, you never know he might like one of them." Tails assured with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, I do like the name Troy. What do you both think?" Sonic gave an unsure smile at his best friend and little brother.

"It's nice, Troy hedgehog…does have a ring to it I guess." Knuckles shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah it does." Tails agreed as he watched Sonic write it down with a soft smile.

Back with Shadow, Cream and Cheese…

"This is a nice one." Cream pointed out a crib that was white with small orange stars painted in different places and a baby mobile dangling above it that had shiny silver stars and a crescent moon.

"Oh I like it…and it says on the description it comes with the bedding and a star patterned cover set. Lets order it." Shadow excitedly said with a small wag of his tail.

When that was ordered and a delivery date picked, Shadow, Cream and Cheese carried on looking around the baby shop. They stopped as Shadow saw something that caught his eye. It was a changing table with draws and under space for storage. Cream followed Shadows gaze then smiled at the item.

"If you like it we can put it on the order form. The nice lady said we can do that at the cash till when we go and pay." Cream said sweetly then both walked over to the item to have a better look.

"Mmmm…this will make changing time easier than bending down on the bed or floor…why the hell not." Shadow said as he thought about it then grabbed one of the product cards for the changing table to take to the till.

They looked around some more then found themselves by the buggies and prams. They looked about and Cream tapped Shadow on the arm then pointed to a nice looking pram. The pram was black and had silver stars on the sides. The wheels were thick with black on the outside and a big silver stay in the middle. Shadow looked at it in thought then he and Cream walked over, Cheese floated beside Cream with a tired look.

"This will match with that crib…Cheese go lay in it and tell us if it is comfortable please." Shadow said then looked over at the tired Chao.

"Chao Chao." Cheese cooled then floated down into the pram.

As Shadow checked the details of the pram quickly, Cheese closed his eyes and fell asleep, with a snoozing symbol above his head. Cream giggled and tapped Shadow then pointed to her Chao friend.

"I would say it is comfortable, don't you?" Shadow smirked down at the sleeping Chao.

"Yes, are you getting it Shadow?" Cream giggled then asked with a smile up at Shadow.

"Hell yeah, it can change into a stroller when the baby is old enough and it comes with this stylish star baby bag too." Shadow answered with a happy look and tone, picking the product card up.

Soon the shopping trip in the baby shop was finished and now Shadow and Cream were walking towards the furniture store with a sleeping Cheese in Creams arms. Just as they were approaching the store, Amy and Rouge called out to them from behind, making the two stop and turn.

"Hay, how's the shopping trip going?" Amy asked with a grin.

Her and Rouge planned to go shopping and look for Shadow and Cream so they can tag along and maybe have an input in the furniture.

"It's going remarkably well thank you for asking, you both want to join us? We are going to pick out some bedroom furniture then break for lunch." Shadow smirked playfully at the two girls.

With Sonic, Knuckles and Tails…

"Well that is the names all finished with, when is this carpet coming? It is almost lunch time." Sonic announced with a grumble coming from his stomach.

"Right now." Tails chuckled as the door bell went off.

Sonic grinned then rushed to answer it, Knuckles and Tails following behind him to help. The delivery men carried the carpet into the baby's room then Sonic signed the form when they were done. The men thanked the hedgehog and left. Now the three needed to lay the carpet since Tails suggested to not ask for that since it would have cost Sonic over forty rings for the labour and a further twenty for any needed adjustments done.

"Nice carpet choice Shads but did you have to pick out a thick one, this thing is a little on the stiff side of things." Sonic complained as he, Tails and Knuckles got to work.

"That's because it is new Sonic, it has nothing to do with the thickness of the carpet. Once it is down and in place it will look great in here." Tails corrected his big brother with a grin then continued his work.

It took a lot of complaining, a lunch break and a few curse words from all and now the carpet was laid and indeed looking nice. Tails had to do the trimmings as Sonic and Knuckles didn't feel confident in doing it. They both didn't want to ruin it and have a pregnant Ultimate Life-Form on their hides so that job was left on Tails' shoulders.

"I wonder how long Shadow is going to be, its almost two o'clock now?" Sonic asked as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself since he was the last to leave.

"Beats me but it shouldn't be too much longer. Besides it can't take all day to shop for furniture." Knuckles shrugged as they walked into the kitchen for a cold drink and snack.

"I have you know when Shadow gets started he really gets started. Not just when shopping but in everything he does, it can be kind of cute at times." Sonic chuckled as he spoke, holding onto his glass of water as he lent against the kitchen side.

"Then expect him home at sundown." Knuckles rolled his eyes then took a sip of his drink.

With Shadow, the girls and Chao…

"Ok I think that is everything, unless any of you can thing of something we will need to get." Shadow said as they walked out of yet another shop that held household accessories.

"We have the bedroom furniture and baby things on order, just got some nice things to brighten up the room and stocked up on some more baby clothes, nappies and milk. I don't think we need to get anything else at the moment." Amy announced with a smile as they all walked.

"It is coming up for two-thirty now so should we head home?" Rouge asked with a shrug.

"We could if you like…yes my feet are killing me and are screaming out for a massage." Shadow smirked a little deviously as he thought of his massage Sonic will be giving him.

"Sonic still doing the daily massages like he promised?" Rouge raised a brow as she thought that that would have stopped by now.

"Not every day, I said to him he could stop doing it since he was getting all grouchy about it." Shadow said with his smirk in place.

"Then how do you know you will get one from him?" Amy questioned with a grin.

"Oh I have my ways in getting him to do whatever I want him to do." Shadow winked as his smirk grew toothy.

So with that decided they all left the mall and helped Shadow with the bags home. When they reached there is was just passed three o'clock. The girls put the bags on the unoccupied chair in the living room then followed Shadow into the kitchen, where Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were talking.

"We are back and the shopping is all done. The furniture will be here in a few days, can I see the room now?" Shadow announced with a smile then asked with a somewhat begging look.

"Great news babe and no." Sonic grinned at Shadows disappointed expression.

"Why not? It is not like I don't know it is being done up." Shadow pouted unhappily with crossed arms.

"Yeah true but I don't want you knowing what it looks like just yet, just wait until it is all finished with then you can see it." Sonic pointed out with a soft tone and look.

"Fine have it your way, my feet are killing me and feel sore. I'm going to put my feet up and relax, maybe have a small nap." Shadow shrugged then walked out of the kitchen slowly, making it look like his feet hurt more than they did.

"Hay babe, want a massage?" Sonic called out with a concerned look in his eyes as he watched Shadow leave, looking like he was in pain.

"That would be nice thank you my love." Shadow called out as he sat on the sofa, a triumphant smirk on his face.

The friends followed Sonic into the living room and Sonic got to work in massaging Shadows feet while still listening to his friends chatting, occasionally talking back to them. Shadow had fallen asleep during the massage and held a content look on his face with lightly snoring.

"Ok now that he is asleep, when it is time to put the room together could one of you take Shadow away for the day?" Sonic whispered as he stopped his movements on Shadows feet and looked at his friends.

"I'll take him to the spa for the day, I could do with some treatments myself." Rouge grinned as she glanced at the sleeping pregger.

"Great thanks Rouge, just avoid the saunas. Shadow isn't allowed to go in one because of his pregnancy and the hot tubs too. I'm not sure if he is allowed in them either, maybe you should ask someone at the spa. Actually do you think you both could stay there over night?" Sonic replied then asked with a pleading look, having a feeling it will take more than a day to get the room finished.

"Sure, I know this nice resort Shadow will love. We will have so much fun, he will forget why we are even there." Rouge winked with her grin in place.

 **Had to break this one into two parts sorry but I think reading a chap with over 10'000 words in is a little bit long when there are more than one one-shot involved in this series.**


	5. Preparation and surprises part two

**Preparation and surprises part two**

A few days later…

"I know why we are going to this resort Rouge so you can stop lying to me." Shadow huffed with crossed arms as he and Rouge stood outside of the large spa resort.

"I'm not lying to you hun, we are here to have some relaxation time before the little one comes. When are you ever going to get the chance to do this after birthing your baby?" Rouge rolled her eyes and shook her head as she spoke back.

"Actually you do have a very good point and you are sure this has nothing to do with keeping me out of the way as everyone else get the baby's room finished?" Shadow asked with a suspicious raised brow.

"Shadow, the furniture isn't going to arrive for who knows how long. The people at the store did say it may take a little longer to deliver." Rouge grinned as she lied, very convincingly at that.

"I don't recall hearing that." Shadow said with a confused look as he was being led inside by Rouge.

"Be fair Shadow, you were still looking about when we were at the till. Trying to see if we missed anything out so I have no doubt you didn't hear." Rouge laughed lightly then they stopped walking when reaching the reception desk.

Shadow sighed and inwardly agreed with Rouge as she began to speak to the human at the desk. Back at Sonic and Shadows house, the furniture had just arrived. Sonic sweat-dropped at how much Shadow and the girls had got. He was now questioning himself if it was all necessary and if it will all fit in nicely.

"I told you when Shadow gets started he really gets going, will all of this even fit in the room?" Sonic said as they all stood in the hallway with long and short boxes carrying flat-pack furniture, the pram was sitting a little by the front door without blocking it and already put up.

"Well only one way to find out." Knuckles grinned at the hero playfully.

"Yeah, I'm glad I left my toolbox here, shall we get started then?" Tails smiled then went to drag one of the heavy boxes into the room, this one was the crib.

Sonic and Knuckles brought the changing table in together and laid the box up against the wall then went to get another one of the more heavier items. Amy and Cream picked up between them the feeding chair that was also something they needed to put together then went out to get another item when they laid it by the wall. Soon all the boxes were against the wall in the baby's room and Tails was busy reading through the instructions to the crib. Sonic and Knuckles were doing the same but with the wardrobe as Amy and Cream were starting to put the feeding chair together.

"No it goes this way." Knuckles called out with a frustrated tone.

"No it doesn't it goes like that, did you even look at the instructions?" Sonic called back with a frown and an annoyed tone.

"Yes I damn well did Sonic, I'm not an idiot." Knuckles growled with narrowed eye at the blue hedgehog.

"Clearly you didn't otherwise you would know that that part goes here and this part goes there." Sonic resorted back with a growl of his own.

"Boys, eh Cream." Amy sighed with a shake of her head.

Cream giggled at that and passed Amy another screw. Tails was almost finished with the crib when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!" Tails called out in annoyance, making all pause what they were doing and look at him.

"What's up?" Sonic asked with concern.

"I lost a screw." Tails groaned then began to look around for it.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled then got back to work, everyone else following suit. At the spa, Shadow was relaxing with Rouge in the salon getting his quills groomed. Rouge was over by the nail part of the large salon and getting a manicure done.

"This is so relaxing." Shadow sighed out happily with closed eyes and a content smile on his muzzle.

Half the day had gone by quickly and already it was almost three-thirty. After the salon Rouge had suggested for them to grab an early dinner then hit the tubs, she just wasn't expecting the salon trip to be this long, They had been in here for under half an hour now and no where near finished.

"We might still have time for the hot tubs later if not we will just have to cancel the mud packs and facials before hitting the hay." Rouge thought as she was now getting a pedicure to go with the manicure she had only just finished receiving.

Shadow was still having his quills groomed for it was a very long process, them being sharp and trying to get dead quills out from deep inside was a dangerous job too. By the time they finished up in the salon it was four-thirty.

"Ok that took longer than I thought, we might still have time for the hot tubs but we wont be able to stay in them for too long if we still want to be in time for the facials and mud packs before bed." Rouge announced as they made their way to the dining hall.

Back with Sonic and the others…

"How the hell can these instructions only come in French?" Sonic complained as he and Knuckles were trying to just follow the pictures to the changing table.

"I say we complain to the company…I think this piece goes like this." Knuckles grumbled then tired to figure out how it goes.

"Na it looks nothing like the picture…then again the pictures are complicated looking so who knows." Sonic sighed with a despairing tone.

"Want any help?" Cream sweetly asked after stopping by the two struggling boys.

"Unless you can speak and read French." Sonic grinned up at Cream.

"My mama can, should I call her?" Cream smiled with closed eyes happily.

"Yeah please, we are getting no where fast with this thing." Knuckles grinned then watched Cream skip out of the room and to the house phone.

Within half an hour Vanilla arrived and was reading out the instructions for Sonic and Knuckles. Tails and Amy were working on the chest of draws together as Cream and Cheese were putting the baby clothes in the wardrobe. Cream took the tags off and Cheese flew up and hung them on the bar inside. The crib was made and ready to be slept in when the baby arrived and set up by the feature wall. The last things needing putting together was a small three draw side table that will have a star and moon themed night light put on top, the kind that when on would slowly turn around and projecting many stars and a crescent moon. The other was a wooden toy box painted deep blue, almost black, with silver stars all over. After all the furniture up and in place the very last thing to do was place the rest of the baby's things in there, like nappies, blankets, toys etc…

"It is slowly pulling together guys, I say we have a break and continue tomorrow." Sonic announced when the changing table was finally put up along with the chest of draws, both in place in the room.

"Yeah I'm pooped." Amy sighed with a small stretch of her arms and a yarn.

"I'll order some take out and sort out sleeping arrangements for you all. You all still wanna stay over?" Sonic smiled with a cheery tone.

Nods were made by all and Sonic rushed to the phone and called for the take out. Meanwhile back at the spa, the two were laying down on a bed beside each other while having a mud mask done. The facials were cancelled as they spent way too much time in the hot tub. It was coming up for six o'clock now and after the packs they were going to go and have an early night so they will be in time for their last two treatments tomorrow morning. Their spa trip was going to end after lunch then they were going to go to the mall for a few hours. That was Rouge's idea to do that after the spa, she figured she would try and keep Shadow busy for longer just in case everyone wasn't finished by the time lunch was over. Once the treatment was over both Rouge and Shadow walked to their rooms.

"So baby names, thought of any yet?" Rouge asked on the way with a casual tone.

"Nope, if I have to be honest I sort of forgot I was supposed to come up with some." Shadow shrugged with a tired look, almost reaching their rooms, which were next door to each other.

"Well you don't have long to decide, another month and a bit and it hello labour good by pregnancy." Rouge grinned as they stopped outside their rooms.

"Don't remind me, I'm not looking forward to that. I heard it's painful and can take hours, many painful hours." Shadow sighed with a worried look in his eyes.

"You will do it hun, you've been through worse right. Well good night and I'll se you at breakfast." Rouge winked then opened her bedroom door and closed it.

Shadow shook his head then did the same. He kicked off his skates and left them by the bed then walked into the bathroom to do bathroom things like use the toilet, brush his teeth you know that kind of thing. With that all completed Shadow turned the bathroom light out and went over to the king size bed. He climbed in and snuggled into the covers contently then was soon fast asleep with a small smile.

The next day…

"Sonic there's a little problem I think you need to know about." Tails nervously said to his big brother as they stood outside of th baby's room in the hall.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic raised a brow as he asked in a curious tone.

"Well I erm got up early right and thought 'hay why don't I put the bedside table together so we are do quicker' right." Tails began and was getting a little more nervous.

"Right, go on." Sonic encouraged with a hand motion for Tails to continue.

"And you know that I've up together many things before with out instructions well it didn't come with them so I didn't think it was a too big of a deal." Tails paused in his explanations as Sonic gave him a dry look.

"What is wrong with the side table Tails?" Sonic asked as he was beginning to lose his patience with all the rambling.

"I-it's not a bedside table." Tails nervously said as he twiddled with his tails.

"Then what is it?" Sonic gave him a puzzled look then watched as Tails opened the door.

They both walked in and stood near the entrance. The item in question was in the middle of the room and put up. Sonic sniggered and put a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing. Tails looked at Sonic and was becoming a little confused as to why Sonic was sniggering at this.

"It's not funny Sonic, Shadow isn't going to be happy that we were given this instead of the side table he ordered." Tails sighed with a shake of his head.

"The bedside table is in our room and still in the box, I asked Shadow to order this for our room. I must have got the boxes mixed up in the rush of wanting to get the room finished before Rouge brings Shadow back. but hay, thanks for putting our new cupboard safe. Looks like a small cupboard but it's actually a safe. I figured when our baby was older we will need one to keep our things inside." Sonic chuckled lightly as he explained.

"Things, like what exactly and don't you both already have a safe?" Tails was now more confused as he turned his head to look at Sonic.

"Yeah but that one is for our valuables and the chaos emeralds when we have some. This one is for our toys we don't want discovered by our child. Hay you asked and you know I wont lie to you. That reminds me, I'm supposed to be ordering new cuffs, Shadow broke the last ones." Sonic grinned as he spoke to his brother then laughed at the disturbed look he was being given.

"I really don't want to know how he did but I could quite easily guess. So the bedside table is in your room right?" Tails nervously smiled then changed the subject.

"Yep and the broken cuffs is a very funny story actually. Oh relax it has nothing to do with sex." Sonic sniggered a the two walked out of the room.

At the spa…

"Morning Shadow, you sleep well?" Rouge asked her hedgehog friend when she sat at the table he was on.

"No I didn't." Shadow grumpily said with an unhappy look and crossed arms, clearly in one of his bad moods.

"Oh, the bed not comfortable or something?" Rouge raised a brow, knowing all too well how Shadows hormones can turn into dangerous outbursts when he's in this sort of mood.

"I want to go home now!" Shadow half growled out as he narrowed his eyes at his bat friend.

"Ok what happened?" Rouge sighed knowing something must have put Shadow in this mood for him to want to leave the spa early.

Two hours earlier…

Shadow had just exited his room and was in a very good mood. He has a wonderful night and enjoyed his morning bath with the therapy bubble setting on the tub. He walked down the hallway towards where the treatment information was and stopped by the many leaflets on the wall in holders. Shadow picked out one that caught his eyes and smiled as he read through the leaflet.

"I wouldn't bother going for that one, you look like you need to go to fat camp instead. Maybe the dieting spa will benefit you." A young woman said with a laugh, her friends doing the same.

"I am not fat now go away and bug someone else." Shadow growled as he turned to face the three women and two gay men.

"Awe the little hedgehog is in denial, how sweet." One of the men said then burst out laughing as he side hugged his lover.

"Shut up." Shadow shouted out in anger, unintentionally screwing up the leaflet in his hold.

"You should eat more greens and less junk food fatty." A different woman deviously said with a grin.

"I'M NOT FAT YOU BITCH!" Shadow roared with rage, shaking as he felt the need to destroy something but knew he shouldn't.

"How dare you call me bitch you over weight bastard. Why don't you piss off where you came from. I know people and I can make your life hell pudding belly." The woman angrily shouted back.

"Oh really bitch, I have you know I can make you suffer immensely and maybe a demonstration is needed because you sure look dumb, blonde." Shadow smirked darkly as a raging fire was burning deep inside.

"I'm calling my daddy and having you arrested, he is the chief of police and he is good friends with the governs." The woman resorted back as she glared hatefully at Shadow.

"Oh please don't I so scared." Shadow sarcastically said as he sniggered evilly at the group.

"You will show her respect porky hog." The other gay guy said then pushed Shadow to the ground.

"You dare touch the Ultimate Life-form, oh I will show no mercy on you all and end your sorry excuses of lives." Shadow growled with anger as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

Shadow called upon his chaos energy and formed a spear in one hand, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the five humans he was facing. They gasped out in fear and was frozen on the spot, unable to ran away from the enraged hedgehog.

"Is everything alright over here? Shadow can you please not chaos spear others while you are staying at our lovely relaxation spa." An employee smiled sweetly as she stopped beside Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn these humans into dust?" Shadow growled as he glared at the white wolf beside him.

"Think of your unborn baby, do you really want to go down for murder and never being able to see your child?" The wolf softly said as she continued to smile.

Shadow gave it some thought and sighed with a shake of his head. He retracted his spear and crossed his arms. The five humans started to relax a little until Shadow gave them his famous death glare, striking instant fear in each of them.

"You dare call me fat and insult me again then I will not hesitate in burning you." Shadow warned then walked away in a very bad mood towards the dining room.

Present time…

"So what happened Shadow?" Rouge asked again when all she got was silence from the dark hedgehog.

"Nothing." Shadow muttered then glared at the five humans he encountered in the hallway.

Rouge followed his death glare and raised a brow when she saw five very scared humans looked back at them. Putting two and two together, she figured those humans did something to make Shadow into suck a bad mood. Rouge sighed and looked abck at her friend with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Did they start on you hun?" Rouge softly asked, hoping to get an actual answer this time.

"They called me fat and pushed me to the ground, you happy now so can we just go." Shadow half growled as he kept glaring at the five across the dining hall.

"They did what?" Rouge replied with anger in her tone and stood up.

"Just leave it Rouge." Shadow deeply frowned with unhappy features as he watched her stand and tuck her chair in.

"No, they could have seriously hurt the baby or you. I'm going over there and giving them a piece of my mind." Rouge seriously said with anger in her eyes.

Shadow sighed and shook his head then watched a very pissed of Rouge walk over to them. He began to smirk when he saw the humans look even more scared and sniggered as more people began to watch. Rouge, after a few minutes, began to walk back with a triumphant look then retook her seat opposite Shadow.

"I told them your husband wouldn't be too happy that they have upset you and attempted to harm your baby. I also threatened them with GUN and that if they ever go near you then their freedom will be lost for ever." Rouge grinned with amusement at her little threats.

"Thank you, now can we go home?" Shadow smirked deviously at his friend then asked with a pleading tone to leave.

"If you really want but I was thinking before we go back to your place we can have a little shopping trip or we can go back to mine and watch a movie together." Rouge smiled as she knew when Shadows mind was set on something then it was near impossible to change it.

"I just want to go home and be with Sonic…although I do want to do one thing before I do." Shadow said with an innocent smile.

"Oh really and that might be?" Rouge raised a brow as she knew he had thought o something that will probably get them into trouble.

"I want to go to the ARK." Shadow said as he kept his smile in place.

"The ARK?" Rouge confusingly replied with a raised brow.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for chemical experimentations." Shadow chuckled a little darkly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well but alright. While we are up there we can brainstorm on baby names." Rouge shrugged her shoulders and stood up, making Shadow stand also.

With Sonic and others…

"Ok we don't have much left to do and I reckon by lunch we will be finished which gives us just over two hours. Rouge and Shadow wont be back until mid afternoon so there is no need to rush I guess." Sonic announced as all was in the baby's room.

"Just one question before we get started…has anyone seen the projector lamp? Its not with the other things that needs to be placed in here when the furniture is up." Amy asked with concern in her eyes.

"Wait did you guys not get one?" Sonic raised a brow in puzzlement then looked over at Cream for an answer.

"We couldn't find one and Shadow said he will sort that out on a later date. Maybe he and Rouge will look again later." Cream smiled sweetly as she spoke.

"Well that answers that question so lets get cracking again and finish this room." Sonic grinned then ushered everyone to start.

It took right up until lunch to finally get the room finished so now the last thin to put in there was the stars and moon projection lamp. The friends admired the room with warm smiles and felt proud of their achievement. Sure there was touch and go moments, missing instructions and none English instructions but they managed to complete the room. They walked out and Sonic closed the door with a smile then followed all to the kitchen for some much needed lunch.

ARK…

"So instead of actually buying this projection lamp you are going to make it." Rouge casually said as she and Shadow were in one of the main labs.

"Yes I am. The only input to the baby's room I had was picking out the furniture and carpet." Shadow sighed a little sadly as he wanted to help out more.

"And the chemicals are for what exactly?" Rouge asked as she watched Shadow make the spinning mechanism for the base.

"The chemicals are so the lamp will act similar to a lava lamp without the hours of waiting for the wax to heat up. Now please I need to concentrate why don't you find my old room and get me a star book so I can copy the print." Shadow said with a calm tone as he worked.

"Fine just be careful with those chemicals and don't inhale them, I'll be back in a little while since your room in on the other side of the ARK." Rouge semi firmly said then walked out of the lab.

It took four hours and a lot of errors but Shadow managed to get the lamp working. It did look similar to a lava lamp but with stars and a crescent moon engraved on the glass with a black, heat proof, outlining. Rouge was somewhat impressed, not knowing Shadow was this good with making things and admired the lab made lamp up close.

"Very nice hun, is there anything you cant do?" Rouge grinned as she glanced at the smug looking hedgehog beside her.

"Well now that you mention it, I can't recreate the Tardis from Dr Who. Shame really I would so like to go back in time to see if Jesus really existed." Shadow sniggered as he made a joke.

"Oh ha-ha Shadow, like you really need a Tardis to time travel. Chaos emeralds are just as good." Rouge rolled her wyes with a smile.

"You have just given me a very good idea, maybe using chaos emeralds I could recreate the Tardis…I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm not that obsessed with Dr Who, alright fine but blame Maria, she loved watching it and got me interested in the series." Shadow sighed with a light chuckle at the memory of him and Maria watching the program with excited looks.

"Wow it's that old." Rouge teased with a devious grin.

"Yes now lets go home and show Sonic the lamp." Shadow smiled then gently took Rouge's arm and held the lamp with the other. Shadow used the emerald in his quills to chaos control back to his and Sonics house, reappearing in the kitchen.

"Ahha…damn it Shadow don't do that, what's in your hand?" Knuckles cried out from surprise on the two's sudden appearance then saw the lamp in the hedgehogs arms.

"A lamp I made for the baby's room…did the furniture turn up yet?" Shadow casually replied with an amused smirk on his muzzle.

"Where's everyone else?" Rouge asked as it was only Knuckles in the kitchen.

"They had to pop out for a while, I'm house sitting and no not yet, should arrive by tomorrow." Knuckles spoke truthfully to Rouge but lied convincingly to Shadow.

"Right will I don't want this to break so I'll just leave it on the side for now." Shadow sighed with tired looking eyes.

"Why don't you take a little nap in the living room Shadow, I'll keep Knuckles company until everyone gets back." Rouge suggested with a smile earning a nod from Shadow.

An hour later…

"Wakey wakey Shadow there is something I need to show you, remember that safe you got for us." Sonic softly said as he gently shook Shadow.

"Yeah, you put it up already?" Shadow whispered as he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Well Tails did by accident but hay the important thing is it's been put together. Come on it's this way." Sonic said as Shadow stood up with a stretch.

"Close your eyes babe and I will guide you there." Sonic purred softly in Shadows ear.

"It's a safe for our sex toys Sonic, what's the big surprise with that?" Shadow sighed but did close his eyes and was guided out of the living room.

"The colour love, the colour." Sonic chuckled as he has Shadow linking his arm as they walked.

"I hope it's purple." Shadow cheerfully said as he was made to stop.

Sonic chuckled then opened the closed door to the baby's room where everyone was waiting. Sonic guided Shadow inside. They stopped a little away from the entrance inside the room and Sonic unhooked his arm from Shadows.

"Ok now open your eyes babe." Sonic excitedly said as he stood in front of Shadow and by their friends.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and gasped out in shock. He looked around the room and couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes once they formed. He put a hand over his mouth as he looked at his husband and friends.

"Surprise babe, hope you like it." Sonic happily called out with a huge smile.

"It's…it's perfect, thank you everyone. I love it so much." Shadow said after dropping his hand to his side, the tears still falling and a faint smile on his muzzle.

"And we put the lamp you made in here too, Tails kind of wants to know how you made it." Sonic lightly chuckled as he glanced at the fox he called brother.

"So another trip to the ARK then I see." Shadow said as he composed himself and wiped his eyes dry on a hanky Amy had given him.

"Shadow you know I don't like you chaos controlling that far while pregnant." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"And I don't like it when you don't call me when you are off fighting the doctor, now we are even." Shadow smirked playfully with a smug expression, arms crossed and resting said arms on his bump.

"Oh by the way I finished that name list, did you make a start?" Sonic asked as they all made their way out of the room.

"Erm no, been busy you see." Shadow smiled nervously as he yet again forgot.

Soon everyone left the couple and went home, now Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the sofa with the list Sonic had made, having a few extra names than just two of each. Shadow was cuddling against Sonic as he looked through the six names Sonic had writ down as Sonic had an arm around him keeping Shadow close.

"Ok, I like the name Jamie for a boy and I also like the name Jezebel for a girl. I don't think I need to do a list and we can stick to them if you want." Shadow softly said as he glanced up at his husband, a warm smile on his muzzle.

"Fine with me love, seems like you got out of sitting down for hours thinking of names you like." Sonic lightly chuckled then placed a loving kiss on Shadows forehead.

So in the end they had the names sorted, the baby room was all ready for their newly arrival and the two were happy and content…until something comes along and upsets the pregger, which Sonic was praying really hard that it wouldn't.

 **Sorry it took so long and the next related one-shot will be the prank war part two. Will Sonic finally get his revenge on Shadow find out soon.**


	6. Still never prank your husband

**Sonadow - Still never prank your husband**

Sonic was sniggering as he stood in the kitchen making Shadow a hot chocolate, a very bitter and salty hot chocolate. Yep the prank war was continuing as this idea popped into Sonics mind. He knew it wasn't the best think to do as a prank but he was limited due to Shadows pregnancy. It was evening and they not long ago had dinner and for the last few weeks Shadow would have a hot chocolate as he sat on the sofa with his shows on.

"This is going to be so funny." Sonic whispers to himself with excitement in his eyes as he mixes the salt in he used instead of sugar, all four tea spoons full of the stuff mind you.

"Come on Sonic, how long does it take to make hot chocolate, my show's about to start." Shadow called out from the sofa, annoyance in his tone.

"Just finished it love, I'm on my way." Sonic calls back with a casual tone, composing himself as he walks towards the living room.

"Here you are love, just how you like it." Sonic smiles way too innocently as he passes Shadow his drink.

"About time too oh and thanks." Shadow smirks up as Sonic as he takes the drink then puts it to his lips to blow at it.

"Wait a minute, it smells different than it normally does." Shadow thought as he sniffed it again.

"You going to drink that before it gets cold love or are you just going to sniff it tonight?" Sonic raised a brow at Shadows unusual behaviour as Shadow never just sniffs his hot chocolate and usually just drinks it happily.

"It smells very bitter as if it's a different brand than I normally have and can I smell salt in here too?" Shadow thought as he frowned in displeasure.

"It's going to get cold babe and we both know you don't like cold hot chocolate." Sonic smiles a little nervously as he looks at Shadow, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Sonic nice try but you cant prank me with this salted and bitter hot chocolate. Have you forgotten my sense of smell is was stronger since I got pregnant or something?" Shadow deviously smirked as he locked eyes with Sonic, who had an open mouthed expression and wide eyes.

"You…you can smell the damn salt and the brand of hot chocolate I used?" Sonic whispered as he was still in shock as yes he did forget that fact.

"If you want to get me back for that werehog prank, you are going to have to do way better than salt in my hot chocolate. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I cannot handle a prank or two…Now if you want to have some fun later like we planned then you better make me my hot chocolate properly this time." Shadow smirked wider as he looked right into his husbands green eyes.

"Oh fine, you always bribe me with sex." Sonic grumbled as he stood up and got making.

"Well how else am I supposed to get what I want from you." Shadow rolled his eyes as he thought that sentence, not daring to say it out loud and have his way of bribing his husband back fire and not work.

Two days later…

"Oh please, please help me get him back for the werehog prank." Sonic begged Knuckles and Tails, sitting on his knees and actually begging.

After months and months of thinking of a way to get Shadow back and have the other nights prank fail badly, he finally had the perfect idea that he was sure to top Shadows werehog fiesta on him. To Sonic it was going to be full-proof and perfect, nothing was going to go wrong or fail this time.

"Sonic he's almost ready to have the baby, we might cause a slightly early labour. Do you really want to risk that?" Tails frowned a little as he tried to use logic to convince Sonic it was not a good idea.

"Tails he wont go into labour, trust me bro. besides he said he could handle any prank I so happen to think of, his words not mine by the way." Sonic grinned with a thumbs up at Tails.

"Depends what you have in mind, I doubt it you could top that prank anyway. You have to admit it was pretty good." Knuckles grinned deviously at seeing Sonic beg, actually beg him for his held, a sight he doesn't see often enough.

"I am going to recreate Black Doom and have him appear in the house but I need everyone's help with it." Sonic grinned back just as deviously, but from the thought of his prank.

"I'm in." Knuckles grinned even more so, wanting to put the Ultimate Life-form in his place a little that and he wanted to see Shadow scared which he has yet to witness.

"This is a very bad idea Sonic…you know how Shadow feels about his father and doing that will make him so angry with you, you are asking for an early grave." Tails sighed with a shake of his head.

"Come on, this is the end game then no more pranks." Sonic said as he got to his feet, giving Tails the puppy eyes.

"Oh fine I'm in but don't say I didn't warn you." Tails gave in still feeling very unsure about this.

"Great that's everyone involved, awesome." Sonic pumped the air with victory.

It took five days of hard labour and all the friends help to set it up. Sonic had managed to keep Shadow in the dark and planned to execute the prank when he gets back from an appointment with the midwife. Sonic had made up a very good excuse to not go with him as it was just a check up to see how Shadow and the baby were going. His excuse was he needed to check on Eggman for it have been a few months since Eggy had any real world dominating plans. Sonic had only just managed to get out of going with Shadow to this appointment and promised his husband he will make it up to him later. Right now everything was set up and the friends were in the house waiting for Shadow to come back home.

"Are you sure this is really a good idea, he is so close to his due date." Tails once again said for probably the twentieth time since the whole prank idea.

"Relax bro, it will be fine and so will he. Shadow's not that scared of his father anyway, well at least I don't think he is." Sonic rolled his eyes as he did some finishing touches on the Black Doom model that Amy, Rouge and Tails made.

Tails sighed and showed Knuckles how to use the voice changer he invented a few months ago and after a few tests Knuckles became a somewhat pro at imitating Black Dooms voice. Rouge was keeping a look out for Shadow by the window, keeping out of sight mind you, behind the closed curtains with just a small gap for her to peep through. Amy was also fussing over the model and helping Sonic to get it into the right position and making sure the wires were strong enough to keep it floating when they needed it to. It was after all a life sized model and very heavy, it took Knuckles, Sonic and Rouge to carry it over from Tails' workshop.

"Right I think we are pretty much done now and everything set up perfectly. Alls we need now it Shadow to come home. just make sure you are all ready when I say the cue word which is 'babe'." Sonic announced with an excited look and tone.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Here he comes, quick get into positions." Rouge called with a grin then rushed to where she was told to be.

Shadow opened the front door and slowly walked in, not looking very happy. That appointment was long and to him unnecessary. The midwife kept asking him the same questions from last appointment and she did an examination on him by pressing on his lower belly to make sure the baby has moved to the birthing position, just like last time. When he closed it up he raised a brow as Sonic stood there smiling very happily at him. This made Shadow feel a little uneasy and somewhat suspicious too. They stared at one another for a few extra seconds before the silence was broken.

"What? Eggman up to something after all?" Shadow questioned as he laid a hand on his big baby belly.

"Na wild goose chase and a waste of time. So how was the appointment?" Sonic asked as he took Shadows hand and led him into the living room.

"It was fine, the baby is healthy and doing exactly what its supposed to be doing at this stage. Although I'm getting a little tired of all these appointments and the extra weight is doing a number on my back and hips. You are going to give me a nice lower back massage for my daily massage, which includes my hips too." Shadow smirked as he spoke, both stopping by the back of the sofa.

"But you said I don't have to do that any more." Sonic whined with a sad look.

"Tuff, if you don't then I'll make sure to find a way for you to carry a baby. Do you want that?" Shadow smirked a little deviously as he rubbed his lower back with one hand.

"N-no, I don't. Fine I'll give you that massage." Sonic sighed out loudly in defeat.

"Why are the curtains drawn and why is it dark in here anyway?" Shadow added with a questionable gaze at the drawn curtains.

"Planning a movie with ya love. That's good to here our baby is doing awesome but I'm sure this will be the last appointment 'babe'." Sonic smiled in delight as he said the cue word.

"Shadow!" A whispery voice was heard throughout the living room, one of Knuckles best impressions, better than when he was testing it out, but he did have help from a voice changer Tails gave him though, so yeah it was cheating. After all it was hard for any of the friends to actually sound like Black Doom without a coughing fit and laughing at the bad sounding impressions.

Shadow froze and went a little pale as he knew that voice oh so well. He gulped and shivered as he grabbed Sonics hand, squeezing it tightly out of fear. Sonic noticed this but did nothing for he really wanted to get Shadow back but made a mental note to drop the prank if things did go very bad.

"O-oh no, please no." Shadow whispered in fear and shaking a little from horror.

Then Black Doom appeared by the coffee table, floating in the air, chaos knows how they managed to keep the model out of sight but I guess the darken room helped with that. Shadow let go of Sonics hand and took a shaky step back in terror. Sonic watched his husband carefully and couldn't help but to grin as he had finally pranked his husband back, that was until a gushing sound was heard.

"Oh shit your waters have broken, prank over, prank over. Someone get the lights." Sonic cried out in panic, making everyone rush out and the model of Black Doom falling onto the coffee table then role onto the floor.

"Ahha…" Shadow bend down with a pained expression and his breathing became laboured.

"Oh no what do we do? What do we do?" Sonic panicked as he's mind went totally blank.

"Get him to the hospital quick, the baby's on its way." Amy cried out with concern as she watched Shadow scrunch his face up in pain.

Shadow then started to chuckle and soon cried out in pure laughter. Everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions and stopped all movements.

"He's gone insane from the pain of labour." Sonic shouted with worry, holding his head with his hands and looking at his laughing husband with high concern.

"Oh shut up faker, I'm not in labour. I knew about your prank and thought I'll make it back fire onto you all. Man your face was worth getting the rug wet with water, which you are going to clean up by the way Sonic." Shadow smirked deviously as he explained, wiping a small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Damn it all, am I ever going to get you back." Sonic grumbled with crossed arms and looking away from his husband.

"Let me think…nope sorry, you just can't out prank the Ultimate Life-form my love." Shadow kept his smirk in place as he spoke.

"But how did you find out?" Amy asked with a raised brow.

"And how did you fake the broken waters?" Rouge asked with a sigh.

"Well it has nothing to do with hearing Sonic on the phone talking about it." Shadow chuckled as he glanced at Sonic with a smile and a wink.

"Ah damn it all." Sonic complained at his stupid mistake.

"The waters breaking was easy if you know how to do it. Chaos control really played a part in that, I just mentally called upon it and made some water travel. My abilities are unlimited after all, that and I practiced while you all were getting the prank together." Shadow shrugged then walked towards the kitchen to get a snack.

"This isn't the end Shadow, I will prank you." Sonic called out with determination in his voice as he watched Shadow waved at him dismissively then disappeared into the kitchen.

"What ever you say my love, who wants lunch?" Shadow called from the kitchen with a pleasant tone.

Four days later…

"Sonic the door, could you answer it please." Shadow called from the living room, sitting on the sofa with his legs resting on the coffee table.

All evidence of the so called prank was long gone but there was a small water stain on the rug. Shadow had made Sonic scrub it for hours but soon they both gave up with cleaning it with the promise of getting a new one soon.

"I can't babe, I'm busy right now." Sonic called back from the bathroom.

Shadow groaned as he made himself stand up with slow and careful movements as the door bell went off again. He waddled to the front door as the bell was again pressed, making Shadow mutter curses under his breath at the impatient being at the door. Shadow opened the door and raised an indifferent brow at seeing Black Doom at the front door, floating a few steps back from the doorstep.

"Nice try Sonic but you are not fooling anyone. Did you really think doing the same prank twice would throw me off?" Shadow called out to his husband then heard the chain flush.

"So Sonic put you up to this did he, well consider this prank blown up in your face because I'm not buying it." Shadow casually said as he stood and looked up at his supposed father.

"The costume does look very realistic, I'll give you that and you actually got the height and look just perfect too." Shadow added as he examined the being at his doorstep.

"Erm Sh-Shadow…" Sonic said once he was beside Shadow at the door, sounding very nerved.

"What? You can quit acting now, I know for a fact that that's not my father and he wouldn't bother coming back here anyway." Shadow frowned with crossed arms, slightly resting on top of his baby bump.

"This is not a prank I swear to you it isn't." Sonic said with a serious tone and moving Shadow away from the door a little.

"Stop acting, you are fooling no one." Shadow growled with an angry look at his husband.

"Shadow my son, I have come to see how things are doing. I see you are expecting, congratulations." Black Doom said as he floated inside making Sonic back himself and Shadow up a little more.

"Oh please you are just some guy in a suit and putting on a voice. Father would never go out of his way to come and see me, unless it was for something that he wants." Shadow pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone then added, "and he wouldn't be nice to me in any way so you can really drop the act because I am not buying it."

"Shadow I assure you I am your father in the flesh. Just close your eyes and you will know." Black Doom frowned deeply at Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes then played along and closed them with a deep frown on his muzzle. Shortly after closing them he tensed up, which Sonic noticed for he was still holding Shadow close to him protectively. Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father with actual fear this time. Shadow backed away a little more to create a little more space between himself and Black Doom.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked with fear in his tone and holding his bump in a protective manner.

"I've come to see you my son. It's one of the stages of becoming reformed, I am to make emends with you and to be a proper father to you." Black Doom replied with a soft tone.

"O-k…Sonic could you do me a favour and stay really calm for me." Shadow widened his eyes as he looked up at his so called reforming father.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Sonic smiled as he looked at Shadow.

"I need you to take me to the hospital please." Shadow said as he tried to stay calm himself.

"Really why? Do you have an appointment?" Sonic raised a confused brow as he let go of Shadow and looked right at him.

"You could s-say that." Shadow hissed a little as he felt a slightly stronger pain than the first one he felt.

"Oh shit…" Sonic widened his eyes as he finally got it.

Shadow was in actual labour and was not kidding this time round.

At the hospital, maternity ward, a good few hours later…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR CHAOS DAMN FAULT FAKER, YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME DAMN WELL PREGNANT!" Shadow shouted as his contractions were at its peak.

"Just take deep slow breaths babe, that's it you are doing great." Sonic calmly said with his ears folded to the back of his head from Shadows constant shouting.

"DON'T YOU DARE PATRONISE ME FAKER." Shadow once again shouted with rage from the pain.

"Now son, there is no need to shout at your husband." Black Doom sighed with a shake of his head as a headache from all the shouting was forming.

"Would you rather me shout at you?" Shadow growled with narrowed eyes then hissed as more pain spread across his lower belly.

"Hay it's cool, if it's helping him to deal with the pain then I don't mind." Sonic shrugged indifferently with a grin.

"Right then Shadow, lets see how far you are in your labour." A midwife came into the room and stood in-between Shadows open legs, lifting the blanket covering them.

"I swear we are not having any more." Shadow said in a very serious manner, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment as the midwife looked between his legs and at the hole he had developed to birth the baby with.

"I would say you are almost there, if you feel the urge to push than push ok." The midwife smiled at the pained hedgehog on the bed.

Shadow just nodded then scrunched his face up as another contraction took a hold.

An hour later…

Shadow was breathing heavily, sweat was soaking his fur and he was getting very tired. Sonic was standing by his side and holding his hand, with Shadow squeezing it every time a contraction happened. Sonic made a mental note to get his hand checked out later, he could have sworn he heard his bones crack that and he couldn't feel much of it. The urge to push happened almost forty minutes ago now but yet has pushed the baby out.

"Oh come out already, I want to meet you so damn badly." Shadow whispers sleepily as he stopped pushing, getting weaker with every attempt.

"Shads you are doing well." Sonic whispers as he stroke Shadows top quill soothingly, getting very worried.

He was no expert but he was sure after over forty minutes of pushing, the baby should have been here by now that and he can see how weak Shadow was becoming.

"Ahhha!" Shadow cried out as he pushed with all his might but still no baby.

"I-I can't do his for much longer…I'm getting to weak to push." Shadow whispers after the pain dies down a little and the urge to push stopped.

"It wont be for much longer babe, you can bring our baby into this world I know you can." Sonic said in a soft tone and placed a kiss on Shadows flustered cheek.

Shadow weakly smiled then grunted as he needed to push again.

"That's it Shadow give me another push, I can see the head coming." The midwife announced with joy.

Shadow gave it his all but was getting way to exhausted to do much. He pushed one last time then he fell into unconsciousness as his energies were very low and he needed to replenish it. Luckily that was all he needed to do as that push birthed the head and the midwife gently pulled the baby out fully. Everyone in the room was too occupied with the newly birthed baby that they have yet to find out Shadow had fallen unconscious.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The midwife happily said as she cut the cord and wrapped the crying baby in a towel.

"Here that Shads, it's a boy. we have a son…Shads, Shadow?" Sonic said then finally noticed his husbands state, shaking him a little.

"SHADOW!" Sonic cried out with tears in his eyes as he shook a little harder, thinking the worse.

"He is exhausted Sonic, he is very much alive but very tired. It takes a lot of energy to give birth believe me I know." Black Doom said with a sincere tone.

A couple of hours later Shadow woke up to find himself in a white room and alone. He looked around with drooped ears and a sad look, sitting up with slow movements.

"Where's my baby?" Shadow whispered with tears in his eyes as his hormones were still at large.

Just as he said that Sonic opened the door and walked up to Shadow with a nervous look.

"Hay how you doing babe?" Sonic asked with a soft tone.

"Where's our baby?" Shadow asked, totally ignoring Sonics question.

"Ah about that, you see the scans you had done, well they never showed how many were in your belly…congrats babe we are proud parents of quadruplets." Sonic smiled warmly at his little prank.

Shadow gasped with wide eyes and fainted over hearing that. Sonic raised a brow and lightly shook Shadow but got no response. A grin appeared on Sonics muzzle at his husbands reaction as he finally got his husband back.

"Well done Sonic, I think you actually managed to prank Shadow." Black Doom said as he floated into the room holding the newborn baby.

"How did you know we were trying to out prank each other?" Sonic raised a brow at the ex warlord of the universe.

"Easy, your friends explained to me and I must say you both have really been thinking outside of the box per say." Black Doom lightly chuckled.

A couple of minutes later Shadow groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at his husband with worry in his eyes, hoping he heard wrong but the grin on Sonics face said other wise.

"So we don't just have one baby but four, how the hell didn't the scans or the midwife pick up on that?" Shadow said with worry in his tone, once again sitting up.

"Ha the Ultimate Life-form has finally been pranked, we don't have quadruplets. We have a son Shadow, we have one son." Sonic laughed with victory and danced about happily.

Black Doom floated over and passed Shadow his son. The baby had dark blue fur and the same quill fashion as Sonic. As for the eye colour the baby had the same as Shadows, ruby red.

"I know you faked that fainting Shadow." Black Doom whispered as he glanced at Sonics happy dancing.

"Yes well I'll just allow him this victory, it was getting out of hand anyway. Besides we have to draw the line for we are parents now." Shadow lightly chuckled then held his son closely to his chest.

 **There you have it another one-shot, please let me know what you think…the question is will Sonic ever find out his husband was faking it? Who knows he might then again he might not.**


	7. The joys of parenthood

**Sonadow – The joys of parenthood and everything in between**

"He's been crying like this for hours Shadow." Sonic complained with tired looking eyes.

"No he hasn't it's been twenty-five minutes." Shadow sighed as he rocked his crying son in his arms.

It was two-twenty in the morning and even though the two have done everything needed for their two month old son, he was still unsatisfied and crying.

"What does he want? We have fed him, burped him, changed him, talked to him, cuddled him, sang to him and now you are rocking him soothingly…what now?" Sonic whined as he covered his ears with his hand from the loud cries.

"How the hell should I know I don't speak baby? Just because I carried him does not mean I know what he wants…oh wait I could always try to do what my father does and sense what the matter is." Shadow called back then had a light bulb moment.

"No time like the present babe." Sonic chuckled then watched Shadow close his eyes in concentration, well tried to that is.

"Shadow what is the matter?" Black Doom appeared with some concern in his tone, floating next to Sonic.

"Ahha! What the hell? Well I'm fully awake now I guess." Sonic cried out as he jumped at Black Dooms sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I'm still new to doing this. I was trying to sense Jamie's distress to find out what to do to ease it." Shadow smiled apologetically at his father, still trying to calm his son down.

"Oh. Give him here." Black Doom ordered as he held his large alien hands out for the child.

Shadow sighed and passed Jamie over to Black Doom. Jamie stopped crying and looked up at the alien then cried harder. Sonic cringed at the sound and took a step away from the very loud noise next to him. Black Doom rolled his eyes and passed the child back to Shadow with eagerness.

"He is feeling frustrated and wishes for a different place to be. I will leave you both to it." Black Doom sighed then vanished as quickly as he arrived.

Half an hour later…

"That's better, nice and quiet." Sonic sighed in relief as he and Shadow took a walk in their large-ish back garden.

"I'd say, it's a good job our closest neighbour is half a mile away otherwise they would complain about the noise." Shadow agreed with the same sigh of relief.

Two days later…

"Shadow can you take over for me please." Sonic called out from their bedroom.

Shadow appeared via chaos control and raised a brow at his wet husband. He looked at a naked Jamie on their bed then back at his husband. A smirk crept up on his muzzle as he figured out what happened, then a full blown laugh was echoing throughout the house.

"Oh my chaos he peed on you, haha-hahaha, that's so funny." Shadow pointed at the blue hero while also holding onto the door frame to stop himself from falling to the floor.

"Yeah real amusing babe, so can you get our son dressed so I can take a shower?" Sonic dryly said as he crossed his arms and glared at his husband.

"Y-yes." Shadow sniggered as he tried to compose himself then walked over to the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Sonic walked out of the shower all clean and dry. He wondered into the living room to see Shadow feeding Jamie on the sofa. Shadow was still finding the pee moment funny and as soon as he saw Sonic he laughed again.

"Yeah you just wait until Jamie thinks you are a toilet." Sonic rolled his eyes then sits next to his very amused husband.

"Not going to happen my love, I can just chaos control the wee away before it hits me or stop time so I can sort out the problem and remain dry." Shadow smugly said with a devious smirk.

"Wish I could do that." Sonic mumbled as he looked away and out of the window.

Shadow had finished feeding Jamie and was now trying to encourage him to burp. He had his son supported on his body and shoulder as he gently rubbed and tapped Jamie's upper back. Sonic was still sitting on the sofa and every now and again looked at his husband. Sonic so happened to look at the right time for when Jamie burped he brought up some milk, said milk gushed out of Jamie's mouth and down Shadows back. Shadow shivered in distaste at the feeling of the milk slide down his back and scrunched his nose up from the slightly sour smell of it.

"Haha-haha, not so nice is it babe." Sonic burst out with laughter at Shadows discomfort and milky back.

"No it is not nice, toilet." Shadow smirked as he moved his head to look at his now wide eyed husband, passing Jamie over to him.

"Oh so we are giving each other names now are we? Bucket." Sonic chuckled deviously as he took Jamie into his arms.

"Bucket?" Shadow raised a questionable brow as he stood up and looked at Sonic.

"Yeah most people who can't make it to the toilet have a sick bucket…I think and besides I couldn't exactly call you what you called me, bucket." Sonic explained then grinned widely at the name.

"I'm going for a shower." Shadow shook his head then chaos controlled away.

Once Shadow was cleaned and dry he appeared in the kitchen to get something to eat only to raise a brow at Sonic holding their sleeping son. This wasn't abnormal but the overly cheerful smile on Sonics muzzle unnerved Shadow a little.

"Alright what are you up to now?" Shadow suspiciously asked as he cautiously walked over to the fridge, never looking away from his husband.

"What makes you think I'm up to something babe? I'm just casually standing here with our son minding my own business." Sonic sweetly replied with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Sure you are." Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes then opened the fridge door.

Shadow kept glancing over at his cheerful husband as he looked for something quick to munch on. He opted for the left over pizza then went to heat it up in the microwave, not noticing the pepper on the slices. Sonic knew Shadow would have that pizza and deviously shook pepper on it then placed it back in the fridge. Once it was heated up Shadow took a seat up the table and narrowed his eyes at Sonic who just smiled happily back.

"Ok what have you done?" Shadow questions as he picks up a slice.

"I can't believe you would think I did something, do you have no faith in your husband?" Sonic said with fake hurt in his tone then watched closely as Shadow slowly moved the pizza to his mouth.

Just as Shadow was about to take a bite, he lowered the pizza and placed it back on his plate. He knew Sonic has done something to the pizza, he was sure he had, he just didn't know what.

"Ok fine I am sorry my love, why don't we share the pizza. There is more than enough to do so then we can go to the bedroom for some desert." Shadow smiles a little seductively so not to give himself away.

"Oh no you have it, I'm not really that hungry this morning." Sonic declines with a slightly nervous look as Shadow raised a brow in fake surprise.

"But you haven't had breakfast either, are you sure you don't want any? Wait…you aren't coming down with something again are you?" Shadow asks with fake concern in his eyes, standing up and walking over to Sonic.

"No I'm fine babe, honest." Sonic lightly chuckles as he allowed Shadow to feel his forehead gently.

"You don't feel warm but just to make sure I think you should go back to bed and rest. And maybe we shouldn't do anything that will make you tired so no sex for a few days." Shadow smiled sincerely as he took his son gently into his arms and ushered Sonic to the bedroom.

"What? But I'm fine love, I feel absolutely fine." Sonic panicked a little as he was pushed out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom.

"I'm not taking any chances, we wouldn't want Jamie to get ill do we?" Shadow smirks deviously as he pushes Sonic into the bedroom then closes the door.

"But…but…I'm fine." Sonic calls out as he turns around to only have the door close up shut.

"Serves him right for trying to prank me." Shadow thought as he walks to the kitchen and looks down at the pizza, finally noticing the light brown pepper on the slices.

"I swear your father just wont quit. Ever since he found out I faked him at the hospital he is even more eager to get me back. I hope he doesn't try to get you to help him when you are older." Shadow whispered softly as he chucked the pizza away.

The next day…

Sonic was casually sitting on the sofa with Jamie, gently shaking a rattle to entertain his son, when a loud and very upset noise hit his ears. Sonic raised a brow in confusion then stood up with Jamie in his arms and walked over to where he thought the screams came from. All of a sudden Jamie began to cry and wiggle the closer they got to where Sonic thought the loud noise came from.

"It's alright Jamie daddy is here." Sonic calmly said then opened his bedroom door.

Sonic raised a brow as he saw it wasn't Shadow who screamed as the black hedgehog was still fast asleep, well was until Jamie's cries hit his ears.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked as he slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"We heard a scream and thought it was you babe…there it is again." Sonic explained then all heard the cry.

"You thought that was me?" Shadow rolled his eyes then got out of bed to help find out where it was coming from.

"It's alright Jamie, come to me." Shadow smiled warmly as he took his upset son into his arms and cradled him closely.

"Well considering we have no neighbours yeah I kind of did." Sonic chuckled lightly as they left the bedroom and went out the front.

As soon as they walked out of the house they were face to face with Crystal and she was crying and howling sadly.

"What has dad done now?" Shadow groaned with annoyance as he lightly bounced Jamie up and down as he was still crying.

Crystal was Black Dooms on and off again partner and is the reason Black Doom was somewhat reformed. She was tall and looked a lot like a human but with large diamond like wings, long thick black hair, bright purple eyes and very pale skin tone, almost white looking. She wore a long purple dress with black going along the bottom, it flowed all the way to the floor.

"He..he…he said, he said I look fat." Crystal balled out with more tears falling down here rosy cheeks.

"O-k…I'm going to leave the domestics to you babe, I'll try and calm Jamie down." Sonic sweat-dropped then took Jamie and quickly dashed away to the bedroom.

"Oh how generous of you my love." Shadow sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes then motioned Crystal inside.

Ten minutes and a lot of tears later, Crystal had calmed down and now she and Shadow were up the kitchen table having tea.

"I'm sure dad didn't mean anything horrible by his comment Crystal…he sometimes forgets to think first before he talks." Shadow forced a smile as he spoke but deeply groaning in annoyance for having to sort out his fathers love life.

"Yeah I guess but do you think I could stay here with you for a few days?" Crystal asked with begging eyes.

"How few is few?" Shadow raised a brow, getting a feeling it will be a lot.

"Erm…a month or two." Crystal nervously smiled with a light chuckle.

"One moment please, I need to have a talk with Sonic." Shadow forced a cheery tone as his eye twitched at the answer, slowly standing up as he spoke.

Shadow walked out at a respectable pace then went into their bedroom, closing the door shut when he entered. Shadow lent against the door and locked eyes with Sonic laying on the bed with a fast asleep Jamie curled up beside him.

"What's up babe?" Sonic asked as he could see panic in Shadows eyes.

"Crystal wants to stay here with us for a while, what do I tell her?" Shadow whispered in a panicked tone, with eyes begging for a little help.

"For how long?" Sonic smiled softly, keeping his voice down to a quiet volume.

"A month or two." Shadow sighs out as he calms himself down.

"Ok if you don't feel comfortable with her staying then just let her down gently, you do know how to do that right?" Sonic grins playfully as he replies.

"Yes I know how to, toilet." Shadow smirks at the name call.

"Real mature babe, well go on then go break the news." Sonic grinned deviously knowing full well Shadow cannot do gently unless it was with him and Jamie.

Shadow sighs then leaves the room and walks back into the kitchen with a sincere smile. He retakes his seat and clears his throat.

"Crystal I've spoken to Sonic and as much as we would love you to stay here with us for the next two months, we…" Shadow began with a serious look.

In the bedroom Sonic cringe at the cries coming from the kitchen as Crystal sobbed from the news…

"Crystal please I haven't finished talking." Shadow covers his ears from his fathers partners cries.

"You are just like your father." Crystal balled out loudly as tear flowed down non-stop.

"Crystal…" Shadow growled a little from frustration but was ignored.

"I have no where else to go and you're just going to chuck me out on this strange planet." Crystal shouted out with sadness.

"CRYSTAL!" Shadow shouted back just to be heard.

That was all Sonic needed to hear before he figured he should intervene, that and Jamie woke up crying from the shouting. Sonic sighed out loudly as he picked Jamie up and slowly walked out of the room towards the kitchen. As he walked the shouting and crying stopped, making Sonic a little confused. He walked in and raised a brow then looked at Shadow with a questionable look at why Crystal looked damn right happy now.

"Crystal is staying with us for a few months." Shadow sighed out then sank in his seat with despair.

"Right well welcome to the hedgehog house of fun." Sonic winked with a thumbs up at Crystal, making Shadow groan and roll his eyes.

Three weeks later…

It was late evening and Jamie was fast asleep in his cot after being fed and changed for bed. Sonic and Shadow were making their way to their bedroom for an early night and Shadow was looking forward to having his husband all to himself. With Crystal staying and with Jamie not giving them a minutes alone, the two have been finding it hard to have that moment to just be alone in the bedroom. It seems that every time Jamie was finally down and content for the night, thinking they had that time to themselves, Crystal would be the one to disturb them with something. So they were sneaking to their bedroom and had made it to the door, only never getting the chance to open it.

"Shadow can you please tell your no good father to stop sending his children down here to talk to me. He should be the one to come down here and talk but don't tell him he has to, he should know to." Crystal said as she stood a little in front of the two now unhappy hedgehogs, her arms crossed and frowning in frustration.

"That is it, I am sick and tired of this. I am going up to the Black Comet and having a few words with my father right now." Shadow growled out with anger then let go of the bedroom door knob.

"Oh thank you so much Shadow, you are such a sweetheart." Crystal beamed out with a much happier tone then skipped away to her temp room down the hall.

When the door was closed both hedgehogs walked into their room, closing their door shut too.

"I take it you are going to try and convince your dad to come down here and take Crystal home and not have a go at him fro sending his children down to speak to Crystal." Sonic whispered with a raised brow.

"Yes I'm sorting all of this mess out, we can't have a damn moments peace with each other. Is it too much to ask to have you for a few hours without any distractions, if it's not Jamie it's Crystal if it's not Crystal it's Jamie. I am at my limits here Sonic and there is no way I'm playing solo." Shadow half seriously half frustratedly said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"I swear it is supposed to be the other way around not me sorting out dads problems." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"True but yeah it has been a while hasn't it love. Tell you what, you go sort out your fathers love life and I'll be on the bed waiting for you. Don't be too long or I will play solo, I have no shame in doing that." Sonic said with a seductive tone then winked with a cheeky grin.

Shadow smirked with a lick of his lips at the thought of watching then joining in. After that thought he chaos controlled away to the Black Comet. He appeared exactly where Black Doom was floating and forced a happy smile up at the ex warlord of the universe.

"Shadow is there something you want?" Black Doom asked with a sceptical look at his hybrid sons sudden appearance.

"So I'm not allowed to just come up here and visit?" Shadow smirked playfully as he looked up with amusement.

"Of course you are but I sense you are here for something, am I right?" Black Doom chuckled lightly as he replied.

"Well since you mentioned it yes there is a little tiny something…get Crystal out of my damn house and apologise to her in person. She is driving me crazy and I can't have a single moment alone with my husband without something up in the air with her." Shadow said, starting off calm and relaxed then breaking out in frustration and anger.

"Shadow I have apologised many times to her and have taken back what I said." Black Doom calmly replied to his sons outburst.

"Yeah she said you called her fat, why did you do that anyway?" Shadow sighed with a shake of his head, knowing full well you should never call a female fat.

"She asked for my honest opinion on one of her new outfits so I told her it makes her look a little bigger than she is." Black Doom casually answered with a shrug, not seeing anything wrong with his opinion.

Shadow slapped his forehead in disbelief at that and sighed deeply.

"You can't tell a female they look fat when trying out a new piece of clothing. You lie dad you lie through your teeth. There is nothing worse than an angry female on your case." Shadow stressed out with a I-can't-believe-you-said-that look.

"So instead of saying what I said, I should have just told her she looked amazing even if she did look a little fatter. I don't see why I should lie to her, do you lie to Sonic?" Black Doom asked with slight confusion.

"I don't have to lie, Sonic isn't a girl and can take it. Ok rule one dad, if you are asked for your opinion on something by Crystal then say something you think she wants to hear. You should have said something like, wow you look very lovely my dear it really compliments your figure." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a grin on his muzzle.

"But it didn't compliment her figure, see I will show you." Black Doom said then held his hand out towards Shadow.

Shadow's eyelids dropped half way down and he watched the scene play out in his mind. When it was over Black Doom dropped his hand to his side and watched Shadow blink a few times. Shadow cleared his throat and shifted a little feeling somewhat awkward now.

"You didn't need to show me the whole argument you know but you are right though. That outfit was doing noting for her but you didn't need to tell her out right she looked huge in it. A little lie here and there wont hurt so long as it's not a big lie." Shadow said with a small smile up at his alien creator.

"I think I get what you are trying to say. Alright tomorrow I will come down and apologise to her in person." Black Doom sighed with a shake of his head.

"Good, the best news I've heard in a while. Just leave my involvement out ok, Crystal probable thinks I'm up here telling you off not getting you to go and see her." Shadow replied with a slightly pleading look, not wanting an angered female on his case.

"Oh course my son, I will not utter a word." Black Doom chuckled with slight deviousness in his tone.

"You are lying aren't you?" Shadow dead-panned with crossed arms.

"Yes I am. I will see you tomorrow." Black Doom said with amusement.

"Yeah." Shadow sighed out then chaos controlled back home, appearing in his and Sonics bedroom.

"I was going to give you five more minutes before I start without you love. Is it all sorted now?" Sonic purred from his laying down position on the bed, locking eyes with his approaching husband.

"Oh I damn well hope so but lets just forget all of that and…" Shadow replied as he crawled over to his husband and hovered above him, stopping his words as a cry his ears.

"Want me to go and calm Jamie back down?" Sonic sighed out as he looked up at Shadow, who's eye was twitching in high frustration.

"N-no, I'll go and see to Jamie. You might as well play solo since you have no shame in doing that. I have a feeling our son wont settle back down for another couple of hours." Shadow sighed in defeat as he got off Sonic and walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning…

"You have to admit, your dad has made the effort to come down and talk to Crystal." Sonic whispered over to his very unhappy husband sitting next to him.

"Yes it is a shame Crystal wont open her bedroom door and talk to his face. I just don't get females, why get in a grump over not talking to someone in person then when they show not talk to them. Maria was never like that or was any of the female scientists aboard the ARK." Shadow whispered back as he tried to keep his temper in check as he had Jamie on his lap cuddling into his body.

"Crystal please just open the damn door so we can talk like adults. I didn't come all this way to speak to a wooden door." Black Doom frustratedly said as he floated outside of Crystals temp room.

"I don't want to hear it Doom, you really hurt my feelings." Crystal called back in a teary voice.

"I said I was deeply sorry, what else do you want me to say?" Black Doom sighed as he shook his head, not sure what else he could say or do.

Back in the living room Shadow had had enough with all of this shouting through doors, it was upsetting his son for starters. Shadow gently passed Jamie over to Sonic and stood up then walked out of the living room.

"Keep calm babe ok." Sonic called out just before Shadow was gone, knowing his husband was at the end of his patience.

"Right I have had enough of this. Crystal you better come out of there and face dad. He didn't have to come all the way down here to make amends with you. Me and Sonic are going out for an hour or so with Jamie, all of this shouting is upsetting him." Shadow firmly said then walked away.

Shadow walked into the living room with Jamie's coat and Sonic stood up with a crying Jamie.

"We are leaving them to it for a while. Lets go for a nice quiet walk alone shall we." Shadow said with a forced smile as he passed Jamie's coat over to Sonic.

An hour and a half later…

"That was a very nice walk, we should do this more often my love." Shadow sighed out contently as they reached their front door.

"Yeah, I wonder if your dad managed to sort things out with Crystal yet?" Sonic asked as they walked into their home and stood in the hallway, Jamie asleep in his arms.

"What is that?" Shadow whispered then widened his eyes as he knew what that banging was.

"Hay Shadow are you…oh my chaos are they? Oh damn how, just how?" Sonic said as he clocked on, on what that banging was.

"I really don't want to be in here Sonic, can we go." Shadow said with a disturbed expression, eye twitching every so often as he tried to block out the moaning coming from down the hallway.

"But just how can they even do that, you dad doesn't even…" Sonic began to say with amusement in his voice but stopped as he was given a deadly look from his husband.

"I don't want to hear you finish that sentence faker now lets just leave before I puke on the damn floor." Shadow said in a very serious tone, took Jamie out of Sonics arms then walked out of the house quickly.

"Well at lease someone gets to be screwed by their partner without being disturbed." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head then went to gather some things for Jamie, like milk, nappies and change of clothes.

Sonic managed to do his task in a fast pace and was out of the house within three minutes. Yes the noises and banging got louder with every passing minute, making Sonic feel a little disturbed now as well. Sonic walked over to his husband and son with a forced smile, the full baby bag on his shoulder.

"Lets go, I can hear them both from out here." Shadow sighed out then led the way down the path.

"Yeah but just how?" Sonic said with a confused expression.

"Sonic please just drop it ok. Dad probably changed his form or something. I know lets give Amy a little visit she has been on about us not visiting her with Jamie." Shadow said with a grossed out look then forced a smile as he changed the subject.

"Sure whatever you say love, hopefully that will be us later tonight." Sonic grinned with a wink then concentrated in walking beside his husband to Amy's house.

Late afternoon…

"That was a nice visit and we got something out of it too." Sonic said with a bright tone and smile.

"Yeah and it is a good job you packed enough in that bag for an over night stay or we wont be having a free night tonight." Shadow agreed with a smirk on his muzzle, already planning his night with Sonic.

Lets just say it involves some rather kinky things from that little locked safe in their bedroom, Sonic tied on the bed with the handcuffs and Shadow finally getting to have his way with said cuffed hedgehog he very much craved for.

"Oh I know that look Shads, my ass is yours tonight right?" Sonic grinned with a chuckle as Shadow smirk grew devious.

"Not just your ass." Shadow purred as he grabbed the door handle on the front door then opened it slowly.

"Fine you get tonight but I am so having pay back in the morning." Sonic grinned with a seductive wink as he followed Shadow inside.

"Don't hear any complaints from me and something else I don't here, dad and Crystal." Shadow said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah good point, are they even here?" Sonic raised a brow as he entered the kitchen after Shadow.

"Probably sleeping it off." Shadow shrugged as he flipped the kettle on.

"Sleeping what off son?" Black Doom announced his presence, floating into the kitchen with Crystal following behind him with a very happy look.

"Oh nothing important, everything sorted now?" Shadow forced a smile as he looked at his alien father and somewhat step-mum.

"Oh my gosh you both heard us didn't you, oh this is so embarrassing." Crystal groaned as she covered her flustered face with her hands.

"Hay relax it's not like we don't do that, every couple does that." Sonic said with a slightly nervous look as he tried to make Crystal feel a little less embarrassed.

"Yeah but we don't do that round someone else's home and I certainly wont in my sons future home either." Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes and waited for the kettle to finish.

"It wasn't planned and I apologise." Black Doom said with a slightly guilty look upon doing such an activity in Shadow and Sonics home.

"Relax guys, its cool right Shads?" Sonic chuckled a little then looked over at Shadow who was getting mugs out of the cupboard.

"Oh yes it's totally fine, no scarred-for-life happenings over here believe me." Shadow sarcastically said as he put on a false cheerful tone.

"So how do you both well you know do it?" Sonic asked as he was still wondering upon how.

"Sonic!" Shadow shockingly shouted out, almost dropping a mug on the floor as he looked over at his husband with wide eyes.

"What? Oh come one babe like you aren't curious on how. We are all grown adults and all have sex so what's so embarrassing about talking about it?" Sonic said with a devious grin at his husband.

"No I am not curious on how my father and his partner do the business in the bedroom. I don't want to know ok end of. Now who wants tea?" Shadow said with a flustered expression then tried to change the subject with a forced smile at all.

"It is quite simple really, I…" Black Doom began to explain but was stopped from continuing.

"No please just drop the subject, please." Shadow cried out as he covered his ears with his hands tightly.

"Doomy just changes his form, nothing to graphic." Crystal said with a warm smile as she didn't want it all explained either.

"Thank you, sweet chaos thank you." Shadow thought as he sighed out in relief.

"We are not staying for tea my child. We are going to head home now but before we do we wanted to thank you both for everything." Black Doom said with an amused look in Shadows direction as Shadow still looked a little disturbed.

"Yes thank you for allowing me to stay." Crystal smiled at the hedgehogs happily.

"Think nothing of it, what are family for if not to help out from time to time." Sonic replied with a grin as he leant on the counter side near his husband.

"Yeah don't mention it." Shadow said in a casual tone but was screaming with joy at getting his home back to normal with just him, Sonic and Jamie.

"We will see you both soon, good bye." Black Doom said with a calm tone then chaos controlled himself and Crystal back to the comet.

"Tea my love?" Shadow sighed out in relief and was finally looking more relaxed and happy.

"Sure, I could do with something to get the temperature rising quicker." Sonic seductively purred as he moved a little closer to Shadow.

"So you are starting to need an aid to help you in that department and so soon too. Maybe a trip to the local chemist is in order for you." Shadow smirked as he teased his husband, giving Sonic a sideways glance.

"You just wait until morning when you are at my mercy babe, I'll show you what aids I need in the bedroom with you." Sonic whispered in Shadows ear in a low and husky tone then licked Shadows ear slowly.

Shadow softly moaned out with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his muzzle as Sonic moved even closer to wrap arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug. Shadow leaned into Sonics hug and completely forgets about the now boiled kettle and the tea making as Sonic begins to kiss and tease his neck.

"I just have one question for you my love but did you remember to stock up on condoms?" Shadow whispers as he was being attacked on the neck a little more rougher.

Sonic stops all actions when his ears heard the word condoms because yes he did forget to stock up on them. Shadow chuckles as he knew by the way Sonic had paused in his movements that no Sonic didn't get more which means Sonic wont be getting his ass in the morning.

"Seems like I get to screw you legless twice this time." Shadow deviously says as he turns around to face his husband.

"Oh no I don't think so love. I have plenty of time to go and get some now. You finish making tea and I will be back with the goods." Sonic said in a slightly serious tone then lets go of Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head then watched Sonic grab some cash out of a draw then dash away.

"Well at least he is responsible I suppose." Shadow said to himself then got with making tea.

"Hay Shads, how are we for lube?" Sonic asks as he dashes back into the kitchen and stops right beside Shadow.

"We have an unopened tube that finally gets to see some action tonight." Shadow smirks as he moves his head to face Sonic.

"Awesome, love ya." Sonic grins as he replies.

Before dashing out again he quickly gives Shadows lips a peck then off he runs before the chemist closes for the night. Shadow rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself as he gets back to his task.

"Damn I should have told him to pick up Viagra for himself." Shadow sighed as he lost his chance to tease Sonic further but figured there will be another opportunity in the near future to do so.

 **(There you have it another related one-shot. Please let me know what you think of it and the next one will be up as soon as I think of one. Hope you enjoyed the chap and I assume you did if you have managed to get to the end.)**


	8. Hitting a milestone or two

**Hitting a milestone or two**

It was a quiet afternoon in the hedgehog house as Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the floor in their living room with an eight month old Jamie sitting in front of them. Jamie was giving his parents a confused look as they spoke random words to him. Well to him they were random and made no sense since he didnt have a single clue what they were.

"Can you say Chao? Ch-ao, Chao." Shadow softly asked as he broke the word up.

His reply was a tilt of the head from Jamie.

"Ok then say…foot." Shadow smiled then tickled Jamie's foot, making the infant laugh.

"Foot, really? Chao I get but foot?" Sonic said as he gave Shadow a puzzled expression on why the hell Shadow just chose a random word to teach their son.

"What? He needs to know what a foot is and how to say it. It's called a double lesson, oh fine you think of a word then." Shadow defended himself then gave up.

"Fine then I will. Da-da, can you say dada Jamie?" Sonic softly asked with a smile.

Jamie just tilted his head in puzzlement as his answer and Shadow gives Sonic a sly smirk as he got more out of Jamie with the word foot than Sonic got with dada. Yeah sure the tickle was what did that but a win is a win in Shadows opinion.

"Ma-ma, what about mama?" Sonic asked next as he pointed to Shadow, a devious grin on his muzzle as he caught that sly smirk on Shadow muzzle.

"I thought we weren't going to call me that?" Shadow raised a brow as he turned his head to look at his husband.

"Yeah but I got thinking." Sonic began but was interrupted.

"You didn't hurt your brain when doing such a stressful activity as thinking did you?" Shadow sniggered then was lightly pushed after he finished speaking.

"As I was saying, it's going to be a little confusing for Jamie calling us both daddy. Also how will we know which one of us he will be calling to if we are both dad? It will confuse us too and become frustrating for all of us." Sonic half seriously said.

"I get your point but I'm not a girl and only girls are called mama." Shadow replied with a frown.

"Yeah I know but you did carry him for nine months and girls do that." Sonic grinned playfully as Shadow growled a little at him.

"Are you calling me a girl faker?" Shadow narrowed his eyes, not in the slightest bit amused at being referred to as a female.

"Mama isn't that bad Shads or would you prefer mummy?" Sonic said with amusement in his voice as he can see Shadow getting very annoyed.

"No! That sounds worse than mama." Shadow grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"Ma!" Came a small voice from in front of Sonic and Shadow, making them both widen their eyes in happiness as Jamie spoke while holding his hands out to Shadow.

Shadow smiled warmly and picks Jamie up then cuddles him affectionately to his chest.

"See Jamie thinks you are mama, you babe are his first word." Sonic softly says as he moves closer to Shadow and wraps his arms around Shadow then kisses him on the cheek gently.

"Maybe being called mama isn't so bad." Shadow smiles lovingly down at his son, who was nuzzling his face in Shadows chest fur contently.

One week later…

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma." Jamie happily called out while laughing as he was up the kitchen table, strapped in his high chair and just finished lunch.

"That's right Jamie, I agree." Sonic chuckled as he watched his son.

"Hay Shads, you are wanted in the kitchen!" Sonic called out with an amused tone as Jamie carried on saying the word 'ma' over and over again with delight.

Shadow appeared in the kitchen via chaos control and stood beside Sonic with a questionable gaze as to why he was needed.

"Jamie wants ya babe." Sonic grinned as their son continued to say 'ma' happily like it was the best thing in the universe to say over again.

"Yes, I do wish he will learn a different word, 'ma' is getting a little annoying to here constantly." Shadow complained a little then went over to his son and undid the straps adding when he was done, "come on then Jamie, you can help me in the bedroom."

Shadow vanished with his son and appeared in his and Sonics bedroom. Shadow closed the door so Jamie wouldn't wonder out by crawling then placed Jamie on the floor by the bed. Jamie gave his mother a sad expression with watery eyes as he did not want to be put down then began to cry loudly making Shadow stop his approach to the unfinished bed.

"Jamie, mama needs to finish changing the bed sheets." Shadow sighed as he picked up Jamie and gave him a cuddle as he rocked Jamie in his arms.

"Ma!" Jamie sobbed a little as he was slowly calming down.

"How about you say something else like da?" Shadow softly said as he looked down at his child with a warm smile.

"Ma!" Jamie said as he looked up at his mother, a small smile on his little muzzle.

"Yes we are getting to be an expert with that word I agree but other words are fun to say too." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Ma." Jamie happily called out with total cheerfulness.

"I really need to get the bed made so you are just going to have to sit on the floor until I am finished ok." Shadow sighed then placed his son on the floor once again the walked over to the bed.

Jamie pouted a little then began to crawl over. He reached the side of the bed and looked up at his mother pitting the pillows into their cases. Shadow glanced down at him and smiled then got to work with another pillow. Jamie reached up and grabbed the bed sheet that has yet to have the covers in it. He pulled it and slowly the sheet began to leave the bed and gather onto the floor in front of Jamie.

"Jamie how about you puff up the pillows instead." Shadow chuckled as picked the sheet up and placed a now covered pillow on the floor.

Jamie happily giggled and he slapped the pillow with both hands, all the while calling out the word 'ma' very loudly.

"Here is another for you, now you have two pillows." Shadow smirked down then placed the pillow on top of the first one.

This seemed to please Jamie as he got onto his knees and flopped down on them both, laughing happily as he did.

"Here's another, that makes three." Shadow said as he gently put the third one on the floor then started on the last pillow.

"Mama." Jamie giggled out as he laid across the two he was belly down on and hit the one that was just put in front of him.

"Yes mama is almost done with the last one…there we are and now you have four pillows to puff up." Shadow softly said then drops the last on down, having it land on top of the previously put down one.

"For." Jamie called out with a bright tone, making Shadow freeze in his bed making.

"W-what did you just say?" Shadow asked with a slight whisper, looking down at his son.

"For." Jamie repeated with a smile up at his mother.

Shadow smiled happily then picked up his son and chaos controlled to Sonic. Shadow appeared in front of his husband and holding out his son with a excited smile on his muzzle.

"Yes what's up?" Sonic raised a brow as he was getting a little confused.

"Say the new word Jamie." Shadow asked with excitement in his tone.

"For." Jamie giggled out with a bright smile.

"Well done Jamie." Sonic happily said as he took his son into his arms and gave him a big cuddle.

"Mama for, mama for." Jamie called out as he laughed.

"Yeah mama does act like a four year old doesn't he." Sonic grinned as he looked at his not impressed husband.

"More like dada four." Shadow pouted with crossed arms and slightly glaring back at Sonic.

"Dada for." Jamie giggled as he repeated his mothers insult.

"That is right dada four not mama." Shadow smirked with smugness as he locked eyes with Sonic.

"Oh ha-ha babe but at least Jamie knows more words to say because he is our big boy now." Sonic said as he gave Jamie a little squeeze in his arms.

"Well I'm going to finish changing the bed sheets." Shadow smiled warmly then chaos controlled back into the bedroom.

Shadow chaos controlled back into the bedroom leaving Jamie with his father. Sonic smiled down at his son with pride then went into the living room to have a little playtime before putting Jamie down for a mid-afternoon nap. He placed Jamie down on the floor then went to grab some baby toy from the toy box under the window. Sonic returned with a few then sat in front of his son, placing the toys in front of them both.

"Look at this one, cool or what?" Sonic said with a smile as he turned the ball on and it began to gently flash different colours, passing it to Jamie afterwards.

About an hour of playing Sonic began to wonder why Shadow hadn't joined him and Jamie. He stood up and walked over to the living room door and poked his head out.

"Hay Shads, is everything alright?" Sonic called with some concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine." Shadow replied from behind Sonic, making Sonic scream and jump up with surprise.

"Don't do that!" Sonic said as he tried to keep himself from having a heart attack, turning around to glare at his now very amused husband.

"You know as well as I do I will keep chaos controlling around the house in hopes of catching you off guard." Shadow said as his smirk grew a little devious.

"Yeah well you wait until later when Jamie is taking his nap, I am going for revenge." Sonic grinned then walked passed Shadow and back to their busy son playing with a toy that had buttons to press, each one had a different sound.

"Oh I am so scared." Shadow rolled his eyes as he whispered to himself then went over to the sofa and laid across it on his side facing his son and husband.

Two months later…

"Sonic have you seen my other glove?" Shadow called from the bedroom as he searched around for the item in question.

Sonic was currently in the living room with their son on the sofa and he was sniggering as he knew exactly where Shadows other glove was. He looked beside him at Jamie and watched as Jamie nuzzle and smile warmly at the said glove against his cheek. Sonic caught their son in their bedroom on the floor and holding that glove as Shadow was in the shower washing twenty minutes ago. Not thinking anything of it he just picked Jamie up and went straight to the living room with him.

"I might have an inkling where it can be love." Sonic called back with high amusement, not once removing his gaze at his son.

"Serves him right for only having one pair and leaving this one lying around for Jamie to find." Sonic thought as he could hear Shadow making his way towards him.

"Sonic if you know where it is then please tell me. It's my first day back at work and I cannot be late." Shadow half seriously said as he walked into the living room and stopped beside Sonic, not noticing who actually has his glove.

"Yeah I know love and I also think Jamie knows you ain't going to be home today." Sonic grinned up at his husband then pointed a thumb over at a happy Jamie, still rubbing Shadows glove to his cheek and sniffing it happily.

"How the hell did he…oh never mind." Shadow sighed then walked in front of Jamie and kneeled down to his son's level, resting his arms on the sofa and smiling softly at the child.

"Jamie, mama is going to need his glove back now." Shadow calmly said to his son with his smile in place.

Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked right at his mother then gripped the glove tighter and moved it away slightly.

"No!" Jamie said with teary eyes.

Yes another word Jamie quickly learned, one that neither Sonic or Shadow liked very much.

"Jamie mama really need his glove." Shadow said a little firmly as he reached out for his needed item.

"He isn't going to part with it Shads." Sonic sniggered as he sat back and watched the show.

"Yes he is." Shadow frowned then took a hold of the cuff of his glove and began gently pull at it.

"NO!" Jamie shouted out then pulled the glove to keep his mother from taking it off him.

"Jamie let go, I'm going to be late for work." Shadow said with annoyance and pulled a little harder.

"He doesn't understand that Shadow." Sonic grinned with amusement as he watched the startings of a tug-of-war between his husband and son.

"I don't care if he doesn't understand, I need my glove." Shadow resorted as he was getting a little angry with his stubborn son, still holding amazingly tightly to his glove.

"No!" Jamie cried out as he really tried to keep the glove in his hold but it was slipping from his grip.

"Maybe it is about time you had more than one pair Shads." Sonic said in a matter-of-fact tone as he did nothing to help out his husband.

"Give…me…my…glove…Ahha!" Shadow said as he pulled even harder then fell backwards on his rear when the glove finally slipped from Jamie's grip.

"Haha-hahaha, serves you right babe. Lesson, don't leave your gloves lying around for Jamie to pick up." Sonic laughed as he pointed at his surprised looking husband sitting on the floor with that glove in one hand.

"Whatever, I need to finish getting ready." Shadow grumbled as he stood to his feet and brushed himself down.

"N-no." Jamie sobbed as he held out his hands for the glove.

"Sorry Jamie, mama needs this." Shadow softly said with a slightly guilty expression then began to walk away.

"That's it babe, just upset our son and leave me to deal with the crying fit." Sonic called out with slight irritation in his voice.

"Then give him one of your gloves." Shadow called back with a frustrated growl as he walked down the hallway to his and Sonics bedroom.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and then gave a cute look of determination, he was going to get that glove back. Without his father seeing he shuffled to the edge of the sofa and rolled over onto his belly to get down. His feet hit the floor and he held onto the sofa securely until he felt confident to move away. Sonic happened to glance over at his son as he noticed the cries stopped then gasped as Jamie moved away from the sofa and stood up with a few wobbles.

"Oh chaos, Shadow come quick!" Sonic called out in shock mixed with excitement and happiness.

"Oh what now? I am now running late!" Shadow called out with high irritation as he once again left the bedroom and walked down the hallway.

Jamie, once steady, soon began to take his first steps. A few wobbles here and there but he was doing it, he was finally walking with no support all for one glove. Shadow walked into the living room and froze at the entrance, stuck in a trance as he watched Jamie walk towards him. Jamie managed to reach his mother and also lost his balance resulting in him falling into his mothers legs. Shadow looked down and slowly began to smile down at Jamie but Jamie had other plans then to have cuddles or to be picked up. He noticed his mother had yet put that glove on and was holding it lightly in one hand. Jamie smiled innocently up at his mother as he slowly reached out for that glove.

"Mama." Jamie happily said as he managed to grab one of the finger tips and pulled it out of Shadows lose grip.

"Haha-hahaha, devious little thing. He just took your glove by distracting you babe. Thats my boy, already learning how to get stuff from your love." Sonic laughed as he pointed, hanging over the top of the sofa to watch where is son was going.

"Wait what?" Shadow widened his eyes then looked at his now empty hand then back down at his son, who was slowly sitting and bringing the glove to his cheek once more with a very content and happy expression.

"Damn it all, I should have put that damn glove on when I had the chance." Shadow cursed with annoyance at himself and not his son.

Shadow bent down and picked Jamie up off the floor then back over to the sofa. He placed Jamie on it and looked down at how happy he was with that glove. Now he was back to square one with the glove and his son.

Half an hour later Shadow was walking in the corridors of GUN HQ and on his way to the briefing room. He walked in with an unhappy frown and took a seat next to Rouge.

"Say Shadow you doing alright this morning?" Rouge raised a brow as she noticed something very strange about Shadow.

"Yes everything is fine, why you ask?" Shadow turned his head to look at Rouge with a raised brow in question.

"Well, now don't take this the wrong way but don't you usually wear your gloves. You didn't forget to put them on did you?" Rouge grinned a little as she pointed to Shadows bare hands.

"One word for you…Jamie." Shadow sighed as he looked at his hands, missing his gloves but did not want to upset Jamie further.

 **(I know this one is short but the next one-shot will be longer and will skip a year or so. please tell me what you thought if you liked this newest addition and hope you enjoyed the chap…RnR…)**


	9. When Sonic isn't there - part one

**When Sonic isn't there – first part**

Shadow was just waking up for the day ahead after a somewhat good nights sleep. Sonic was away fighting Eggmans latest plan in world domination, some freaky robot thing called 'The destructor #2.0', and Shadow was the one to stay at home with their two year old son. It was just gone seven in the morning and a loud crash made Shadow shoot out of bed and run towards where he believed the noise came from, the kitchen. Shadow burst through the kitchen door only to freeze in horror at what his eyes showed him.

"Oops." Jamie said in a slightly timid voice as he stood on top of the counter by the sink looking down at the smashed glass on the floor.

Jamie had got up early and instead of waking up his mother he decided to go into the kitchen. When he got there he saw a clean glass Shadow had used and washed up last night before bed, just standing on the draining board begging him to use it. He was going to prove he was a big boy and get himself a drink only things weren't that easy since he was small and the glass was up high. Thinking hard on it he knew he needed to get to the taps and that glass so he pushed one of the kitchen chairs over to the side, with some level of difficulty, and climbed onto it. With a few struggles Jamie had managed to get onto the counter side then crawled over to the sink. He grabbed the glass and tried to turn on the taps with his free hand, only they weren't budging, thanks to Shadow shutting the water off way too tightly. As he tried harder the glass in his hand began slipped from his not so tight grip on it and soon fell with a loud crash on the floor. Which leaves us to the present time.

"Jamie what in chaos are you doing?" Shadow half shouted out as he came out of his frozen state then carefully walked over to his son and avoid cutting his bare feet with the glass, that happened to have spread far on the floor on impacted. Why that always happens? Easy the glass wants us to get cut.

"I only get drink mama, I are a big boy and can do myself. Only da glass had other idea and wanted to be on floor." Jamie innocently said as he was picked up, carried away from the sink and glass.

"You should have woken me up and I would have got you a drink. So the glass wanted to be on the floor did it now?" Shadow sighed then smirked a little as he placed Jamie in his booster seat.

"Uh-huh it go smash." Jamie said with a cheerful tone.

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked over to the glass on the floor. He needed to clean that up before doing breakfast. Shadow went over to where he keeps the broom and pan then walked to where the shards were laying in waiting to cut someone.

"Serves you right for waning to be on the floor glass, next time stay put." Shadow said with amusement as he cleaned it away, sweeping it in the pan for the bin.

"Yes serves right." Jamie laughed as he watched his mother clean it up.

"But seriously Jamie next time please get me if you want a drink and I will assist you in doing one for yourself ok." Shadow paused in his cleaning to look at his smiling son, speaking to him in a semi firm tone.

"Sorry mama, I get you next times." Jamie said with an apologetic look.

"Good…so what do you want for breakfast? We have a busy day today and errands to run." Shadow smiled as he asked then, as Jamie took a moment to think, he carried on cleaning.

"Hoops with lemonade in." Jamie laughed out loudly as he gave his mother a hyperactive look.

"No with milk not lemonade." Shadow firmly said as he emptied the glass into the bin then put the broom and pan away.

"No, lemonade." Jamie shouted out with a pout and crossed arms.

"No Jamie you are not having cereal hoops with lemonade and that is final." Shadow once again used a firm tone.

"I want lemonade, I want lemonade, I want lemonade!" Jamie cried out loudly with anger and banging the table, his hands clenched into fists as he did. Clearly having his mothers temper right now.

"I said no now enough of that Jamie." Shadow called back over the angered cries of his son, starting to get a little frustrated with his son.

"No you gives me lemonade now!" Jamie screamed back as he demanded for the fizzy drink in his cereal hoops.

Shadow was now losing his patience with Jamie's little tantrum and was silently cursing his husband for allowing Jamie to even drink the stuff. Shadow took in deep breaths as he tried to remain calm and gain back some of his patience he was very quickly running completely out of.

"I wants my lemonade. Why can I no haves my lemonade?" Jamie began to sob out in frustration and not understanding why his mother said no.

"Because we don't mix cereal with lemonade and we don't drink it as part of our breakfast. It is full of sugar and makes you hyper. If you are good later you can have a small cup of the stuff but right now we need to get breakfast, proper breakfast." Shadow sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose, getting more frustrated.

"O-oks mama." Jamie sniffled as he rubbed his eyes dry.

"Good so hoops with milk in, yes?" Shadow smiled softly as he looked over at his son.

"Hoops with apple juice in." Jamie beamed out with a bright smile.

"This is going to be a long breakfast." Shadow thought as he deeply sighed.

When breakfast was finally over with and Jamie was now content, after three tantrums and a crying fit that almost made him sick, they were both ready to leave the house. Jamie was in his winter coat as it was cold outside and Shadow was in the middle of putting his on, both standing by the front door.

"Mama I no want to go shopping." Jamie whined as he looked up at his mother, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jamie but I cannot leave you here on your own and your daddy is busy with kicking the Dr's butt. You don't have a choice but to come and if you are very good we can go to the toy section and pick something out but you have to behave yourself." Shadow said as he zipped up his coat and took his sons hand.

"Oks mama." Jamie smiled up happily, eager to get this toy his mother just mentioned.

Shadow smiled back then chaos controlled to the supermarkets front entrance. Shadow grabbed a trolley and put Jamie in the front seat then walked inside. Shadow gave Jamie the list to hold as he went around the shop, picking up items and putting them in the trolley. They were about half way through the store when Shadows mobile went off.

"Hello this is Agent Shadow speaking." Shadow seriously said as he stopped by the tins of fruit.

"Shadow we need you to come into work, it's an emergency." The commander seriously said as he sat in his office facing his computer.

"Sir with all due respect but can't someone else come in, I have no one to look after Jamie and as you know Sonic isn't here right now." Shadow stressed down the phone as he picked up a can of peaches.

"No's mama I no want that one, I wants these one." Jamie called out as he pointed to a tin of pineapple.

"Jamie please mama is on the phone and you don't like pineapple." Shadow said as he covered the phone and spoke to his son in a semi firm tone.

"I do likes them, I wants them, please mama." Jamie shouted out then gave his mother a begging look.

"Oh alright fine just be quiet while I'm on the phone to work." Shadow hissed a little then put the tin into the trolley and the peaches back on the shelf.

"You know he wont learn anything if you keep giving in to him." The commander said down the phone with some amusement in his voice.

"Yes thank you very much for parenting advice." Shadow sarcastically said as he began to push the trolley forwards and leant the phone on his shoulder.

"Any time, anyway we need you to come in just for a couple of hours. I can organise someone to look after Jamie here at the base for you in the nursery. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate Shadow." The commander said with a pleading tone.

"I am sure there is someone just as good, what about Rouge?" Shadow asked as he picked up two tins, one of baked beans and one spaghetti hoops, up to Jamie for him to pick.

"Dat one please mama." Jamie happily said as he pointed to the baked beans then watched Shadow put the tin in the trolley and the other back.

"Rouge is currently on a mission with Omega, Topaz is on leave and not in the country and Hope is already working hard with an important project I set her. There is no one else to ask with the level of skill you have." The commander explained with a stressed out voice, trying really hard to convince the Ultimate Lifeform to change his mind.

"Commander you have to understand I can't just leave Jamie alone with a bunch of strangers…they will be eaten alive. I also have errands to run after this shopping trip and…it will be only for a couple of hours right?" Shadow stressed out then his eye twitched as Jamie reached out and knocked a bunch of tins off the shelves.

"What was that noise? Yes I swear so you coming in then?" The commander asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'll be there in half an hour." Shadow sighed as he started to pick up the fallen cans of baked beans.

"Brilliant news I'll meet you at the front desk." The commander sighed out happily then hung up.

"Jamie, how do you feel about seeing where mama works?" Shadow smirked up at his son from his bent down position.

Forty-five minutes later…

"I'm sorry it took longer than I said, Jamie was making a fuss at the check out then helped by not helping to put the shopping away properly." Shadow groaned as he and Jamie stopped by the commander at the front desk holding hands.

"You are here now so lets drop little Jamie of at the nursery and get cracking, we don't have much time left." The commander grinned at the two then led the way.

"Mama, I hungry." Jamie complained as he tugged Shadows hand to get his attention.

"Jamie we will get you a snack when we reach the nursery ok." Shadow smiled down at his son with a soft tone of voice as they walked.

"But I are hungry now…Oooo what's in dat room?" Jamie complained some more then asked with an excited voice when they walked passed a lab, pointing to it as they walked passed.

"That young man is the research lab and very dangerous for children. We are almost there ok." The commander answered for Shadow then all turned a corner.

They finally reached the nursery and dropped Jamie off with two nice looking human lady's. Shadow gave his son a warning to behave then followed the commander to the meeting room. Jamie was not impressed with being dumped with strange people and pouted with crossed arms at the two humans.

"I want my mama." Jamie whined with a serious tone, looking up with very unhappy eyes.

"Your mama will be back very soon Jamie, why don't we play a game?" One of the humans said in a sweet voice.

"No, I want my mama now!" Jamie shouted with watery eyes.

"How about a snack and a drink?" The other said with a slightly nervous look in her features.

"I have lemonade?" Jamie asked with an innocent tone and smile.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the commander was telling all in there of the problem that not long ago arisen.

"Now we are all aware Dr Eggman is pulling out all the stops to succeed and with the hero's busy with stopping him they can't be in two places at once. Eggman has sent a killer robot to this city and will be arriving in less than twenty minutes while he battles it out with Sonic and his friends. I have called all of you to go and stop that robot before it destroys the city and seriously hurts the people there. Your mission is to take out the robot as fast as you can and with next to no casualties. Any questions?" The commander explained with a serious tone at his group of four humans and Shadow.

"Yeah can't you just sent out Agent Shadow? He is more than capable in destroying the robot alone." One called out, making Shadow shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Typical human." Shadow thought as he sat there with arms crossed and looking a little annoyed by that suggestion.

"Yes I could easily have done that but how will he stop the robot and keep everyone out of the way? He will take the robot down while the rest of you make sure no one gets caught up in the crossfire." The commander sighed with a shake of his head.

"Excuse me sir, could we borrow Agent Shadow for a short moment?" Someone said as they walked into the briefing room, looking a little fearful.

"What is it Jane? We are about to leave for the mission." The commander asked as he briefly looked at Shadow who had covered his face with his hands while shaking his head.

"I-it's Jamie sir." Jane said as she locked eyes with the commander.

"I told you he will eat them alive." Shadow groaned as he stood up, looking a little smug at the commander, a little mind you.

"What has he done Jane?" Shadow asked as he began to walk towards her.

"He erm went into a tantrum because we said no to him having lemonade then ran off well ran off isn't exactly what he did, more like teleported away. We can't find him and we have everyone looking for him." Jane explained making Shadow pause in his approach with wide eyes.

"You know it never occurred to me I could have passed my chaos abilities down to him." Shadow whispered in a shocked tone.

"Ok new plan, Shadow can you follow his chaos control?" The commander said as he was becoming worried for the child's safety.

"Yes I can." Shadow seriously said then chaos controlled away after his son before hearing the rest of what the commander wanted to say.

Shadow appeared back at his family's home and dashed about the house but Jamie was not there. Growling in frustration that he was alone in the house Shadow chaos controlled once again. This time Shadow appeared at the supermarket by the fizzy drinks and saw Jamie trying to reach the lemonade.

"Jamie!" Shadow called out with an angry tone and began to walk over to him.

"Ahha, mama..." Jamie gasped and turned around then chaos controlled away out of fear.

"Damn it Jamie!" Shadow shouted out with fear in his tone then chaos controlled after him, completely ignoring the stares from customers in the isle.

Jamie and Shadow both appeared in the middle of the city. Shadow dashed over to his son before he had a chance to teleport away again. Jamie was quickly picked up and held closely by Shadow.

"I sorry mama, I so sorry" Jamie cried out as tears left his fearful eyes.

"Jamie what was you thinking? What would you have done if I wasn't capable in following you? Never do that again, you scared me half to death." Shadow stressed out with a firm tone as he cuddled his crying son close to his chest.

"I sorry." Jamie whispered as he buried his face in Shadows chest fur.

"It is alright just please don't go chaos controlling by yourself. Lets get…oh no not now." Shadow softly said then groaned as a loud crash was heard then an explosion, causing the ground to shake a little.

Cars skidded and crashed into one another as the people began to panic. Crowed of people ran away from where Eggmans killer robot landed and some even barged passed Shadow. Shadow looked around for a safe place to keep Jamie while he dealt with the robot. Shadow smirked then dashed over to an empty shoe shop, yes not the best place to put your two year old but it was the best Shadow could do at short notice.

"Please stay here and stay hidden, I am going to sort out that robot before it causes any more damage." Shadow firmly said when he put his son down then dashed out of the shop.

Jamie ran to the window and watched his mother run towards the robot, that was in view to him. Shadow charged a chaos spear in both hands as he ran then threw them both to get the robots attention. It doing the trick for the robot stopped and turned around to face Shadow. It was big, it was dangerous and it had machine guns on its shoulders. Shadow growled as he calculated its weak spots then a voice was heard from the robot.

"Ah Shadow so nice to see you. I currently have your beloved husband in a similar fight as you right now. I'll tell him you said hi shall I." Eggman announced through the large killer robot, using a very smug tone of voice and having no intention in doing what he said.

"Yeah you do that Dr." Shadow rolled his eyes but never dropped his guard.

"Well have fun wont you." Eggman said then the line went dead.

The robot raised its left arm and charged up its canon, pointing it right at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes again and waited for the right moment to move and attack back. The cannon fired out an energy beam and Shadow dodged the shot then threw a spear at the robots chest. The spear had no effect and never made a dent or scratch on its armour.

"Damn must be chaos proof or something." Shadow thought as he tried to quickly think of a different way to fight it while he dodged more beams.

Shadow smirked as he jumped into the air and spin dashed at the robots head, making the robot lose some balance. Shadow landed gracefully on his feet and looked up at the robot, figuring a few blows like that might give him a hands up. Meanwhile back at the shoe shop Jamie was watching with excitement until the door was blown open and a couple of Eggbots rushed in and towards him. Jamie gasped out in fear and backed away, stopping as his back hit the wall.

"Hello there little Jamie, you are coming with me." Eggman said through one of his robots.

"No I no wanna goes with you, you is a bad, bad man." Jamie said through the fear he felt and wishing his mother was here with him.

"Oh you are coming alright, with you as my prisoner your parents will surrender to me. Eggbots grab that little brat now." Eggman said then ordered in a firm tone.

The Eggbots charged at the child then they suddenly crashed into the wall as Jamie had used chaos control to get away, against hi mothers orders but he figured it would be ok. Jamie appeared right by the fight between his mama and the killer robot as he wished to be by his mother when chaos controlling. Shadow gasped out in horror when he saw his son, letting his guard down briefly and that was enough to allow the robot to shoot Shadow with the energy beam. Shadow cried out in pain and was knocked into the building by the force of the blast, luckily no major damage was done to Shadow, just some very painful bruising on his body.

"Mama!" Jamie cried out with tears running down his cheeks then ran over to him.

Shadow slowly got to his feet only to be almost knocked down again by his son. Shadow quickly picked Jamie up and glanced over to the shop he put him in. The Eggbots were charging out and towards them both as well as the killer robot charging its canon, pointing it at Shadow and Jamie.

"Shit!" Shadow whispered then added, "You repeat that word and you are in trouble young man."

"Ok mama, can I say damn?" Jamie smiled as he held onto his mother tightly.

"Just not in front of your father, I need to get you somewhere safe and quickly." Shadow said as he looked around then teleported away from the on coming beam just in time.

Shadow reappeared behind the robot then put Jamie down behind a mailbox. Jamie didn't need to be told to stay hidden and instantly crouched down out of sight of the giant robot and the two Eggbots. Shadow ran forward, jumped into the air and once again spin dashed at the robots head but this time with a more powerful force. The robot tumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a thud, landing on its back. The head was sparking a little but still functional. Shadow then turned his attention to the two Eggbots while the killer robot was temporarily down. Shadow charged up chaos spears in his hand and threw them at the Eggbots. Both combusted and metal flew in all directions. Jamie watched and widened his eyes in amazement, never seen his mother fight like this before.

"Agent Shadow what are your orders?" A gun agent called over with his group from the briefing room, all running over to the hedgehog.

"Someone get my son away from here and to a safe location, Eggman seems to be after him. The rest of you scout around for any civilians hiding in this area, I have a robot to smash up." Shadow firmly said then ran towards the robot that was now on its feet, vengence in his eyes as he glared at the robot.

The agents departed and did as instructed. Jamie was picked up and rushed away from the fight while some of the citizens were gathered up and taken away too. Shadow was now breaking a sweat as the robot just kept shooting at him with those machine guns. Shadow had destroyed that annoying canon with a chaos spear thrown inside of it as it was charging, resulting in the robot losing an arm. Shadow was now waiting for the right moment to do the same to those guns that very quickly found themselves on his list of high annoyance.

"Ahha damn it all!" Shadow cried out as a bullet actually managed to hit him on the shoulder, going all the way through.

Shadow buckled forwards but kept on his feet. He grabbed his shoulder and hissed as pain shot down his arm, still dodging bullets. Shadow bit through the pain and charged up chaos spears to take out those machine guns. After a few seconds he jumped and threw one spear at each, only managing to hit one. Shadow landed on his feet and was breathing heavily as he charged another, throwing it quickly before the robot moved out of range. The second gun exploded so now the robot only had its arm to smash Shadow with.

"Maybe the head isn't chaos proof…one way to find out I guess." Shadow thought as he stood his ground, ignoring his blood trickling down his arm.

Shadow teleported away and appeared on the robots shoulder then smirked as his body began to glow red. When his most powerful attack was at its peak he realised it. A bright red glow surrounded the robot's head then the energy expanded with deadly effects. The head exploded violently and the buildings, cars and lampposts in the surrounding area also had some heavy damage to them. The mailbox, well lets just say peoples letters wont ever get delivered now for it was no longer there and the four leg posts smoking where it once had the letter holder part attached to them. When the blast was over the robot collapsed to the ground with sparking wires and whatnot coming from where the head once was. Shadow teleported away just before the robot hit the floor and appeared a little away from it.

"Sir the robot is as good as destroyed, you might want to get the clean up crew out here." Shadow said in his wrist communicator, trying to hide how exhausted he was feeling.

"Excellent news Agent Shadow, I have word that your son is safe and being escorted back to our GUN base as we speak.

"That's a relief, I'm on my way back." Shadow said as he sighed out then cut the line.

Shadow looked around then teleported back to base. He appeared in the briefing room where the commander was waiting for him. The commander gave him a concerned look and pointed to the bullet wound.

"You might want to get that cleaned and patched up before Jamie gets here." The commander advised with a grin.

"I suppose I should." Shadow smirked playfully then teleported to the medic bay.

 **(Sorry had to split this one into two parts it was getting way too long for just one chap, in my opinion anyway. I'm sorry I'm going to be unintentionally mean because part two isn't finished just yet but will be up in a few days or less. Please tell me what you thought of it so far or review the whole chap as a whole when its uploaded, up to you really.)**


	10. When Sonic isn't there prat two

**When Sonic isn't there – final part**

It took five minutes to wash the blood away and another ten to put some stitches in. By the time Shadow was patched up and clean Jamie had arrived back in the nursery. The two human women smiled nervously at him then one passed Jamie a cup of lemonade as they were informed he was coming back.

"Oooo lemonade, thanks you." Jamie brightly said then sucked happily on the straw as he was guided over to the carpet where a snack was waiting for him on a plate.

Shadow left the medic bay after thanking the nurse and was making his way slowly to the nursery. Someone came in and informed him that his son was now there and unharmed. When Shadow finally reached the nursery and walked in he smiled at his son, who was sitting nicely on the carpet eating his toast and apple slices while occasionally sipping on his lemonade. Shadow approached his son and sat down next to him with his smile on his muzzle.

"Hello mama, want apple?" Jamie asked as he held an apple slice up.

"Thank you Jamie. I just need to do a report then we have to go to the mall down town." Shadow said softly as he took the apple slice then ate a part of it.

"Ok mama I waits here for yous to comes back." Jamie smiled brightly then munched on an apple slice.

"Behave yourself and no chaos controlling alright." Shadow said in a semi firm tone then stood up while putting the rest of that slice into his mouth.

Shadow waved a bye then left the nursery and made his way to his and Rouge's shared office. It took him just under an hour to complete the report and now he was sending it by e-mail to the commander.

"There, I better be getting a day off for all of this." Shadow muttered to himself as he shut down the computer on his desk.

Shadow finally left his office and was walking down the hallway towards the nursery to pick up his son when he bumped into the commander. They stood in the hallway and looked at each other in silence for a brief moment before one of them broke it.

"We all appreciate you coming in on your day off and as thanks you don't have to come in tomorrow." The commander grinned down at Shadow.

"Thank you sir, I still have a couple of things to do so I will take my leave now." Shadow smiled as he gave a thankful expression.

"Of course I will see you on Thursday morning." The commander said then both walked away in the direction they were going in.

Shadow once again reached the nursery and chuckled as he watched Jamie clap along to some kids show on the portable TV. He walked over to the women looking after his son and smiled at them.

"Thank you for looking after my son, I know first hand he can be trouble at times." Shadow said with a light chuckle, glancing over at Jamie briefly.

"Oh he was no trouble once he got back. He finished his snack, used the potty, played a little and has been sitting nicely for the past ten minutes watching the telly." One said with a sweet tone of voice.

"I am a little concerned about something Jamie said. He erm mentioned a fight between you and Sonic in the back garden and that it got violent. I'm sure you both didn't think he was watching and I'm not saying you both are bad parents, every couple fight. I'm just concerned that he saw it." The other one said in a whispered tone.

"We were sparring to keep in shape, we do that a lot among other things. Sonic was concerned he was getting out of shape so I offered to re-train him. Yes we didn't think Jamie saw and assumed he was asleep in his bed for we do it at night so he doesn't think we are trying to hurt each other on purpose." Shadow explained with a sigh and now getting concerned himself.

"Oh right never mind then, he's a happy child all round. I just thought I should mention it to you." The nursery nurse said with a nervous laugh.

"Jamie come on it's time to go now, we need to go to the shopping mall." Shadow called over then watched his son jump up and run to him.

"Bye, bye." Jamie said to the two humans then Shadow chaos controlled to the mall.

They walked inside holding hands and moved towards the place Shadow needed to go to. Jamie looked in all directions then spotted a toy shop, making him remember his mothers promise to him. He figured he has been good so far so he looked up at his mother with a grin.

"Mama can I have my toy now, I been good boy?" Jamie asked with a bright tone.

"First we need to go to the electronic store then your daddy asked me to pick up something for him. We will have some lunch then go to the toy shop on the way home ok." Shadow said as he looked down at his son, who was not impressed with that.

"No fair, I are being very good." Jamie complained with an unhappy look.

"Oh really, you knocked the tins down at the supermarket, had a screaming fit at the check out, chaos controlled out of the nursery then away from me and you created merry hell at breakfast. We do it my way or no way." Shadow semi firmly said with a serious look in his eyes, making his son pout.

"Fine…why are we going to the le-tri-cal store?" Jamie asked with a more cheerier look.

"We are going to the electrical store for a new laptop. My one crashed and your uncle Tails couldn't fix it so I need a new one." Shadow explained with a smirk as they were approaching the store mentioned.

Ten minutes later Shadow was busy talking to a shop assistant by the computers and laptops. Jamie was getting rather bored of just standing and waiting, listening to words he didn't understand. He looked around and widened his eyes as he saw flashing lights of many colours in a different section of the store. He glanced at his mother, who was still busy talking about laptops, then snuck away towards the lights.

"Wow." Jamie whispered with wide eyes as he looked at the many lights from disco balls, stage lights and party lights. He wondered about the area, looking left and right as well as up on the ceiling.

"Hello there little one, what is your name?" A stranger said as he made Jamie stop walking by standing in front of him.

"Jamie, who you?" Jamie innocently replied as he looked up at the human in front of him.

"Well my name tag says Greg, so my name is Greg. Where is your mummy and daddy?" Greg asked with a soft smile.

"My daddy is off fightings da Dr and my mama is talking to some peoples abouts laptop." Jamie smiled brightly as he answered.

"Correction was talking to someone about laptops. How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off?" Shadow firmly said with crossed arms, standing behind his son.

"Erm…all da time?" Jamie turned around and looked up at his mother with a sheepish smile, much like Sonics can look.

"I will leave you both to it, unless you are interested in lights as well Shadow." Greg nervously chuckles as he spoke to the annoyed looking hedgehog.

"I are, I are." Jamie excitedly said as he jumped up and down on the spot, waving a hand up in the air with eagerness.

"Yes I can see that…I suppose since I'm getting a new laptop you can pick out something from in here too." Shadow shrugged as he was much more calmer now after his little heart-attack upon not seeing his son standing beside him.

"Yay…I want thats one please mama." Jamie happily said then pointed to a small revolving disco light that had a few different colours shining out of it.

"You sure you want this one?" Shadow raised a brow as he thought he was going to have to talk his son on down sizing the thing.

"Yep." Jamie smiled cheerfully back.

Soon they left the store with a couple of strong bags. Jamie did end up changing his mind and picked out a different disco ball, one that was twice the size but still not too large. It had different rotation settings, more flashing colours and could be hooked up to any play system to spin and flash in time with the music if wanted.

"Ok just one more place then we break for lunch before going home." Shadow assured as he was dodging other shoppers while carrying two heavy bags and his son with his wounded shoulder.

"Can we haves pizza please, I are in need of pizza." Jamie asked with a pleading look.

"I agree pizza is most definitely needed after our morning and please don't poke my bandage, it hurts still." Shadow sighed as he was getting very tired and just wanted to go home.

"Did that robot do thats to you?" Jamie asked as he looked at the bandage then once again poked it.

"Yes but don't worry, it will be completely healed over by morning. So long as you stop poking it." Shadow hissed a little as he walked.

"Wow your ouchy cover turns diffant colour." Jamie said with wonder in his eyes as he watched the white bandage turn a deep shade of blood red.

"Damn it all, the wound has opened up, we need to go to the chemise to re-bandage it." Shadow lightly growled in frustration then hurried to the nearest chemist.

When that was all sorted and Shadow managed to convince the man over the counter he didn't need to go to hospital, which took a good twenty minutes to do no thanks to the stitches that had undone on both sides. They both were now out of the chemist and walking towards the store to pick up Sonics item.

"Mama why we here?" Jamie asked with a confused expression, looking around the bridal store.

"Your daddy ordered a suit and wants us to pick it up for him. He has an important dinner party next week and needs to wear a suit." Shadow explained as he stopped walking and stood by the empty front desk, putting his bags down and letting Jamie sit on the counter top.

"Jamie, press the bell so someone knows we are here waiting." Shadow softly instructed to his son, pointing to the assistance bell.

Jamie grinned then banged his hand on it repeatedly.

"Aright, aright I'm come." An elderly cat called as she walked over slowly.

Shadow smirked and stopped his son from continuing to slam his hand down on the bell. Shadow knew if he allowed his son to do that someone would come quicker.

"Hello young man can I help you?" The feline asked Jamie as she adjusted her glasses.

"No, my mama does needs some." Jamie giggled then pointed to his mother.

"Oh you mean your daddy. Hello sir how may I help you." The old cat asked as she squinted to try and see Shadow better.

"You are wearing Ozzie's glasses again Margaret." Shadow rolled his eyes and showing some amusement in his features.

"Oh Shadow, you here to pick up your husbands suit I presume?" Margaret smiled warmly as she recognised Shadows voice.

"Margaret I can't see a damn thing, you wearing my glasses again?" Ozzie called as he walked over, bumping into one of the manikins on display.

"Who the hell put that there, Margaret my glasses please." Ozzie complained then managed to reach the front desk, holding out his wife's glasses to her.

The two exchanged glasses and both smiled at the two hedgehogs.

"Much better, I'll go and get Sonics suit." Margaret brightly said then walked out back where the order was stored for collection.

"So doing a bit of shopping I see…how did you do that?" Ozzie raised a brow as he pointed to the bandage covering Shadows upper arm.

"Killer robot in the city, it had machine guns and it got a lucky shot." Shadow smirked a little deviously as he looked at the grey old cat in a tailors suit.

"Yeah mama was cool." Jamie excitedly said as he smiled.

"I'm sure he was young man…erm Shadow your…" Ozzie grinned at Jamie then raised a concern brow as he saw red coming through the bandage.

"Damn it not again, maybe I shouldn't be carrying these heavy bags around the place. Could you just keep an eye on Jamie while I take these home quickly." Shadow groaned then gave Ozzie a pleading look.

"Sure you go ahead and you might want to take a quick look at that wound while you are there." Ozzie advised with a wink then he and Jamie watched Shadow teleport away with the heavy bags.

"Here we are…oh where did Shadow go?" Margaret came in with the suit in a clothes bag then raised a brow at her husband.

"His gun shot wound started to bleed so he went home to drop of those heavy bags and to change his bandage, honestly woman do keep up." Ozzie smirked playfully as he glanced at his wife, who put her free hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him.

Shadow appeared in the bathroom that was connected to his and Sonics bedroom. he put the bags down then stood by the mirror as he carefully removed the bandage. He hissed a little as the bandage was stuck on sticky blooded fur. Once it was off he gave it a once over and assumed the back of his shoulder looked the same as the front. Feeling the trickle of blood backed up that assumption.

"Great now what? I'll just have to clean the blood away and just patch myself up with more bandages." Shadow whispered as he turned the cold tap on and wet a flannel.

It was a small challenge but Shadow had managed to re-bandage his wound. He figured the reason the stitches came lose was because of his healing properties or his body got rid so he could begging the healing process. It was hard for him to know since he rarely got shot this badly, most of the time the bullet would just skim his skin as he dodges them.

"It will still bleed but it shouldn't seep through now." Shadow whispered to himself as he grabbed the bags and put them on the bed.

Shadow quickly glanced at the bedside clock and sighed as it was coming up for one o'clock in the afternoon. Shadow chaos controlled back to the bridal shop and appeared by the front desk. Shadow looked around as he was the only one here then he heard muffled voices coming from out back. Shadow quickly yet cautiously walked around the desk and slowly pushed the door open, instincts on red alert in case it was trouble.

"You look so adorable Jamie, such a hansom young man. Give us a twirl sugar." Margaret cried out with a bright loved up look.

"I are pretty." Jamie giggles as he slowly spun around on the platform he stood on

"Looking very smart son, you will have no problems in impressing the ladies when you are older." Ozzie smirked as he watched the two year old keep spinning slowly.

Shadow just blinked slowly as he relaxed himself then walked forwards, stopping in-between the two elderly cats. Where they were wasn't the shops show room but a room where they made adjustments and kept the orders stored for customers.

"Can't deny you do look very dashing in a suit Jamie." Shadow announced his presence with an amused smirk at his son.

"Takes pi-tur for daddy mama." Jamie demanded with a happy tone as he stopped turning and faced his mother.

Shadow rolled his eyes then got his phone out, getting the camera up on it. With a flash and a click the picture was taken. Jamie rushed over and stood in front of his mother, wanting to see the picture. Shadow showing him the image which made Jamie giggle and jump up and down with excitement.

"Margaret do you have Sonics suit? I'm going to take it home then come back. Maybe you could get Jamie undressed while I'm gone. Many thanks." Shadow grinned then watched the female cat grab the suit and walk over to him.

"There you go, if it needs further adjustments then drag Sonic down here and we will do it for him." Margaret said with a wink as she passed Shadow the suit.

"Thanks, I wont be long ok." Shadow chuckled then chaos controlled back home.

After everything was done with the bridal shop, Shadow and Jamie were now making their way to the pizza restaurant to finally have lunch, well late lunch. When they got there a waiter guided them to a table then he gave Shadow a menu. Shadow ordered a plain cheese pizza, since that was the only pizza Jamie ate, then asked for two banana milkshakes. The waiter bowed his head then left to relate the order to the chef in the kitchens.

"Mama, I are getting tired." Jamie softly said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know, we will have lunch then go home for a little nap. Maybe while you are sleeping I can get some jobs done around the house before your daddy gets back.

It took ten minutes for their order to arrive and half way through Jamie was slowly falling asleep while chewing on some pizza. Shadow smiled softly then decided to have the rest to take out. He stood up and walked over to a waiter to say he wanted the rest boxed up then returned just in time to stop his son from falling off the chair. Shadow drank the last of his milkshake as he held onto his now sleeping son, the waiter packing the four slices into a box at the same time. Shadow paid for the meal then took the box into his free hand. He chaos controlled back home and appeared in the kitchen. Shadow placed the pizza box on the side then carried his sleeping son to his bed.

"What a morning and the day still isn't over yet." Shadow thought as he tucked his son in then left the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Ok now for a bit of housekeeping. I'll start in the kitchen first." Shadow whispered to himself as he made his way into said area of the house.

Five hours later…

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening and Sonic was running back home with a huge smile on his face. He had been away for three days and was excited to see his family. He slowed down as his home came into view then stopped in front of the house. Sonic raised a confused brow as he could hear muffled music playing and different coloured lights spinning around through the living room window. Getting curious as to what was going on he went over to the door, opened it , closed it after walking in and went into the living room.

"What the?" Sonic whispered with a raised brow.

The living room was dark and the disco ball was hooked to the stereo system as it revolved and flashed colourful lights all around the living room. Jamie was jumping about and waving his arms in the air to the music and Shadow was laying on the sofa with an arm covering his eyes and looking very tired. When the shock of what he was seeing wore off Sonic walked in with a grin and stood near his happily dancing son.

"Daddy you is home!" Jamie shouted out over the music and dashed over to Sonic with his arms up to be held.

Sonic bent down and lifted Jamie into his arms for a much needed cuddle then walked over to the stereo, turning it off when he got there. Shadow uncovered his eyes and looked at his husband with tired eyes then a small smile crept up on his muzzle when Sonic turned to look back. Shadow sat up and stood on his feet, walking over to the light switch to bring the light back into the room.

"What happened to you love?" Sonic asked with high concern as he instantly saw the bandage that had dried blood on it.

"Killer robot got a lucky shot, nothing serious my love. Eggman got desperate and sent a robot to attack the city while you were stopping him, lets just say it never made it out of our fight functional." Shadow smirked as he walked over to his missed husband and stopped right in front of him.

"Uh-hur, no Jamie don't poke it." Sonic said as Jamie once again poked Shadows wound, making Shadow hiss a little in pain.

"It squishy and wet." Jamie exclaimed as he looked at his finger.

"I'll go and change my bandage, if you are hungry my love there is left over pizza in the fridge from lunch or you can have the chilly dogs I made for your dinner. You did have five but Jamie dropped one on the floor as he helped put them on the plate, they are also in the fridge." Shadow smirked a little then gave Sonic a quick peck on the lips before leaving to change his bandage.

"Thanks love." Sonic called out with a happy tone then looked down at his son with a grin.

"You want your disco back?" Sonic asked and received an eager nod from Jamie.

Chuckling Sonic put his son down then turned the music on and up a little bit more. He was glad they didn't have close by neighbours or they couldn't be doing this at gone seven in the evening. Jamie once again began to jump about and dance in his own way and Sonic turned the lights out so the disco ball's lights could be seen then went into the kitchen for his dinner.

After another hour Jamie was getting tired and was sitting on the sofa with his parents either side of him, slowly drinking a warm cup of milk before bed. Shadow was snoozing but not in a deep sleep and Sonic was just enjoying the peace and safety of his home after all that fighting and such.

"All gone." Jamie slurred as his eyes dropped half way and he weakly held his cup up to his father.

"Good boy, lets get you off to bed." Sonic softly said as he took the cup and placed it on the coffee table in front of them then picked up his son.

With Jamie now fast asleep in bed Sonic and Shadow were cuddle up together on the sofa with the telly down low. They weren't really paying any attention to what was on as they enjoyed the others embrace. Shadow was cuddling into Sonics chest as Sonic held him close while running his fingers through Shadows quills gently.

"So how was your day babe?" Sonic whispered softly as he looked down at a peaceful Shadow.

"I'm sure nothing compared to yours my love but it was very eventful. Before I forget to tell you, your suit is in the wardrobe and if it doesn't fit then Margaret said to drag your butt down there for adjustments." Shadow smirked as he glanced up at Sonic.

"I'm sure it is fine. You know you are still invited to that dinner, we could get a baby-sitter if you want to go." Sonic grinned down at his husband, knowing Shadow will decline the invite yet again.

"I'll pass thank you, we both know something like that is so not my scene." Shadow rolled his eyes then nuzzled into Sonic happily, placing a light kiss on Sonics chest afterwards.

"Yeah but if you do change your mind you can where your business suit the commander makes you wear sometimes." Sonic grinned as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

After ten minutes of comfortable silence Shadow chose this moment to tell Sonic something important.

"Jamie has chaos powers by the way…oh look at the time I must be getting off to bed, it's another early start." Shadow smirked then dashed away before Sonic could grasp what he had just said.

"Say what? Shadow he has what now?" Sonic called out with shocked features, sitting up and looked to where the living room door was.

 **(There we have it the final part of this extra long chap, told you it was going to be long…the next one will come soon and probably jump a couple of years, all depending what I think of to write really. Please let me know what you all thought of this one or not, your thoughts are appreciated.)**


	11. Child number two, oops!

**Child number two - Oops**

"This is so your fault by the way." Shadow growled at his husband with anger in his tone and arms crossed.

"How the hell is it my fault exactly?" Sonic firmly said back as he glared at Shadow.

"Oh so we are going there are we ok sure I will enlighten you as to why this is all your fault. You didn't wear a damn condom Sonic and now I am once again pregnant. You didn't even tell me you weren't going to wear one, I assumed you did." Shadow stated through gritted teeth, rage in his eyes at his predicament.

"Oh come on Shads, we were both wasted after celebrating our wedding anniversary. You can't expect me to think of that when we were all over each other and intoxicated with alcohol. Besides I didn't hear you requesting a condom either so don't give me that crap that you assumed I was wearing one. You were just as drunk and just as up for it as I was so I'm not the only one to blame here." Sonic defended himself with an annoyed expression.

"Ok fine you have a point. Lets just calm down before Jamie comes home from spending the night at Amy's. He doesn't need to come back to see his parents at each others throats because we made a mistake in our drunken state over two months ago." Shadow sighed as he relaxed himself a little.

"Yeah you are right, don't want to upset the little guy." Sonic sighed as well as he too calm his anger down.

"Are we even ready to have another child though? Jamie's only four years old and with the way Eggman is going lately, I'm concerned something bad will happen." Shadow softly said with high worry in his eyes.

"Yeah Egghead has been very active lately and has on one occasion almost won but babe you worry far too much. What you have to do is gather all those angry mood swings and point it in Eggbutts direction." Sonic grinned then stepped out of the way of being punched by his husband.

"This is not funny Faker, I am being serious!" Shadow shouts as he narrowed his rage filled eyes at Sonic.

"Hay I'm not kidding, you were scary bad the first time round. Do you even remember the amount of dangerous outbursts you had? Chaos energy was thrown everywhere and I had to replace the damn TV like five times because you got upset with it." Sonic frowned with crossed arms as he remembered very clearly what his husband was like.

"I…I wasn't that bad surly?" Shadow said with a saddened tone and drooped ears.

"You were but hay it is alright maybe this time round you will be more calmer and relaxed…just don't get into any more soap operas to the point of anger." Sonic grinned as he moved closer to his now very-upset-and-on-the-verge-of-tears husband.

Shadow slowly nodded as he tried to keep his tears in but failed. His bottom lip quivered and then sobs came out. Sonic gave him a soft look then pulled Shadow in for a secure embrace, rubbing his back soothingly as he did.

"It will be fine love, trust me because this time we have a four year old to keep you happy as well as myself." Sonic whispered softly in Shadows ear and noticed the sobs becoming quiet as he said that.

"Y-yeah you are right…I cannot wait for Jamie to come home, I wonder how he will take the news of becoming a big brother?" Shadow happily said with a cheerful smile as he hugged Sonic, his tail wagging to show his excitement.

Under one hour later…

"Thanks again for bringing Jamie home Amy, we appreciate it and thanks for having him for the night too." Sonic said as he and Amy were at the front door.

"It's aright Sonic, I am happy to have him over. How is Shadow doing by the way, he seems different?" Amy asked with a concerned look.

Sonic looked behind him quickly then back at Amy. He motioned her to come a little closer which she did out of curiosity.

"We just found out Shadow is pregnant again, we are going to tell Jamie in a bit." Sonic whispered quietly then moved away from Amy with a huge smile on his muzzle.

"Are you serious, I thought Shadow didn't want any more?" Amy said with shocked wide eyes at the news.

"Well it was kind of unexpected but he is cool with it now. We are going to announce it to everyone tomorrow and before you ask, he is just over two months gone." Sonic cheerfully said as he kept his smile in place.

"Well congratulations. I will be very happy to look after Jamie when Shadow goes into labour for you both." Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks Amy, we will hold you up on that offer. The most difficult part is telling the commander the news, Shadow reckons he wont be happy with losing Shadow from the front lines for missions especially how Eggman is at the moment." Sonic said with a small frown at the on coming task his husbands is going to have to do.

"Tuff he hasn't got a choice but to except it and besides Shadow was able to keep working with no problems. Well until that instant at the supermarket where he was forced into taking an early maternity leave but my point still stands." Amy grinned at the memory of being told what happened.

"See that's what I basically told Shadow, he was getting so worked up with worry. I told him to gather up all his angry mood swings and point it all in Eggheads direction." Sonic grinned with a chuckle as he told Amy, who giggled back.

"Y-yeah he should. Well I better get going. I promised Cream I would go to the mall with her today. Bye and any problems I'm happy to help ok." Amy said then walked away, waving as she walked.

"Bye and thanks again." Sonic called as he waved back the closed the door shut.

Sonic walked into the living room where Shadow and Jamie were sitting together on the sofa. Sonic took a seat next to his son and smile happily down at him.

"Auntie Amy let me help her in the garden after breakfast. We planted some new flowers, they were pretty and orange." Jamie happily said with a bright smile.

"Really so you are a gardener now. Hay you can plant flowers in our back garden if you like, right Shads?" Sonic said with a smile then looked up at his husband.

"Oh can I mama?" Jamie asked with begging eyes at Shadow.

"I don't see why you cannot, we have the stuff to plant flowers. We can go out and get seeds together or already grown plants, whatever you want to do really." Shadow grinned down at his son then chuckled as Jamie bounced a little with excitement at getting a yes.

"Thank you mama, lets do it now." Jamie said with a slightly hyper tone of voice.

"Later son, we have something very important to tell you first. Your mama is going to have a baby, there is a baby growing in your mama belly." Sonic nervously said as Jamie's expressions changed from very excited to devastated within seconds.

"What? No." Jamie said as tears filled his eyes at hearing this news.

"You are not happy about becoming a big brother?" Shadow asked with a sadden expression as he looked at his very upset son.

Jamie shook his head then began to sob. He didn't want to have to share his parents with someone else and liked it just being him his mama and daddy. Shadow drooped his ears and pulled Jamie into a cuddle then looked over at his husband with concern.

"Listen Jamie, being a big brother is like the coolest job in the world." Sonic said as he tried to get his son to like the idea.

"B-but I'm not old enough to have a job daddy." Jamie sadly said as he moved to look at Sonic.

Shadow tried to stop himself from laughing at that response and was looking away from Sonic to not encourage Sonic to laugh as well. Sonic was also trying to not laugh as he knew this was a serious conversation with his son. He took in a deep breath to compose himself before continuing.

"Yes true but you don't have to be a grown up to be a big brother so therefore you are old enough for the job." Sonic said as Shadows sniggers was not helping him to keep a straight face.

"Will I get paid for the job like mama does for his job?" Jamie asked as he wiped his eyes dry.

Shadow burst out laughing at that and Sonic rolled his eyes as yes it was funny but this was also a serious conversation.

"No Jamie, you don't get paid like mama does for his job, being a big brother is way more important. Mama's job is different and requires him to do much more difficult tasks. Being a big brother means a lot more than a working job, you both will be together for life and will become very close." Sonic tried to explain but knew he lost Jamie for Jamie was giving him a dry look.

"If I don't get pain I don't want the job thanks you very much." Jamie said with unhappy features, clearly spending way too much time with his mother.

Shadow was cracking up by now and the tears of laughter were falling down his cheeks. Sonic cleared his throat to try and get Shadow to help him out a little with this. Shadow tried to stop his laughing and cleared his throat.

"L-listen…whether you like it or not you are going to be a big brother. I am having this baby and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Believe me when I say, once he or she arrives you will be happy she or he is here. Think of it this way you will be gaining an accomplice and be able to do all kinds of things together." Shadow said with a smirk down at his clearly not amused son.

"Cant I just have a pet instead?" Jamie pleaded with begging eyes as he looked from one to the other.

"It's not that simple Jamie." Shadow rolled his eyes as he was now starting to get a little frustrated with his son.

"Why don't you want to be a brother?" Sonic asked with a slightly sad expression.

"I like the way things are with just you me and mama." Jamie said with a pour at his father and still hugging onto his mother tightly.

"See now we are getting somewhere." Sonic thought as he gave his son a soft smile.

"You know me and your mama will still love you and have time for you if that is what you are worried about." Sonic said with a bright tone as he seemed to be getting through to Jamie.

"You will, it isn't going to take you both away from me?" Jamie whispered as he nuzzled into his mothers chest.

"Of course it wont, nothing in the universe will ever take me or your daddy away from you. Sorry to say my child but you are so totally stuck with us for life, no matter what." Shadow whispered back as he gave Jamie a reassuring cuddle, placing a light kiss on top of his head.

This seemed to satisfy Jamie as a big smile formed on his muzzle and he was feeling much better with the news. Sonic and Shadow exchanged smiles as they were also feeling happier now until Shadow had a thought and chose to voice it.

"Sonic a thought has just occurred to me, will we need a bigger house now?" Shadow asked with an unsure look in his eyes.

"Ah." Was all Sonic said to that question.

Three months later…

Shadow was sitting on the sofa with the laptop looking through the property website and scrolling down the pages with a bored expression on his face. He and Sonic agreed to find a bigger place to live that had enough room for two growing children and two adults. So far nothing caught Shadows eyes as he looked at each available place up for sale.

"This is pointless." Shadow muttered under his breath as he was starting to get frustrated in his lack of findings.

"Shadow we are back, find anything yet?" Sonic called out as he and Jamie walked into the house.

"Nope and double nope. I'm taking a break why don't you have a look later while I'm at work or something." Shadow grumbled with annoyance then closed the laptop and put it on top of the coffee table.

"You have to go into work today? Could have sworn it was your weekend off babe." Sonic said as he walked into the living room and stood by the sofa with Jamie beside him.

"It was but the commander wants me in this afternoon, apparently I made a few errors on my reports yesterday and I need to come in and correct them. If you ask me I say he is annoyed with me for falling pregnant still." Shadow complained as he stood up and stretched a little.

"Yeah you said he wasn't happy about it." Sonic shrugged as he moved to sit down with Jamie.

"I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat then chaos control over there after. The quicker I get down there and correct that stupid report the quicker I will be back home." Shadow said with a grumpy tone then walked away and into the kitchen.

"Mama isn't very happy." Jamie said with a sad look in his eyes as he looked up at his father.

"He will be fine later, the mood swings will pass…eventually." Sonic assured with a grin then gave Jamie the TV remote to turn on as he closed his eyes after a long morning of playing with Jamie at the park.

Shadow was now ready to leave for GUN HQ to see the commander. His mood didn't change in a positive manner, in fact he seemed to have gotten worse. Shadow muttered a bye then chaos controlled away, appearing outside the building. Shadow walked through and flashed his ID badge at the guards by the front doors, who nodded and unlocked the doors. Shadow made himself move forward and over to the receptionist desk.

"One moment please Agent Shadow, I will be right with you." The human female called out as she typed on the computer.

"Yeah sure take your time, I have all the time in the world to waste since it is my weekend off." Shadow sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

Shadow stood there for just over three minutes then his patience ran out of the building, jumped in a car and took a joyride for a while.

"Damn it all can you just get the commander down here so I can go home." Shadow angrily said as he narrowed his eyes at the human taking her sweet ass time in seeing to him.

"Now Agent Shadow that is no way to talk to a lady. The commander is a little tied up right now so please be a little more patient. Why don't you go and take a seat in the waiting area, he knows you are here." The woman calmly said as she pointed over by the seats and coffee table opposite her desk.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner? Fine whatever." Shadow hissed through clenched teeth then stormed over and took a seat, crossing his arms and not looking at all happy.

Half an hour later…

"Is he still here Sarah?" The commander asked the lady at the front desk.

Sarah pointed over to Shadow, who had closed his eyes and fell asleep from waiting too long. The commander rolled his eyes and walked over to Shadow with a frown. True he was a little annoyed that his best agent was pregnant and yes he couldn't afford to lose him right now but there wasn't anything he could do about that. It was either piss Shadow off and he quits or just roll with it and try to convince Shadow to come off maternity leave early if Eggman keeps up his extra activities.

"Agent Shadow." The commander called as he lightly nudged Shadow awake.

"What?" Shadow muttered in a soft tone as he slowly opened his eyes then stood up when he saw the commander in front of him.

"Please follow me so we can go through that report." The commander ordered then led the way up to his office.

When they finally walked into the commanders office Shadow wasn't the only one there. Rouge was sitting in one of the two chairs and she too wasn't looking happy about having her weekend off disturbed especially since she arrived over an hour before Shadow turned up. Shadow took the other seat next to Rouge and both nodded a hello to the other then paid their full attention to the commander, now in his seat.

"Ok the report to that little mission I sent you both on Friday morning, it doesn't add up or make sense. You stated that the mission was successful yet the report says otherwise." The commander started with a sigh as he looked at Shadow and Rouge, who both shrugged.

"So care to tell me what happened then?" The commander added with a slightly annoyed expression at the lack of response he was getting from the bat and hedgehog.

"So you want to know all about that boring mission…I will tell you what it was, pointless and an inconvenient waste of our time and service. Don't even know why you made us do it in the first damn place." Shadow seriously said as he glared at the commander.

"Because you both are far more trusted than most of my men and you two were the only one's available to do it. Just tell me what happened so you both can go back home and enjoy your weekend off." The commander sighed as he sat back in his seat to listen to what happened.

"We went to that damn cake shop like you asked us to and got that stupid cake you suddenly needed. We were bringing it back when Eggmans robots jumped us and demanded for the cake. We all know why they wanted it, it is no secret the Dr likes cake and loves a freebie. We kicked butt as usual but the cake never made it, it got flattened in the box it came in. We gave it a funeral service and walked back to base to do the report like you wanted us to do. Although I don't see how a cake errand is worthy of being reported anyway." Shadow explained with a devious smirk near the end of his explainings.

"And how is that a successful mission?" The commander raised a confused brow.

"We picked the cake up like you asked and took it away from the shop. You never said anything about it needing to be brought back in one piece. We did bring a bit back with us and it is in the fridge in the recreation room." Rouge grinned as she answered the commanders question this time round.

"Also if you want to check out our story, we were jumped right by a CCTV camera a block away from the cake shop. Just don't let Sonic know I got knocked down, he will go nuts and demand I start my maternity leave now and I don't think you really want that to happen." Shadow said with slight fear in his eyes as he mentioned what his husband would be like.

Sonic would go nuts and will demand for Shadow to start maternity leave ASAP. Not that Shadow would mind but he knew he would get an ear full for not mentioning he was roughly knocked down by Eggmans robots.

"Right I'll check the camera footage later and record a copy of it to put away on file. I will also order another cake but I will have it delivered this time round. You are both free to go and I will see you Monday afternoon." The commander said with a slightly serious tone then ushered the two to leave.

Shadow and Rouge walked out and towards the lift, Rouge pressing the button when they got there.

"Well that was a waste of time, don't see why he couldn't just check the CCTV in the first place instead of calling us here or just get that cake delivered by the damn shop owners to begin with." Shadow complained with crossed arms and leaning against the wall.

"Tell me about it, I had to leave Knuckles hanging just to be here and for what?" Rouge said with some level of anger in her voice.

"I know how you feel, I had to stop looking for places to move to. Even if I wasn't having much luck in finding a new home, I'm still annoyed about being forced to come here on my weekend off. We get one weekend off every two months and ours was disturbed by that stupid cake collection. The cake was nice thought, have to admit, even if it did get squashed pretty badly." Shadow said then stopped leaning on the was as the lift doors pinned open.

"I say, haven't had cake like that in a long time. The search not going so well then? I'm sure by the time the little one is ready to pop out you will have a bigger home to bring him or her back to." Rouge smiled as she spoke, both walking into the lift and Shadow pressing the ground floor button.

"I don't see why we can't just do an extension on the house we already have. I'm sure it wont cost that much to do and it will save on the hassle in packing everything up and moving somewhere different." Shadow sighed with a slightly sad tone as he really didn't want to move.

"You should look into it hun. It might be a better option and I'm sure Sonic doesn't really want to move either. You both have a lot of good memories there but why were you planning to move anyway? Don't you already have a spare room for the baby?" Rouge asked with a slightly confused look.

"Yes but apparently it is too small for a child according to Sonic and something happened in there that I don't want to bring up, ever." Shadow replied with a slight shiver running down his spine at what he heard from that room.

"Oh so something went on that has disturbed you I see." Rouge smirked playfully as the lift doors opened and they both walked out.

"You really don't want to know and I really don't want to go there." Shadow groaned with a shake of his head.

"Fine I wont keep bugging you about it. So inviting me back to yours for a little while?" Rouge grinned as she planned to ask Sonic what went down in that room.

"If you want to but don't you have plans with Knuckles?" Shadow raised a brow as they both stood outside the building.

"Oh he can wait for me a little longer." Rouge winked at her best friend.

Shadow shrugged then chaos controlled himself and Rouge back to his home, appearing in the kitchen. Sonic was in there with Jamie and both gasped out in surprise at Rouge and Shadows sudden appearance.

"Man I never get used to that. How was the little meeting?" Sonic chuckled a little then asked with an interested tone.

"Pointless and a waste of our time. I do have something to talk to you about later tonight though." Shadow replied with a small frown then flipped the kettle on to make some nice relaxing tea for his stress levels, he would have had coffee but he wasn't allowed apparently.

"Oh right cool." Sonic shrugged as he replied to his husband.

"So Sonic why don't you show me the spare room, Shadow said it was too small to make into the baby's bedroom. Mind if I have a quick look see?" Rouge said with a level of innocence in her tone as she smiled at the blue hero.

"Erm sure." Sonic nervously said then led the way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the room.

"Shadow mentioned something happened in there and he seemed very freaked out by it. What happened?" Rouge asked as Sonic opened the door wide and they both walked in.

"Oh that. We had Crystal stay with us for a while because Black Doom called her fat or something like that. Well he came down to talk to her and we left them to it. When we came back they were kind of at it in here and not being very quiet either. Shadow heard it first then I did, to be fare what child wants to hear their dad and step-mum at it you know. Especially Black Doom I mean I was like how and Shadow was like completely disturbed by the whole thing." Sonic explained with a slightly grossed out expression as Rouge listened while looking around the room.

"I can understand why Shadow didn't want to mention it but I do agree this room is quite cosy for a growing child. I am actually wondering how they both managed to even get it on in here. I'm sure once you remove the collapsed cot and whatnot there still isn't much room to move about in." Rouge said as she and Sonic walked out, Sonic closing the door shut.

"Yeah so moving house is our plan. Me and Shadow don't want to make Jamie share his room if the baby turns out to be a boy. I think Jamie is still a little upset about the whole being a brother thing and having a baby around." Sonic said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure once the baby is here he will love to be involved, get him to help out with feeding and whatnot." Rouge grinned as she replied then both walked into the kitchen and took a seat up the table.

"Ok walk slowly over to auntie Rouge Jamie. The tea is very hot and I do not want you to burn yourself." Shadow softly said as he carefully passed Rouge's tea to his son, who helped make it.

"Ok mama…here you go auntie Rouge. I helped to make it." Jamie happily said with a bright smile and the tea taken from his hold.

"Thank you sugar." Rouge smiled warmly down at the child then placed the hot mug on the table in front of her.

Jamie dashed back over to his mother and carefully took his fathers tea then passed it to him. Sonic thanked his son and did the same as Rouge, placed his mug in front of him up the table. Shadow gave Jamie his juice and picked up his own mug then Shadow sat up the table with Jamie on his lap.

"Actually I can't wait to tell you tonight so we are going to have that chat now. Instead of moving to a bigger house do you think doing an extension would be less stressful?" Shadow smiled over at Sonic as he spoke.

"Like as in make the house bigger?" Sonic raised a brow at his husbands idea.

"That is what an extension means. We could knock into the small bedroom and make it big enough for the baby then make the garden a little bigger too. Also I was wondering, if you agree to it that is, get a conservatory. We are after all going to need more space and we could turn it into an extended play area for our kids." Shadow said with a cheerful tone and look.

"Actually I did think about just making our home bigger in that sense. In truth I really, really don't want to move. I like it here and it is safe. Sure I'll look into how much it is all going to cost us to do. It will probably be way cheaper than moving anyway and a conservatory does sound nice to have. I'll shop around on line to find the best deal later. You can help me Jamie, with your help we will get the most awesome one out there." Sonic said with a wink at his son, trying to get Jamie involved as much as possible with all of the changes.

"Yeah can it have rainbow windows?" Jamie excitedly asked as he looked at his father, clearly having Sonics colour fashion then again most kids liked a lot of colour.

"Well I'm not sure if it is possible but we can have a look." Sonic replied with an unsure expression.

Two weeks later…

"Hay I just mopped that damn floor, remember to wipe your feet before walking through my clean kitchen." Shadow growled at the contractor men doing the conservatory.

"Sorry sir we will remember just be cool." One said with a nervous tone.

"Just make sure you do." Shadow firmly said then walked out of the kitchen to see how Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were doing on the extension of the bedroom after over a week on working in it so far.

They were going to hire someone to do it but Tails and Knuckles convinced him and Sonic to just buy what is needed and they will help do it. According to Tails it would work out cheaper, the job would get done quicker and to their liking. Shadow stood by the entrance of the room with a grumpy expression and arms crossed. He cleared his throat to get Sonics attention which worked.

"Hay love what's up?" Sonic asked as he walked over to Shadow and stood in front of him.

"My clean floor is all dirty with muddy foot prints for the second day in a row, that's what's up. How is it going in here, looks good so far?" Shadow grumbled then tried to cheer himself up by putting on a more happier tone of voice when asking his question.

"Well once the walls and ceiling are set we can start painting. We are about to fit the new windows in, want to help?" Sonic smiled as he answered.

"No it's fine, you all carry on. I need to get Jamie from Vanilla's in a few minutes. You still want him to help you paint the walls?" Shadow declined with a sigh then asked with a smirk knowing Jamie was not good at painting.

"Yeah of course I do besides the more we get him involved the better he will be when his brother or sister comes into the world." Sonic winked with a cheery smile.

"Yeah I suppose that is true, well I'm off to get Jamie. Can you keep an eye on those workmen, I don't trust them to not make more mess." Shadow replied with a shrug then chaos controlled to Vanillas front door.

"You know I don't think we did the measuring right for the window Sonic." Knuckles called over as he and Tails was holding up the panel that it was a little too big for the fitting.

"I'll get the measuring tape again." Sonic sighed as he walked over to Tails' tool box and searched around for it.

Yep completing this room was going to take a while but they were determined to get it done before the month was up in under two weeks.

 **(Yep another completed one-shot for all you fans to this here series. Please let me know if you liked it, next one will be soon ok…until next time.)**


	12. Oh just my luck

**Oh just my luck**

"You are not coming here again? That's three damn days in a row you have called me up to say you and your team can't come and do the conservatory." Shadow shouted with an aggressive tone down the phone to the guy in charge of building the conservatory.

"Please understand we are still waiting on the order we sent out days ago, there has been a problem with the shipping and…" The man replied in a panicked tone then was stopped from finishing.

"I don't care if there is a problem with the shipment….hay I was talking Sonic why did you grab the damn phone from me?" Shadow resorted back then complained to his husband when Sonic came over and took the phone away.

"Hello sorry about Mr Hormones but it's not a problem and please let us know when you will be back to finish the conservatory." Sonic cheerfully said down the phone.

"Ok you have our word Sonic, bye." The guy sighed out in relief then hung up.

Sonic put the phone back on the receiver then turned to face Shadow, frowning at he did.

"I was sorting that out." Shadow pouted with crossed arms and not sounding happy.

"Sounded more like picking a fight with the guy in charge in doing that conservatory you really wanted. You are aware they can refuse to finish it whenever they like right? You are going the right way about it if that is what you want." Sonic semi firmly said as he gave Shadow a displeasing expression.

"Well what do you expect me to be like? They are taking their sweet ass time in getting it finished. I am sick to death in seeing that mess out there and a half complete conservatory. It's been over three damn weeks since they first started it." Shadow said with anger, trying to calm down but it just was not working.

"Yeah I know you are but there is nothing we can do if there is a problem. Now how about coming with me and seeing Jamie's art work in the new bedroom. You should have seen his little face light up when I told him the walls were ready for painting, priceless babe." Sonic sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard not to argue back then changed the subject in hopes it will distract Shadow, sounding more cheerful when mentioning their sons look.

"Are you trying to tell me our not-so-artistic son is doing a good job?" Shadow raised a brow and was slowly starting to smirk when Sonic chuckled a little nervously.

"Why don't you just come and check it out yourself." Sonic said with an awkward smile then taking his husbands hand to lead him there.

When Sonic and Shadow entered the new room, that was now a decent size for a growing infant and just needed to be painted, Shadow looked around and covered his mouth with his free hand. He was trying really hard not to burst out laughing at what his eyes were showing him. Jamie was getting his artistic side on alright but in all the wrong ways. Not only was he covered in paint but was splatting the paint onto the walls by flinging the brush in his hold while singing a special little song he just made up. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face his parents, only knowing they were there because Shadow could no longer hold back and filled the empty room with laughter.

"You like my masterpiece mama?" Jamie innocently asked with a bright smile, dropping the paint brush into the tin of white base coat paint.

"Y-yeah it's l-lovely Jamie." Shadow laughed as he just couldn't stop finding what he was seeing funny.

"Want to paint with me?" Jamie asked sweetly with a pleading smile at his parents.

"Yeah come on Shads, lets get arty." Sonic cheerfully said with a grin, trying to encouraged a yes from Shadow and lightly nudging into him.

An hour, all it took was an hour to run out of paint and it didn't all go on the walls, well some did but most was used for the war Sonic started. How it started? Well all it took was one laugh and a teasing comment from Shadow about Sonic slipping up on a bit of wet paint on the plastic cover on the floor. Sonic retaliated by flicking his brush at Shadow, while he sat on the floor, and Shadow doing it back. It was a very good job no one took the protective cover off the new glass windows just yet or they would have to clean all that paint off.

"I guess we need to get more paint now." Sonic grinned as he looked at his husband.

"And have a bath." Shadow shrugged with an amused smirk.

"Can I pick the next colour?" Jamie asked as he was not caring he was now a half white hedgehog and that the paint was drying into his fur.

That's kids for you, they all seem to love being messy and not give a hoot about it either.

"Sure so long as it is not a strong colour, I'm going for a bath. I think the paint is drying on my fur." Shadow smiled as he spoke then quickly walked away to his and Sonics personal bathroom.

"Ok love…come on Jamie lets get washed up." Sonic said then held out his hand for his son to take then led the way to the other bathroom in the hall.

Three days later…

"Shadow just take deep breaths ok, it really isn't as bad as it looks." Sonic calmly said as he and Shadow were in the kitchen, Sonic feeling nervous inside at the way Shadows eye twitched with high irritation and frustration.

It was mid-afternoon and the contractors doing the conservatory had not long ago left. Shadow had just walked into the kitchen after coming back from work, having left for work at six in the morning. Why he was so irritated and looking like he was going to kill was because of the mess. It was a on-and-off again rainy day so just imagine mud and water from outside walked into the kitchen. There was also bits of dust and whatnot from the materials used to build this conservatory all around, not just on the floor but on the work surfaces near the back entrance where it was being built.

"I spent hours in here cleaning yesterday, hours. You want me to be calm about all of this mess? I busted my guts mopping, disinfecting the surfaces, washing windows, de-scaling the draining board and sink, wiping down the cupboards and you want me to be calm!" Shadow shouted out with fire in his red eyes, shaking with rage and hands clenched into fists.

It was a good job Jamie wasn't here and was out with Tails and Knuckles as they went to get more electric purple paint. The couple had decided to give this room to Jamie and have his old room for the baby since it was still decorated mutual colours that and they figured it will help Jamie to accept the new addition to the family. It did and Jamie was over the moon in being able to choose what his new room was going to look like.

"Yes because I will clean it love and was about to make a start but you came home before I could." Sonic sighed as he was seeing chaos spears being thrown in his mind any minute now.

"Oh so now it's my fault for coming home?" Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic.

"Wait, no of course not. I was hoping I could get the mess cleared before you came back so you wouldn't see it all. I meant nothing by what I said babe." Sonic quickly said in defence as he tried to keep calm and not shout back, doing that would definitely have the spears on show.

"Sure you didn't, now get out of my kitchen." Shadow spat then pointed to the door for Sonic.

"It is not just your kitchen babe." Sonic said in a serious manner and crossed his arms, showing no signs in moving.

"It is when it is looking like this, now out!" Shadow growled aggressively at Sonic.

Sonic glared at Shadow briefly then stormed out of the kitchen in anger, just leaving his husband to it. Sonic flopped onto the sofa with crossed arms and muttering curses under his breath. What was wrong with his cleaning he didn't know but Shadow never allowed him to do it. He didn't mind much since he hated doing it but he knew how tired Shadow got yesterday after spending almost three hours in that kitchen, making it shine.

"I swear he has OCD or something." Sonic muttered as he turned to look out the window.

"We are back and managed to get the last large tin of paint too." Knuckles called as he, Tails and Jamie walked into the house an hour after Shadow returned home.

"I would not go into the kitchen if I was any of you." Sonic called from his seat in the living room, still a little grumpy at his pregnant husband and those stupid hormones.

"Why?" Tails asked as they walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Daddy, but I am thirsty and shopping for paint is hard work." Jamie whined as he stood in front of his father, a sad expression on his muzzle.

"Your funeral if you do, mama is in there and he is not happy right now." Sonic frowned as he replied to his son.

"I am not scared of mama." Jamie said as he gave a small devious smirk then chaos controlled into the kitchen.

"That kid has guts." Knuckles grinned over at Sonic.

Jamie appeared in the middle of the kitchen and looked at his mother washing the window by the back entrance.

"Stupid damn contractors, stupid damn mud. How it got on the windows is beyond my understanding, the jerks. I just really wanted to come home from work to damn well clean, what joy my life is." Shadow growled as he slammed the cloth into the muddy water in the bucket by his feet.

"Mama want me to help?" Jamie asked with an innocent smile at his mother, finally deciding to announce his presence before his mother got creative in his words.

Shadow quickly turned around to face his son and instantly became happy to see him. He walked over and picked Jamie up to cuddle him, which was greatly returned.

"That is very kind of you Jamie but mama has it covered. Did you get the paint?" Shadow softly asked as he broke the hug and put his son back down.

"Yep and it was the last tin too." Jamie happily said as he clapped his hands behind his back and rocked on the balls of his feet, looking way too adorable for anyone to stay in a bad mood.

Twenty minutes later…

"Jamie has been in that kitchen for a long time just to get a drink." Sonic said with slight concern as he wondered if his son even made it to the kitchen when he used chaos control.

"Maybe we should check to see if he made it, you said he was still learning how to chaos control correctly." Tails suggested with concern himself for his little nephew.

With that agreed they all stood and made there way to the kitchen door, all feeling a little anxious in going in there. Sonic took in a deep breath and pushed the door open, only to tilt his head as the kitchen was only half cleaned and a bucket of dirty water still sat on the foor. It was also lacking a certain Ultimate Lifeform and a four year old child.

"Where the hell are they?" Sonic questioned out loud as they all walked in.

"Gone for ice cream apparently." Knuckles said as he picked up a slip of paper then passed it to Sonic.

"On boy." Sonic groaned as he covered his face with his hands while holding the paper.

"I'm sure they wont have much, Shadow did say he wont eat that much ice cream again." Tails assured with a hopeful expression at Sonic.

"Especially after the last time he did." Knuckles said as he rolled his eyes at the memory.

The last time Shadow had a huge sugar rush from the ice cream. He went around the city and played pranks on random people, causing a huge upset. It took all the friends to grab him, all subjected to a prank or two, and drag him back home. Jamie at the time was only a newborn and Shadow was experience something called 'the baby blues'. So he ate a load of ice cream, approx two and a half tubs of the stuff, to cheer himself up. Black Doom had to come down to look after Jamie while Sonic and his friends got Shadow back home safely before getting arrested by the cops or worse the commander of GUN.

"Yeah true, I'll finish cleaning the kitchen so Shadow wont have to do it when he gets back. That should cheer him up further." Sonic grinned then went to get the mob and put clean water in the bucket.

"We'll help…where does Shadow keep the disinfectant?" Tails smiled at his big brother.

With Shadow and Jamie…

"Wow they have so many choices." Shadow whispered as he looked through the ice cream menu at the parlour he chaos controlled to with his son after leaving that note.

"I know what I want mama, bubble gum blue with popping candy on top." Jamie sweetly smiled at his mother happily.

"Hmmm, sounds nice and so does the mint ice cream with chocolate sauce…yep I've made my choice." Shadow smiled delightfully as he put the menu down on the table.

"Hello Shadow, Jamie. It is good to see you both again, so what will it be?" A cheerful tiger smiled down at the two with a note pad and pen in hand, ready to take their orders.

"One bubblegum blue supreme, one mint delight and two lemonades please Lynda." Shadow casually related the order with a smile up at the tiger.

"Good choice, would that be medium or large scoops?" Lynda asked as she wrote down the orders.

"Large please, we are in need of ice cream therapy." Shadow smirked playfully as he spoke back.

"Ok, I will return with your orders in a few minutes." Lynda smiled happily with a wink then walked away.

Back At the house over an hour later Sonic was tipping away his third load of water down the sink then placed the bucket, with the mop, away in the utility cupboard as he managed to clean all the mud away off the floor. Tails was finished with wiping down the sides and table and Knuckles finished the window and getting rid of the pieces of material.

"Thanks guys, I totally owe you one or three." Sonic smiled in thanks as they all took a seat up the table.

"DADDY!" Jamie shouted in a hyperactively loud voice as he and Shadow appeared in the kitchen via chaos control.

"Ahhha…" Sonic screamed in surprise and jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair over as he did.

"Ice cream is the best you need to go and get some right now, I will take you and then you can have some too!" Shadow said with a twitch of his eye, a huge smile on his face as he was having a sugar rush like his son was.

"O-k…how much have you both had?" Sonic sweat-dropped as he looked at his family.

"I would say enough." Knuckles grinned with amusement as he whispered over to Tails, who slowly nodded with a nervous expression.

"We had two really, really big bowels and three lemonades." Jamie very quickly said as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"And we had a sherbet contest after too…sure I lost but it was fun." Shadow added as he spoke really fast, only just about managing to be understood.

"A sherbet contest?" Sonic raised a brow as he was a little curious at to what that was.

"Yeah, we challenged each other to see who could eat the most with in three minute." Shadow excitedly explained as he spoke in a slightly faster tempo, again only just being able to be understood by all.

"Then we went to see grandpa Doom." Jamie excitedly said with a giggle.

"He sure is going to be in for a very big surprise." Shadow deviously chuckled with twitching eyes and an overly happy smile on his muzzle.

"Oh no what did you both do?" Sonic groaned in despair as the possibility of an unhappy ex-warlord turning up at his front door with rage.

Half an hour earlier…

Shadow and Jamie appeared aboard the Black Comet with devious intentions. They were very hyper on all of the sugar they had just finished having and this silly idea popped into Shadow head. Convincing Jamie was very easy to do and Shadow got an instant yes when mentioning his idea.

"This is going to be so fun mama." Jamie excitedly said as he was being led by the hand.

"I know right, he wont ever see it coming." Shadow said with a slight twitch from his eye and a very excited tone, pulling his son down a pathway of the Comet.

Shadows plan was this, he was going to make his way to his father with the markers he grabbed from the parlour. On the way he planned to do a little graffiti here and there then on Doom himself. Clearly he was not in his right state of mind as the sugar clouded his way better judgment upon doing this. Yes it was a mild little prank but right now he did not care and thought it to be the best foolproof plan in the universe, as did Jamie.

"Ok we will start here, here you are my son." Shadow overly whispered as he passed Jamie a bright yellow marker, well highlighter more like.

"Oh I know I am going to draw a bunch of flowers." Jamie laughed then got badly drawing his dodgy looking flowers.

Shadow laughed in hysterics as he got with his artwork using a very bright green marker/highlighter. He was doing doodles of happy cute things as he knew his father would not like this. They did this all the way to Black Dooms personal chambers and only knew he was in there because Shadow had sensed he was and asleep deeply.

"Ok we need to be very hush, hush." Shadow giggled as he whispered down to his son, who nodded very quickly while covering his muzzle to stop any loud laughs.

They entered and crept over to a sleeping Black Doom and Crystal then got drawing on Black Dooms face, hands and on the resting third floaty eye by the bed. When their work was complete they took a step back to admire their doings. Black Doom had flowers, butterflies and a few little yellow hearts on his face. His hands were covered in rainbows of green and yellow strips and a poorly drawn unicorn. As for dooms third eye, each tentacle was coloured in going in a pattern of green and yellow along with the words 'I see you' going around the eye. Shadow grabbed his sons hand then walked out silently.

"This was so much fun mama." Jamie giggled as he looked up, speaking a little fast.

"Time to go home before we are caught." Shadow replied with the same tempo then chaos controlled himself and Jamie back home, both dropping the markers as they did.

Present time…

"Nothing too extreme my love." Shadow sniggered as well did Jamie.

"Right and why don't I believe you both." Sonic sighed as he rubbed his temples as he could just hear Black Dooms voice shouting out his husbands name.

"SHADOW!" Black Dooms voice bellowed out from outside the front of the house, beside him an amused looking Crystal, trying not to laugh along with his third eye that also didn't look pleased.

"QUICK JAMIE WE NEED TO RUN!" Shadow called out in an excited tone, grabbed Jamie's hand and dashed out of the kitchen and into his and Sonics bedroom, leaving his husband to deal with his enraged father.

"Guess I wasn't hearing things." Sonic groaned as he made himself go to the front door, Tails and Knuckles following him closely in case they needed to fight Doom off.

Sonic opened the door then covered his mouth with a hand as he tried to stop himself from laughing out loud. Tails and Knuckles were doing the same and had to leave as they just couldn't stop themselves. There was no need to make the alien more enraged than he already was.

"Where is Shadow?" Black Doom firmly asked with narrowed eyes at Sonic, not finding any of this funny.

"I-I have n-no idea. Him and Jamie went out for ice cream a while ago…nice tattoos by the way." Sonic sniggered as he really tried to keep composed for he didn't want Black Doom pissed with him too.

"Oh this is nothing, Shadow, and I believe Jamie as well, drew some creative things on the comet walls going all the way to our personal room." Crystal giggled as she kept glancing at her partner.

"Are you telling me he is having yet another sugar rush? This is all I need, two sugar crazed hedgehogs who can out run me. When he gets back tell him I want a word with him." Black Doom demanded with anger in his tone then chaos controlled himself, Crystal and his third eye back home to wash the ink off his leathery skin and walls.

Sonic then burst out laughing as he walked into the house and closed the front door shut. He walked towards his and Shadows bedroom as he knew the two would be hiding in there. Sonic opened the door then laughed even harder as he saw his husband and Jamie half way out from under the bed. Their bottom half was visible and both were giggling with what they did.

"O-ok guys the coast is clear. You can come out now." Sonic sighed out happily as he slowed down on his laughter, watching the two wiggle out from under the bed and stand on their feet.

"So he is gone yes?" Shadow asked with a slight normal tempo as his sugar rush was calming down.

"Yeah, I do hope you both didn't use permanent markers." Sonic grinned with amusement in his eyes as he looked at his family.

"Have no idea, serves him right for sleeping during the day." Shadow smirked as he was now speaking in a normal tone but now feeling very tired and sluggish.

"I'm sleep." Jamie complained as he rubbed his eyes, also coming down from all that sugar.

"Yeah a nap sounds perfect." Shadow agreed then yarned.

"Oh no you both don't, it's almost five o'clock and you are going to stay up until actual bedtime." Sonic firmly aid with a devious grin.

"But daddy I'm tired." Jamie whined with a sad expression in his sleepy eyes.

"Sonic we are tired and might I remind you I am six months pregnant and need to rest as much a possible." Shadow pouted with crossed arms, his eyes drooping half way closed.

"Can't keep playing that card with me love. If you are capable enough to prank your dad then you can stay awake for another couple of hours. As for you Jamie, if you go to bed now then you will be up and wide awake by midnight so no naps…for the both of you. maybe next time you will think twice in eating your way through all that sugar so close to dinner time." Sonic semi firmly said as he kept his grin in place.

"Mean, so damn mean." Shadow muttered as he looked away from his husband, trying to stop a yarn from happening.

"Come on you two, I want you both sitting up that kitchen table so you can't fall asleep." Sonic said then marched them both out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Tails and Knuckles were.

"Oh by the way Shadow, your dad wants a word with you so I suggest you go see him in the morning or something." Sonic added as they walked into the kitchen.

"Damn it all!" Shadow called out as he was now seeing the consequences to his actions, just like the last time when he came down and had a sugar free head.

 **(Here we go the next chap in the series…hope you enjoyed reading and the next chap will be up as soon as I think of the content and get typing it up. Please let me know what you think yeah. Until next chap…)**


	13. Finally getting my own back

**Finally getting my own back**

It has been just over a week since Shadow and Jamie's little sugar rush episode. The conservatory was very nearly complete now, which made Shadow very happy, and the new bedroom was all done. Sonic was currently moving his son's things in there on his own, as he forbid Shadow from any heavy lifting, with Jamie doing some observing and telling his father where he wanting things to go. Shadow did go up and see his father the very next morning after a good breakfast and was given not only a firm talking to but was made to clean up around the toxic pools, as they did tend to get messy around them. Shadow was currently lounging on the sofa with a bored expression until he heard a small bang coming from the hallway.

"Sonic is everything alright?" Shadow called out then decided to get up and check it out when he didn't get an answer.

Shadow walked down the hallway then stood near Jamie's old room as he watched Sonic struggle with the bed base. Yeah Sonic managed to drag it out of the room and into the hallway but now it was somewhat stuck with little turning space so he can get it into the newly done up bedroom.

"Sonic are you sure you don't want my help?" Shadow announced his presence with crossed arms resting on his baby bump and an amused smirk on his muzzle while looking at his flustered husband.

"No it's alright love, I can handle it." Sonic said as he forced a more happier look on his face when answering Shadow.

"Sonic it wont be a bother if I just helped you move our son into his new room." Shadow replied back as he raised a brow at Sonic, clearly seeing that his husband was having difficulty doing it all on his own.

"And I don't want you to do any heavy lifting and hurting yourself. I can handle it babe." Sonic matter-of-fact said as he gave Shadow a stern look.

"I am going to help you whether you want it or not. You are clearly having a little trouble on your own." Shadow firmly said as he uncrossed his arms and walked towards Sonic and the bed base in the hallway.

"No Shadow I wont have you lifting anything while you are pregnant so go and relax on the sofa." Sonic firmly said with a deadly serious expression as he pointed down the hallway passed Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes then placed a hand on the base while smirking deviously at his husband.

"Chaos control." Shadow smugly said then vanished with the bed base.

"Oh yeah I forgot he can do that." Sonic sheepishly whispered to himself then walked into the new bedroom only to see a very smug Shadow standing next to the bed base with Jamie sitting on top of it.

"Daddy can I try doing that with my mattress?" Jamie asked as he looked over at his father with begging eyes.

"No, sorry but mama is way more experienced when it come to chaos controlling. Maybe when you are older. So Shadow since you so badly want to help us, think you can bring the mattress in here next?" Sonic semi firmly said to his son then grinned deviously at his husband when talking to him.

"Well dur…don't know why you keep forgetting about my chaos control abilities, I use them all the time around the house. Chaos control." Shadow shook his head then vanished to get the mattress.

"Oh and no lifting up anything either or you will be in big trouble." Sonic called out loud enough for Shadow to hear.

After half an hour most of Jamie's things were now in the new room and put in the places Jamie wanted them to go. Sonic was now carrying a box of Jamie's toys that was slightly over flowing, resulting in something falling onto the floor. Shadow smirked as he picked it up and followed behind his husband into the room.

"Oh no look Sonic I have lifted something up, what are you to do about it?" Shadow chuckled as he held up an interactive toy car that would teach one about different parts and functions of a car.

Yeah Jamie was really into cars and had a whole toy box full of them along with a car mat to play with them on. His favourite game was car crash and traffic jams. Making some crash into each other then line up cars to cause traffic until he would vroom the ambulance and police cars over to sort the crash out.

"Right, now you are in for it big time love." Sonic grinned with amusement as he locked eyes with Shadow, placing the box down yet never breaking eye contact.

"Oh no, now I'm about to go and lift more toys up to bring in here." Shadow teased as he placed the car down then slowly backed away out of the room, smirking with amusement.

"I don't think so babe. Jamie why don't you find a home for your toys while I sort your mother out." Sonic grinned over at his son who was getting his cars out.

"Ok daddy but you will have to be quick, mama is very fast." Jamie said as he continued to do what he was doing, not even looking up at his father when replying back.

Sonic chuckled then dashed out of the room to follow Shadow, catching him in the act of picking up a stuffed rabbit from the floor. Sonic faked an annoyed expression and he stood in the door way with crossed arms.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Sonic asked as he slowly walked into the room with a seductive grin on his muzzle.

"I have no idea what you mean my love." Shadow smirked back as he hid the rabbit behind his back while now facing his husband with a small amount of lust in his eyes.

Sonic stopped in front of Shadow and gently moved a hand along Shadows sides then around to his back. He took a hold of the stuffed toy and lightly pulled it out of Shadows hands, taking it away then lifting it up so Shadow could see it.

"I warned you, any lifting and you will be in trouble Shadow." Sonic whispered as he lightly threw the toy to one side then grabbed Shadow's hips to pull him close, well as close as he could with the baby bump being there and all.

"And now you need punishing." Sonic purred in Shadows ear as he massaged his fingers and thumb into Shadows hips soothingly.

"Maybe I do but not right now." Shadow moaned out with a look of bliss then his lips were captured by Sonics.

Just as things were getting very passionate there was a loud knock on the door making the two break their kiss and raises brows at the other as they were not due for any visitors right now. The door was once again knocked and a little more loudly too.

"Door!" Jamie called as he sorted through his cars and placed some on the car mat.

"I'll get it while you finish up in here." Shadow whispered in Sonics ear then was let go of so he could go answer the door.

"Some things just never change around here." Sonic muttered as they were interrupted from having a moment together.

Shadow reached the door and opened it wide with a faint smile but that smile soon dropped with a confused expression as the commander of GUN was standing in front of his home with Rouge beside him.

"What is going on? You never come here, even if it is an emergency, you usually call me on my communicator." Shadow asked as he stepped to one side to allow the two to enter his home.

Shadow closed the door shut then led the way to the living room, offering the two a seat on the sofa. Shadow took a seat on one of the chairs and faced the commander and Rouge with a concerned expression.

"Say Shads who was at the door?" Sonic called out from the hallway, coming out of Jamie's new room and heading to his old one.

"You might want to come into the living room Sonic." The commander called out, answering for Shadow.

"Ok here we go, they are early but hey I'm going to have Shads pranked for sure this time." Sonic thought to himself as he walked passed his sons old room and heading to the living room instead.

Sonic smile cheerfully as he laid eyes on Rouge and the commander then sat on the arm of the chair Shadow was sitting on.

"What's going on? Usually you both just call or something." Sonic asked as he faked a concerned expression.

"Where is Jamie?" The commander asked with some concern as he didn't want the child to walk in while they do this so caled prank on Shadow sonic had pratically begged him and Rouge to be apart of.

"In his new room playing with his cars, why?" Sonic asked with a confused expression as he answered the question.

"Rouge If you could." The commander said as he glanced at Rouge, wanting her to make sure the childdid not come in during it.

"Of course, don't worry boys ok." Rouge stood up as she spoke then walked out to keep Jamie company while the grown ups had a little 'talk'.

"Ok before you say what you are here for, I have done nothing wrong and haven't been at that supermarket since I found out I was pregnant." Shadow mater-of-fact said with crossed arms and a small pout.

"It's true he hasn't." Sonic confirmed with a grin as that memory filled his mind.

"Damn it is still funny after all these years of it happening." Sonic thought as he looked at the commander.

"It has nothing to do with that believe me. I would not be here if it was over another riot led by you Shadow." The commander shook his head with a deep sigh also able to remember the events as if it was only yesterday.

"Was not my fault." Shadow grumbled as he looked away from all, frowning unhappily at the switched off, yet to be destroyed and be replaced, TV.

"We know babe, so why are you here? Eggman starting again or something?" Sonic patted Shadow on the shoulder then went all serious at the commander.

"No he is actually staying quiet at the moment, this is about Shadow." The commander said as he glanced over at Shadow still stropping on the chair and glaring at the TV.

"I have done nothing wrong so leave me alone." Shadow growled with anger in his voice, not moving an inch from his position on the chair.

"Yes babe we know but before you go beyond the point of calm, do you think you can just hear the commander out then get all angry with him." Sonic softly said as he moved closer to his husband and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him into a brief little hug.

"Fine, please continue." Shadow gave a sweet smile at his husband as he turned his head to look at him then gave that smile to the commander, making the GUN leader feel very nervous of that smile and having second thoughts with all of this.

"Ok I'll be blunt and straight to the point…I'm arresting you on treason against humanity." The commander seriously said as he stood up and unclipped his handcuffs from his belt.

"What?" Shadow gasped out in shock and fear as he watched the commander walk over to him with those cuffs in one hand.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say will go against you. You will remain on Prison Island until a decision has been made upon what to do with you." The commander firmly said as he cuffed Shadows wrists together and made him stand up.

"N-no you cannot do this to me, I have done no wrong. I-I haven't." Shadow shakily said as tears began to fill his eyes then when he was made to walk away from the chair he broke down and cried them out.

Normally Shadow would not have broken down in tears and would just be outraged at this. It is all thanks to those damn hormones that made this situation turn into something very different and unlikely.

"Ok maybe I went too far with this prank." Sonic thought as he drooped his ears at the sound of his husbands cries of sorrow and sadness.

"I…I…" Shadow cried out as he felt hopeless and afraid of what will happen to himself and his family.

"Alright that is it, I'm pulling the plug on this. It is one thing to play a part in pranking Shadow but seeing him break down crying is just way too much." The commander said as he undid the cuffs and looped them back onto his belt.

Shadow was sunned as his brain tried to process what was going on. He stood there for a moment as his tears slowly stopped flowing then he slowly turned around to look at his husband.

"Surprise babe, it was a prank. You were never going to get arrested and locked up." Sonic nervously said as he was being stared at by Shadow.

Shadow said nothing and just chaos controlled to his room as he just felt so numb and still in shock on what happened. Sonic sighed as he didn't truly think Shadow would react like this and would just go off on one, not break down and cry.

"He isn't going to let this go you know and I refuse to be apart of this childish pranking war you both are still doing any longer. I'm going to get Rouge and return to base." The commander seriously said as he just knew he was going to be getting a lot of trouble from Shadow over this.

"I didn't know he would react like this. Man I feel terrible now." Sonic deeply sighed with sadness then walked out of the living room with the commander.

"Auntie Rouge that car isn't supposed to go like that." Jamie complained as he grabbed the white roofless car and placed it where he believed it should go, behind the red one in the line he made.

Rouge rolled her eyes as it seemed she wasn't allowed to put the cars anywhere on the car mat. The commander entered with Sonic and cleared his throat to get Rouge's attention. Rouge looked up and grinned as she stood.

"Well Jamie I believe play time with auntie Rouge is over and I will see you soon." Rouge said as she looked over at the child still playing and not looking away from his game.

"Ok bye auntie Rouge. Next time we will play something else." Jamie happily said as he waved with one hand and broomed a car with the other to join the line, not once looking up at the white bat.

Rouge walked out with the commander and Sonic followed them to the front door to see them out.

"So did it work? Was Shadow finally pranked?" Rouge asked as she and the commander stood outside and facing Sonic.

"Yeah it worked, a little too well." Sonic replied with drooped ears and looking very guilty.

"He broke down in tears." The commander added as he looked away from the two.

"WHAT!" Rouge cried out in disbelief.

"Sonic you said he would just get angry and demand to be set free. If I would have known he would have reacted like that I would have swayed you off this choice of prank. I do hope you know he is not going to be very happy with you over this one especially since you made him cry." Rouge said with a cross expression and hands on her hips.

"I know, I know alright. I'll make it up to him somehow and for the record I didn't know he was going to break down like that." Sonic groaned as he was getting a little annoyed at having to repeat himself and pissed off with himself for not thinking this prank through properly.

"Well good luck and I'll come by tomorrow, if I can, to see how Shadow is doing." Rouge said with a more calm voice then dropped her hands to her side and began to walk away with the commander.

Sonic closed the front door and made his way to his bedroom, glancing inside Jamie's room to check on him before reaching there. Sonic raised a brow as there was no noise coming from inside and he cautiously opened the door wide.

"Shadow…" Sonic called his husbands name out as the room seemed empty.

Sonic was now getting concerned as he walked over to the in-built bathroom and when Shadow wasn't in there either Sonic was in a panic. Sonic dashed around the house in hopes Shadow might have just decided to be somewhere else instead of the bedroom. Sonic stood in the kitchen as this was the last place to look and Shadow was not in there.

"If he isn't here then he is either at one of our friends houses planning his revenge, up on ARK or aboard the Black Comet." Sonic sighed out as he walked out of the kitchen and decided to finish moving his son into his new bedroom.

Shadow was indeed up on the Black Comet and walking about aimlessly. He was still very upset over that prank but a small part of him did feel respect for his husband for finally getting him back. Shadow suddenly stopped and raised a brow at the new being coming his way down the pathway.

"Who the hell is that?" Shadow questioned inside of his head at the being floated towards him and then stopped about a meter or two away from him.

The creature looked very similar to Black Doom but smaller in size, not by much but you can tell the size difference. He had a hooded red and blue cloak on with the blue hood up over his head. He had three yellowish eyes that were looking right at Shadow.

"You are not what I had expected and a little on the round side too." The new being said as he looked Shadow up and down with a thinking expression, knowing exactly who Shadow was.

"Are you calling me fat?" Shadow growled with aggression and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the being who dared to comment on his physical appearance.

"I am simply commenting on what I am seeing but if that is how you want it to seem like then you can always correct the round belly you have with some physical training. I am surprised Black Doom allowed you to get so out of shape in the first place." The floating figure replied indifferently as it looked at Shadow with its three yellowish eyes.

Shadow bared his teeth and his hands clenched into fists as he was getting angry with the being in front of him. He shook a little as he was getting to the point of no return and that was never a good sign for anyone who so happened to be the one to insult the hormonal hedgehog.

"How dare you say that to me, I am not fat you moron. I happen to be pregnant and carrying a child." Shadow shouted out as he had lost his temper at the being, chaos energy fizzing in both hands.

"Shadow calm yourself." Black Doom appeared beside the new being, speaking in a very calm tone towards his hedgehog son.

"He called me fat and you expect me to be all happy about that?" Shadow growled as he called back his chaos energy, crossed his arms and glared at the one who insulted him.

"So he takes after you when baring offspring...interesting." The new floating creature casually said as he turned his head to look at Black Doom.

"Indeed…Shadow this is Black Death, he is the secondary hive mind I created since I cannot be in two places at once." Black Doom spoke with some pride in his tone while looking at his hedgehog son.

"Doesn't mean he has the damn right to insult me." Shadow muttered as he looked away and pouted a little, trying to calm himself down.

"There is another new member of the Black Arms I wish for you to meet. Come Shadow, we shall go find him now." Black Doom said with some amusement to how this little meeting will turn out.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and began to walk closer to his father and second in command. Black Doom chaos controlled them all, when Shadow stopped in front of him, to where this so called new member was. They appeared near the being who was just standing with a Black Oak and engaging in a telepathic conversation.

"Eclipse." Black Doom called over to the Black Arms, getting the beings attention.

"We shall continue our conversation later." Eclipse said with a smirk up at the Black Oak then walked over to Black Doom, Black Death and Shadow.

Eclipse stopped in front of all three then locked eyes with Shadow. Eclipse looked similar to Shadow but not a hedgehog per say. Eclipse had a grey/pale purple colouration with a white muzzle and yellow teeth. He has red accents along his head, arms and legs, black-coloured sclera that featuring glowing amber-like gold irises and thin black pupils. He had a classic 'devils tail' that was long and slender with a red accented arrowhead-like tip. Eclipse had a single small spike on the back of his legs, three fingered hands, two-toed feet, a pair of small quills on the back of his shoulders and a red 'mantle' on top of his shoulders. He is somewhere around the same size and hight as Shadow, minus the pregnant belly of course.

 **(N/A: I had to go onto the internet to find a good description for Eclipse as sometimes I do find it hard to find the right words to describe a character.)**

"So you must be Shadow, not what I expected." Eclipse grinned as he kept eye contact with Shadow.

"Yeah and you're a wannabe hedgehog." Shadow growled back with crossed arms slightly resting on his baby bump.

"And you are an overweight hedgehog that looks ready to have a heart-attack. I do not in any way feel threatened by the so called Ultimate Lifeform before me." Eclipse casually said as he waved a hand in Shadows direction in a dismissive fashion.

"That is it I have had it up to here with being insulted…I will show you exactly what I am capable of, regardless of my weight gain." Shadow shouted out in anger and narrowed his eyes at Eclipse.

"Oh I am so scared brother, please have mercy." Eclipse rolled his eyes and using a very sarcastic voice, only angering Shadow further.

"Should we stop this?" Black Death muttered over to Black Doom as he watched the two glare at the other.

"No lets see how far this little meeting will go, if it gets too intense I will step in. You haven't met Shadows partner and you do not want him and his friends coming up here, they will come here for revenge if anything happens to Shadow and the unborn child." Black Doom muttered back then watched both Shadow and Eclipse walk towards each other and stop inches apart.

Back at the hedgehogs home, a couple of hours after the prank, Sonic had finally finished his son's new bedroom and was now sitting on the floor with Jamie. He was only allowed to watch Jamie play as Jamie had forbid him from touching the cars after Sonic kept moving some and placing them in a parking space. He wasn't really paying all that much attention to his son's, now solo, game and kept thinking about his husband.

"Will he even come home later? I shouldn't have done that prank on him, especially while pregnant." Sonic thought as he sighed a little in sadness.

"Daddy what's the matter?" Jamie asked as he looked up from his car game and gave his father a concerned look.

"Oh nothing Jamie. I'm going to make a start on dinner alright, call if you need me." Sonic said as he forced a more cheerful tone then stood up.

"Ok Daddy." Jamie smiled up innocently then got back to his game.

Back up aboard the comet Shadow and Eclipse were engaged in battle and neither seems to be tiring out, regardless of Shadow pregnancy. Shadow was mostly on the defence, blocking any attacks aimed at his swollen belly, and Eclipse was attacking in any way he could to get a hit on Shadow.

"It is remarkable how well Shadow is doing considering his condition." Black Death said as he and Black Doom had moved way out of the way to observe the fight.

"Did you doubt my ability to create the Ultimate being?" Black Doom smugly replied as he never removed his eyes on the fight between the brothers, still on the ready to intervene if needed be.

"Doomy what is going on in here?" Crystal announced as she walked in and stood beside her life partner then looked at Shadow and Eclipse fighting.

"Are you not going to stop this?" Crystal asked with slight anger in her tone as she was getting very concerned for Shadow and the unborn child he was carrying.

"They need to get it out of their system, this is no longer a fight of dislike but a fight for respect." Black Doom simply replied as he glanced at Crystal briefly before returning his eyes back on his sons.

"Right I will not stand here and watch them both fight each other. They are brothers and should be looking out for one another, not fighting to gain superiority." Crystal slightly growled then stormed over to the two still fighting.

"RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Crystal shouted out at the top of her lungs, gaining total stillness all around.

"What do you both think you are doing? You are brothers for chaos sake and should not be fighting one another. Shadow you are nearly seven months pregnant and should not be engaging in battle. Eclipse you should know better than to antagonise Shadow. You both need to just stop all this nonsense and get along or so help me I will bash your heads together until some sense is knocked into you both." Crystal firmly said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the two who, were now standing side by side looking up at her.

"Wait you are pregnant?" Eclipse turned his head to look at Shadow with a surprised expression.

"Yeah so, doesn't mean I cannot fight or move fast or use my chaos abilities." Shadow frowned with crossed arms and had turned his head to look at Eclipse.

"Now why don't you both put your differences aside and start over." Crystal happily said with a bright smile while clapping her hands together in front of her, having them close to her chest.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I am tired from our fight and can easily keep going." Shadow seriously said as he looked away with his arms still crossed.

"Exactly what I was about to say brother." Eclipse smirked as he kept looking at Shadow beside him, amusement in his voice as he spoke his words.

"Good I am happy to see you both getting along." Crystal beamed out happily then turned to walk out of the room, winking at her partner when she walked passed him.

Back with Sonic, he was sitting up the kitchen table with Jamie and about to start on eating dinner. He dished some up for Shadow and covered it, placing it in the microwave to heat up later. Sonic was trying to keep a cheerful expression as he and his son ate their meal but he was deeply worried that Shadow had yet to come home.

"Daddy where is mama? Did he have to go into work on his day off again?" Jamie asked innocently as he had no clue what had happened, looking directly up at his father.

"Mama had to go out and wasn't sure when he will be back. He should be home by tomorrow hopefully." Sonic forced a smile as he lied to his son, knowing it was wrong to do so but he did not want to upset Jamie with the truth.

"Oh I hope Shadow will be home soon." Sonic thought as he looked down at his barely consumed meal as a sad feeling wash over him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and when it died down Shadow was standing a little away from the table in the middle of the kitchen with Eclipse standing next to him. Sonic jumped to his feet and locked eyes with his husband, sadness and regret was seen in his green orbs.

"Relax yourself my love, you are forgiven. This is Eclipse, my brother. Eclipse this is Sonic my husband and Jamie my son." Shadow smiled warmly at Sonic as he introduced all, pointing to his husband and child when mentioning them to his brother.

"Hi, So this is what you call a kitchen brother?" Eclipse waved at the two hedgehogs up the table then looked around the room they were standing in with high interest.

"Shadow could I have a very quick word with you in our bedroom please. I really have to talk to you." Sonic asked as he was still feeling very guilty over that prank.

"Fine, we wont be too long Eclipse so just relax and stay here until I return." Shadow cheerfully said as he glanced at his brother still looking around the kitchen with a curious expression.

Shadow smiled at his husband then led the way to his and Sonic bedroom, having Sonic follow him there. They entered and Sonic closed the door shut then turned to face his husband with a very apologetic expression.

"About that prank I did on you…I am so sorry. I swear I had no idea you would react like that." Sonic said as the guilt was very visible on his features, ears drooped down as he spoke.

"Sonic I am no longer mad about the prank, it was a good prank and you finally got me back. Lets just now draw the line and stop this childish war but I am in no way saying we can no longer play jokes on each other, just not to turn it into a war and go nuts again." Shadow sincerely said with a faint smile at his husband.

"Yeah I can agree with that…so you have a new brother then?" Sonic smiled in relief then walked closer to his husband, stopping right in front of Shadow.

"Yes was a bit of a shocker and I also met the Black Arms secondary hive mind too. I suppose he is second in command if my father ever was to die." Shadow smirked with amusement as he locked eyes with his loving husband.

"Damn the Black Arms seems to be expanding, I wonder if there are more colonies out there in different parts of the universe?" Sonic raised a brow as he replied, not liking that idea since, if there was, they can't be all under Black Dooms rule.

"You know what I never thought about that." Shadow simply said with a wondering expression as he looked up slightly in thought at the possibility, tapping his chin as he did so.

 **(Thank you for reading and I'm so, so sorry it has taken this long to update. Please tell me your thoughts and I will try and be quicker in updating. I do hope you are all enjoying this and as a little hint, next chap might or might not have a birth...still unsure what the sex to Sonic's and Shadow's baby will be though or what name to give him or her...)**


	14. It's too early?

**It's too early?**

Shadow was now just under eight months gone, by half a week, and currently admiring the finished conservatory. He was smiling happily as he pictured how he wanted it to now look inside. Sure there were set backs when it was being built, with waiting for parts to be delivered, workers off sick and the wrong fittings being ordered but it was all worth it in the end. It was big, not too big to look out of sorts, and did indeed have those rainbow windows Jamie had requested.

"Ok might put in a small sofa on one end then have a play area on the other opposite the sofas. A large play mat on the floor and I have to have a cupboard in here somewhere so I don't have to look at all the toys laying around." Shadow muttered to himself as he stood in the middle of his much wanted conservatory.

"Mama are we going out now?" Jamie whined as he stood by the entrance sliding doors.

"We are going out today?" Shadow turned around to look at his son with a raised brow as this was the first he had heard of this.

"Yep I have decided we are going out." Jamie grinned at his mother with a confidence tone.

"I see, so a four year old has the authority to decide whether or not we go out? Would this be because your father mentioned this new indoor play area was opening today?" Shadow frowned with crossed arms, that were resting on his pregnant belly, not looking at all interested in being stuck inside with a load of parents and screaming kids playing.

"It might have, daddy said we can go but he isn't here and off fighting Eggman so can we go together instead. Please mama it will be fun." Jamie practically begged with his large forced into watering eyes at his mother.

"I suppose we could go for a couple of hours since there isn't much else to do…alright go get your coat and shoes on then we will leave." Shadow mused over it then gave into his sons puppy-dog look.

"Oh I do hope I am not having a girl, I will be like putty in her hands and wont ever be able to say no. I can barely manage to say no to Jamie when he gives me that look." Shadow thought as he watched his son smile with excitement then rush off to do as told.

Shadow slowly walked out of the conservatory and closed the sliding doors, locking them securely. Just as he finished doing that a flash of light appeared in the kitchen and Eclipse was now standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Eclipse what are you doing here?" Shadow asked as he turned around and locked eyes with his brother.

"Don't you remember I am here to spend the day with you and Jamie." Eclipse chuckled with amusement.

"And I take it this is you informing me of this now?" Shadow dryly said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yep so where are we going today?" Eclipse smirked playfully as this was a spontaneous trip to see Shadow and Jamie.

It has absolutely nothing to do with annoying their father to the point of anger then coming down just to avoid a punishment, no absolutely not (wink).

"Uncle Eclipse, you coming to the new indoor play area too?" Jamie asked as he returned to the kitchen with his coat and shoes on.

"A what?" Eclipse raised a brow as he did not know what one of those were.

"Yes he is Jamie, isn't this trip out going to be fun." Shadow chuckled a little deviously as he gave his brother an amused smirk.

Half an hour later…

"I do not like the way I am being stared at brother." Eclipse whispered as he, Shadow and Jamie walked into the large building that held the indoor play arena and stood together to wait for access.

"You are not the only one getting eyed at or spoken about." Shadow muttered back as he frowned deeply, able to catch conversations here and there from other parents waiting to take their kids to the play area.

"Mama I want to go in now." Jamie complained as waiting was not his strong point, much like his father.

"We have to wait for our turn to go through the gates Jamie, it wont be much longer now." Shadow forced a cheerful tone as he looked down at his son holding his hand, smiling faintly as he tried not to get too worked up from some of the words that were whispered about him.

"I Swear people need to get a life and I am not fat damn it. Are people seriously that stupid they forget I am able to get pregnant." Shadow thought as he took in a deep breath to curve his temper that was slowly getting harder to contain.

"Say Shadow, do I look evil to you?" Eclipse whispered over to Shadow with a playful tone as he has just heard someone say just that to their friend.

" **Just ignore them and don't give eye contact, you might start a war in here."** Shadow teased with an amused tone inside his brothers head.

The waiting area the three were standing in was getting packed with more parents bringing their children here to play and to check out what this new play area was like. Shadow and Eclipse were both feeling very uncomfortable as more entered and joined one of the three long queues. Finally after another ten minutes of waiting to move towards the gates they were finally at the front. Eclipse was now holding Jamie in his arms and have been for almost fifteen minutes as Jamie was getting tired of standing around.

"Yay we are next." Jamie cheered with excitement in his voice as he waited for the employee to open the gates for them to go through.

"Before you go in we need to ask you a few questions. Does your child have any allergies or medical problems we need to know about?" The male human asked with an uninterested voice and looking like he really didn't want to be here.

"No he doesn't, he doesn't have any medical problems." Shadow frowned as he was getting annoyed and his back was hurting from all the standing around.

"Does your child play well with others for we do not tolerate fighting or arguing." The human asked next as he glanced at the very excited child still being carried in the aliens arms.

"Yes he does so can we go through now? My back is killing me and I need to sit down." Shadow slightly growled as he rubbed his swollen belly as it was starting to ache a little.

"Just one last question…How old is your child?" The man asked with a frown at Shadow.

"Four almost f-five." Shadow hissed a little aggressively at the man as a sharp pain shot all around his pregnant bump.

"Brother are you alright?" Eclipse asked with high concern as he could sense Shadow distress.

"Yes I just need to sit down for a moment." Shadow said as he took a deep breath and glanced at Eclipse as he spoke.

"Alright here are your wrist bands and your son has access to all areas apart from the ten plus section. Have a nice day and there is a sit down area for parents that serve refreshments at reasonable prices." The human said indifferently then opened the gate for the alien hedgehog family to walk through, well Jamiewas part Alien thanks to Shadows Black Arms DNA.

Eclipse put Jamie down and both watched him run over to an area with a giant ball pit. Eclipse followed Shadow to a table near the play area Jamie had chosen to play in, both taking a seat opposite each other.

"This play is strange, what is the purpose of this place anyway?" Eclipse asked as he looked around at the soft play area, ball pits of different sizes and climbing areas that lead to high slides and a pole to slide down on.

"People take their children here to play with other children and to have a chat with other parents I suppose. Yes not my scene either trust me, Sonic usually does these types of things with Jamie but he isn't here right now." Shadow replied as he was soothingly rubbing his belly.

"Are you sure you are alright Shadow? You look as if you are in pain and I can feel some level of distress coming from you." Eclipse asked again as he looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"I'm sure it is nothing and more than likely down to standing around for almost an hour at one time." Shadow waved off his brothers concern for him and tried to ignore the slight sharp pains and back ache.

"Uncle Eclipse, come and play with me." Jamie came running up with a happy expression, stopping beside Eclipse with slight begging eyes.

"Sure why the hell not, call me if you need me brother." Eclipse grinned as he was getting curious what playing was like.

Jamie grabbed Eclipse's hand as soon as he stood up and dragged him over to play in the ball pit. Shadow closed his eyes as he tried to keep calm but knew something was wrong and just didn't want to spoil his sons fun for the time being.

"Agent Shadow, I would never imagine to see you I a place like this." A female voice called out as she walked closer to the black hedgehog, making him open his eyes and look at the one who called him.

"Mrs Towers what a surprise." Shadow faintly smiled as he offered the commanders wife a seat with a hand gesture.

"Thank you, so how are you doing?" Mrs Towers smiled as she took a seat next to Shadow then asked as she noticed a pained look in Shadows eyes, however brief it was.

"F-fine, just a little uncomfortable. You think they would have got softer chairs instead of hard plastic ones." Shadow forced a grin as he spoke back, a sharp pain hit him just as he started to talk.

"Yes can't be very comfortable for you, so where is Jamie?" Mrs Towers said as she looked around for the young hedgehog.

"In the ball pit with his uncle, having a ball war of sorts. I swear my brother looks like he is having more fun than Jamie." Shadow smirked as he looked over at his family engaged in a war, throwing balls at each other and getting other kids to join their side.

"Yes. Oh look Emma had joined team Jamie, bless." Mrs Towers giggled as she watched her not-long-turned-five year old daughter grab a ball and threw it towards Eclipse with Jamie doing the same.

"Ahha damn it!" Shadow hissed as he lent forwards to cushion that sharp pain he suddenly felt in his lower belly.

"Shadow what is wrong?" Mrs Towers asked in high concern as she turned to look at Shadow, he leaning forwards with his arms wrapped around his pregnant tummy.

"I-it is far too early for all of this. I-I'm not even eight months gone yet." Shadow grunted as more pain came, making him shut his eyes tightly and clench his teeth when another followed the first one.

"Oh my gosh you are in labour, we need to get you to the hospital quickly." Mrs Towers panicked a little as she quickly stood.

"Just take deep calm breaths while I inform someone working here." She added then rushed off to find an employee working close by.

"This cannot be happening, it just can't be. My body isn't ready down there for birthing." Shadow thought as he did as instructed, taking in very deep ragged breaths as the contractions got a little more intense.

" **Eclipse do not panic but I am in labour and I need to go to the hospital right now. Someone is phoning an ambulance as I speak so just stay calm."** Shadow telepathically called to his brother as he continued to do his breathing exercises.

" **Understood brother, I shall take care of Jamie for you and I will call father so you are not alone."** Eclipse replied in the same manner as he glanced over at Shadow sitting up the four seater table and looking like he was in pure agony.

" **Th-Thank you brother, just assure Jamie his mama will be fine…dame I swear I am not having any more children after this one, I forgot how painful labour can get."** Shadow said as he opened one eye and looked over at Eclipse, who was still looking over at him with worry.

"Shadow, an ambulance has been called and is on it's way. It should be here within ten-fifteen minutes at most." Mrs Towers returned to relate the news to Shadow, looking very worried as Shadow said earlier he wasn't even eight months gone yet.

"Shadow." Black Doom appeared by the table in a flash, looking very concerned as he had just been told by Eclipse of the situation.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking, kids stopped playing, and the area went deadly silent as most looked at Black Doom with fear. This was making Shadow feel even more uncomfortable now that most, if not all, eyes were their way and what was making it worse was how his contractions chose that moment to get stronger.

"Ahhh chaos damn this!" Shadow cried out as he shut his eyes in pain, shouting to try and relief some of the stresses his body and mind was under right now.

"Mama!" Jamie cried out as he rushed out of the ball pit and over to Shadow, Eclipse and Emma running after him quickly.

"It is a-all right Jamie, Mama is fine." Shadow forced a smile through the pain of labour so not to worry or upset his son.

"You stay with your uncle Eclipse alright son." Shadow added as he fought against the contractions and allowed no pain to show on his features when looking at his fearful looking child.

The ambulance soon arrived and two men rushed inside and over to Shadow. They gave Shadow a confused expression as they were told someone went into early labour and assumed it to be a woman not the Ultimate Lifeform. Regardless of this they acted quickly and helped Shadow into a wheelchair then rushed out of the building. Shadow only just about had time to say bye to his son and brother before being driven away.

"I'm Sorry sir but there is no room in the ambulance for you, you will have to meet us at the hospital." One of the men announced as he looked up at Black Doom with slight fear in his voice.

Black Doom just rolled his eyes then vanished, reappearing by a hospital he hoped the humans were taking Shadow. He figured it was since this was the closet one in the area they were in and Shadow came here when having Jamie. He waited outside patiently and nodded a greeting at others coming and going from the hospital. Shadow soon arrived at the hospital, the same one Doom teleported to, and was rushed into the delivery ward.

Shadow arrived t the hospital within ten minutes and rushed to the devliery ward. His midwife and other professional people were waiting in a room for him and he was helped onto the bed with careful movements. Black Doom appeared in the room and floated beside Shadow with concern in his eyes as he looked down at Shadows paned expressions.

"Ah Chaos I swear this is definitely the last damn time, I want total removal of my womb after all of this." Shadow cried out as the pains got much stronger while his midwife spread his legs and examined him...

An hour later…

"Wow I feel so weird…you sure you have started?" Shadow slurred out in a gentle tone as he laid on the table with a screen up, blocking any visual of the operation he was undergoing and all alone as Black Doom was told he was too large to be in the room.

Shadow was rushed into theatre for an emergency C-section as the baby grew distressed and wasn't delivering fast enough. So now Shadow was drugged up to the max and awaiting for his baby to be born.

"We are almost done Shadow and you will be patched up within minutes." One replied with a calm voice as they all worked fast to deliver the hero's baby safely.

"Right ok…you sure you have started? I don't feel a thing." Shadow repeated with a tired tone this time and his eyes closed half way shut.

"Congratulations Shadow it is a boy." The one who spoke to Shadow last time announced as he quickly passed a very still and quiet baby hedgehog to the midwife to attend to fast.

"What's going on? Why isn't he making any sounds? Why can't I sense him?" Shadow blurted out questions as he had a very bad feeling wash over him, tearing up as he couldn't see what was happening with his son.

"Try to stay calm Shadow…your son needs urgent attention and will be rushed to intensive care to be given the best of care. As soon as you are stable yourself someone will wheel you to him." A different surgeon announced as he carefully began to stitch Shadow up.

"He is going to be alright though right?" Shadow asked as he allowed his tears to leave his eyes as he was getting very emotional and wished his husband was here with him.

"Does Sonic even know?" Shadow thought as he stared up at the ceiling with worry and fear.

"Shadow everything will be alright now wake up." One of the surgeons said in a loudish voice.

"What? I am awake." Shadow replied with high confusion wondering if he heard right.

"Shadow wake up babe." Shadow heard Sonics voice in his head then the world around him began to fade away…

Shadow gasped awake and quickly sat up where he was laying, which was on the sofa in his living room. He anxiously looked down at his under eight months gone bump and sighed out in relief that his baby was right where it should be and all of that was only a very real feeling dream.

"Shadow are you alright? You were crying and shouting in your sleep." Sonic asked in high concern as he kneeled beside Shadow as Shadow slowly laid back down.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I swear that is the last time I allow dad to give me something to calm my stress levels down." Shadow half growled as he looked passed Sonic to the half consumed 'tea' sitting on the coffee table.

 **(Another chapter done and I bet you didn't see that one coming. Please tell me what you think of it and thanks for reading, all reviews are welcome. A little hint for the next chapter, a real birth will happen but in an unusual place as suggested by someone. You know who you are if you are still reading this series and thanks for the great idea. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I do need to type it first of course…until the next update…)**


	15. Birth in an awkward place

**Birth in an awkward place.**

"Shadow are you sure you should be going out, you are really close to your due date now." Sonic asked as he stood in front of Shadow by the front door, watching his husband put on his air skates.

"Sonic relax, you worry far too much. You know you and Jamie could always come with me and shop for new coat for our little one." Shadow smirked as he knew his husband and son hated shopping where as he really didn't mind it.

"That's ok babe we are fine right here but I really don't think you should go alone. Hey why don't you take your brother with you, he should experience a shopping trip at the mall since he seems to come down here a lot." Sonic suggested as he gave Shadow a pleading expression to agree with him.

"I don't know Eclipse might be busy and there is no way I'm taking any of my other brothers unless I really want to freak people out. Mmmm note to self do that very soon." Shadow said with a devious smirk forming on his muzzle as the images of going around the mall with a couple of Black Oaks beside him.

"Why don't you call him and find out, please Shadows it will make me feel a lot better if you weren't shopping alone for hours. You only have a few days before you are due to have our baby and I don't want anything bad to happen." Sonic begged as he moved closer to his husband then pulled him into a loving hug.

"Oh alright fine if it makes you happy I will bribe my brother in coming with me. I'll get him one of those smoothies he seems to love at the moment." Shadow sighed in defeat as he hugged back then closed his eyes to contact his brother while remaining within his husbands arms.

Half a minute later.

"Where's that smoothies brother?" Eclipse announced in an excited voice, standing behind the hugging couple.

"At the smoothie bar in the mall waiting to be made." Shadow smirked at his brother then broke the embrace he shared with Sonic.

Shadow only had to say one word to get his brother to drop everything and teleport down here and that word was smoothie.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go to the mall, I want that smoothie ASAP." Eclipse said as he grabbed onto Shadows wrist and teleported away with Shadow, not giving Shadow a chance to say bye.

They arrived exactly where the smoothie bar was located in the food court of the mall and Eclipse dragged Shadow to the long line of twelve people, making them numbers thirteen. Shadow got his wrist back form his brothers hold and crossed his arms as the line remained motionless while also wondering how long this was going to take. Fifteen minutes later and they were still queuing for this damn smoothie, the only difference was now they were nineth in line.

"This is taking forever and it is stressing the baby out." Shadow complained as he rubbed his belly, feeling a few sharp pains and kicks from the unborn infant inside of him.

"Of course it is taking forever brother, after all these guys know how to make a damn good smoothie. You cannot rush perfection you know." Eclipse matter-of-fact said as he glanced at Shadow standing beside him.

"No it is because the guy taking the orders at the cash till is very old and slow." Shadow muttered as he tried to calm himself down.

"No he isn't." Eclipse argued back with a frown at Shadow, both now looking at each other.

"Yes he is, even the two girls are looking annoyed as they wait for orders to make." Shadow rolled his eyes as his brother still didn't understand age differences in those considered mortal.

"Fine I'll stay here and get my smoothie while you go off and do what you need to do. How about you take one of our brothers to assist you." Eclipse suggested with a smirk at Shadow.

"You know what fine, go get one of them and I'll hold your place in line." Shadow shrugged as he tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in his belly, putting it down to him feeling very stressed and on the moody side of things.

"I really need to calm down." Shadow thought as he took in deep calm breaths as Eclipse vanished to get another member of the Black Arms down from the Black Comet.

When Eclipse returned he popped a Death Leach on Shadows head with an amused smirk as Shadow just gave him a very dry expression. Even during their conversation and Eclipse disappearing then reappearing the line had yet to move along. Shadow just sighed and gave Eclipse some money for the smoothie.

"What, he really wanted to come with you." Eclipse said as he took the cash from Shadow.

"Whatever, just tell me when you have your smoothie and I will tell you where I am." Shadow simply said then walked out of line and towards where he wanted to go, all the while rubbing his swollen belly to calm the activities of his unborn baby down to comfortable levels.

As he walked he was given funny looks from those passing him and he put it down to the Leach on his head making screeching noises at everyone. Shadow groaned a little as he did not like being stared at and quickly entered the clothes shop he was heading to.

"Ok the men's wear is upstairs, now where are the lifts? I can't be asked with the stairs and it will take too long anyway." Shadow muttered as he wondered around the shop floor in search for this lift., not quite remembering where it was.

"Hur?" Shadow questioned as he stopped walking and glanced up to the Death Leach wiggling a little and hissing.

"Oh thanks." Shadow smiled then began to walk again, the Leach had spotted the metal moving things with doors and managed to direct Shadow in the correct direction.

Shadow reached the lifts and called it down. He waited with slight irritation as it was taking a long time to reach him.

"How many floors does this shop have anyway?" Shadow muttered under his breath while rubbing his bump to smooth out the pain and calm his child down.

"I really don't think these pains are normal. After this I'm going for a check up at the hospital" Shadow thought as the lift doors pinned open and people walked out, a whole bunch mind you.

Shadow walked in and pressed the second floor button. He did get the answer to his question for there were three floors not including ground floor. He only knew what floor to go to for there was a lagre shop dicription on the wall telling you what floor had what on.

"Wait hold the lift." A deep male voice called, sounding slightly out of breath from running.

Shadow rolled his eyes and put a hand on the side, where the doors were going to pop out of, to stop them from closing. He raised a brow at the being that stopped in front of him and both were in slight shock to see each other.

"Knuckles this is the last place I would expect to see you." Shadow said with a slightly curious tone, moving away from the doors so Knuckles could walk in.

The lift doors closed and slowly began to move upwards.

"Yeah it's getting really cold up on Angel Island and I need something to wear. Why do you have Death Leach on your head?" Knuckles grinned as the two faced each other.

"He wanted to come shopping with me, well according to Eclipse he did." Shadow forced a smile as he rode out a slightly stronger sharp pain in his belly.

Suddenly the lift shook a little violently and then stopped sharply, making the two hold onto the bar on the side for balance. The lights went off and a single dull emergence light turned on.

"Oh great. The one time I actually go out shopping I get stuck in a lift…Shadow are you alright?" Knuckles complained then gave Shadow a very concerned expression as Shadow grunted and lent forwards while holding his belly, looking as if he was in a whole world of pain.

"I-I think I'm in labour." Shadow hissed out as he slid onto the floor, leaning against the side of the lift's inner walls.

"Oh shit." Knuckles said with wide panicked eyes as he looked down at the labouring hedgehog, not having a damn clue what to do.

Meanwhile at the smoothie bar, Eclipse finally got his smoothie after waiting for another half an hour and was currently having a chat with one of the girls as they waited to be told of the next order.

"So how do you make a damn good smoothie?" Eclipse asked one of the girls, having his mixed berry smoothie in his hands and casually sucking through the clear straw every now and then.

"It's just fruit, frozen yoghurt and pure juice blended together. There really is no secret to it." The white vixen sighed as she would get asked this every time Eclipse got a smoothie.

"I'm sure there is way more to it than that, do you get the fruit form a different part of the galaxy or something?" Eclipse smirked as he replied then put the straw into his mouth and took a long suck on it.

The vixen sighed with a shake of her head and was starting to get a little annoyed with the same damn conversation between herself and Eclipse. Heck she even thought about getting the owner to change location just to avoid this happen every time the alien would come here.

"There really is no huge secret Eclipse." She replied with a small frown but somewhat glad he wasn't with one of those large scary looking alien like he would usually have with him.

Back with Shadow and Knuckles…

"Ahh damn it's getting worse…can you get through to anyone on the lifts emergency phone?" Shadow said with small tears in the corners of his eyes from the much stronger pains he was feeling, looking up in desperation at Knuckles while still having his brother on his head.

"No one is answering…let me have a look inside this panel." Knuckles growled in frustration and panic then popped the panel open with a powerful punch.

"What the hell?" Knuckles shouted out in horror.

"W-what?" Shadow asked as he shut his eyes closed tightly and gritted his teeth as more pains pulsated throughout his lower body.

"The wires have been cut and it looks as if it was done on purpose too." Knuckles explained as he slammed the panel shut.

"O-oh shit…" Shadow gasped as he felt something happening then looked down between his legs in horror.

"Is that what I think it is?" Knuckles gulped as he looked at the now wet floor around Shadow.

"Oh chaos please not in here." Shadow cried out as panic finally filled his being.

"Wait we can just chaos control out of here and to a hospital." Knuckles said as he looked down at Shadows pained expressions.

"Oh now why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah that's right, I need full concentration in order to do that. I am in damn labour for chaos sake, you try chaos controlling while in unimaginable pain constantly." Shadow sarcastically shouted with irritation in his red eyes then hissed as a contraction came at full force.

"I suppose you are right, do you have your phone on you?" Knuckles said as he ignored the attitude of the hedgehog, knowing under normal circumstances Shadow wouldn't be like this towards him.

"N-no…I'm getting the urge to push…damn this is happen all too fast, Jamie took hours before the urge to push." Shadow said with a fearful tone as he unconsciously got into position a few moments ago and only just noticed.

The Black Leach on Shadows head wiggled down and rested on Shadows baby bump while grunting at Shadow. Shadow nodded and tried to calm down, taking in deep calm breaths then all of a sudden he cried out and pushed. Knuckles got down to his knees and went to Shadows side, still clueless to what to do but knew Shadow needed him to help in any way he could.

"Oh shit…wait Eclipse was with m-me…ahh chaos damn this. Why did I have to damn well go out today?" Shadow cried out and pushed again, sweating from the pains and energy being used from labour.

Shadow closed his eyes tightly and grabbed Knuckles hand as he rode out another contraction, pushing as he did.

" **Eclipse…h-help me…"** Shadow telepathically called and sounded very scared in having his baby in a shop lift.

With Eclipse twenty minutes after Shadow was trapped in the lift with Knuckles…

"I'll tell you what, if I make you a free smoothie, will you please leave me alone so I can get back to work in peace?" The vixen sighed as she was getting annoyed with Eclipse's constant presence now.

"Sure…no wait my brother needs me…hold that free smoothie until next time." Eclipse grinned then heard Shadows pleas for his help in his head then quickly vanished to where he could sense Shadow.

Eclipse appeared in the lift and widened his eyes at the scene he had just appeared in front of. Shadow was breathing deeply while squeezing the life out of Knuckles' hand, pushing while half slouched against the wall and in a puddle that Eclipse was sure wasn't normal water.

"Eclipse go get help and tell Sonic his baby is on the way right now. Shadow will be fine and I'll do anything I can while help arrives." Knuckles seriously said as he looked up at the alien by the closed lift doors opposite them both.

"T-take our brother with you, h-he is frightened." Shadow said with ragged breaths and looking a little drained.

Eclipse nodded and grabbed the Death Leach gently then vanished to tell the shop assistance about the stuck lift, that they had yet to even realise it was broken down. An ambulance and fire services were called as soon as Eclipse explained what was happening in their lift. After that Eclipse vanished and appeared in Shadows home.

"SONIC!" Eclipse shouted out in a huge panic, while standing in the hallway by the front door and having his brother resting on his head.

Sonic jumped up from the sofa and ran to where his name was being called out with his five year old son following him. They stopped in front of Eclipse and from the way the alien was looking panicked, Sonic knew something wasn't right.

"Shadow is in the last stages of labour inside a broken down lift. Knuckles is with him and the emergency services have been called." Eclipse quickly said with fear for his brother, able to now feel the stress and scared vibes from Shadow.

"WHAT?" Sonic shouted out in shock as he locked eyes with Eclipse.

"Daddy is mama going to be alright?" Jamie asked with a scared look up at his father, grabbing onto Sonics hand tightly.

"Mama will be fine, your uncle Eclipse is going to say here with you while I go and be with your mama. I'll call you when we are at the hospital. Be a good boy and don't worry, everything will be fine." Sonic assured as he forced himself to calm down, looking down reassuringly at his son.

Jamie nodded with small tears in his eyes then let go of his father's hand. Sonic left Eclipse and his son then ran as fast as he could to the mall. When he got there he didn't need to run around in search for what shop Shadow was in for there was a huge crowd of people gathered outside and inside a clothes shop. Sonic ran through the crowd and stopped right by the broken down lift. He was pushed back by a police officer but refused to go.

"My husband is stuck in that lift giving birth to our child, I have a damn right to be a here so stop pushing me back." Sonic seriously said in a slightly raised voice, not meaning too but he was scared for his family.

Meanwhile inside the lift Shadow was still trying to deliver his baby and growing fed up with still being trapped inside a lift. It has been just over an hour now and still no one has got them out.

"Damn it all, how long does it take to get a lift working again?" Shadow breathed heavily as he spoke in a tired voice, finally having a very short break from contractions.

"I can hear them trying to get the doors open above us…maybe they couldn't get it working again and are going to get us out a different way. It could be some time before they get those doors open." Knuckles seriously said as he looked up at the top part of the closed doors.

"Oh no not another one…" Shadow said through tightly clenched teeth, squeezing Knuckles' hand as he had a very stong contraction and urge to push.

Shadow suddenly gasped as he could feel something coming out of him and cried out as another urge to push came. Knuckles frowned as he noticed the changes in Shadow and bravely looked between Shadow legs. He gasped as he could see the beginnings of a tiny hedgehog head and a sickening feeling rose up at the sight.

"Ah chaos don't just stare at it, help me get my baby out please." Shadow shouted out through the pain and pushed again.

Knuckles swallowed and shakily got between Shadows leg and gently assisted with the delivery. He really tried not to throw up and soon enough the head was fully out followed quickly by the small body. Knuckles gasped as he managed to keep a hold of the newly birthed infant and couldn't help to get a little teary at the sight of the new born. Somehow not caring that his hands and part of his arms were covered in birth and gunk.

"Shadow i-it's a girl…what do I do not?" Knuckles emotionally said as he kneeled there with the baby in his hands while looking over at a very exhausted Shadow.

"The, the cord needs cutting." Shadow half whispered as his eyes drooped half closed.

"I don't have anything to…say would you miss a quill?" Knuckles said with a slight grin at Shadow.

Shadow chuckled and shakily reached to his quills and pulled one out. It was a little painful but he had recently been through so much worse than a quill being ripped out. Shadow passed it to Knuckles and soon began to get emotional as his daughter began to scream her lungs out as she took her first few breaths of air. Knuckles grabbed the quill and quickly got the job done then passed the crying new born over to Shadow, who eagerly took her and cuddled her close to himself.

"I was so sure I was having another boy." Shadow happily said as he allowed his tears to leave his eyes, looking down at his daughter in his arms snuggling into his chest for warmth.

"Congratulations Shadow." Knuckles said with a smile as he moved back to Shadows side and sat against the wall after helping Shadow sit up better.

"Oh no…" Shadow whispered then grunted as he had another urge to push something else out of him.

"What, what is it? Don't tell me you are having twins." Knuckles panicked as he watched Shadow's expressions change to a slightly more pained one.

"N-no, the after birth is coming out now, the sack my daughter was in while inside of me. It's kind of like her life support room while she lived inside of me." Shadow said through quick breaths as he pushed that out.

"That is so gross but I guess I has to come out right?" Knuckles said with a disturbed look in is eyes and relaxed a little.

"Yes or it could rot and poison me…and here it comes." Shadow replied then grunted as the muscle pains got a little intence then breathed out in relief as it died down.

"I advise not to look down there." Shadow sighed out as he faintly smiled while glancing at Knuckles.

"Believe me you don't need to tell me, that sloshing sound had already giving me unwanted images of what it may look like." Knuckles grinned as he lightened up the atmosphere with a joke.

The short silence was interrupted by loud scratching and clanking noises, causing Shadows baby to start screaming out of fear. Shadow held her closely and both he and Knuckles looked in front of them. The lift doors slowly began to open and they could see they were partly on one of the floors. Only a quarter of the top lift was open to the floor and the rest showed the in-between wall.

"Is everything alright in there? Is anyone hurt?" One of the firemen called down with high concern as the screams of the new born could now be heard.

"We are fine, Shadow is too tired to chaos control us out and the baby has been delivered as you can hear." Knuckles called up as he got to his feet and walked over to the now open doors, looking up at the small gap where the men were.

"It wont be much longer, we have others working on the electrics to get this lift working again. There is a crew of paramedics waiting to assist you all down on ground floor, just stay calm and relaxed." The man called down as he laid on his belly and poked his head through the gap to have a look at the situation inside.

"Alright and thanks." Knuckles replied then walked back to Shadows side and retook his seat next to him.

"Before you go can you do me a favour please, can you just inform Sonic he has a daughter." Shadow softly called out with a tired voice, smiling happily with watery eyes as he was once again getting emotional.

After another half an hour the lift lights flicked on and a humming noise began to be heard as the lift doors closed and it started to move. It automatically went down to ground floor and when it reach there the doors pinned open. Paramedics rushed in to assist Shadow out with the infant and Knuckles. Sonic rushed over and as soon as he caught sight of the infant in Shadows arms he began to tear up. Shadow was guided into a wheelchair and was now being checked over as well as the now asleep baby. Sonic went to Shadows side and wanted so desperately to hug Shadow but knew he had to wait for the guys to finish checking him over.

"We have a little girl." Sonic softly said as he tried to hold back the tears of relief and happiness.

"Yeah." Shadow replied gently then motioned Sonic with a slight flick of his head to come closer and hold her.

Sonic took her gently into his arms and smiled warmly down at her. Pictures were taken and cameras rolled the live footage as the press had got involved with this news and what reporter wouldn't right. It is not every day your local hero and protector was stuck in a lift while in labour then come out with a newly born baby girl.

 **(Thanks for reading and I do hope I haven't disappointed anyone. I decided to give them a girl not a boy in the end and as for girls names and what she looks like…well you are just going to have to wait for the next instalment of this series to find out. Can't promise the next update will happen soon but it will happen. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing and hope you enjoyed this…)**


	16. Then there were two

**Then there were two**

"Home sweet home, right guys?" Sonics happily said to his family as they appeared in their living room after Shadow chaos controlled them all from the hospital.

"I'd say why they insisted they keep me and Sapphire in for three damn days in is beyond my understanding. We are both fine and were just as when we got out of that lift." Shadow complained as he was tired, cranky and a little hungry too.

Sapphire, that Shadow had chosen and Sonic agreed to the name, had pale blue fur with soft pink streaks in each of her quills, that were short as she was only a small baby. She had the same shade of pink eyes that were closed as Shadow held her wrapped in a pink baby blanket Amy brought for the baby when she came and visited two days ago.

"Can I hold the baby?" Jamie asked as he looked up at his parents with large begging eyes.

"Yeah come sit on the sofa and I will put her in your arms." Shadow smiled warmly down at his son then chuckled as Jamie rushed to do just that.

"I'm glad he isn't upset with the new arrival any more." Sonic whispered into his husbands ear.

Shadow just smiled and nodded then approached his eagerly waiting son. Shadow lowered Sapphire into Jamie's arm and made sure they were both comfortable. Jamie looked down at his sister and slowly began to smile widely as Sapphire began to open her eyes. They stared in each others eyes until Sapphire's began to water then a cry was heard.

"She doesn't like me." Jamie sadly said as he drooped his ears and his eyes began to water.

"No she does, she is just getting hungry…why don't you feed her." Sonic quickly said as Shadow sat down next to their children then dashed away to make a bottle.

"I don't want to hold her any more." Jamie said with his eyes filling up with bigger tears as Sapphire continued to cry in his arms.

Shadow sighed and moved closer to his upset son and hungry daughter, wrapping an arm around Jamie and carefully pulling him into a side cuddle.

"Jamie, your sister does love you and just needs to get to know you. You both need to bond a little that is all and feeding her will help, she will really love you for that." Shadow assured in a soft tone as he moved his head down towards Jamie's and nuzzled his cheek on the top of Jamie's head.

"Got the bottle, here you go son." Sonic dashed into the living room and stood in front of his family, holding out the bottle for Jamie to take.

Jamie looked at the bottle and slowly reached out for it, grabbing it and bringing it down to his sisters mouth. Sapphire stopped crying as soon as the teat was in her mouth and was now guzzling down her milk while looking up at her brother with tear fresh eyes. Jamie once again began to smile as he looked into his sisters eyes.

"See, told ya she was just hungry. Babies get hungry a lot…speaking of hungry, I'm going to make a start on lunch but not before I take a photo of this." Sonic said with a confident voice then left to get his phone to capture this loving family moment.

"She really does love me." Jamie happily laughed as he kept looking down at his baby sister drinking.

"Of course and she always will do." Shadow warmly said as he watched his children, feeling very relieved his son was feeling better.

"Man I was afraid there was going to be a war between the two of them from the get go." Shadow thought as he relaxed then rolled his eyes when his husband returned with the camera up on his phone.

"Come on Shads, give me one of your cute smiles. Jamie is so outdoing you right now." Sonic chuckled as Shadow just frowned.

"Whatever." Shadow sighed then put on that smile Sonic always called cute then a flash went off.

"That is a keeper." Sonic grinned with pride as he showed Shadow the photo.

"Wow that smile does make me look cute." Shadow smirked as he looked up at Sonic, smugness was seen in his red eyes.

"Told ya, I don't lie babe. Ok for lunch I'm making pasta with that yummy sauce and the best thing about this is me and Jamie don't have to get grossed out now for you wont be putting any ice cream into it." Sonic chuckled as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Yeah that was gross mama." Jamie commented as he briefly looked at his mother then his eyes went back to his baby sister.

"Well if you didn't want to get grossed out then you both shouldn't have been watching me eat that pasta and ice cream." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a smirk up at Sonic.

"You make it sound like it was just plain pasta and not pasta covered in a tomato based sauce." Sonic dryly said with a raised brow at Shadow, now trying to get rid of that image of his husband eating that pasta that had two scoops of toffee ice cream on the top.

"Simple thing to solve really…no more pregnancies no more gross food combinations." Shadow deviously smirked with some seriousness in his voice as he did not want any more children and this time meant it.

"Yeah, yeah love I hear ya." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head then left the room to make that lunch.

One month later…

"Mama can you take me to the park please?" Jamie called out as he stood beside his mother with pleading eyes up at Shadow.

"No not right now Jamie, sorry." Shadow said as he tried to calm his screaming daughter down in his arms, rocking side to side on the spot while looking a little exhausted.

"But I'm bored and daddy isn't here. Please can you take me to the park, please, please, please." Jamie whined as he begged his mother to say yes, eyes going a little watery as he put on the puppy dog look.

"Jamie please, your sister is being extremely fussy right now…no wait yes ok go put your coat on, quick before she screams the house down." Shadow frustratedly said down at his son then widened his eyes as he suddenly remembered how he and Sonic used to calm Jamie down at this age, took him out of the house.

"Yay." Jamie happily said then dashed away to do as told.

Shadow chaos controlled to Sapphires bedroom, that will be her room when old enough, and grabbed her little pink jacket out of the wardrobe…

Ten minutes later…

"I hate the damn park." Shadow grumbled as he sat on a bench, away from the other parents, and held his now content daughter in his arms while keeping an eye on his son playing happily.

"Brother!" Eclipse shouted as he appeared a little away from Shadow, looking very amused as Shadow yelped out in surprise and making Sapphire cry in fear.

"Eclipse now look what you did." Shadow growled with narrowed eyes at his half brother, trying to calm his daughter back down with cuddles and gentle rocks.

"Yes I can strike fear into small children and babies." Eclipse grinned as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"It is nothing to be proud of Eclipse." Shadow dryly said with a slow shake of his head as he kept looking at his brother.

"Uncle Eclipse, come play with me." Jamie shouted as he came running over to his mother and uncle with excited eyes.

"Gladly your sister sure can cry out." Eclipse smirked as he was grabbed by the hand and dragged away, like he actually had a choice anyway.

"Yes she can." Shadow thought with a deep frown as he struggled to settle his daughter back down.

"Hey hun, need a hand?" Rouge announced her presence, walking over to Shadow and standing a little in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work Rouge?" Shadow raised a brow as he stood up and passed his crying daughter into Rouge's arms.

"I was but the commander told me there wasn't anything for me to do and gave me the afternoon off. I was just flying passed when I heard Eclipse shout out and upset little Sapphire here." Rouge explained as she rocked and cuddled the little hedgehog in her arms who has yet to stop crying.

"Yes I am going to get him back for upsetting my daughter." Shadow said with a low growl as he was getting annoyed.

Sapphire has been in this fussy mood since she woke up at six in the morning and it was now two in the afternoon. Shadow has done everything to try and break her out of it then came to the conclusion she was just like him in more ways than one. Jamie took more after his father and Sapphire clearly took after her mother...a lot.

"So how are you doing Shadow? This is the first time you have had to deal with both Jamie and Sapphire on your own." Rouge asked, raising her voice a little over the cries and watching Shadow grab the baby bag by the bench.

"I'm just about coping Rouge…ah here it is." Shadow replied as he rummaged through the baby bag and found what he was looking for, a bottle of milk.

"Here I'll feed her, you sit down and relax." Rouge said with a smile, took the bottle and brought it to Sapphire's mouth.

"Wow she really is in a fussy mood, bit like you hun." Rouge smirked at Shadow as the bottle was pushed away by Sapphire.

"I am beginning to suspect she is a lot like me…feel sorry for Sonic." Shadow smirked back as he, instead of sitting down like Rouge told him to, took the bottle and tried to get his daughter to take it into her mouth.

"There we go, now sit down Shadow you look tired. An early start was it?" Rouge smiled as Shadow managed to get his daughter to feed then she ordered the dark one to sit in a semi firm voice.

"Yes mum…and isn't it always an early start for me." Shadow rolled his eyes as he did as told, speaking in a grumpy voice as he was getting fed up.

"Cheer up hun, give happy vibes to Sapphire. She can probably feel your stress levels and it's putting her in this fussy mood." Rouge said with some amusement as she took a seat next to Shadow while feeding Sapphire.

"Easier said than done Rouge, you try to please a five year old and a one month old without getting stressed and short tempered all with no help." Shadow muttered as he crossed his arms and looked in front of him with a deep frown.

"Where are Jamie and Eclipse?" Shadow asked with a moody voice as he couldn't see his son or brother in the play area of the park.

"I don't know, I cannot see them anywhere." Rouge said with concern as she looked around the area.

" **Eclipse where the hell are you and Jamie?"** Shadow telepathically called out to his brother with anger.

" **Bathroom break at you place brother…Jamie couldn't hold it so we had to go."** Eclipse replied with slight nervousness.

" **Well thank you so damn much for informing me, you are so thoughtful brother."** Shadow sarcastically replied then relaxed once more as his son was fine and not kidnapped.

"They are back at home using the bathroom, apparently Jamie needed to go." Shadow sighed as he informed Rouge so she would stop looking about with worry.

"Right and they couldn't go to the public toilets over to our left?" Rouge said with some annoyance as she shook her head, having gotten all worried over nothing.

"Glad I do not have any kids and have no desire to have any." Rouge thought as she relaxed and looked down at the baby in her arms, who was almost finished.

"Apparently not." Shadow muttered as he closed his eyes and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

Four days later…

It was well into the forth day of Shadow being on his own with his two young children as Sonic was still away fighting Eggman. He was feeling very tired and stressed as he had both complaining, one with words the other with screams. Shadow was finally hitting his limits in patience as he sat on the sofa staring at the blank screen of the TV. A crying Sapphire sat on Shadows lap ith an arm around her and showing no signs in stopping.

"Mama I'm bored and Sapphire's crying is hurting my ears." Jamie whined as he shook his mother lightly by the arm and being careful of his sister in his mothers hold.

Shadow said nothing but an eye twitch was a clear sign he was about to blow his top or break down in tears. Sapphire continued to cry out and getting louder as the seconds ticked by and Jamie kept pulling at his arm and whining about how bored he was. They would have left the house but the heavy down pour was the reason they did not go out. Shadow had debated to find some place inside they could do but soon dropped that thought when his mind wondered to the possibility of those places being packed.

"Roll on school term in September." Shadow thought as he tried to keep himself calm but the constant pulling of his arm and crying near his ear was not helping him to do so.

Yes Jamie was going to finally start school in September of this year as he was five years old now. It being the start of March, he still has a few months to go and to get used to the idea of not being home during the day.

"I need out of here and fast." Shadow thought as he could feel his chaos energy fizzing with frustration and anger deep inside of him.

"Mama I'm hungry now." Jamie complained as he gave his mother a sad expression and finally stopped the pulling on Shadows arm.

"You not long had lunch how can you still be hungry?" Shadow muttered as he deeply frowned down at his son.

"Daddy wouldn't ask me that and just get me a snack." Jamie pouted with crossed arms and not looking impressed.

"Your father isn't here so therefore you have me to deal with. You have had a decent lunch so no, you are not having anything else until snack time later." Shadow said as he thought back a growl and trying to sound calm regardless if he was anything but calm.

"I am hungry and I want something to eat now!" Jamie shouted with anger and making his sister scream even more from the outburst.

"I said no and any more from you then you can spend the afternoon in your room." Shadow firmly said with anger in his red eyes and now cuddling his daughter closely to try and calm her down.

"Fine I'm going there anyway because I hate you!" Jamie cried out with frustrated tears in his eyes then chaos controlled to his bedroom.

Shadow hitched a breath upon hearing those words and his eyes began to water a little. His heart felt like a knife had just been stabbed into it as those words repeated inside of his head. Soon his tears gathered more and became to heave to stay put, resulting in them falling freely down his cheeks. So now both mother and daughter were on the sofa crying their hearts out, yeah over different reasons but both did show sad expressions as the tears left their eyes.

Over an hour later…

"Hey I'm home, how is everyone doing?" Sonic called out as he walked into his home then closed the door gently, he was slightly damp from the rain but not by much as he ran fast home.

All was silent in the house and this made Sonic feel a little uneasy as usually when he comes home either Sapphire was making some noises or Jamie was being loud while playing in his room. Sonic walked about the house checking each room before going down the hallway where the bedrooms were. He opened his sons room first and raised a brow as Jamie was in bed and had the covers completely over him while whispering to himself as he played under there. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and closed the door up, leaving a small gap. He made his way to his and Shadows bedroom and opened the door. He smiled as he saw his daughter soundlessly sleeping in her basket near the bed with a blanket covering her body.

"Where is Shadow?" Sonic thought as he looked around the bedroom and then walked into their personal bathroom.

Sonic frowned as he saw Shadow sitting on the floor and back against the bath tub. Shadow had a blank expression on his face as he stared out at the space in front of him. His red eyes were glossy with tears and cheeks stained with them and still flowing. Shadow hadn't been able to get his son's words out of his mind and just needed a moment alone to compose himself but it wasn't going as planned.

"Shadow is everything alright babe?" Sonic softly asked as he walked over to his husband and sat next to him on the floor.

"Yes everything is fine, how did it go?" Shadow whispered back with little emotion in his tone and not once moving his head to look at Sonic.

"Shadow please tell me what the matter is, I haven't seen you like this since you broke down on Maria's birthday way before we got together." Sonic worryingly asked as he pulled Shadow into a protective side hug.

"I will be fine I'm just tired and a little emotional from lack of sleep my love." Shadow sighed sadly as he closed his eyes and lend his head on Sonics shoulder, knowing deep down his son didn't mean what he said but it didn't mean it hurt any less hearing those three words.

"The kids over working you are they babe." Sonic softly said as he nuzzled his cheek on the top of Shadows head.

"Yes a little, I've only just got Sapphire down for her nap after a damn two hour crying fit. Jamie is in his room playing after a little fight we had over wanting a snack after not long finishing lunch. He is just bored as there is nothing to do today because of the rain so he started whining and complaining. Maybe I shouldn't have been so short tempered with him then he wouldn't have said what he said to me." Shadow sadly said as he was once again getting emotional over what happened.

"What did he say Shads?" Sonic asked calmly as held onto his husband a little more tightly.

"H-he said he hates me then chaos controlled to his room because I wouldn't let him have a snack half an hour after lunch. I know he didn't mean it but it still hurts to hear it." Shadow said as his tears once again began to fall.

"Right, I'll have a few words with him. Why don't you take a nap while it is peaceful." Sonic said as he frowned at what he heard then helped his tired husband off the floor, guiding him over to the bed.

Three hours later…

"Alright I'm up." Shadow groaned as he slowly sat up and dragged himself out of bed to get his now crying daughter as she had just woken up herself.

Shadow rubbed his eyes as he approached the basket his daughter laid inside then picked her up with a tried smile, bringing her close to his chest.

"You hungry, lets get you a bottle and a change as you feel a little wet." Shadow softly said as he turned, walked towards the bedroom door and opened it with his foot, as it was left open by a small gap.

"Bottle first or a change?" Shadow thought as he walked down the hallway towards and kitchen, yarning as he took that slow walk.

"I know, I know." Shadow muttered as he lightly kicked the kitchen door open and decided to feed his daughter first.

"Here I got her bottle ready for ya babe." Sonic smiled softly as he held up a warm bottle of milk to Shadow.

"Thank you…here you are sweetheart." Shadow softly said then gave his daughter her much needed bottle of milk as he stood in the kitchen facing his husband.

"I've also made a start on dinner too." Sonic smiled as he looked down at his daughter in Shadows arms.

"You didn't need to do that, you have not long got back after four days of non-stop robot bashing and travelling. Now it is your turn to have a sleep while I take back over." Shadow frowned as he looked at his smiling husband.

"Come on Shads, you know as well as I do you've had a far harder time than me. Eggman's a breeze compared to two demanding children on your own." Sonic grinned as he winked at Shadow who just rolled his eyes as a reply to that.

"Cannot argue with that." Shadow thought as he looked down at how much Sapphire has drank so far.

"Here let me take over while you go and check on Jamie in the living room, he has something he wants to say to you." Sonic grinned as he carefully took his feeding daughter into his arms and watched Shadow shrug and leave the kitchen.

Shadow walked into the living room and smiled as his eyes landed on his son sitting on the floor and doing some colouring on the coffee table. Not on the actual coffee table but colouring in a picture he drew on a piece of paper.

"Afternoon Jamie, what are you doing there?" Shadow asked as he approached his son and sat on the floor next to him.

Jamie stopped what he was doing then threw himself at his mother, making Shadow gasp out in slight surprise. Shadow wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a nice cuddle.

"I am sorry mama, I did not mean to say that to you. I do not hate you and love you very much." Jamie said with very sorry eyes as he looked up at his mother.

"Thank you for apologising to me and I love you very much too." Shadow warmly said with a gentle smile down at his son then placed a light kiss on Jamie's forehead as they had their little cuddle.

"I drew you a picture mama." Jamie happily said as he wiggled out of Shadows arms and held up a drawing he did that was half coloured in.

"I still need to finish colouring it in but do you like it?" Jamie said with a bright happy tone as he looked at his smiling mother.

"It is lovely my son and I will cherish it always, in fact when you are finished I shall frame it and have it sitting on my bedside table.

It wasn't the most wonderful picture of himself and Jamie holding hands but what made Shadow instantly love it was the words at the bottom saying, I love you lots mama love Jamie, with love hearts dotted around the page.

 **(Sorry for the late update, you can kill me when iI am finished this one-shot Sonadow series...if you kll me now then who will add more chapters you all love so damn much. Please tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading...)**


	17. The start of school

**The start of school**

"Jamie you need to hurry up or we are going to be late on your first day at school!" Sonic called out as he stood in the hallway with hands on his hips and tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"I do not want to go to school, I want to stay at home with you, mama and Saffy." Jamie grumbled as he made himself walk out of his room slowly, head bowed down in unhappiness as he dragged his new school bad along the hard floor.

"Cheer up, you are going to have tons of fun today and make lots of friends too." Sonic assured with a bright tone of voice hoping if he sounded happy about it then it might make Jamie happy too.

"But you and mama didn't have to go to school so why should I?" Jamie moaned as he stopped walking and frowned at his father with an unimpressed expression.

"Your father did go to school but it got blown up at some point and he never got the chance to go back. I on the other hand never got the opportunity to go to school and would have loved to attend one. Now are we all ready to leave?" Shadow answered for his husband as he walked over to Sonic while holding Sapphire in his arms, who was munching on a teething biscuit.

"Yes." Jamie groaned unhappily as he once again began to slowly walk over to his parents.

"Good now stand closely, maybe you should hold Jamie's hand Sonic." Shadow grinned as he looked at his husband who grinned back with a wink then took Jamie's hand into his.

With two constantly used words by Shadow, the hedgehog family vanished in a blinding light and appeared outside the school they signed Jamie up to. The school looked like every regular school and schooled both human and Mobian alike. It wasn't called anything special and had a rather simple name, Amber primary school. The hedgehog family began to walk towards the large blue gates that served as the entry into the school then down the path towards Jamie's class door, located outside for drop off and pick ups. The door was closed as it wasn't time for the kids to start yet so they waited together as more parents with their kids arrived.

"Why don't you go and make some friends before school starts." Sonic suggested as he looked down at his still unimpressed looking son.

"No thank you, I just want to go home." Jamie muttered as he looked down to the ground with his ears flat against his head.

"Oh my gosh it's Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog." Someone called out with high excitement, making other parents look over at the hero's and their family.

"Great I knew this was going to happen." Shadow grumbled with displeasure.

Soon the parents all began to gather around the hedgehog family making Shadow feel a little uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention. Sonic on the other hand was grinning and enjoying the attention from everyone, having it most of his life anyway. Yeah Shadow had that kind of attention as well once but it was for different reasons back then and mostly from scientists when he did something that pleased them greatly. Nowadays Shadow just liked a quiet life from the public but it didn't mean he would ignore them if they did come over and spoke to him. Maybe that would have happened some time ago before he and Sonic became a couple but even Shadow had to admit he has gotten better when dealing with the publics affections for him.

"Yeah hi, it's good to meet you all. Hope everyone has had a good morning so far." Sonic cheerfully said with a bright smile to all the parents and their children.

"Oh wow can I have an autograph Sonic?" One of the human parents asked as she pushed passed some of the other parents and stood in front of Sonic holding a small note book and pen she got out of her handbag.

"Me too please." Another one asked as she stood next to the first one that asked also having something to put a signature on.

"Er sure why not." Sonic shrugged then began to sign his name away, having to let go of Jamies hand to do so.

Jamie just stood next to his father and watched the crowed go a little nuts at seeing his parents.

"Shadow what you did in that lift was inspiring to all us women everywhere. You were so calm and brave to do all of that with only Knuckles to assist you." Someone female called out with a dreamy sigh at the end.

"Erm right sure, actually I heard the lift I gave birth in is now a popular tourist attraction site." Shadow smirked as he spoke back to whoever shouted that out.

As Sonic was signing autographs the bell rang signalling the start of school and the classroom door was opened by the teacher. Soon enough the parents dispersed and walked their kids into the classroom to help settle them down and say good bye. Sonic was holding his sons hand as he walked him to the place where he will need to put his bag while Shadow stayed in the classroom and had a little look around.

"Not a bad place I guess, quite bright and colourful. Sonic would sure love coming here every day." Shadow thought with a smirk as he stood by the back of the class where the books were located for story time.

"Shadow it is so nice to meet you in person again, where is little Jamie?" The classroom assistant happily called out as she walked over to the dark hedgehog, stopping once she reached in front of him.

She was a sweet looking human with tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a below the knee flowery summer dress with flat white shoes on her feet.

"Good morning Mrs Joy, Jamie is with his father putting his bag in his locker. They should be back shortly." Shadow politely replied with a small smile as he gripped a little tighter to his squirming daughter in his arms, who had now finished that biscuit and wanting another one.

"Sapphire seems to want to go exploring, we cannot wait until she is old enough to come here and we are looking forward to teaching Jamie. Well I shall see you later, I need to greet the other parents before they leave." Mrs Joy brightly said with a smile then walked off to another parent.

"Just you wait until he is settled in, you will be counting down the minutes until home time." Shadow thought with his smile turning into a slightly devious smirk, knowing his son can be very hyperactive like his father.

After the children were in the classroom and sitting on the carpet the parents all began to leave and make their way home. Sonic hugged his son good bye as did Shadow and waved a bye as Jamie slowly made his way to the carpet to sit down. The married couple left and began to make their way out of the school gates.

"He will eat them alive." Shadow chuckled as he and Sonic stood outside the school by the blue gates.

"Yep feel sorry for them but hey he might calm down and settle in nicely." Sonic chuckled at his husbands comment, agreeing a little as he knew exactly what Jamie can be like as well.

A moments silence fell between them.

"Yeah right." Both Sonic and Shadow said as they looked at each other then laughed in which made their daughter giggle happily as well.

"Come on lets go home before things get ugly and they try to call us back." Sonic sighed with amusement as he linked his husbands arm.

"Agreed…chaos control." Shadow smirked then teleported them home, appearing in the hallway by the front door.

"Right so what do ya wanna do love?" Sonic asked with a smile as he looked at his husband.

Shadow just smirked deviously at him, making Sonic feel a little nervous.

Fifteen minutes later…

"How the hell did I let this happen?" Sonic thought as he made himself walk beside Shadow in the supermarket, he disliked shopping for it was slow and boring.

"Well it is not like I had a choice in the matter." Sonics next thought was as they entered a different isle.

Shadow had grabbed Sonics wrist with his free hand and chaos controlled them all to their local supermarket to stock up on food they were running out of. Therefore yes Sonic didn't have a say in the matter and was made to go along with this trip.

"Sonic it is only shopping, Sapphire isn't complaining or pouting and she is a baby unlike you." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head as they stopped by the cereal.

"That's because she is licking a lolly pop, I want a lolly pop too." Sonic whined a little childishly as he pouted a little more with crossed arms and looking down slightly.

Sapphire was indeed licking a lolly pop as she sat happily in the seat of the shopping trolley.

"You are such a baby sometimes, it's like having three kids and not two. Hedgehog up and except you fate of shopping with your husband and daughter." Shadow rolled his eyes and he picked up a box of Jamie's favourite cereal hoops.

Just as Shadow was about to put the box into the trolley his communicator began to buzz. Groaning in annoyance he answered with a professional voice after placing the cereal into the trolley.

"Morning this is agent Shadow." Shadow firmly said as he lifted it near his mouth then signalled Sonic to push the trolley as he dealt with this call.

"Finally, I've been trying to ring you but I take it your phone is at home hun. Anyway down to business we have been called in for a mission and I got the pleasure in dragging you in on your day off. Sometimes I reckon Commander Towers is a little afraid of you." Rouge spoke with an amused tone.

"Why is it whenever I am out shopping I get called into work and on my day off too?" Shadow sighed with frustration as all he wanted to do was shop and spend his day off with his family.

"Have it out with him Shadow, I am just the messenger. You are needed in the briefing room in ten minutes, meet you there bye." Rouge sighed then cut the line.

"So work then love." Sonic grinned as he planned to grab his daughter and dump the barely filled trolley and go home.

"I am sorry. I am not expecting you to finish the shopping and by all means dump the trolley like you are planning to. Have a nice day and I will let you know if I am going to be home at all today." Shadow said with unhappy features, kissed both his husband and daughter on the cheek then chaos controlled to GUN HQ's briefing room.

"Yeah that is in no way creepy how you know exactly what I am thinking." Sonic muttered under his breath and then did exactly what he planned.

Sonic dashed out of the supermarket with his daughter tightly in his arms but changed his plans as he didn't want to go home just yet and figured, since he was out, he will do a little visiting.

"I'll see how Tails is doing, want to see uncle Tails Saffy?" Sonic said with a smile down at his daughter, who was still happily sucking, and licking, on her lolly pop.

"Of course ya do, come on lets go." Sonic chuckled as he didn't get any reaction, thanks to that sweet treat the manager of the supermarket gave her when they entered the store who was giving all children a lollypop due to some anniversary thing, then changed direction and dashed to his little brothers home.

With Jamie…

"Ok class it's free play, go and have fun and try to make friends." Miss Kelly, a light grey rabbit with baby blue eyes wearing a flowery long dress with flat white shoes on her feet, announced to all of the five year olds sitting on the carpet in front of her, she having just finished a story.

The children rushed off to find something to do apart from Jamie who stayed sitting on the carpet with a way too innocent smile on his muzzle.

"Jamie you can go and play with the other children now." Miss Kelly smiled down sweetly at the child.

"Yeah I know I heard you the first time but I wanna know something, if that is alright?" Jamie replied with such a sweet voice and keeping his innocent smile in place.

"Ok what do you want to know Jamie?" Miss Kelly asked as she suddenly got a feeling this something was going to put her on the spot.

"In the story the duck, that was trying to find its pond again, decided to choose a different pond because there were other ducks there right. Was the duck just being too lazy to find its pond and gave up before even making it half way there? If it did then it's rather pathetic if you think about it. And why did it get lost in the first place? I mean that duck was hatched at that pond so it should have known how to get back to it through its instincts, in fact why the hell did it decide to leave the pond in the first place? If it was happy there then why leave?" Jamie said with his smile slowly turning into a little child smirk.

"Erm…how about doing your mama and daddy a painting? I think they would really love you to paint them something." Miss Kelly nervously said as she just couldn't answer Jamie's questions on the children's story she had just finished reading.

"Ok." Jamie said brightly as he stood up and left the carpet area.

"Yep he is definitely the son of Sonic and Shadow. At least he shows a high level of understanding." Miss Kelly sighed in relief as she thought that sentence.

With Shadow…

"Right first I want to thank you for coming in on your day off agent Shadow." Commander Towers said as he looked at a not so happy Shadow sitting next to Rouge.

"Like I had a damn choice." Shadow thought but stayed silent.

"Ok now we have just got news there is illegal smuggling going on that are trafficking people then selling them as slaves to whoever is rich enough to buy them. Both your job it to terminate this illegal operation and bring in those involved. I would also like you both to contact the local authorities, after you have apprehended those responsible, so they can sort out the victims. Any questions from you both?" Commander Towers seriously said as he made the screen behind him show the location of where this operation was being organised.

The image was showing an abandoned warehouse building that these smugglers had taken as their place of illegal business. It had quite a few smashed windows with planks of wood poorly nailed up over them, barbed fences surrounded the whole place and a lot of armed guards that had their faces covered with bandannas of some kind, making only their eyes visible.

"Yeah I have one, is Omega attending this mission?" Shadow asked as he gave the screen a good once over.

"No Omega will not be attending this mission and is currently getting a few checks done to make sure he is fully equipped for the mission he has been asigned for. It may take the whole day and possibly the night to complete so do not rush this and make mistakes, it could jeopardise the whole operation in catching these criminals." The commander seriously said as he mainly looked at Shadow.

"Why you looking at me for? I do not make mistakes or rush things. Oh I get it this is because of our last mission isn't it? It wasn't my fault, a small rock got jammed in my skate and made the connection break resulting in me going flying at high speeds into the search light. It could have happened to anyone so I do not know why you keep insisting it was deliberately done." Shadow groaned as he slouched in his chair and avoided eye contact with his commanding officer and boss.

"Just be more careful Shadow, heaven forbid anything happens to you and your family are left to live their lives without you present." The commander sighed as he did know it was an accident but was still annoyed something like that happened in the first place, Shadow was always careful.

Back with Jamie…

Jamie was standing at the painting table with an apron on, watching the other children messily splodge different colours onto a white sheet of A4 paper. He then looked down at his untouched sheet with a tilt of his head as he tried to think of a picture his parents would love to have.

"Do you need any help Jamie?" Ms Joy softly asked as she had been watching Jamie for a minute and saw he was just watching the others.

"No, I know how to paint a picture, just thinking what mama and daddy will like me to paint for them." Jamie casually said as he kept his eyes on the white sheet in front of him.

"How about you paint them some flowers?" Mrs Joy suggested as she stood a little behind Jamie, knowing flowers were easy for any child to paint.

"No too girly." Jamie stated with a frown.

"Ok maybe something you like then." Mrs Joy sighed softly as she spoke back to the child.

"Then it would be a painting for me not my mama and daddy." Jamie said with a roll of his eyes, knowing the classroom assistant wouldn't be able to see him do that.

"Then what do your mama and daddy like?" Mrs Joy asked as she was now hoping Jamie would think of something.

"Erm well they like each other, a whole lot and they like me and my sister a lot too. They also like my uncle Eclipse and grandpa Doom and Crystal. Oh I know I'll do a family portrait." Jamie happily said with a bright smile then picked up a clean paint brush.

"That is a lovely idea Jamie, I'll be around if you need me ok." Mrs Joy sweetly said with a soft tone then walked away to leave Jamie to it.

Five minutes later…

"Who is that supposed to be?" A small human boy asked as he stood beside Jamie as Jamie painted his family.

"This is my grandpa Doom, he is an alien and lives on a comet in space." Jamie casually said as he painted a very poor quality version of Black Doom, it not really looking much like him and more of a mix of blobs and strokes of paint but you can clearly see it had three eyes.

"You are a lying and I'm telling." The boy said with an unhappy look then ran off to Mrs Joy.

"Shows how much he knows about my family considering they are famous." Jamie thought as he continued with his masterpiece.

"I like your picture." A girl commented as she glanced over at Jamie's work from the other side of the table, it now just being her and Jamie there.

"Er thanks, it is pretty good isn't it." Jamie smiled as he stopped and looked up at the girl who spoke to him.

"I'm Annabel what's your name?" Annabel, a pale mint green hedgehog with light baby blue eyes wearing a plain pink t-shirt and a cream to-the-knee skirt with a red rose on one side, asked with a bright happy smile.

"It's Jamie, I like your picture too. Does your mama and daddy like flowers?" Jamie replied then asked with a grin as he pointed to the many different coloured blob like flowers on the paper.

"My mummy does and works in a flower shop but my daddy likes cars better, he is a mechanic and fixed cars all day long." Annabel said with a sweet tone of voice.

"That is so cool, my mama works for this place called GUN and my daddy goes off and stops Dr Eggman from hurting everyone." Jamie said with interest in being friends with Annabel.

"Wow really, then your daddy is Sonic the hedgehog right and your mama is Shadow. My parents know all about them and it was my mummy that organised the flowers to their wedding years ago. I saw the picture in my mummy's shop of their wedding day and she told me all about it too." Annabel said with some excitement in her eyes.

"Really? Want to be my friend?" Jamie asked with hope in his voice.

"Oh yes please I would love that." Annabel squealed with delight making Jamie smile even more brighter now he had made a friend.

With Sonic…

"Hey Tails guess who's here to noise you up?" Sonic called out as he made his way down to his kid brothers lab, after finding all the rooms in the house empty.

"I would say you Sonic." Tails called out as he looked through a microscope at one of his workbenches.

"And don't forget your lovable niece Sapphire." Sonic said as he made his way over to Tails and stopping a little behind him, holding out his daughter as if she was a prise to be flashed to all.

Tails turned around with a bright smile then suddenly had some rather soggy wet raspberries blown in his face by Sapphire. That smile vanished very quickly and now Tails was half glaring at Sonic knowing he was the one who got Sapphire to do that, wiping his face dry with a nearby cloth.

"Very funny Sonic, it is so nice to see you are teaching you daughter to respect her elders." Tails sarcastically said with a dry expression as Sonic just laughed as he brought his daughter close to his chest for cuddles.

"H-hey don't blame me, that is her way of saying hi…ok, ok I have kind of been teaching her to do that to ya." Sonic said as he calmed his laughter down remembering the few times he sat on the floor with Sapphire and holding out a picture of Tails and showing her what to do.

Shadow of course had no idea of this and Sonic never planned to enlighten him on it for he was sure Shadow would give him a telling off for being so childish. Teaching their children something Shadow considered unnecessary and pointless was a very good way to get under his fur especially if they showed him.

"Now that would be a reason to go into hiding for a few days. I hope Saffy doesn't blow raspberries in Shadow face then indicates it was me who taught her to do that." Sonic thought as he was no longer laughing.

Sapphire may only be a baby but she did have a high level of understanding for someone her age, making things a little hard to get away with when Shadow would question her and she could answer by pointing at Sonic. There was no bribing the infant as Sonic had once tried before and still got it in the neck from Shadow.

"No Shadow today? Oh how was Jamie this morning? Bet he was excited with starting school." Tails asked with a smile and didn't realise just how wrong he was.

"Had to drag the poor kid out of the house, he did not want to go but I am sure he is doing fine. Well haven't had a phone call on my communicator…yet. Shadow had to go into work because of some important mission he needed to be part of. He also wasn't happy being dragged off but at least he didn't go kicking and screaming, begging to stay home and not go." Sonic grinned with a small chuckle as he imagined his husband doing that as the commander dragged him by the wrist into work.

"Jamie was kicking and screaming?" Tails raised a brow as he didn't see that possible.

"Not exactly but I bet he wanted to and thought better not to." Sonic winked as he looked at his little brother while also trying to stop Sapphire from wriggling out of his arms.

"Let me hold here, she might want to have a big uncle hug." Tails smiled as he held out his arms to take the child.

Sonic shrugged and passed his daughter over then seconds after burst out laughing as Sapphire looked up at Tails and blew raspberries in his face again. Tails blinked a few slow blinks then looked over at Sonic who was holding his sides and still laughing.

"I'll have to get him back for this." Tails thought as he frowned at his laughing brother.

With Jamie over an hour later…

"Ok children it is time to pack up and form a line by the door, it is time for outdoor play before we have lunch." Miss Kelly announced in a loudish voice so she could be heard over the loudness of the children.

"But I'm not finished my picture." Jamie muttered under his breath as he looked at the painted family and still needing to do his home beside them along with trees of course.

Deciding to finish what he started he carried on painting instead of listening o his teacher and not doing as he was told. Of course this didn't go unnoticed and Mrs Joy approached Jamie.

"Jamie is pack up time now so help put the paints away and put your lovely picture over on the rack to dry." Mrs Joy sweetly said with a smile down at Jamie.

Jamie ignored her and continued painting the outline of his home with slow careful strokes of the bruch.

"Jamie please stop what you are doing and help tidy up. It is time for outdoor play." Mrs Joy said with a slightly more firmer voice but was still ignored.

"Right, that is a lovely painting but it is time to pack up now." Mrs Joy said then took the picture away from Jamie.

This was a very bad move for now not only did that make Jamie make a mistake but really upset him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Jamie shouted as he spun around to face the classroom assistant and not at all looking approachable right now.

You could say if he was black and red, a little taller and had a patch of white chest fur as well as cold red eyes…you would be looking right at a pissed of Ultimate Lifeform right now, and that scared Mrs Joy as she happened to imagine Jamie being Shadow right now.

"I said give that back." Jamie growled with narrowed eyes and chaos energy fizzing in his tightly clenched fists, something that has never happened before.

"J-Jamie I think you really need to calm down or I'm going to have to ring your mother." Mrs Joy stuttered as she took a step away from Jamie.

"What is going on over here?" Miss Kelly asked as she approached the scene and stood by Mrs Joy.

"She stole my picture that I was not finished painting. I have always been told to finish what I start and I intend to do just that." Jamie shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the one holding his picture.

"You can finish it later Jamie." Miss Kelly said in a calm voice and completely aware for the chaos energy within Jamie's hands sparking wildly.

"No I want to finish it now!" Jamie screamed as he glared at the two, chaos energy starting to form into something in his left hand.

"Go call Shadow, he might need to come here and calm Jamie down." Miss Kelly whispered to Mrs Joy, who nodded then rushed over to their little office, with the painting still in her hand.

With Shadow…

"So much for getting through this mission with little problems." Shadow growled as he dodged a bullet then another coming from a different direction.

The mission did start off very well, they got in without being caught untill Rouge sneezed from some dust being blown up her nose. It probably would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for the fact at that moment there was no other sound but her sneeze. So now here they were, both dodging bullets inside the large wearhouse with little cover.

Just as Shadow was about to charge at one person shooting at him and his teammate, his communicator went off. Growling in frustration he looked at it and raised a brow as he didn't recognised the incoming call. Shadow answered it nevertheless.

"Hello Agent Shadow here and this…wow that was close, hey stop shooting at me damn it I'm on the phone…sorry about that." Shadow said then shouted aggressively at who ever did shoot at him then went back to talking in a not-so-angry-but-still-angry voice.

"It this a bad time, it is Mrs Joy from Amber Primary School. I'm calling abou Jamie." Mrs Joy said with a nervous tone then gasped when more bullets could be heard in the back ground.

"I'm a little tied up on a mission, can't you call Sonic or is this someing that only I can sort out?" Shadow said as he dashed to a safe place to talk while keeping look out in his covered position.

"Jamie has gotten a bit upset, ok more than a bit. He his becoming very aggressive and commanding chaos energy in his hands." Mrs Joy said as she looked through the office window to look at Jamie screaming and Miss Kelly trying to calm him down while all the other kids watched from a safe distance.

"Impossible, he can only chaos control…I'll be there in a few minutes, damn it!" Shadow said in shock then cursed as a bullet scraped his arm, burning the flesh as it went passed.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Mrs Joy asked with concern.

"I'm fine just got shot at, I will be there as soon as I can. I have to go now." Shadow said as he tried to contain his anger then hung up.

Shadow cursed his luck as he looked at the injury, it was closer to his skin than first suspected and was now bleeding a fare bit. He dashed out of his so called covered hiding place and ran over to Rouge, who was also avoicing bullets and hitting the bad guys when she could.

"Problem at Jamie's school, I have to go before Jamie blows up the place and I am not over exaggerating either. I'll be right back as soon as it is sorted, I swear it wont take long ok. Just keep holding them off until I get back." Shadow seriously said as they both kept ducking and moving out of firing range.

"You go off and make sure to get you hedgehog butt back fast, I want this…mission done with already." Rouge said with frustration as she hoped this was going to be easy and quick.

Shadow nodded then chaos controlled away. He appeared in Jamie's classroom and frowned deeply as he watched his son throw a small undercharged chaos spear at a nearby table. The table didnt get too badly damaged but it did leave a burn mark along with a small curved hole in the side.

"Jamie, enough of this now!" Shadow shouted out as he walked over to his son and got everyone's attention as he called out.

"She stole my picture and wont give it back. You always say I should finish what I start and I need to finish my picture." Jamie cried out with tear in his eyes and looking so sad up at his mother.

"Yes I do say that but this behaviour is not acceptable in school. It is nice to see you willing to actually do what I say you should do but having a chaos energy fuelled tantrum over an unfinished picture is not very good. There are plenty of opportunities to finish it before school is over with and even then you can finish it at home. Now what do you say?" Shadow semi firmly said as he and Jamie locked eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." Jamie sobbed as he rubbed his eyes dry and looking very apologetic.

"Good now what are you going to do?" Shadow asked with a softer tone and faintly smiled down at his son.

"Not have chaos energy fuelled tantrums at school over insignificant things that can easily be completed another time." Jamie said with a low sad voice as he looked down at the floor with drooped ears.

"Good now please behave yourself and try to remember that ok. I have to get back to work now, I left your auntie Rouge in a bit of a tight spot." Shadow said as he felt satisfied his son learned something.

"Ok mama I will." Jamie said with a soft smile up at his mother then pointed to Shadows arm.

"You are bleeding, did you get shot on your mission?" Jamie asked with sad eyes thinking his mother got distracted because of the phone call about him.

"Yes but don't worry it happens when being fired at from all directions…which reminds me I really need to go. Be good and stay calm, I'll see you later maybe ok." Shadow said casually like it was nothing then chaos controlled back.

With Sonic…

"Ah lunch has to be my favourite meal of the day, right Saffy?" Sonic sighed out at his plate of chilly dogs while sitting up Tails' kitchen table with Sapphire on his lap drinking her bottle of milk Sonic had to rush home to get, as well as some nappies and a change of clothes.

"I think she is too busy drinking to even acknowledge you Sonic." Tails pointed out with a grin as it seemed Sapphire was too into her milk to even show any signs in listening to her fathers words.

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly expecting her to say, yes daddy I totally agree with you, now was I." Sonic rolled his eyes but did feel a bit disappointed she didn't even twitch an ear like she would if it was Shadow talking to her when she was busy drinking her milk or eating her mushy baby food.

"I wonder how Jamie is getting on…I bet he is having so much fun and made tones of friends by now." Sonic said with a cheerful expression then grabbed one of his favourite pastime meal, taking a bite after talking.

"Well if he is anything like you then the whole school is his friend, that includes the teachers." Tails chuckled as he nibbled on his cheese and ham toasty.

"Yeah he is like me but can also be a lot like Shadow, so much so at times it is scary." Sonic said with a small shiver then looked down at his daughter, draining her bottle fast.

"Then again Sapphire is way more like Shadow than Jamie, she can already dish out the death glare to me and hits me when I upset Shadow. I swear she is closer to Shadow than she is with me, it actually upsets me a little if I have to be honest." Sonic sighed with a slightly sad expression then ate more of his food, he was sad but not that sad he couldn't eat.

"I'm sure that is not the case and she loves you both just in different ways that's all. You spend time with her and she loves you for it right." Tails assured with a smile.

"Yeah…yeah you are right she just loves us in different way, besides she is only a baby right." Sonic said in a much more cheerful tone.

"Bah, bah goo." Sapphire called out lazily as he waved her empty bottle in Sonics face while looking up at him with a satisfied smile.

"Did she just technically say her bottle is gone?" Tails asked as he watched Sonic take the bottle and place it on the table.

"Yep, she definitely has Shadows smarts and quick learning." Sonic grinned with pride then finished off that chilly dog he was eating before moving to the second.

"I'd say, think she has your taste buds?" Tails raised a brow as he looked at the infant on Sonics lap.

"Lets find out." Sonic grinned then tore a bit of his chilly dog, making sure not a lot of chilly was on it, then passed it down to Sapphire.

She took it and shoved the piece into her mouth and gummed and sucked it until it turned to mush in her mouth. The mess she made was surprising as it was only a small bit of chilly dog but she ate it and was reaching out for more.

"Yes, in your face Shads. You can stuff all that gross looking and smelly baby food and leave it at the supermarket. Saffy is a chilly dog eater just like her old man." Sonic cheered with joy as he called out with happiness, giving his daughter more of his lunch, a bigger piece this time round.

"She can't just survive on those and needs a varied diet." Tails said with a shake of his head and continued with his lunch.

With Jamie…

"I hope everyone enjoyed their lunch but now it is time for a story." Miss Kelly said with a bright tone as she had all the children sitting in front of her on the carpet, at half one in the afternoon, as she held a book on her lap.

Jamie put up his hand with the other in his lap and wiggling on the spot.

"Yes Jamie?" Miss Kelly called out to him and knew by his actions he needed a toilet.

"I-I need to use the bathroom….c-can I use the bathroom please?" Jamie asked with a desperate look in his eyes and was really trying to hold his pee in.

"Go on, quickly now or you will miss the story." Miss Kelly sweetly said with a smile.

Jamie jumped to his feet and dashed out of the classroom fast, not as fast at his parents as he was warned to not go that fast at school but fast enough to make it to the toilet.

Fifteen minutes later the story was finished and Jamie was still in the bathroom. Mrs Joy was sent out to look for him and did not find him in the boy's toilets. She frowned as she looked in each cubical and no Jamie in any of them, which included the girls toilets too. She was now starting to panic as she walked out of the toilet area and back into the classroom.

"I cannot find Jamie, he isn't in the toilets, any of them." Mrs Joy said with worry as she and Miss Kelly locked eyes.

Jamie however was walking down the school corridor with an older human boy he met while coming out of the boy's toilet. He had no idea where he was going but he did believe the story he was told. According to the lad, he was asked to go to some classroom for something important so he shrugged and began to follow the human. The boy opened his classroom door and pulled Jamie in then closed the door.

"See told ya he was here." The boy called out to the whole class that lacked a teacher.

The teacher to that boy's class was current off somewhere sorting out a problem with another student in the principles office.

"I thought you said I had to come with you for something important?" Jamie questioned as he looked up at the lad beside him who had a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah to prove I wasn't lying that you come to our school. I saw you having your lunch and knew exactly who you are." The boy said with his grin in place.

"Jerk! I'm going to get into trouble now." Jamie shouted with anger and crossed his arms with a very unhappy scroll on his face, much like his mothers.

"Aw he even acts like Shadow a little, that is so cute." A girl called out with a sweet voice.

"Cute?" Jamie thought as he raised a brow at the girl then slowly began to smirk at her.

"Yeah I am kind of cute aren't I." Jamie said with a confident tone and kept his smirk in place, standing tall and proud.

"That is exactly what Sonic would say." A different girl cried out with aw as she looked at Jamie.

"I could get used to this." Jamie thought as he looked at the girls giving him goo-goo eyes.

With Shadow…

"Ok that is the last one thank chaos. Maybe now it wont be long before all this is over with and we can grab a bite to eat together." Shadow seriously said as he pushed a guy into the back of a GUN van, slamming the doors shut when the cuffed guy was all the way in.

"When we get back I suggest you get that arm checked over first, it looks worse ever since you were shot there a second time." Rouge said with concern in her eyes and looking at the sticky matted fur around the now deeper bullet wound.

"If this is all I get from this mission, I still say it was a successful one." Shadow smirked then growled out in frustration as his communicator went off again.

"This is Agent Shadow speaking." Shadow seriously said as he watched Rouge give the driver the signal to take the guys away.

"I am so sorry to disturb you again Shadow but we couldn't get hold of Sonic…Jamie is missing and we cannot find him." Miss Kelly said with panic in her voice.

"What?" Shadow growled as he and Rouge locked eyes.

"He went to the toilet and never came back, Mrs Joy is looking all over the place as we speak." Miss Kelly said then gasped out when Shadow and Rouge appeared in front of her and not at all looking happy.

Shadow cut of the line and crossed his arms with a very angry look in his red eyes.

"So you cannot find Jamie in this area…did you look around the whole school?" Rouge asked with a deep frown and too crossing her arms.

"Don't bother I will find him right now…chaos control." Shadow growled out then vanished.

"Do not mind Shadow he gets like this when he is scared or panicked over those he cares about." Rouge assured Miss Kelly with a small frown.

Shadow appeared in the classroom Jamie was being fussed in by all the girls, while sitting on a single desk and dangling his legs. Shadow inwardly sighed out in relief but did not look it. He cleared his throat to get his son's attention, which worked as all were now looking at him.

"Oh my gosh it is Shadow the hedgehog!" Someone called out with an aw struck expression.

"Hi mama, not my fault that guy dragged me in here telling me I had to. I believed him since he is older then me and have been going to this school longer too, only to find out he just wanted to prove I go to school here to everyone." Jamie quickly said as he pointed to the boy who did that, well maybe not the whole dragging in here thing but close enough.

"Is that so…you, what gives you the right to drag my son away from his class just to prove a damn point? Everyone is worried sick and what is worse is I get disturbed from a very important and dangerous mission to come here." Shadow said with a low voice as he narrowed his eyes at the probably nine year old, waiting for a reasonable answer he knew wasn't coming.

"What is going on in here? Shadow?" The teacher called out as he walked into the classroom with the troublemaking student he took to the principle.

"This boy took my son away from his class and brought him in this classroom just to show all he goes here. I was called from work because everyone thinks Jamie is missing, all because of him. Now tell me what are any of you going to do about this because I will not put up with someone taking my son someplace else?" Shadow seriously said as he gave the teacher a firm expression, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm that he really needed to get checked out.

With Sonic…

"Wow look at the time it is almost time to go pick up Jamie." Sonic said with a smile.

"It's only just gone two o'clock I thought Jamie finishes school at three?" Tails raised a brow as he and Sonic were in the living room with Sapphire on the sofa taking a nap.

"Yeah I know but I cannot wait to see him and hear about everything he has got up to today." Sonic said with some excitement in his voice as he and Tails looked at one another.

"I suppose that is something to look forward to, will Shadow be back to pick him up with you?" Tails smiled softy as he spoke.

"Not sure, he hasn't even called so I assume he is still busy on his mission. Hey why don't you come with me, Jamie would love that." Sonic said with a bright tone.

"Er sure I'd love to." Tails said with the same tone.

"Maybe first I should wake Sapphire up, get her changed and sort out her mid afternoon milk. Damn I need to go back home and get her bottle, mind just keeping an eye on her please." Sonic asked with a sheepish grin as he did mean to grab more than one bottle the first time.

"Of course not and if she wakes up I'll change her." Tails said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks bro I owe ya one." Sonic cheerfully said then stood up and dashed out of the house.

It was twenty minutes later Sonic returned and a loud scream was what hit his ears when he entered the house of Tails. Sonic raised a brow and followed the noise to the living room where Sapphire was crying as Tails was trying to comfort her in his arms while walking about the place.

"Aw what has that mean fox done to my little Saffy?" Sonic said with a soppy voice towards his daughter as he walked over and took her from Tails, giving her some needed daddy cuddles straight after.

"I only changed her, not my fault she realised you weren't here with her milk." Tails said with a small pout at Sonic, who just winked at him.

"Don't you worry daddy is here with your yum-yum milk." Sonic cooed then gently shoved the teat end of the bottle into his daughters mouth.

Sapphire drank as she looked up at her smiling father with watery sad eyes and soon took the bottle for herself, giving Sonic his hand back.

"There all better, now you sit nicely on the sofa and drink you milk ok sweetheart." Sonic said in a loving tone as he sat his daughter up on the sofa, right back and next to the armrest.

"We have just under half an hour before we need to go get Jamie, it will take us a while to reach the school since we cannot just teleport here without an emerald and I cannot run at your speeds." Tails said with a concerned frown that they didn't have enough time to just stand about and waste.

"Oh relax bro, we will make it on time." Sonic grinned with a thumbs up.

With Jamie…

"Right I am just so sorry for what my son has done." A human lady said as she, her son, Shadow, Rouge and Jamie were in the principles office.

"It isn't you who should be apologising. It is a parents job to teach their children to apologise for themselves when they have done somehing wrong." Shadow muttered with a deep annoyed frown and went to itch his wounded arm.

"Hey no scratching that Shadow it will start bleeding again." Rouge said as she stopped her work partner and close friend from scratching the wound open.

"Fine but it is annoying me." Shadow muttered as he reframed from scratching.

"You are absolutely right Shadow. Bradley, is there anything you would like to say to everyone?" The woman agreed then turned her head and gave her son a very firm look.

"I'm sorry for taking Jamie away from his class but everyone was calling me a liar for saying Jamie goes to this school." Bradley whined with sad features at his mother.

"And that justifies you taking my son away and having his teachers, and myself, think he is missing?" Shadow said as he looked at the human boy with slight anger in his red eyes.

"Do you have any idea of the panic you have caused, of the possibility of something going terribly wrong? You are very lucky I was called at the time I was and not when I was in the middle of something that could have seriously harmed me if distracted." Shadow said as his anger was becoming more, only a little more but everyone could tell.

"Shadow hun, you might want to calm down ok. Everything is fine now and Jamie is ok. No one was hurt, no one was really missing and I think this is one of those time where we will all learn a valuable lesson here that wont ever get repeated." Rouge calmly said as she placed a hand on the clearly very upset Ultimate Lifeforms shoulder.

Shadow sighed and nodded as he took a short moment to calm down as Rouge was right.

"Ok now lets just put this behind us and as Rouge said learn something from it. Jamie if someone else comes up to you and tries to take you with them then do not go and go straight to your teacher. Bradley please do not take Jamie away from class again or I will not only suspend you but I will have you in after school for a whole month when you return. Do I make myself clear boys?" Principle Carter seriously said as he looked at the two children.

"Yes sir." Both Jamie and Bradley said with slightly unhappy tones.

"Good now it is almost the end of the school day so why don't you both go back to class and gather up you things." Principle Carter cheerfully said with a smile.

The boys left the office, Bradley walked to class alone where as Mrs Joy was waiting for Jamie to take him back. Bradley's mother gave Shadow one last apologetic smile before walking out to wait for her son to come out of school where as Shadow just took Rouge's hand and chaos controlled to outside.

"So we staying to pick Jamie up or going back to file our report?" Rouge asked as they stood out side of Jamie's classroom door.

Before Shadow could answer Sonic and Tails came rushing towards them then stopping in front of them.

"See told ya we will make it in time. Hey babe how was your mission…wow your arm looks rough. Hi Rouge how's it going?" Sonic said as he looked at Shadows arms and just had to say something as he held Sapphire in his arm, she giggling still from her fathers fast running.

"All is well, well considering the day we have had." Rouge grinned as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sonic tell me something, do you have your communicator on you?" Shadow asked with a semi serious expression on his face.

"Yeah it's right…huh it is switched off, I did not switch it off." Sonic said as he lifted his wrist up to look at it then was quite puzzled how it ended up off.

"I think I know who did that." Rouge smirked as Sapphire began to laugh harder while looking at her fathers communicator while also pointing to it.

"Huh? Saffy no touchy daddy's talky thingy ok." Sonic said with a small frown then skilfully switched it back on.

"Talk to her properly Sonic or she will never learn the correct words for things." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head, wanting this day to be over with now and just curl up in bed and finally relax.

"Me and Rouge need to get back and finish up on our reports alright. I'll be home by dinner the latest." Shadow seriously said as he watched Sonic try to stop their daughter from grabbing the communicator.

"Hey no touchy…how come she never goes for yours love?" Sonic asked as he held his arm up to stop his daughter from getting her sly little paws on it.

"She knows not to." Shadow smirked smugly as he locked eyes with Sonic.

"Well tell her to leave mine alone too…actually if you are not finished at work then how come you are here?" Sonic asked with a small tilt of his head and just gave up trying to stop Sapphire, dropping his arm and holding her with both hands now.

"Good question, one I will answer later tonight but I am sure Jamie will tell you all about his big day at school. Good by Saffy and leave your fathers communicator alone ok. I'll see you later and tell Jamie I am not mad ok, he will understand what I mean." Shadow said with a soft tone, placing a kiss on both Sapphire's and Sonics cheek before taking Rouge's wrist.

"Chaos control." Shadow said then he and Rouge vanished to GUN HQ.

Soon the bell went and the children all came rushing out towards their parents. Jamie ran over to his father and hugged him tightly while looking for his mother.

"Where's mama?" Jamie asked as he looked up at his father with a small frown.

"He had to go to work but he told me to tell you, he isn't mad. So want to tell me what he means or should I just wait for him to tell me tonight?" Sonic smiled warmly down at his son.

"Mama can tell you but I have a very adventurous day today and cannot wait to come back tomorrow…uncle Tails, you came to see me too." Jamie smiled brightly then let go of his father, ran over to Tails and hugged him with a very happy smile.

"See told ya he will be over the moon." Sonic winked at his little fox brother.

"Yeah…so why don't you tell us all the things you did as we walk back home." Tails smiled happily down at his nephew then they all began to walk towards the schools exit.

 **(Ending it here and thank you for being so, so patient with this very late update. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, I made it extra long to make up for the months I never updated and was too busy to finish it fast.)**


	18. The trouble at our doorstep

**The trouble at our doorstep**

Winter was at its peak and heavily snowing outside. School was cancelled as the heating system broke down and most of the teachers were unable to travel to work in the blizzard like conditions. So that meant Jamie had a snow day and probably would have another tomorrow too. Right at this moment in time Jamie was lounging on the sofa with his cartoons on the telly and his father lazily slouched next to him, also watching the cartoons.

"Do you both plan to rot your minds with pointless cartoons all afternoon?" Shadow announced as he walked into the living room with his one year old daughter in his arms, stopping by the sofa facing his husband and son.

"Nothing else to do, have you seen outside at all today?" Sonic replied as he kept his eyes glued to the TV.

"No of course I haven't, why what is going on outside that I am totally unaware of?" Shadow very sarcastically said as he had come home in the early hours of the morning when the snow was starting to get heavier in its falling, it having yet stopped.

"It's snowing mama remember, it's the reason why I'm not at school." Jamie said as he too kept his eyes on the screen and hadn't picked up on his mothers sarcastic tone, no thanks to keeping most of his attention on the cartoon.

"Whatever just do not come crying to me when both your brains turn to mush. Come on Saffy, lets do something more productive together." Shadow rolled his eyes then began to walk out of the living room.

"Love you too babe." Sonic called out as he heard Shadow say something but didn't quite catch the words.

"Seems like it has already begun." Shadow thought as he shook his head, making his daughter copy him.

"Promise me you will not lower yourself to that of a cartoon obsessed maniac like your father and brother are becoming." Shadow muttered to his daughter with a small displeased frown who just gave him a sweet smile in return.

Shadow was about to enter the kitchen when the door bell went off. Groaning in annoyance he turned around and walked over to the front door.

"Door!" Both Sonic and Jamie called out with little interest of the sound of the bell going off again.

"Yeah I heard it just watch your damn cartoons already!" Shadow shouted back as he was about to open the front door, his hand clutching the handle.

Shadow opened it and raised a brow at who was standing, or more like floating, in front of his door. Wondering why his alien father even came down in this weather for he was sure Black Doom had installed some kind of weather system that can tell him what was happening in the area Shadow was living in. He did this because he seemed to always ended up coming when it was raining or hailing heavily just of late and it irritated him so he did what he had to, to avoid that.

"Doo-doo!" Sapphire cried out with a bright voice, getting excited to see her grandpa Doom.

Shadow sniggered as this still seemed very amusing to him when Sapphire called his father Doo-doo. It was just as funny as the very first time she blurted it out for all to hear and it had both Sonic and Shadow in stitches for hours. Of course Black Doom was not amused by the nickname but did understand Sapphire was very young and was still building up her vocabulary.

"Yes gr-grandpa _Doo-doo_." Shadow said with amusement and tried really hard not to laugh, he did not wish to anger his alien father and receive yet another punishment to go with the few he has had since getting back in contact on civil grounds.

"Hello Sapphire and it is grandpa D-oo-m, grandpa Doom. Sometimes I do wonder if you are telling her to call me that and not teaching her my actual name." Black Doom sighed with a shake of his head, forgiving the infant instantly.

Shadow just sniggered deviously as this was somewhat true and moved to one side to allow his father to enter his family home and get out of the heavy snow. When the door was closed Shadow led the way into the living room. he grabbed the remote when he reached the coffee table it sat on and switched the TV off that was not appreciated by his son and husband.

"Hey we were watching that." Sonic complained with a small pout and crossed arms as he looked over at his smirking husband.

"Yeah." Jamie added with the same look as his father.

"So. I deem you both have had enough brain damaging cartoons besides we have a visitor and it is rude to not pay attention to him when he is here." Shadow stated as his smirk grew a little wider.

"A visitor…oh hey Doom what's up?" Sonic raised a brow then finally noticed the ex-warlord of the universe floating beside the sofa he and Jamie were on.

"Grandpa Doom." Jamie happily called out with a bright smile up at Black Doom.

"Afternoon, I have come for a request. Would it be any trouble if I were to stay here for a few days?" Black Doom asked with a serious expression.

"Nope no trouble at all but may I ask why? You are not in a spot of trouble with Crystal are ya?" Sonic grinned as he asked the alien who seemed to shift on the spot.

"Not as such no but she is somewhat angry about something that is irrelevant to why I wish to say with you all." Black Doom said with slight anxiousness in his voice.

"Right, is that some posh alien way to say you upset her and she has kicked you off the comet?" Sonic raised a brow as his grin grew a little.

"Or are you hiding from her wrath?" Shadow added with a snigger, finding it very amusing that his father could have been kicked off the comet by a female.

"I am not hiding from her or was I kicked out of my own home. I erm have a spot of trouble with a race called Raxon and they are not being very wiseful in their actions." Black Doom admitted with a deep frowned expression.

"Let me guess, you insulted them and now they are out for blood. Am I warm?" Shadow sighed as he figured this could be the only reason they would start on his father.

"I only said they cheated in the galactic games and that was the only way they could ever get far in them. I never meant to start a damn war, I was merely having an opinion on their dodgy antics in the games." Black Doom matter-of-fact said as he looked a little smug at his actions.

"Are they going to come here?" Sonic asked as he was getting concerned for everyone on the planet and for his family's safety.

"Do-do be ba-ba!" Sapphire said with a frown as she looked at her mothers alien father.

"Yes grandpa Doom had been bad and I will not be very happy with him if war does break out here." Shadow seriously said as he narrowed his eyes at his alien father while repeating what his daughter had said so Doom could understand her infant wording.

"Impressive that she has a concept of what is being spoken about at such a young age my child." Black Doom said as he tried to change the subject since he could clearly see Shadow was getting very angry with this news.

"Are we going to die by some alien race?" Jamie asked with fear in his eyes while grabbing onto his fathers arm and looking up at him.

"Na, we will be fine Jamie. There is nothing to worry about besides how tough can they be anyway? They can't be as bad as Eggman when he is having one of his so called unbeatable plans in action that does prove a challenge in a few ways. We always manage to kick his butt so we can kick alien butt just as easily." Sonic assured as he forced himself to look sure and confident down at his son.

That seemed to cheer the child up as he no longer looked scared and was smiling happily once more.

"I wish to have a word with you in privet father. Sonic please take Sapphire for a moment." Shadow seriously said then passed Sonic their daughter.

Black Doom nodded then followed Shadow out of the living room and into the kitchen, Shadow closing the door shut so his children could not hear their conversation. Shadow and Black Doom faced each other as they stood/floated away from the kitchen door.

"Right I want to know about these Raxon, I want to know what they are like, their strengths, weaknesses and if they are making their way here to cause this planet trouble." Shadow firmly demanded to know as he glared in anger with his father, arms crossed and standing firm in his spot.

"And what if they are, what are you going to do about it?" Black Doom asked as he gave Shadow an amused expression, already knowing that answer straight off.

"If they are not willing to talk then I will put a stop to their advances of course. I will also have to inform GUN about their plans if they are heading this way to cause destruction to this world. I will leave your involvement out so they do not blame you for bringing a dangerous alien race here. GUN have only just learned to trust you fully and we do not want them having any excuse to change their outlook on the Black Arms race. The new commander would have a field day if he found out you were the reason these Raxon's are coming here. It will bring trouble to not only you but to me as well, we both have children, a partner and a home to think about." Shadow seriously said as he frowned in displeasure of the new commander finding out why these new aliens were making their way here.

"Precisely my child then wouldn't it be best to not tell those humans of this and sort it out ourselves? We wouldn't want two alien races going into war on this planet because that will happen if our race is being threatened out of existence by this commander. What happened to Towers anyway, I grew to like him." Black Doom replied as he looked down at Shadow.

"Well he was forced to retire after an instant involving Dr Eggman a month ago. I still visit him at his home and he seems to be enjoying his retirement. He said it gives him more time with his family and he no longer has the stresses of the world on his shoulders. It is alright for some I suppose for I will never get that luxury as not aging means I will never grow old for retirement. Anyway we are getting off track here, the Raxon?" Shadow smirked as he got back to the topic at hand.

"They are a sly race and very good with cheating too. We would have won that target shooting event if it wasn't for their actions. They are all tricksters and worse than myself when it comes to messing with someone's head. At least I only tried to mess with yours and no one else's. Of course that was way back when you had memory loss and I was hell bent on devouring this world, as you know things have changed and we get along so I have virtually no need to get inside of your head." Black Doom explained with a slight smug expression in his eyes.

"Right, now why do I get the sudden feeling you do get into my head occasionally without me realising it?" Shadow dryly asked as he gave his father an equally dry expression.

"Anyway the only way you could prevent a war is to challenge them, if you lose the challenge then they will reign down and attack this world just to spite us. Since we both have a connection to this world they will try to destroy it to make a point to us." Black Doom changed the subject back just to avoid having to admit he does, on the odd occasion, get inside of his hybrid son's head.

"How do you have connections with this planet?" Shadow raised a brow as he was sure his father couldn't give a damn about here or its people.

"You are currently residing here with your family therefore I have a connection to this planet. If you wasn't here then I wouldn't give this piece of rock a second thought." Black Doom casually said with smugness in his voice.

"So basically you are saying the only reason this planet is still here is because I live here and have started a family here? Wow I should get a lot of thanks from GUN for that in fact I should get a damn reward for still being alive." Shadow smirked with amusement as he joked a little.

"It is no joke my child and they should realise the only reason they all live is because of you. I have made it abundantly clear to a lot of civilisations out there that this world is not to be approached for you are here and will end their race in one swift move. Of course I did a little over-exaggerating of our battle when I tried to invade and gave those, who were compatible in receiving memory transfers, the images inside of their heads as proof of your power and strength. Clearly the Raxon's are far to idiotic and proud to understand and stay away." Black Doom grumbled as he spoke about all he has done to keep others away from his hedgehog family so they were left in peace.

"I appreciated all that you have done for us father, so are they on their way or is there a way for us to reach them before they get here?" Shadow faintly smiled in thanks as he understood exactly why his father spoke of his failure so boldly, it was to protect him and his family.

"Another piece of evidence that shows he cares I suppose." Shadow thought as he waited for an answer.

"Shadow, you might want to come see this!" Sonic called out just as Black Doom was about to reply to his son.

"Oh what now, we are busy talking?" Shadow calls back with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Just get your hedgehog butt into the living room and watch the damn emergency news cast will ya!" Sonic called back with frustration as he sat cuddling his fearful looking son and holding his happy looking daughter close to him too while he watched the woman speaking in a fearful voice at what the satellites in space have picked up.

"It seems they are almost here my child." Black Doom frowned as he spoke to Shadow.

"It appears so." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"So much for a quiet two days off from work." Shadow thought as he and Black Doom made their way back into the living room.

Sonic turned to look at his husband when he heard him walk in and gave Shadow an anxious expression. Shadow was frowning and looking at the telly, getting angry when an image of what was heading towards their home world was shown.

"That is the Raxon's ship?" Shadow questioned as he kept his eyes on the fast approaching giant space ship that looked armed to the teeth with guns and cannons, maybe laser guns and energy cannons, Shadow couldn't really tell by just looks alone.

"Shads, babe that ship is bigger than the Black Comet is, do we seriously need to be concerned about them?" Sonic asked as he kept looking at Shadow while holding his children close to him.

"I shouldn't think so my love, they my look all big and powerful but I have a feeling that it is all just for show. By what father has told me about them, they could be just making themselves seem they are not to be messed with. I will sort this out with father so please do not do anything rash for I have a plan." Shadow assured with a wink at his family.

"You going to blow them up mama?" Jamie asked as he turned to look at the one that birthed him.

"If I have to but I don't think it will come to that my son. Do me a favour Sonic and contact GUN for me. Tell them I'm sorting it and to not engage them. I do not wish to be blown up while aboard that ship negotiating with them." Shadow said a confident voice.

"Sure thing babe and please come back unharmed ok." Sonic said as he forced himself to smile then watched as Black Doom made Shadow and himself vanish.

Black Doom and Shadow appeared on the main control deck of the Raxon's highly advanced looking giant spaceship. Shadow raised a brow then soon burst out laughing. Black Doom however couldn't understand what was so funny as they were being approached by a dozen Raxon's.

"You have got to be joking, tell me this is just some joke." Shadow said as he tried to calm down on his laughing, wiping a single tear from the corner of his left eye.

"I do not joke Shadow, you know this." Black Doom growled as he glared at his highly amused hybrid son.

"Come on they are like half my size and are rodents, talk about a bunch of rats. They should call themselves the Rat-pack. Heck Jamie is taller then them and he is half my size, this is a joke." Shadow confidently said as he loudly mocked the Raxon's, who were just over grown rats with space gear.

"You will show us respect !" Their leader shouted as he glared up at Shadow with anger in his black eyes.

"Oh man they even sound funny too, hey do yourselves a favour and scat or I'll give Blaze a call." Shadow smirked as he looked down at the one who spoke in a squeaky voice to him.

"Who is Blaze?" Black Doom asked in a hush tone at Shadow, leaning a little towards Shadow.

"Blaze is a good friend from another dimension who happens to be a cat with fire powers." Shadow explained with a loud enough voice so all could hear him.

"CAT!" Most of the Raxon's cried out in panic and began to run around in fear, well all but their leader who was still glaring up at Shadow with anger.

"Be still and stop running about there is no cat aboard my ship!" The leader shouted out to his crew, making them all instantly stop and look at him.

"Not right now there isn't." Shadow mocked with a devious smirk at all the alien rats, making them look more scared now.

"Now why didn't I think to get a cat on them?" Black Doom thought as he watched the display of fear and panic coming from the Raxon's.

"We are not to be taken so lightly black hedgehog, we have a large ship with all fire power pointed at that precious planet, enough to blow it to pieces with one shot." The leader confidently said with an evil glint in his beady black eyes.

"Yeah you are not the first aliens who have come here, probably wont be the last either. I am in no way threatened by any of you for I can easily dispose of this ship with a single move, killing all of you on board while making sure myself and Black Doom leave unharmed." Shadow said with a confident voice while still smirking but maybe a little deviously as he mentioned his back up plan without it being known it was his backup plan.

"You bluff, no one in the universe has that kind of power, not even Black Doom." The leader said with confidence back at Shadow.

"I assure you I am not bluffing, go ask my husband if you do not believe me. Better yet ask my father, he is after all floating right next to me." Shadow said with a slightly sinister look in his eyes as he and the Raxon leader glared at each other.

"My son does not bluff and is very much capable in destroying all of you in a matter of seconds. I would heed his warning and just leave or stay and die, either way I do not care." Black Doom casually said and was hoping they would stay so he could watch the show of this ship being destroyed.

"So he is the one most fear to face, well we do not see what is so scary about some over confident hedgehog related to you. Bates, ready the guns!" The leader said then gave out an order.

Bates nodded and ran over to the controls. Shadow rolled his eyes then flicked his wrist and shot out a half charged chaos spear towards the rat. It flew passed Bates and hit the controls, destroying it and rendering the defence weapons useless.

"You were saying? Just please leave, I don't want to kill you all but I will if it means the survival of my home and everyone on it." Shadow sighed as he crossed his arms and frowned deeply at the shocked looking leader.

"Ready the ship, turn it around and head for home. We are done here and wont ever be returning. Well get to it!" The leader shouted out with panic in his voice, wanting to live another day.

"Oh and before you go I would like to say this. If I find out you cheat against my family again I will be out for your blood. I will not stop until every last one of your species is wiped off the map. Do I make myself clear?" Shadow growled with aggression as he just could not stand it when others resort to cheating just to win something that isn't even worth winning.

The leader widened his eyes and nodded vigorously at the threat.

"Good, please have a nice day wont you. Oh one more thing, leave my family alone and just bug someone else ok." Shadow smirked as it seems he was still able to strike fear in others after all.

"See Sonic I haven't gone soft." Shadow thought as he began to look smug.

Both Black Doom and Shadow stayed aboard until the ship had turned around and began to leave then Black Doom teleported himself and Shadow away. They appeared aboard the comet and in the company of Black Death, Eclipse and Crystal.

"See told you all Shadow could sort it." Black Doom smugly said with pride in his eyes.

"Nice one brother, you saved our butts and kept our rep intact." Eclipse said with a pleased tone.

"Yeah glad I could help. Now if you will excuse me I need to sort out the panic back home." Shadow rolled his eyes at his brothers words then teleported back to his family home.

Shadow appeared in front of the telly, that was still talking about the spaceship but now saying it had turned away and was leaving. Sonic was still on the sofa with his son and daughter. He did however jump up a little at his husbands sudden appearance, making his children do the same.

"Shadow come on man stop doing that, especially after an alien threat. We are already on edge." Sonic complained as his heart raced from the unintended jump scare Shadow did on him.

"Fear not for I have sorted it and they will not ever be returning." Shadow smugly said with a wide smirk as he and Sonic locked eyes.

"You threatened their lives didn't ya babe?" Sonic raised a brow as this seemed the logical answer as to why they just left without an actual fight.

"Maybe I did a little threatening my love but no one messes with my family and gets away with it." Shadow said with his smugness growing a little more smug.

"Right well glad that is all taken care of, oh by the way it stopped snowing and I was thinking we could have a little fun in the snow. I think we all need winding down from that little scare don't you?" Sonic winked as he stood up while holding Sapphire in his arms, his son doing the same and stood next to him.

"I suppose we could let our fur down and enjoy the snow before it freezes over and gets too icy." Shadow smiles warmly thinking he would make the most of his two days off before anything else comes along and interrupts it.

"Mama you will make your yummy hot chocolate for us too right?" Jamie asks with an eager yet also very hopeful expression as he looks up at his mother.

"Only if you team up with me in a snowball fight." Shadow deviously smirked as he practically blackmailed his son.

"Daddy is going down, I'm getting my coat and boots on right now." Jamie cried out then rushed off.

"That is blackmail babe and so not fair, Sapphire is too young to help me beat you both and you know it." Sonic pouted with a small frown.

"Oh quit being a baby Faker, you know as well as I do he will go to your side after you think of something he will want more than my hot chocolate. I will make it regardless of who he backs up so chill." Shadow casually said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah like chocolate cake…hey Jamie how about you team up with me and I'll get ya some chocolate cake!" Sonic called out as he walked towards the living room door, eventually walking through and over to his son.

Shadow rolled his eyes with a sigh and was going to make Sonic deal with a hyped up Jamie when that sugary cake was in his system. Shadow soon walked out to join his family in getting ready to have fun in the snow out back. Sonic passed Sapphire to Shadow when he finished getting her coat and boots on so he could get himself ready. Sonic of course succeeded in getting Jamie to join his side and who would blame the kid, chocolate cake was a good thing to get in any child's opinion.

 **(Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, oh and so sorry for the very long wait this series is still active. Any comments are welcome of course so if you have anything to say about this chap, or any chap I have done so far, then just leave a review, many thanks.)**


	19. Do not trust Doom's tea!

**Do not trust Dooms tea!**

"Come on guys please cut it out daddy is worn out." Sonic sighed as he once again separated his seven year old son and two year old daughter from a little argument about who was going to have the orange coloured pencil first.

Shadow was currently away on a mission and has been gone for two days now. Sonic was really hoping he would be back very soon for he was getting restless and somewhat stressed.

"But I need the orange to colour in the setting sun, Sapphire only wants to scribble with it." Jamie whined as he watched his father give his sister the orange pencil.

"I'm sure you can wait a little for the pencil and besides we both know she wont be that long using it." Sonic sighed as he tried to keep the peace between his two children.

Sapphire smiled happily then got with scribbling on her sheet, that had other coloured scribbles on it, with the orange, taking her time on purpose.

"Look she is doing that on purpose." Jamie growled as he pointed to his sister who was slyly grinning smugly while using the colour Jamie needed.

"How about you colour the flowers you drew instead while you wait." Sonic suggested as he was starting to get a little frustrated but kept his cool.

"Fine whatever." Jamie grumbled then picked up a red and begrudgingly began to colour, every so often he would glare at his little sister who was still slowly using the orange.

Sonic sighed out in relief as he had again successfully defused the argument then sat back on the sofa. He glanced at the clock and groaned as it was only five o'clock, no where near bedtime.

"Why does time always slow down when you are waiting for something to come around?" Sonic thought as he went back to watching his children now peacefully colouring their pictures for their mother.

Two hours went deadly slow for Sonic and now he was happily tucking his daughter into her bed. He had just finished reading her a bedtime story and now it was time to sleep.

"Night, night Saffy, sweet dreams." Sonic softly said then placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Night daddy." Sapphire sleepily said as she closed her eyes slowly.

Sonic smiled warmly then made his way out of the room, turning the main light off and closing the door up. He went a little down the hallway and walked into his sons room.

"Alright Jamie it is time to pack up and go to bed." Sonic said with a semi firm tone as Jamie was still playing quietly on the floor.

"Cant I have five more minutes please dad?" Jamie asked with that sad look up at his father, begging for extra time.

"I'll tell you what I will let you stay up until half past seven then I want you to get in that bed and go to sleep. I will be checking to see if you are in bed by that time ok." Sonic grinned as he allowed his son extra time and it had nothing to do with the sad look and more to do with the fact he was too tired for another argument.

"Thank you dad and I will. I know how to tell the time now remember." Jamie said with a very happy voice then soon got back to playing with his cars on the car mat.

"Just keep the noise down your sister is asleep ok." Sonic softly said then left his son to his game, closing the door up and leaving a small gap.

"Oh man I am so glad this day is over, it has been one argument after another with those two. Why did it have to rain for?" Sonic muttered as he walked towards the living room to chill out on the sofa before going to bed himself.

He walked in with tired steps and didn't see Black Doom floating by the coffee table to start with until he sat on the sofa and looked in front of him.

"Ah God damn it Doom! What the hell are you doing creeping into someone's home like that?" Sonic cried out in surprise and then narrowed his eyes at his father-in-law as he did not need any more stress added to his already high stress levels this evening.

"I did not creep, I have been here for a total of fifteen minutes. I cane to see if Shadow was back but clearly he is not. You seem very tense and stressed Sonic." Doom calmly said with some amusement in all three eyes while locking them on Sonics seated form.

"Yeah two demanding kids for two whole days can do that to someone." Sonic muttered as he was calming down from the jump scare, now feeling even more tired but restless at the same time.

"You know I have a herbal remedy to relieve stress and relax one's mind. You do look as if you could do with some relaxation time, perhaps you would like to try it?" Black Doom said with that calm voice of his.

"It's not like dangerous and have me so chilled it stops my heart right?" Sonic asked with an unsure tone but really, really wanted to just wind down and take a moment to relax without the hours of it happening.

"Absolutely not, I make it for Crystal all the time and she hasn't given me any negative feed back on it. I've even made some for Shadow once and have you heard of him complaining about my herbal tea?" Doom assured with a slightly offended look in his eyes.

"Well if you say it wont do anything but relieve my stress then sure I'll give it a go." Sonic faintly smiled as he was now willing to try anything for a quick fix of his restlessness.

"I will return in a few minutes but I should say it will make you sleepy so I would advise you have it in bed for you will not make it after drinking my special tea." Black Doom said then vanished to make that tea for Sonic.

"Wait does he expect me to go to bed now or what?" Sonic muttered as he wasn't all that sure.

"Ah screw it I ain't moving until he comes back." Sonic whispered as he tried to relax but was unable to even get remotely comfortable.

By the time he did, over ten minutes later, Black Doom reappeared holding that tea in one hand. Sonic stood up and approached Doom then was passed the mug of steaming tea.

"Remember to drink it while laying in bed or you will drop to the floor on the way. I will see you soon for I now have some matters to attend to." Black Doom once again warned Sonic then vanished back to his home.

"Right…it smells strange. Do I really trust him to not drug me?" Sonic muttered as he looked into the mug of hot liquid tinted a light green with a small unsure frown.

Sighing as he decided to at least try it and promising himself to just drink half of the strange stuff. He slowly made his way out of the living room and turning the main light off before leaving. He took the walk down the hallway and stopped outside of his sons bedroom. Not hearing any noises he happily assumed Jamie took himself to bed so he carried on to go to his own bed.

"Ok I reckon I have time to get sorted while the so called tea is still hot." Sonic whispered to himself as he walked into his room and placed the mug on his bedside table then walked into the personal bathroom to do bathroom things.

Ten minutes later Sonic was sitting up in bed with the mug in both hands and looking down inside of it. He took in a deep breath then moved the mug to his lips, taking only a small sip of it to start with.

"Hey it's not all that bad actually. I half expected it to taste like grass or something." Sonic said with a surprised tone then took a larger mouthful, swallowing it with a content hum.

After drinking most of it Sonic was starting to finally feel relaxed and deemed it was time to put the mug down and get into bed properly. He snuggled into the covers with closed eyes and sighed out as he could feel the stresses of the day leave his mind and body.

"I'll have to thank Doom next time I see him, that stuff works wonders." Sonic whispered sleepily before the lights went out and he was fast asleep.

The next morning…

"Sonic." A soft familiar voice whispered in Sonics ear making him moan out gently and slowly open his eyes.

"Hey morning Sonic, how was everything?" Shadow asked with a warm smile while looking down at his husband with caring eyes.

"Yeah all was well…man I feel rough though, kind of feel sick." Sonic half whispered as all of a sudden his stomach churned and was threatening to explode on him.

"Are you sick? Hmm you do not feel hot." Shadow frowned with concern as he put a hand on Sonics forehead and deeming his husbands body temperature normal.

"Oh crap…" Sonic suddenly said and covered his mouth as he threw the covers off him and dashed to the toilet.

Sonic quickly lifted the toilet seat up and hovered his head over the open toilet. He coughed and retched as hot sick rushed up his throat and down the toilet fast. Having this repeating a few more times before his stomach began to once again become settled. He stayed kneeling in front of the toilet for a couple of more minutes just to make sure.

"Sonic is everything ok in there?" Shadow called as he opened the door and walked in, stopping by Sonic and kneeling down next to him.

"I really hate being sick but the thing is I don't even feel ill. Actually I feel kind of hungry now." Sonic complained as he was helped to his feet and watched Shadow flush the chain to rid of that foul smelling stomach acid.

"Maybe you should take it east for today, I will get Jamie up and to school so I want you to rest up and not do anything. Amy is looking after Sapphire this morning so ill take her as well." Shadow said with concern as he guided Sonic out of the bathroom and back over to their bed.

"I don't want to go back to bed, I want to get some breakfast and a drink for my burning throat. I feel fine babe honest." Sonic whined with a sad look as he gazed into Shadows worried eyes.

"If you are sure but promise me that you will go and rest if you start to feel ill." Shadow sighed with a roll of his eyes then instead of guiding Sonic in bed he guided his husband to the kitchen before getting Jamie up for school and Sapphire up for breakfast.

Shadow left Sonic in the kitchen then went to get Jamie up first as it was gone seven in the morning. Sonic smiled happily as he looked in the fridge for something. He had no clue what he wanted but knew he will know what when he sees it.

"Ok what do we have to work with, hmmm…how about a cheese sandwich with…huh marmalade, that could work. Yeah so totally having that." Sonic smiled brightly as he got all that he needed then walked over to the countertop to make that sandwich with both cheese and marmalade in.

"And what to drink?" Sonic muttered in thought as he made that sandwich, cutting chunks of cheese from the block.

"I don't feel like tea or juice this morning…there is no way I'm having coffee, yuck. Oh I know banana milkshake." Sonic said with his muzzle slowly showing a huge smile at the thought of drinking an ice cold banana milkshake with his unusual sandwich.

"Morning dad." Jamie's tired voice filled the kitchen making Sonic turn his head with that huge happy smile.

"Hey morning Jay, what do ya want for breakfast?" Sonic cheerfully asked as he watched his son lazily sit up the kitchen table while rubbing an eye.

"I'll have what you are having." Jamie said with a faint smile then yarned.

"Ok one cheese and marmalade sandwich coming right up." Sonic said with a bright tone as he turned his head back round to see what he was doing.

"A what now?" Shadows asked as he walked into the kitchen holding Sapphire in his arms.

"Yeah I know but I suddenly really wanted a cheese sandwich with marmalade smothered all over the cheese." Sonic said as he cut extra cheese to make his son one.

"I would hold the marmalade on Jamie's sandwich my love and are you sure you are feeling alright this morning?" Shadow called over with high concern in his tone.

"I have mar-made in mine." Sapphire shouted out with a happy voice.

Sonic stopped cutting the cheese and turned to face his family.

"I am completely fine Shads and besides I never once nagged you when you had strange combinations of food. Yeah ok I was kind of grossed out but I didn't once nag you and kept asking you if you were alright every five damn minutes." Sonic said with a very unhappy frown and crossed his arms while glaring at his shocked looking husband.

"You forget my love I was pregnant and you are not for it is very impossible for you to become pregnant." Shadow said with a deep frown as he was very confused with Sonics sudden mood changes.

"Stop nagging me and leave me alone!" Sonic said with tears in his eyes as he and Shadow kept looking at one another.

"O-k. I am sorry Sonic and I will not speak of this further, please forgive me and continue making breakfast." Shadow calmly said with a forced sincere look which seemed to make Sonic happy once more.

When Sonic was finished making his children's sandwiches, not a combined cheese and marmalade like his mind you. He placed the plates in front of them then grabbed his plate, taking a seat up the table to eat.

"Oh man this really hits the spot." Sonic said with a mouth full of food, looking so content with the taste.

"Where's your mother gone?" Sonic asked after swallowing then took another bite as he waited for an answer from one of his kids.

"I think he is on the phone talking to someone." Jamie shrugged then took a bite of his cheese sandwich.

"Fair enough…oh damn I forgot to make my banana milkshake. You both want one?" Sonic frowned as he just realised his was missing something important to go with his breakfast.

"Me, me. I do, I do daddy." Sapphire excitedly said as she waved her hand up in the air.

"Yeah please dad." Jamie said with an eager look at having something different for a morning drink than the usual offered plain milk or orange juice.

"Ok three banana milkshakes coming right up." Sonic brightly said as he stood up then went over to the fridge to get the milk out.

It took no more and no less than three minutes to make, pass and sit back up the table.

"There now breakfast is complete…oh hey love, you want a milkshake too?" Sonic happily said with a big smile then watched Shadow walk in and over to the kettle.

"No thank you I am having my coffee. I just got off the phone to Tails and we are going over to visit him after dropping Jamie off at school and Sapphire at Amy's this morning." Shadow said with a forced smile at his husband as he stood by the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

"Awesome I was planning to go see him soon." Sonic grinned with a wink at Shadow then continued with his breakfast.

Soon it was time to leave the house and Sonic was standing by the front door holding Sapphire in his arms.

"Come on guys I'm itching to leave!" Sonic called out with a slightly irritated tone.

"Why don't you drop Saffy off at Amy's for I have a feeling this may take another five minutes." Shadow called back with frustration in his voice.

"Ok see you at Tails love, bye!" Sonic said then opened the front door.

"Run fast daddy, I love when you run fast." Sapphire said with excitement then held onto her father tightly.

"You got it princess so hold on." Sonic grinned then began to run fast to Amy's house.

"Yay." Sapphire cried out with joy.

"Yeah, yay." Sonic said with equal joy as he ran that bit faster.

"Hey look we are here, that didn't take all that long." Sonic said as he could see Amy's little home in the distance.

He stopped by the front door and got Sapphire to press the door bell. Amy answered with a smile and Sonic passed his daughter over to her.

"Thanks for looking after Saffy this morning, we appreciate it hugely." Sonic cheerfully said with a big smile.

"Something is different about you this morning Sonic, you are extra cheerful. You and Shadow got something fun planned?" Amy grinned playfully as she had a guess.

"Well maybe after we get back from visiting Tails, I sure would not stop him from advancing. Well you be a very good girl for auntie Amy ok and daddy will see you in a few hours. Love ya lots sweetheart." Sonic winked at Amy as he was planning to do the advancing this time then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, bye daddy." Sapphire waved then Amy closed the door.

"Ok now to beat Shadow to Tails' place." Sonic whispered to himself then turned and dashed away fast.

Five minutes later Sonic arrived feeling very tired for some strange reason. He knocked on the door and tried to not look how he felt. Tails opened the door with a smile and moved to one side to allow entry.

"Hey bro what's up?" Sonic greeted as he walked passed Tails then stood in the hallway by the front door.

"Oh you know this and that, Shadow is already here and waiting down in the lab for us." Tails said as he closed the door then took the lead to his underground lab.

"Aw no fair he won, bet he cheated and used chaos control." Sonic mumbled with an annoyed voice, not happy with getting here last.

They made it down the stairs and Sonic frowned unhappily when his eyes landed on Shadow, who was standing beside the examination table with arms crossed and looking very worried at Sonic.

"Cheater." Sonic growled with narrowed eyes at his husband then stood a little in front of Shadow.

"No I am not for I did not know we were racing here. If I did then I would not have chaos controlled here and I would have simply ran like you did." Shadow calmly said with his frown deepening.

"Yeah right whatever you say." Sonic muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Sonic can you please lay on the table while I scan your belly. We suspect something isn't right and that maybe you might be erm well pregnant." Tails said with a slightly anxious tone while looking at Sonic.

"Bah-hahahaha…you guys think what? Oh man that is just so funny." Sonic burst out laughing as he just couldn't believe what he just heard his brother say.

"Sonic we are being serious and yes I know it sounds very unreal. Can we just at least have a look see, please." Shadow said with begging eyes as he and Sonic locked gazes.

"You do know this is a load of rubbish right but fine I'll humour you both." Sonic raised a brow as he frowned deeply at his partner then slowly approached the table to lay on.

When he was comfortable Sonic gave his brother a thumbs up to begin. Tails moved a scanner over to the table then opened a tube of gel. He blobbed some on Sonics lower belly, which made Sonic yelp from the cool sensation, then used the hand scanner to spread it around. Tails switched the machine on and all looked at the monitor.

"Ok just give me a moment, I've never really done this type of scan before." Tails said as he moved the scanner all around Sonics lower belly slowly.

"Cool my inners look a little on the grey side of things, that is normal right?" Sonic joked as he was still finding all of this very amusing.

"Wait go back." Shadow suddenly said with a little shock in his tone.

Tails nodded and did move the scanner back by a couple of inches then all were glued to the screen.

"What the hell is that? No wait this is so wrong I mean it is impossible. I cant be pregnant, I just cant be. That is your role Shads not mine." Sonic said with total shock and horror in his tone and features.

"Hey what do you mean that it's my role? Well clearly mother nature deemed for me to have a damn break carrying and birthing babies so now it is your turn." Shadow said with some irritation in his voice.

"No this is just no. I don't want to be pregnant and be the girl. I'm the dad not the mum." Sonic said as he began to cry, his tears falling fast down his cheeks.

"Well tough luck for you mama Fakette. It is not all that bad my love, you will get your figure back so long as you exercise and don't over eat." Shadow calmly said but the teasing was present in his voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Take it away and put it in Shadow, he does this way better than I ever could." Sonic sobbed his heart out as he really did not want to be pregnant.

"Sonic I can't take it out of you and put it in Shadow ok. You are just going to have to except you are pregnant and carrying the baby this time." Tails sighed as he cleaned the gel off Sonic.

"Well you did say you wanted another baby Sonic and I guess you got your wish." Shadow said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah but I'm the dad Shads. This is just…what are we going to do when it is older and it hears Jamie and Sapphire calling me dad and you mum?" Sonic said as he was helped to sit up by his husband.

"Then we will explain things of course, you worry far too much." Shadow softly said as he locked eyes with Sonics.

"Then there is my age, I'm like too old to be having a baby grow inside of me." Sonic said with worry as he wasn't sure if being an older hedgehog will effect the baby in any way.

"You are not that old Sonic, you are barely over thirty." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Sonic you really should calm down ok, getting this panicked isn't good for you or the baby." Tails advised with concern as Sonic was getting very worked up over this.

"Calm down, oh hell no." Sonic replied with some panic in his tone as he jumped off the table and stood beside it.

"I-I will not calm down and, a-and is the room spinning to you both?"Sonic said as he held his head and was getting a little dizzy.

"Sonic." A soft familiar voice whispered in Sonics ear.

"Huh?" Sonic muttered as he closed his eyes while holding his head with one hand.

"Sonic, hey morning sleepy head." Shadow whispered warmly in Sonics ear as he lightly shook his husband awake.

"Ahhh!" Sonic shouted out as he shot up with wide fearful eyes while clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Shadow asked with a concerned expression as he sat on the backs of his legs while facing his freaked out husband.

"Oh man it was just a dream, it was all just a very bad, horrifying dream." Sonic sighed out in relief as he relaxed himself then looked at his very worried husband.

"O-k." Shadow slowly said with a tilt of his head then looked passed Sonic and noticed the mug that did not belong here.

"Ok I think I know what has happened here, dad gave you his herbal tea didn't he?" Shadow said with a frown at Sonic.

"Yeah he said it will help de-stress me." Sonic answered with a confused look.

"Yes it does but it also gives one some very disturbing dreams. The first and last time I drank that stuff I was pregnant with Sapphire, remember?" Shadow sighed as he still remembered very clearly of what he dreamt and refused to drink that so called special herbal tea again.

"Oh yeah I remember so this means I am not pregnant and remain the guy in our relationship, awesome I feel so much better now." Sonic happily said with a relieved expression.

"Wait are you calling me a girl because I birthed our children Faker?" Shadow asked with a dangerous look in his eyes that promised a firm punishment if he didn't get the answer he liked.

"Erm, n-no of course not babe. I-I er…yeah I think the tea is still effecting my brain, I did not mean it like that." Sonic nervously said as he inched away from Shadow a little.

"Humph so does that mean you are too effected to get close with me on a personal level? Well in that case I'll just go and make myself a coffee." Shadow smirked as he made a move to get off the bed.

"Oh hell no babe, you are staying right where you are or do I have to cuff ya to the bed?" Sonic grinned seductively as he quickly grabbed Shadows arm and pulled Shadow closer.

"Hmmm sounds like a plan my love and do not worry, it is barely five o'clock. Both Jamie and Sapphire are fast asleep in their beds." Shadow whispered softly as he allowed Sonic to guide him down as Sonic climbed on top of him.

"Good because I ain't stopping for no one, Fakette." Sonic purred as he pinned Shadow underneath him then slowly lowered his head to connect lips with Shadows.

Shadow suddenly frowned and glared up at Sonic with some anger in his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Shadow demanded to know but his answer was Sonic kissing him on the lips.

 **(I know what you are all thinking, she posted another chapter days after posting the last, what is going on? Well '** _ **Sonadowfan42'**_ **suggested this little chapter so I thought yeah why not so here it is. Thank you for the idea and I do hope I gave your suggestion justice. I do plan on the couple to have one more baby and sorry to say Shadow will remain the mama. It wont happen just yet and I want Sapphire to be a little older when Shadow falls pregnant. Please tell me what you thought and I thank you all for reading. Next update may take longer so be warned but it will happen for I do have an idea for it. Lets just say there is going to be a little arguing between the couple…)**


	20. what doesn't break us makes us stronger

**What doesn't break us makes us stronger**

It was late afternoon at the Hedgehog residence. Jamie and Sapphire were sitting on the floor in Jamie's room cuddling as a huge verbal fight was going on in the kitchen. That fight started half an hour ago and as soon as their parents voices were raised they rushed off into Jamie's bedroom, closing the door up.

"I don't like it when mama and daddy shout at each other." Sapphire sobbed as her big brother held her close.

"I don't either but they will make up, trust me." Jamie assured his four year old sister as he tried to block out the shouts coming from the kitchen.

In the kitchen behind closed doors both Sonic and Shadow were in each others faces having a very heated argument. It started out as a simple calmly asked question by Shadow that soon escalated into a full blown verbal fight very quickly.

"For the last damn time nothing happened Shadow. Chaos I cannot believe after all this time you still do not trust me. Do I question you when you are out with Rouge? No I do not because I know you will never do anything stupid and oh yeah that's right, I trust you!" Sonic shouted with high frustration as he stood his ground against his fuming husband up in his face.

"Then please tell me why the hell you came home with someone else's scent all over you? Why you stayed at Tails', if that is really where you were, and not come straight home?" Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at his husband and trying to fight the urge to breakdown in tears as he just knew something happened.

Sonic went out last night with Knuckles for a friendly drink in a club that was known for being a little less active than most clubs in the nearby town. It was the perfect place to have a friendly drink and catch up with friends without the annoying loud music and the hype of horny young adults. Knuckles left Sonic there after a couple of hours and Sonic stayed at that club until closing at three in the morning. It was safe to say Sonic was completely drunk and crashed at Tails' place until ten in the morning before coming home to his family. He would have just went home but he didn't want his children to see him unable to walk or talk normally that and he had no concept of being remotely quiet when under the influence. Tails could sure tell you he didn't for Sonic was very loud when calling out to be let in by the fox.

So he sobered up at his little brother's then ran back home where he showered and hoped Shadow wouldn't be too mad at him for not coming straight home afterwards or calling. Shadow knew something was up with his husband from the moment they greeted one another before Sonic jumped into the shower. Shadow knew as he could smell someone on Sonic but tried to ignore that for as long as he could. He didn't want to accuse Sonic for playing away but the more suspicious Sonic was during the day the more Shadow couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of that being true.

It ate away at him until he finally couldn't take it and out right asked Sonic what he did last night. The answer he got did not please him as alls Sonic said was, "It was alright I guess, just a few drinks, nothing much happened really" in an indifferent tone and shrug. So here they were arguing in the kitchen at gone five in the afternoon with their children in Jamie's room so they wouldn't see them having this fight. Although they weren't aware they were scarring their children and they were too enraged at one another to realise they were shouting aggressively.

"I told you why I went to Tails' place, I didn't want Jamie and Sapphire to see me so drunk. Have you got memory loss again Shadow?" Sonic growled with anger as he did not like being accused of cheating on the only being he will ever love deeply.

"Do not mock me Faker and fine I believe that part of your story. I happened to have called Knuckles up last night and he said he left you at that club at half past eleven. He also said you had some guy flirting with you at the bar but you kindly put him straight. I believe him but I do not believe nothing happened after Knuckles left you and by the way you were still drunk when you came back so I would imagine you had quite a lot to drink." Shadow said with anger in his red eyes as he tried really hard to not punch his partner in the face right now.

"You called Knuckles to check up on me? How dare you do that, see this is total distrust right there." Sonic said with a furious expression and had tightly clenched his hands into fists at hearing his own husband had trust issues with what he does alone.

"I was concerned, I was worried over the fact you said you will be home by midnight and you weren't. What else was I supposed to do since you wouldn't answer your damn communicator?" Shadow shouted out as he was getting frustrated.

"Oh I don't know maybe you should have come to the damn club then you would have seen with your own eyes nothing was happening and I was just having a few drinks by myself!" Sonic shouted back as he was really getting annoyed with Shadow.

"And leave our children home alone? How responsible would that have been? They are nine and four, not appropriate ages to be left home alone at stupid o'clock in the morning!" Shadow growled as he had thought about going to retrieve his husband after hanging up on Knuckles but knew it was not possible to do.

"Then you should have called the damn club in fact if you were that worried you should have asked one of our friends to look after the kids." Sonic retaliated as he threw up his hands in the air as he took a step away from Shadow.

"How selfish are you to think that would have been alright to do at such an inappropriate time? I knew the Dr would not have attacked you and you were at that club with someone after Knuckles left. Why didn't you leave with him?" Shadow asked with hurt in his eyes as they were just going around in circles on this topic.

"Chaos Shads you are not my mother!" Sonic shouted with narrowed eyes.

"No but I am your husband!" Shadow shouted back as his eyes began to water.

"Fine if you refuse to tell me what happened between yourself and whoever you were partying with then just leave." Shadow said as he pointed to the closed kitchen door, referring to the front door.

"Nothing happened between me and someone else. I was just having a few extra drinks, lost track of time and left that club when it closed. I went to Tails' to crash then came home this morning. That is all that happened Shadow not what you think happened." Sonic defended himself as he was getting hurt by his husband's accusation.

"Then why did you have someone else's scent all over you? You were with someone for that scent I do not recognise therefore it was a stranger's." Shadow said as he was calming down from anger but was cracking up with sadness.

"Shadow, babe I swear to you I never went off with anyone, I was alone at the bar area just chatting to the bartender on duty then I went and sat down at one of the booths at the club alone. I never spoke to anyone else, left with anyone or had any contact with another. I have no idea how someone's scent got on me for I never got close to anyone for that to happen." Sonic calmly said as he could see just how upset his husband was getting.

Back in the bedroom the two children sighed in relief as the shouting stopped and all seemed calm. They broke apart from their hug and stood up. Jamie took his sister's hand and led the way out of his room. They walked to the closed kitchen door and stood there as their parents were still talking, just not shouting.

"Should we go in?" Sapphire asked in a whispered voice while looking up at her brother.

"I don't think we should just yet, lets just see what happens first ok." Jamie whispered back with an assuring smile down at his still upset looking sister.

In the kitchen...

"Just leave, if you won't tell me the truth then leave and don't come back until you decide to tell me what really happened." Shadow said as he looked down to the floor with very sad features, no longer trying to stop the tears as they grew then left his eyes.

"I am telling you the truth and I never went off with someone else. Don't do this Shadow, don't make me leave please." Sonic said with a chocked up voice.

"Then tell me, I just want to know who you were with that's all." Shadow sadly said as he hugged himself and refused to look at Sonic.

"I told you I wasn't with anyone, I think I would remember if I went off with another that wasn't my husband. Regardless how drunk I was I would like to think I would remember something like that." Sonic sighed as he spoke back with equally sad features.

"Maybe you do not remember, you were intoxicated after all. There are times where I find it hard to recall what I have done when out with Rouge drinking. Saying that I've never spent the whole night out and came home with someone else's scent on me." Shadow muttered as he tried to find a logical reason to why his husband was strongly saying nothing happened.

Soon after that was said the kitchen door opened making both adults turn and look at who were entering. Both Jamie and Sapphire were in tears as they didn't want their father to leave.

"Please don't go, we don't want you to leave." Jamie sobbed as he and Sapphire ran over to their father and hugged him tightly to stop him from leaving, both looking up at him with huge tear filled eyes.

Sonic didn't know what to say and looked over at Shadow for an answer to the pleas of their children. Shadow sighed and wiped his eyes dry, trying to look less upset and more composed.

"Do not worry, your father isn't going anywhere. I'll be back soon, I'm going to pick up some dinner from Pizza Palace. Any requests?" Shadow said as he forced himself to smile at his family.

"Cheese with extra, extra cheese." Jamie happily said as he looked over at his mother, Sapphire eagerly nodding in agreement.

Both now relieved to here their father wasn't leaving and were looking more happier too.

"Shadow?" Sonic called out his husband's name in question as to why he suddenly changed his mind.

"What? If you think our conversation is over with then think again." Shadow frowned with a serious tone then chaos controlled to the pizza takeout place.

Sonic sighed with sad features and tried to figure out a way to get Shadow to believe nothing happened last night because to him nothing did happen but what he had said.

"Maybe I can get him to check out the security cameras at that club. That way he can see I left with no one and was drinking on my own while occasionally chatting to the bartender when ordering." Sonic thought as he forced a cheerful look and smiled down at his children.

Half an hour later Shadow returned with an extra large cheese with extra cheese pizza. He placed it on the kitchen table then walked out of the kitchen. Shadow entered the living room where his family was and forced a happy tone for his children's sake.

"Pizza is on the table and you are both in luck, they had a lot of cheese available." Shadow announced as he looked at his children and avoided looking at Sonic.

Shadow walked out calmly and went to his and Sonic's bedroom, not feeling all that hungry, and shut himself in the inbuilt bathroom. He planned to leave them to dinner while he had a calming bubble bath and think further upon his and Sonic's argument.

A couple of hours later...

"Shadow, babe you alright in there?" Sonic called through the closed door after lightly knocking.

"I am fine just leave me alone." Shadow firmly said as he had finished his bath a while ago and was simply sitting against the door with unhappy features.

"Alright love, the kids are in bed and waiting for there good night kisses. I've read Sapphire a story and also cleared up after dinner." Sonic sighed with a sad tone then walked out of their bedroom.

Shadow mumbled under his breath then stood up. He left his room and entered his daughters bedroom first. Sapphire was happily sitting up in bed waiting for her good night kiss from her mother and smiled brightly when he entered her room. Shadow approach and sat on the edge of the bed with a warm expression and smile.

"Good night Saffy and have some wonderful sweet dreams." Shadow softly said as he pulled his daughter into a hug then kissed her good night.

"Good night mama and please don't be mad at daddy any more." Sapphire sleepily said with a yarn after her words.

"Alright sweetheart, I will try just for you. Good night my dear." Shadow replied as the hug broke and he watched his daughter lay down and slowly close her eyes with a smile on her muzzle.

Shadow sighed softly then stood up and left the room after turning the light off, leaving the bedroom door open slightly. He made his way to Jamie's room and entered with a smile. Jamie was laying down with a book about planes and how they worked. Shadow approached and sat on the edge of the bed, making Jamie place the book down and sit up.

"Mama, dad will still be here in the morning wont he? He isn't going to leave right?" Jamie asked with fear in his eye as he and Shadow looked at one another.

"Your father isn't going anywhere alright and everything will be as it was in the morning. Try to have a good night and I will see you in the morning for breakfast." Shadow assured with a smile then placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"Good night mama." Jamie softly said with a relieved sigh then settled back down in his bed.

"Good night and lights out in ten minutes ok." Shadow ordered softly with a smile.

"Sure thing, I just want to finish this chapter on propellers." Jamie ginned then got back to his book.

Shadow smiled warmly then stood up. He made his way out of his son's room and left the door open slightly. Shadow sighed deeply and walked down the hallway, heading for the living room. He needed to sort things out with Sonic before morning. When he reached the living room door he stopped and listened to his husband talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh great that's wonderful to here, I'll be over in a bit ok Jack. I'll talk to you when I get there, alright will do bye." Sonic cheerful said then hung up.

Shadow was frozen in shock as his mind was running into overload. To him that conversation sounding far too suspicious for his liking and who the hell was this Jack fellow? Shadow took in deep breaths and calmed himself down before pushing the door open all the way. He walked in with a frown and looked over at Sonic with rage.

"Shadow what is the matter?" Sonic nervously asked as his husband began to growl.

"Who is Jack? Is that who you were with last night, is that who's scent I can smell on you?" Shadow asked with a dangerous low tone, trying to keep his voice quiet so not to upset his children any more than they were right now.

"Whoa ok first of Jack is the guy who owns that club I was in last night and he said I can come and pick up last night's CCTV footage to show you. Secondly, and when you see I was telling you the truth, I want a huge apology from you for accusing me of cheating. Lastly you are right there are some parts of last night I do not recall but I know I never went off with anyone and walked straight to Tails' alone." Sonic calmly said with a semi serious look in his eyes as he crossed his arms and looked at his husband.

"I came in here to say that I believe you. As much as I would love to watch that footage I wasn't going to go behind your back to do it so I am thankful you have decided to do this. I'm sure you only chose to have me watch that footage to prove your innocence and not to put my mind as ease but I'm going to look passed that reason. So by all means go and get the tape just do not be gone long or I will think that you were lying to me all this time." Shadow calmly said as he contained his rage and gave his husband a tired emotionless expression.

"You will see nothing happened love then we can put all this behind us and carry on with our lives together. I will not be long and will be back in half an hour. Just know that I love you and would never hurt you in any way." Sonic sincerely said with a loving tone then left the house, running at top speed when he was out of the house.

"For your sake Sonic I do hope nothing shows up on that tape." Shadow muttered under his breath then walked out of the living room and entered the kitchen to grab a snack.

Sonic reached the club he was in last night and walked inside. He looked around at the small amount of people inside as it was still early into the night. Sonic approached the bartender and gave him a smile.

"Hey, I'm here to see Jack. He said I can show my suspicious husband that I was not cheating on him." Sonic said with a slightly raised voice as the music was a little loud.

"Right I'll just go get him, it is good to see you again but you should brace yourself for what is on that footage." The bartender said with a wink then walked out back to get the manager slash owner of this club.

"Huh?" Sonic raised a confused brow as he watched the guy vanish through an open door-less area behind the bar.

Back with Shadow he was walking back into the living room with a plate that held a cheese sandwich on and a glass of ice cold milk. He placed the items onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote to sort out the TV so it was ready for when Sonic returned. Choosing and then making his snack took longer than he liked but he figured it would mean he wouldn't have to sit alone waiting for his husband to return for too long.

"There all ready...and just in time too for here he comes." Shadow thought as he took a seat then grabbed the plate with his snack on it, hearing the sounds of Sonic stopping his top speed sprint home.

Shadow got comfortable on the sofa and waited for his husband to walk in. He hears the door open, shut, get locked up for the night then footsteps coming closer to him. Sonic held the footage, that was on a disk, then approached the TV. Without a single word he placed the disk into the DVD player and took a seat near Shadow, who was casually eating his sandwich.

With a click the footage was displayed. Sonic fast forward to when he and Knuckles entered and played it. The two of them watched with bored expression as nothing was happening apart from Sonic and Knuckles drinking and chatting in a booth near the bar area facing the camera recording. The tape was once again fast forwarded by Shadow, as he had grabbed the remote after deciding he wanted to see after Knuckles left.

Suddenly Shadow pressed the play button and watched as Sonic was alone and had been for some time, the display time on the footage showed it was almost two in the morning. After a few minutes Shadow began to growl aggressively and Sonic just gasped out in shock as they watched.

"Alone all night was you?" Shadow bitterly said as he narrowed his eye in anger at the screen.

On the screen it showed Sonic and some guy chatting while sitting very closely next to each other. Sonic was baffled as he couldn't remember this and even more shocked when he watched the guy hug him and nuzzled into his neck.

"I swear babe I have no recollection of this and I have no idea who that guy even is." Sonic said as he felt completely numb from what his eyes were showing him.

"Well the only thing I have to say is I am happy to see you are trying to get him off you." Shadow grumbled as he watched as Sonic tried to decline the guy and push him away.

Then something very horrifying happened, making Shadow gasp out in horror and sadness. The guy had made a move on Sonic and was smashing his lips onto Sonic's. Tears filled Shadow's eyes as he watched the scene play out and was feeling even more devastated when it seemed Sonic wasn't even trying to push the guy away. Sonic was wide eyed at seeing this and slowly looked beside him at a heartbroken Shadow.

"Shadow I'm sorry I had no idea this even happened." Sonic whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"I'm fine, j-just in shock." Shadow said as his tears fell and tried to remember Sonic was struggling to get the guy to stop, it just looked like he wasn't trying hard enough in his eyes.

Then Sonic had finally managed to break free and punched the guy in the face for what he did. But it didn't stop there as Sonic pounced on the guy and began to pound him into next month. The bartender and manager came rushing over to break up the fight. Shadow by this point was wiping his tears away and calming down. Sonic on the other hand was still in shock at what he was witnessing on the recorded tape of last night.

"I think I have seen enough, don't you?" Shadow calmly said as he casually placed his plate, with his half consumed sandwich on it, onto the coffee table then grabbed his milk.

"Y-yeah." Sonic anxiously said as he took the remote from the space in-between them both and switched the TV off.

"Shadow, I swear..." Sonic began to say but was cut short of finishing.

"You do not have to say a thing the evidence is there to see." Shadow casually said then took a small gulp of his milk.

"Shadow?" Sonic questions as he was sure his husband would be more outraged then this.

"The guy made his move, you punched his lights out. I am very satisfied with those results are you not?" Shadow softly said with a warm smile at his husband as he placed his glass onto the coffee table.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Sonic asked as he was getting very confused.

"Mad at you for rejecting someone that wasn't your husband? Yes I am upset this happened but not mad that you for it. You never gave any indication you wanted that and you never took things further. I apologise for not trusting you and I do hope you will forgive my foolishness. I should know you would never do such a thing as cheat on me." Shadow sincerely said with a very guilty look in his eyes.

Sonic was still a little confused that he wasn't getting an earful from Shadow or punished for that matter.

"I should be the one to be apologising Shadow not you. It wasn't you who got so wasted they couldn't remember something like being forced to kiss a guy in a club. So I am very deeply sorry and from now on I will not drink like that." Sonic softly said as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"True very true so get apologising to me then." Shadow smirked as he gave Sonic a lustful gaze.

Sonic clocked onto his husband's look and tone then grinned sexually as he planned the perfect way to show Shadow just how sorry he was and how much he loved him dearly. Sonic stood up and held out his hand for Shadow to take, which he did, then led the way to there bedroom to go to bed.

The next morning things were nice and calm as both Sonic and Shadow were in the kitchen sorting out breakfast for their two children. Jamie groaned awake as the smell of food hit his nose. He dragged himself out of bed with a rumbling stomach, left his room then wondered down the hallway and into the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." Jamie softly said with a yarn then took a seat up the table.

"Good morning Jamie, breakfast is on its way and will arrive as soon as your father is finished buttering the toast." Shadow cheerfully said as he gave his son a bright smile, feeling very happy now.

"So everything cool now?" Jamie asked with a smile as it did seem his parents have made up.

"Yep everything is fine." Sonic said with a thumbs up and grinned at his son then placed toast on Jamie's plate.

"I'm just going to get Saffy up." Shadow announced as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"She's up already and I think she is in the living room." Jamie said as when he passed his sister's room, the door was wide open and she wasn't in there.

Soon after that was said a scream was heard in the living room making all rush in there. Sapphire was standing in front of the TV with the remote in her hands and crying at what she was seeing. It seems both Sonic and Shadow had forgot to remove that disk from the DVD player and not put the TV back onto the right setting.

"Daddy why are you hitting that man?" Sapphire sobbed as the remote was quick taken from her hands by her father and the TV switched off.

"Wow you did a number on that guy." Jamie whispered as he had managed to catch a glimpse of what was being displayed on the telly.

"Daddy was hitting that man because that man did something very bad." Sonic calmly said as he kneeled down to his upset daughters level the brought her into a hug.

"Yes and he deserves so much more." Shadow muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Huh?" Jamie raised a brow at his annoyed looking mother as he had caught what he said.

"It doesn't matter Jamie, it's adult stuff. So shall we get breakfast?" Shadow forced a more cheerful expression.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed with the starting on breakfast suggestion then picked up his daughter and followed Shadow out.

Jamie frowned and looked at the remote sitting on the coffee table then wondered to himself. He approached the item the turned the telly on, turning the volume down very low. He pressed play after rewinding the footage as he was curious to know why his father had decided to beat that guy to a pulp.

"What the hell?" Jamie whispered with wide eyes as he now knew why his parents were fighting yesterday and why his father was punching that guy into next week.

"Jamie your breakfast is getting cold!" Shadow called out from the kitchen as he took a seat with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Coming!" Jamie called back and switch everything off then rushed into the kitchen with a forced smile on his muzzle.

"You watched that damn tape didn't you?" Shadow sighed as he just knew it was true by that fake smile on his sons features.

"Maybe." Jamie nervously said as he tried to hide his shock from what he saw.

"Jamie me and you are going to have a little chat after breakfast alright." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"I don't see why I need you to explain yourself, it was pretty obvious of the situation from watching that tape." Jamie shrugged as he casually replied then began on his cold toast.

Sonic and Shadow exchanged looks then shrugged, making a start on their own breakfast too. After breakfast Sonic did manage to get Jamie into his and Shadow's bedroom and was going to explain everything to him. With the door shut and Shadow entertaining Sapphire in the living room with a tea party, Sonic and Jamie sat on the bed next to each other.

"Ok I want you to tell me what you believe happened from what you saw." Sonic softly asked as he looked beside him at his son.

"Simple really that guy forced you into that kiss and you knocked him out." Jamie said indifferently while looking back at his father.

"Well yeah that is what happened but I want you to know even though I was defending myself while under the influence of grown-up juice, I shouldn't have attacked him that badly. Getting into fights like that is not the right way to deal with problems." Sonic sincerely said with a faint smile, trying to teach his son that violence doesn't solve everything.

"Yeah I know, is that why mum was so upset and angry with you? I mean it's not your fault right so why did mum get very angry with you?" Jamie asked as he wanted to know.

"Your mother didn't know that happened and neither did I at the time of our argument yesterday. Your mother thought I was lying to him but since I couldn't remember I truly believed nothing happened when I was out last night. I got the security tape from that club I was in to prove my innocence but then that was on there. It was a huge shocker but we sorted it out and now everything is fine once more. You mother understands it wasn't my fault and knows I would never do anything behind his back. Lesson here is to not go out alone and drink a lot of adult juice while in a relationship with someone you love dearly. Now I do hope you will take some of this and learn from my mistakes, not repeat them when you are an adult." Sonic explained with a semi firm look in his eyes towards the end of his sentence.

"Relax dad, I get ya." Jamie smirked playfully with a wink then stood up.

"Good glad we had this chat now let's go wind up your mother." Sonic chuckled a little deviously as he stood up.

"You sure that is wise? He does seem annoyed still." Jamie raised a brow and sounding unsure.

"Yep it is the perfect way to put all of this behind us and get back on track." Sonic winked as he led the way back into the living room.

The rest of the day involved Sonic and Jamie teasing Shadow, father and son hiding out at Tails' then both coming home in the afternoon with flowers for Shadow and Sapphire as Sapphire got upset too. Not sad upset by annoyed upset, seems like Shadow and Sapphire were still a lot alike.

 **(Thanks for reading and hope you share any and all of your thought of this addition, all comments and thoughts are welcome. I'm a big girl I can handle any negative comments but equally appreciate some positive feedback. Again thanks for reading and showing an interest still.)**


	21. Please Shadow, can we?

**Please Shadow, can we?**

Shadow was sitting on the sofa with a deadly serious expression while having his arms firmly crossed. His slightly narrowed eyes were glaring daggers at his overly cheerful husband standing in front of him with a far too happy expression.

"Come on Shads, don't look at me like that." Sonic said with an innocent smile and not at all fazed by his husbands expressions at him.

"No!" Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes a little more.

"No what babe? You don't even know what I'm going to ask or even if I'm going to ask you for something." Sonic teased playfully as he knew exactly why Shadow said that because he was not going to give up asking the same question until he got that wanted yes.

"You haven't stopped asking me the same damn question for three days, the answer is and always will be a no." Shadow grumbled as he slouched in his seat and looked away from his husband, knowing the sad begging look was next.

"Aw please Shadow, just one more ok then we will stop." Sonic whined with that sad begging expression while he moved to sit down next to Shadow.

"Can't you like wait for grandkids or something, I am done Sonic ok, finished baring children." Shadow sighed as he was getting very tired of the same routine this conversation went.

"But that's years away, decades maybe, Jamie and Sapphire are like seven and twelve Shadow. Just one more Shads, one more then you can chuck in the child baring towel for ever and ever. Heck I'll burn the thing so you can no longer do the whole pregnancy thing." Sonic whined and was starting to sound desperate.

"Sonic that makes next to no sense." Shadow rolled his eyes then stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" Sonic questioned as he watched Shadow walk away towards the living room door.

"To get the bed sheets out of the washing machine and into the tumble dryer." Shadow casually called back with a smirk.

An hour later…

Shadow was busy making his and Sonics bed when Sonic crept up behind him. Shadow gasped out in surprise as Sonic wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Please babe, just one more please." Sonic whispered in Shadows ear then gave the tip a little teasing nibble.

"No." Shadow dryly said as he tried really hard not to give into Sonics suggestive play knowing damn well where it will lead.

"Ok, pretty please with a cheery pie your way?" Sonic said as he let Shadow go, sounding hopeful right now but deep down knew he will get the same answer.

"No now let me get on." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

Another hour later…

Shadow was happily cutting some veg for dinner and decided to do this before the kids came home from school in an hours time. he was minding his own business when suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and spun around, landing in Sonics arm. Lucky he had let go of the knife as his wrist was grabbed.

"Please Shadow, please have a baby with me." Sonic whispered in a seductive voice then licked Shadows neck all the way up to his cheek.

"N-no." Shadow said as he shut his eyes to try and block out what was happening right now.

"It will be fun and so worth your while babe, please." Sonic purred as he whispered in Shadows ear and pulled Shadow closer to himself.

Shadow gasped and was really trying not to give in.

"No." Shadow whispered as he was slowly losing the will to deny his husband a little fun in the bedroom.

"Look at me Shadow and say no to me." Sonic softly said as he moved his head away so he could see Shadows eyes.

Shadow opened his eyes but struggled to give eye contact.

"No." Shadow anxiously said as he kept his eyes anywhere but on Sonics.

"Look me in the eye and tell me no." Sonic demanded with a seductive grin.

Shadow shakily took in a deep breath as Sonic was making this very difficult to keep saying no but he did not want to go through yet another pregnancy or birth. Letting that breath out Shadow forced himself to give Sonic eye contact and willed himself to stay strong.

"I said no Sonic, I do not want another baby so please just stop asking." Shadow said and forced a very serious expression in his eyes.

"Liar liar fur on fire, you so want another one I know you do." Sonic thought as he let go of Shadow and calmly walked away.

Shadow sighed with a shake of his head then got back to his task.

Yet another hour later…

"We're home!" Sonic called out as he walked inside his home with Sapphire and Jamie.

"Ok guys remember what we talked about on the way home from school, it is time to put our plan into action." Sonic whispered to his kids very quietly so Shadow wouldn't hear him.

They both grinned and nodded as it was very clear Sonic managed to get his seven and twelve year old to want a baby brother or sister. He was simply having some difficulty convincing Shadow to agree with having a baby with him.

"Mama, guess what?" Sapphire called out as she quickly took off her coat and shoes.

"Afternoon and what Saffy?" Shadow called out from the kitchen, he sitting up the table with a nice tea.

"My friends mama is having a baby so my friend is going to be a big sister." Sapphire said with excitement as she ran into the kitchen then stood right next to her mother.

"That's very nice sweetie." Shadow said with a smile over at his daughter.

"So I was wondering can you have a baby so I can be a big sister too?" Sapphire innocently asked with begging eyes.

It was at this point both Jamie and Sonic walked into the kitchen.

"Er…" Shadow anxiously said as he kept looking right into those larger then they should be begging eyes of his daughter.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind being a big brother to another either so can you and dad like make a baby?" Jamie added as he helped himself to some juice from the fridge and pouring his sister a cup as well.

"I don't know guys, your mother doesn't want to have another baby." Sonic said casually while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes then leant against the countertop by the cooker.

At this both Jamie and Sapphire put on a very sad look, even going as far as to force tears in their eyes. They both looked at their mother who was now becoming very uncomfortable with their sad disappointed looks.

"I er…" Shadow nervously said as he had to look away and found the inside of his mug very interesting.

Sonic opened one eye and looked at his husband. A sly grin spread across his muzzle as it seemed his plan was working.

"Mama please, I want to be a big sister and so does Jamie. Ok maybe not the whole sister thing because he is a boy but he does." Sapphire whined with a very sad tone while she looked up at her mother with those large watery eyes.

Shadow sighed and looked back to his daughter with a sincere expression.

"Sapphire, my sweet little Sapphire, no." Shadow said with a very sweet voice then looked away and lifted his mug to his lips.

"This isn't over." Sonic thought as yes it seemed Shadow was a very hard nut to crack.

"Ok time for my next plan, the baby pictures." Sonic thought next then mentally chuckled but kept a calm look on his features.

Some point after dinner was finished with and Shadow was busy in the kitchen cleaning up, Sonic dug out the family albums. He Jamie and Sapphire were now sitting in the living room on the sofa. Sonic was in the middle with Sapphire on his left and Jamie on his right.

"Ok guys we haven't lost this war yet and I know deep down your mama really does want another baby. He just needs a little reminder of all the fun wonderful times we had when you both were little." Sonic whispered as he opened the thick, and probably had over two hundred pictures, family album.

Shadow sighed contently as he had finished tidying up. He switched the dishwasher on then casually walked out of the kitchen. He entered the living room then raised a brow as he saw what his family were doing.

"Awe look how cute you were Jamie." Sonic said with a cheerful voice, having heard Shadow enter.

"Why are you all looking through the family album?" Shadow asked as he stood beside the sofa and looked at the pictures too.

"Remember this love?" Sonic purposely ignored his husbands question as he pointed to a picture of a baby Jamie.

Shadow faintly smiled as he nodded, remembering very clearly of what his two children were like as a baby. He could also remember all the mess they caused, the tantrums, the whining, the screaming, the amount of nappy changing and so on.

"I know exactly what you are doing and my answer is still a no. If you need me I'll be in the bath." Shadow chuckled as he realised this after having a good think upon why his children suddenly wanted a brother or sister.

Shadow walked out with a smile as he thought this was going to be the official end to the nagging, whining and begging from his husband.

"Darn he figured it out, no worries I have one last plan." Sonic thought as he slouched in his space with the album open on his lap.

Shadow was contently relaxing in his hot soapy bubble bath when the bathroom door opened. Sonic walked in with a smile and walked over to the bath tub where his husband was with closed eyes. He kneeled down and folded his arms on the side then rested his chin on his arms while smiling at Shadow.

"Say babe I was thinking, fancy going out tonight?" Sonic softly asked as he hoped if he got Shadow a little drunk then he will definitely get that yes.

"So you want us to go out on a Thursday night, leave the kids home alone so you can get me drunk enough to have sex with you without a condom being used? All to get me accidentally pregnant knowing it will be impossible to abort it, is that your plan my love because there are many flaws to it." Shadow calmly said as he opened his eyes half way to look back at his husband.

"I'll say it again, it is damn right scary when you can ready me so easily. Besides what flaws are there?" Sonic said with a small frown as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Flaw one, it takes a lot of alcohol to get me that drunk that I have no rational thought left and we both know you wont be able to stay patient enough for that to happen. Flaw two, the kids are too young to be left home alone most of the night and we do not have a babysitter that can come at such short notice. Flaw three, I have work at six in the morning in case you have forgotten. Finally flaw four, I'm on those special pills remember and they wont stop working unless I miss a couple of doses in a row. So you see my love you can stop trying for no matter what you say or suggest it will be a no." Shadow calmly said with a grin then closed his eyes once more to enjoy the rest of his soak.

"Oh yeah? We will see about that Shadow, we will see." Sonic thought as he stood up and crossed his arms while keeping his eyes on Shadow.

"Yeah well I want a straight up answer from you. Why don't you want another baby with me?" Sonic asked with a semi serious tone while frowning at Shadow.

Shadow sighed and reopened his eyes then sat up. He looked at Sonic dead in the eye with a serious look about them. They kept non-stop eye contact for a good couple of minutes until Shadow sighed softly and bowed down his head slightly. He didn't have a solid reason to give Sonic that Sonic couldn't find solutions for thus making him consider changing his mind and agree to one more. Sonic slowly began to grin as he could tell Shadow didn't have a reason therefore he knew he can wear Shadow down eventually.

"Well, why don't ya?" Sonic asked again as he kept his grin on his muzzle and kept looking down at his husband.

"I don't have a solid reason." Shadow mumbled as he kept his head bowed and was now frowning.

"What was that love? I couldn't hear ya." Sonic asked with a teasing voice then moved his ear closer slightly.

"I said you win I do not have a reason to give you. No matter what I say you will find a solution and in the end convince me to have another baby. So I will save us both the trouble and just say yes but not right now please." Shadow sighed out in defeat then moved his eyes to look up at Sonic, who was smiling softly down at him.

"So we are going to try for one more baby then yeah?" Sonic asked as he wanted to be absolutely sure he was getting that yes.

"Yes ok yes we will have one more but can we not go rushing into trying. I have some issues going on at work and the commander is being a bitch. He is nit picking at all the stupid mistakes he supposedly sees me doing and I swear I am not making any. The last thing that I need is having to go into his office and announcing that I am pregnant to him." Shadow said with a deep unhappy frown as he moved his head to face Sonic.

"So that is why you have been coming home with the mild case of the grumps and saying no to me." Sonic said as he finally got the reason and yes he did have a suggestion to that.

"Exactly so can we at least wait for a week or two or maybe three please." Shadow asked with a smile at Sonic.

"Yeah sure thing babe and I actually have a suggestion for ya about work." Sonic said with a wink down at his husband.

"Oh and what might that be?" Shadow asked with a raised brow as he couldn't think of anything else he could do to get the commander off his tail.

"Quit and get a different job." Sonic shrugged as he began to grin.

Shadow gave him a dry look to that.

"Think about it babe, he is probably doing this on purpose so you do quit and leave GUN. We all know he doesn't really like ya all that much and would be more happier if you weren't there so quit." Sonic matter-of-fact said with another wink as he also had a suggestion on what his husband could do instead.

"Yes granted he would be very happy to see the back of me but what would I do instead of what I am currently doing?" Shadow replied as he was now thinking about doing this.

"Ok just picture this babe, you open up your own restaurant and cook your delicious food for paying customers. You will be your own boss and get to boss around those you hire, not only that but you will be home whenever you want as well as cook for your family for free." Sonic grinned with some excitement in his tone.

"I already cook for you all for free, are you saying I could have charged for my services in the kitchen?" Shadow smirked as he pointed out that fact then made a little joke about it.

"You know what I mean, let us come in and eat at your restaurant for free." Sonic rolled his eyes as he was trying to be serious here, well a little serious.

"I don't know, I do not really know how to run a business but I do like the sound of bossing others around. I can always look into it and see what it all involves before making a decision upon changing my job." Shadow said with thought as he smiled up at his husband.

"Awesome and when you do open it up, make sure you put those potatoes slice thingies on the menu ok." Sonic brightly said as he was taking that answer as a hell yeah I'll quit GUN and open up my own restaurant.

"You mean my dauphinoise potatoes with pieces of bacon in?" Shadow asked with amusement.

"Yeah them be the ones Shads. Ok I'll leave you to your bath and relaxation time. I am going to help ya out a bit and find out about how much you will need to get this going." Sonic said with a wink then rushed out of their in-built bathroom.

"He is acting like I said yes to a job change. He does realise it is my wage that pays the bills right?" Shadow thought as he rolled his eyes and laid back down then relaxed once more.

"Wait, he's going to suggest to use our savings to get this restaurant up and running isn't he? Well he will have some more convincing coming his way because I will not say yes, maybe not straight away. Yeah I'll make him work for that yes, that should be entertaining for a while, then when I finally say it I'll tell him on the condition he wears our maids outfit and wait on tables." Shadow muttered as he closed his eyes, a smirk was appearing on his muzzle at the thoughts of having his husband wearing that sexy maids outfit.

"Wow now I'm starting to sound like I agree with this job change…maybe it is about time I did something else, I wonder how Rouge would feel about that?" Shadow thought as he frowned a little knowing Rouge will be sad to see him go but happy to get free meals her way.

"Hey Shads, your communicator is going off. You want me to answer it?" Sonic said as he poked his head into their bathroom with a small frown.

"Tell whoever is on the other end that I'll call them back in five minutes please." Shadow groaned as he sat up.

"Sure thing love." Sonic cheerfully said then did just that.

"Maybe changing my job isn't such a bad idea, it will mean I can damn well relax when I want to without getting disturbed." Shadow grumbled under his breath as he got out of the bath and grabbed a towel.

 **(Sorry this was so short compared to the others but there you go. Thanks for reading and I'll do an update soon, please tell me your thoughts and if you want Shadow to change his job and get that restaurant. Until next chap.)**


	22. Trying is funPt1

**Warning suggestiveness in this chapter so remember you have been warned. Next chap will be very soon as I am a little stuck with writing a sexy sex lemon, you have been pre-warned about that now too. Please enjoy this chap…**

 **Trying is fun but negative results are frustrating.**

 **Part one.**

 **Two months later…**

"Ok, ok lets check it now." Sonic excitedly said as he and Shadow were in their bathroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test Shadow did a minute ago.

It was seven o'clock on a Friday morning and as soon as Sonic felt Shadow get up and out of bed to go to the bathroom he was up and rushing after him so they could do this test. Shadow was a little reluctant in doing this test since he didn't feel pregnant or any symptoms of being so but the happy excited look on his husbands face as he was passed the box made him just do it.

"Sonic the instructions say to wait three minutes not one." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head while leaning up against the wall near the bath tub with crossed arms.

"Yeah but the last one you took like took less time than that." Sonic whined as he stood in front of his husband with a begging look to just check now.

"Yes but last time I took a digital one and yes the results are quicker. The chemist didn't have any digital tests in stock so I had to make due with what they had." Shadow replied back with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok so how about now?" Sonic asked with his excited smile back on show.

"Sonic a minute and a half is not long enough." Shadow mumbled as he was getting a little annoyed with Sonic impatience.

"Alright I'm sorry but come on this is exciting, we are going to be parents for the third time babe." Sonic said and was sounding so sure his husband got caught.

I mean who wouldn't be if you and your partner were doing it every opportunity you both had for over a month without protection or any form of contraception.

"You really shouldn't get your hopes up Sonic, I don't even feel pregnant." Shadow softly said with a small frown.

"You didn't show any symptoms with Sapphire until you were gone two months Shads." Sonic pointed out with a grin, still confident they were pregnant.

"That's true, so I could be then?" Shadow replied as his frown vanished into a smile, having completely forgetting that fact.

"Hell yeah, lets check now." Sonic said with more excitement as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Yeah ok fine, two minutes should be plenty of time for the results to come back." Shadow agreed and was getting a little excited himself.

Sonic grinned then rushed over to the shelf where Shadow put the test, having put the cover back on the pee part, then rushed back over to his husband. Shadow moved and looked down at the test in Sonics hands as Sonic looked too.

"Ok so what does one line mean?" Sonic asked with a small frown in question, not sure but had a feeling it was a negative result.

"It means we keep trying because I am not pregnant. I am sorry Sonic, I know you were very sure I was. Maybe next time we will get the results we want." Shadow softly said with some disappointment in is voice as he took the test from Sonics hands and walked over to the small bin to dump it in.

"Yeah maybe." Sonic sighed as he was so disappointed that it came back negative.

"Cheer up my love, how about I make a start on breakfast while you get our children up. If Jamie starts tell him he wont be getting homemade waffles this morning." Shadow gently said as he embraces Sonic from behind and pulls him close as he whispers in Sonics ear.

"Waffles you say, how about we purposely not get him up so I can have his share?" Sonic said as he was soon cheering up as he did really enjoy Shadows waffles.

"Or I can make you extra then when the kids are at school we can have a little alone time, what do you say?" Shadow purred in Sonics ear seductively, making Sonic grin wider with eagerness to that suggestion.

"I say I'll take the kids to school this morning and you make sure your sexy ass is in our bed by the time I get back." Sonic lowly growled in a sexual manner as he turned around in his husbands embrace then connected their lips into a passionate moment before starting the day.

After a few minutes they broke apart and left their bathroom holding hands, both feeling a little better now.

"Ok here I go, into the hedgehogs den." Sonic said as he let go of Shadows hand and stood outside Jamie's bedroom.

"Remember to mention waffles." Shadow chuckled as he left his husband with getting the kids up then continued towards the kitchen.

Sonic took in a deep breath then opened his sons door. It was still dark in there as the sun rose on the other side of their home. He walked in and over to the closed curtains to draw them open to allow daylight to come in and bless the room. As soon as he did a moan hit his ears then movement on the bed. Sonic turned around and rolled his eyes as Jamie just turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Jamie it is time to get up and if you don't then I am having your waffles this morning." Sonic matter-of-fact said then began to grin.

"Mum making his waffles this morning?" Jamie asked as he removed the covers from his head and turned to look back at his father with hope in his eyes that this was not a trick to get him up.

"Yep and you have about ten minutes, maybe fifteen minutes before he is done making them. So unless you want me to have them then by all means stay in your bed." Sonic winked as he spoke back to his son then made his way out to get his daughter up.

"Oh hell no, am I giving up my waffles!" Jamie shouted as he threw the covers off him and rushed to get sorted.

Sonic chuckled as he heard that then opened his daughters bedroom door, only to raised a brow as Sapphire was not in her bed or anywhere in her room. Then he heard a chain flush from the bathroom down the hall and smiled, knowing it was Sapphire.

"Yeah she is super easy to get up because she always gets up just after seven on week days." Sonic thought and was cherishing this before Sapphire turns into a teen who loves sleep like Jamie was turning into.

"Daddy why are you standing outside of my bedroom and looking at my bed?" Sapphire softly asked as she looked up at her father and rubbing an eye.

"Saffy, waffles." Sonic said with excitement as he turned and faced his daughter.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Sapphire quickly said then began to run passed her father with a bright smile.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic called out then ran after her, passing her at the end of the hallway.

Sonic burst into the kitchen then his jaw dropped as Sapphire was happily smiling while sitting in her space up the table.

"But…but…hey chaos control is cheating." Sonic said with shock then realised what happened in order for his daughter to beat him, pouting a little with crossed arms while looking at his smug looking daughter.

"Ok I'm ready!" Jamie called out as he appeared in the kitchen via chaos control.

"Ahhh!" Sonic cried out as he was not expecting his son to just appear and be so loud.

"I am really surprised you still haven't gotten used to that my love." Shadow called over as he mixed the batter.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting him to be this quick, maybe you should do ya waffles every school morning since it gets us all in a good mood." Sonic calmly said as he walked over to the fridge and decided to get some orange juice for the kids then planned to do hot drinks for him and Shadow.

"If I do them regularly then it wont be a special treat now will it." Shadow smugly said as he glanced beside him at his husband opening the fridge door then looked back to what he was doing.

"Suppose you are right." Sonic shrugged then grabbed the carton of pure juice and began his mission of drink giving.

When breakfast was over with and both Sapphire and Jamie were getting ready for school Shadow got with clearing up quickly so he will have plenty of time to, as Sonic said, get his sexy ass to the bedroom. Sonic was currently in their bedroom and unlocking their special safe that held their play things. He was going to get some things out for their baby making fun.

"Hmmm do I want to handcuff Shadow to the bed while dressed in a nurses outfit or do I want him collared with a leash and pretend he is my pet?" Sonic muttered under his breath as he took a moment to think about what he wanted.

"Dad what are you…no way so that is what is in there." Jamie said as he stood by the door after pushing it open and was now smirking with amusement as he saw what his father was doing as well as what was in that special safe.

"Ahhh get out there is absolutely nothing to see in here!" Sonic called out as he slammed the safe door shut and jumped to his feet, his muzzle a deep cherry red as he turned to look at his son.

"Uh-huh sure, you and mum planning some role play while we are at school or something?" Jamie teasingly asked as he pointed to a maids outfit that was on the floor right next to the safe.

Sonic gasped and looked down then very quickly picked the outfit up and hid it behind his back.

"Go get ready for school!" Sonic shouted out in embarrassment and groaned as his son just laughed while turning around and walking away.

"There is just no privacy in this house." Sonic muttered with a deep frown then rushed to close the bedroom door shut.

"Well since it is out I'll leave this on the bed and he better get the hint." Sonic muttered with a grin then placed the maid outfit on Shadows side of the bed.

Soon enough it was time for Sonic to take the kids to school. He planned to give his daughter a piggy back ride while racing with his son, who also inherited his speed as well as Shadow chaos powers. Sapphire just inherited Shadow chaos abilities but they were more powerful than what her brother could do, guess that does make up for the lack of super speed.

"Ok Shadow we are leaving now, oh before we do I forgot to make our bed sorry love." Sonic called out then discreetly hinted out there was something on the bed Shadow needed to see.

"One thing I ask you to do in the mornings and you can't even remember to do it." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head as he walked over to the front door where his family were standing,

"Bye mama, see you after school." Sapphire sweetly said with a smile up at her mother.

"Bye sweetheart, you have fun ok." Shadow smiled softly and bend down to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"And Jamie remember to give your teacher that permission slip for next weeks school trip. Have a good day ok." Shadow grinned as he straightened up and looked at his strangely amused looking son.

"Oh I will and I know you will be too." Jamie said with a wink at his mother making Shadow raise a brow.

"O-k, wait does he know what me and his father have planned?" Shadow thought as he looked at his nervously looking husband.

"Yeah he does." Shadow thought next as that look was telling him his suspicions were on the dot.

"Bye love I wont be long ok." Sonic chuckled as he opened the front door wide.

"Oh I bet you wont be long dad." Jamie laughed as he walked out then added, "bye mum, have fun."

"I'll tell you later babe." Sonic sighed then bent down to pick up his daughter to give that ride.

"No need I have figured it out. Now I am going to sort out our bed then quickly do some dusting before you get back." Shadow rolled his eyes as it didn't take a genius to understand those tones and expressions from the twelve year old.

"Ok love see you in ten minutes, bye." Sonic said then walked out of the house and stood next to Jamie then both dashed off.

Fallen leaves from the trees around their home were blown up and some flew towards Shadow and the open front door. Shadow narrowed his eyes and quickly shut the front door so they wouldn't come inside.

"Sometimes I really hate the start of Autumn." Shadow mumbled then took the walk to his and Sonics bedroom.

Upon entery he looked over to their bed and raised a brow at what his husband left out. He slowly walked over to his side and picked up the maids outfit.

"So he wants me to play dress-up with him huh, well I do not see why I cannot." Shadow said to himself with an amused smirk then began to get dressed-up in the maids outfit, planning to take his time in dusting so when Sonic does come home he will get one hell of a show.

With Sonic…

"Ok kids have fun and stay out of trouble." Sonic said with a smile at his two children.

"Ok daddy bye and see you later." Sapphire said then ran off to walk in school with her best friend.

"And Jamie like your mother said give in that permission slip or no theme park trip ok." Sonic re-reminded his son before the kid ran off to go find his friends.

"Yeah ok and I give you a verbal permission slip to get home fast and make me a brother. Bye dad see you later." Jamie chuckled a little deviously then ran off fast before his father could say anything to that.

"I curse sex education at twelve." Sonic thought as he dryly watched his kids disappear with their friends inside the school gates.

Sonic turned around and dashed off at top speed, making sure to not bump into anyone on the way home. He took some short cuts and cutting his time by three minutes, which was a huge amount when you are this fast and in a rush to get back. Sonic stopped outside of his house then quickly entered, closing and locking the front door after getting in.

"Shadow I am back!" Sonic called as he slipped off his shoes and lightly kicked them to the side before walking towards the bedroom.

"I'm in the living room still dusting!" Shadow called back as he slowly began to smirk.

"I wonder if he even went into…" Sonic thought as he made his way to his husband then all thought vanished when his eyes landed on his husband lightly dusting with the feather duster.

Shadow was indeed in that maids outfit and bend down slightly in a sexy pose while gently brushing the feathers along the coffee table. Shadow glanced over at an open mouthed Sonic and gave his husband one seductive expression while he played his role.

"Good morning Master how was the drop off?" Shadow softly purred as he straightened up and strolled over to Sonic in a flirtatious manner.

Sonic closed his mouth and swallowed hard as he was really getting turned on by what he was seeing. A grin made it's way onto his muzzle as he watched Shadow approach him then stop right in front of him.

"All went according, now how about you make a start in the bedroom." Sonic lowly growled in a dominate fashion as he grabbed a hold of Shadow by the upper arms and pulled him close.

"Whatever my Master wishes of me." Shadow seductively whispers in Sonics ear then licked it teasingly just to really get his husband in the mood.

Over an hour later…

The bed was even more messed up than when they got up this morning, the outfit was carelessly chucked onto the floor along with the feather duster and the two were now in a cuddled embrace while lying on the bed. They not long finished and were simply soaking up on all the love and peace between them right now.

"That was just so amazing babe." Sonic whispers out with a very satisfied smile on his muzzle as he hugged Shadow close to his body.

"Better than last night?" Shadow purred as he nuzzled into Sonics chest.

"Every time with you is amazing love but you were wild this time." Sonic sighs out happily as he glances down at his husband, still smiling mind you.

"Oh so you like it when I dominate you while you are the one entering me? Well I will do my best to remember that." Shadow chuckled as he too glanced at his husband, mischief in his red eyes as he planned to do that again.

"Yeah you domineering little bitch." Sonic growled down at his partner sexually with a more devious grin now.

Shadow broke out of Sonics hold and sat on his waistline then lent his head forwards until it touched Sonics. He smirked as he and Sonic locked eyes.

"Careful or I might just repeat my actions this very second and we wouldn't want you to get overworked now would we." Shadow warned with a low dominant growl, much similar to Sonics before their activities, then he guided one of his hands down Sonics side slowly.

"So this is what you both get up to when no one is around?" Eclipse announced himself as he lend up against the bedroom door and looking very amused at the married couple.

"Huh, oh look, seems like you did some role play too, and who might I ask was the maid?" Eclipse asked and was trying so hard not to burst out laughing by this point, the shocked embarrassing looks he was getting now was making it hard not to laugh.

"G-get out Eclipse!" Shadow shouted as he and Sonic looked his way, both blushing madly but both super glad he didn't appear during their love making.

"Why? No need to stop on my account." Eclipse shrugged as he spoke back, still looking ultra amused.

"GET OUT!" Both Sonic and Shadow shouted and was both now becoming angry at the Black Arms.

"Ok, ok I'm going. I will be in the kitchen if you need me." Eclipse laughed then vanished, his laughing could be heard echoing down the hallway from the kitchen.

After a quick shared shower, drying of fur and looking a little more presentable the couple left their room and made their way into the kitchen. When entering Shadow inwardly groaned as now his fathers third eyes was floating next to Eclipse and both turned to look his way.

"And you can stop with the attitude Shadow, I heard that." Dooms eyes said with a semi serious eye look at Shadow.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting he can do that." Shadow thought as he put on a small smile and waited to find out why his brother and fathers third eye were in his home.

"So short visit or have you been kicked off the Comet again by Crystal?" Sonic casually asks as he walked over to the kettle and flipped it on, standing with his back against the countertop and crossing his arms with mild interest.

"No we have not been kicked out, again and yes this is a short visit." Doom said with some irritation through his third eye while looking at his hedgehog son.

"Ok so you have paid us a visit because?" Shadow calmly asked with a raised brow back at the floating eye next to his brother.

"That blasted Commander is getting on my nerves and keeps calling me. I need you to tell him to grow a pare and talk to you himself." Black Doom grumbled with anger through his third eye and it was looking very frustrated.

"O-k he keeps calling you, so what has he been saying to you about me?" Shadow seriously replied with a deep frown, becoming a little curious of what the commander has been talking to his father about.

"He wanted me to convince you to not hand in your notice just yet but I told him I will not and it is your life. He then went on to threatening your freedom and accusing you of planning to rise up and take this world with me then I said that was a load of Raffard excretion and you were never going to do that." Doom explained with a low angered voice as he recalled the conversation he had yesterday evening with the commander.

"Raffard excretion?" Sonic questioned with a raised brow as he didn't know what that was but if he had to guess it was someone's waste.

"Raffard's are a lizard race that can spit melting acid from their mouths and they are very good with hiding themselves. It is very hard to spot one when they are hiding from their enemy but they are also a peaceful race, well they were before I paid them a visit many decades ago on my way here. They are still around but in a very small number to the many thousands they once were. We do now get along and I only invaded because of a dispute between me and their king." Doom explained with some amusement in his voice.

"Right so my freedom is being threatened because I spoke to the commander about possibly handing in my notice by the end of the year?" Shadow asked with a roll of his eyes as that conversation was two weeks ago and he was sure things were left on good terms.

"He wants you to do another ten years service to them and wants me to convince you to agree with that." Black Doom seriously said as he looked at Shadow.

"Wait, Shadow didn't you say the commander was fine with the possibility of you handing in your notice at the end of the year?" Sonic asked as he turned his head to look at his husband, completely ignoring the kettle as it clicked to say its job was done.

"He seemed fine with it and I actually got the impression he was frilled to hear that I am thinking about leaving GUN." Shadow said with a puzzled look back at his husband.

"Well he clearly doesn't trust the reason to why you want to leave and has come to me to tell you not to just yet. Have it out with him and tell him to leave me out of this. I do not appreciate being called down and then having to hear a pathetic human threaten my sons freedom because he is having a bitching fit." Doom grumbled with an annoyed eye look.

"It's bitch fit dad." Eclipse rolled his eyes as he corrected his father with a heavy sigh.

"Right, o-k." Shadow raised a brow as he slowly spoke back and was clearly missing something here but didn't know what.

"Have you both been watching movies again?" Sonic asked with amusement, he too having noticed the slight change in the aliens use of language.

"We have to go now, there is this thing on and we must see it. Come Eclipse we are going to miss the start." Doom said with a slightly anxious eye look then he and Eclipse vanished.

"I would say they have, bitch fit, I wonder what film they heard that from." Sonic chuckled with amusement then finally got with making him and Shadow a tea.

"Nothing appropriate that's for sure." Shadow rolled his eyes with a small grin on his muzzle.

Two days later…

"So how did the little meeting with the commander go?" Sonic asked as he sat on the sofa with a can of fizzy and watched Shadow appear a little in front of him.

"Not so good, if he had a problem with me leaving at the end of the year then he should have said something. He has promised to not call my father over silly little things now and will only call in emergencies. He practically begged me to sign up for another decade but I told him no. I also told him that I will always be around to help and I will always be the first on the scene when something big goes down. He didn't seem all that impressed by that and gave me a different deal, work part time." Shadow semi seriously said as he crossed his arms and looked down at his husband lounging on the sofa.

"And you told him?" Sonic asked as he grinned up at Shadow.

"I told him I will have a think about it and work out if it is possible to work part time and still afford to pay the bills." Shadow sighed as he know it wouldn't be but he didn't want to piss the commander off too much today.

"You are going to say no to him aren't ya babe?" Sonic asked with a knowing grin that he was so right.

"Well duh. I kind of want that restaurant and Rouge said she would quit GUN and be my business partner so it is more affordable to set up. She knows business so I say it's a win-win." Shadow smirked as he uncrossed his arms and walked closer to his husband.

"And I bet that is why the commander is so pissed, Rouge is handing in her notice too along with ya." Sonic chuckled as he moved to the edge of the sofa and placed his can on the coffee table before reaching out and dragging Shadow down to sit with him.

"Not my fault she claims that work would suck if I am not there then has this big idea in quitting and becoming my business partner." Shadow softly said as he got comfortable on the sofa with his husband, resting his head on Sonics shoulders as he had arms wrapped around him.

"Mama!" Sapphire called out as she appeared in front of her parents with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah damn it all!" Sonic complained as he jumped out at the suddenness of his daughter whereas Shadow remained unaffected by it.

"Yes sweetheart?" Shadow said with an amused chuckle.

"Aw how come I can't scare you like I can with daddy?" Sapphire whined with a sad look at her mother.

"Well that sure is a mystery and one you will find the answer to one day I am sure." Shadow winks at his daughter as he knew the answer but was so not sharing.

"Wish I could sense chaos control when it is being performed by the kids." Sonic thought as he relaxed himself once more.

"Dad!" Jamie appeared with a huge grin and successfully scaring his father.

"Damn it all, can you all please stop doing that!" Sonic shouted with frustration.

"And to think you really want another little monster to add to the ones we already have." Shadow chuckled as he sat up and got comfortable on his own.

"Yep and this time he or she will obey my pleas to not jump scare me to death. I'm getting myself a little minion on my side and not yours." Sonic said with a playful grin at his husband.

"Right well you better stop being so easy to jump scare then." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah dad, we only do it because it is so super easy and so funny." Jamie matter-of-fact said with a smug grin at his father while he crossed his arms.

"Yeah daddy super easy." Sapphire agreed with an innocent smile.

"And do you know what else is super easy?" Sonic sweetly said with a smile at his two children.

Both tilted their heads and shook them.

"Don't wreck my house." Shadow warned as he half glared at his husband, his words warning their children to start running.

"Run before he gets us!" Jamie called out as he grabbed his sisters hand then pulled her out as their father started to get up.

Sonic dashed out and gave chase leaving Shadow to sit alone on the sofa.

"If anything gets knocked off and broken I will not be impressed." Shadow muttered as he moved to lay belly down on the sofa to relax before having to make a start on supper.

 **(Thanks for reading and like I mentioned at the top of the page the next chapter will be out soon and yep going to write, or try to write, a sexy lemon for you all. It's been a while since I wrote a sex scene so I hope it turns out alright. Until the next update, which will be soon promise…)**


	23. Trying is fun Pt2

**Hello and welcome to part two where they will be more, and slightly detailed(*cough-hand job-cough*), suggestiveness and a little sex scene towards the end. You are now being warned, gay sex between to 'male' hedgehogs we all love to read about. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry it took so long to get this posted, had a little trouble with the end scene...**

 **Trying is fun but negative results are frustrating.**

 **Part two.**

 **One month later…**

"Seriously negative again?" Sonic whined as he and Shadow looked at the test that was done five minutes ago.

"That is what it says, I honestly do not know why it is harder this time to get pregnant, it never has been a problem for us in the past." Shadow sighed as he was feeling very disappointed at the seventh negative test done, chucking it in the bin.

"Tell me about it…you are off those pills right?" Sonic asked with a suspicious look at his husband.

"What are you saying, that I am secretly taking them to not get pregnant?" Shadow lowly growled with anger at this accusation, narrowing his eye at his husband.

"Well I don't know Shadow, it did take me a long time to convince you to agree to having another baby with me." Sonic said with frustration in his voice while he too narrowed his eyes.

"Yes and I agreed did I not? I am just as disappointed as you are Faker and I would love to know why I am not falling pregnant because I haven't taken one of those pills for months now. You can damn well check the packet, oh yeah that's right you were there when I chucked them out. Maybe the problem is you, maybe you have a low count or something." Shadow half shouted as they glared at the other, standing in their bathroom.

"Hey my count is fine maybe you have issues in that department!" Sonic shouted as he felt offended by that claim.

"What count daddy?" Sapphire asked with a concerned look in her eyes as she poked her head through the gap of her parents bathroom door.

Both Sonic and Shadow took a deep breath to calm down and faced their daughter with a forced smile on their muzzles.

"It is nothing sweetheart, this is grown up stuff ok. You and your brother ready for some school?" Sonic said with a put on cheerful voice.

"Yeah, are you both ok?" Sapphire asked as she opened the door fully and looked at her parents, looking as if she was going to cry or something.

"Me and your father are fine Saffy, we are just a little disappointed that's all. Lets get you and your brother to school." Shadow softly said then walked out of the bathroom, taking his daughters hand when he passed her.

Sonic sighed as he stood in the bathroom alone wondering what he and Shadow were doing wrong this time round.

"Sonic are you coming or staying here!" Shadow called out from the hallway as he slipped on his skates.

"Yeah I'm coming love!" Sonic called back then walked out.

After dropping the kids off Shadow chaos controlled to the mall to run a few errands and Sonic dashed away to Tails' place. He would have joined Shadow but knew the other was still mad at him for the accusation so he figured they needed some space to completely cool off. Sonic reached Tails and walked in knowing his fox brother wouldn't mind him just coming in or the door would be locked.

"Hey Tails, come to see how ya doing!" Sonic called out as he walked in and going down to the lab first before checking the rest of the house.

"Yeah I'm down here with Rouge!" Tails called back as he heard the lab door squeak all the way open, letting him know someone was making their way to his lab.

"Hi Rouge what are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he looked over while he descended the stairs, then going over to his brother and bat friend.

"Oh you know just getting some tips and ideas on mine and Shadows restaurant we are planning." Rouge casually answered as she looked to Sonic with a grin.

"Yeah, well make sure you remind him to put his waffles on the breakfast menu." Sonic winked with a grin.

"Yeah he has to do those with his chocolate and caramel sauce and you have to do your exotic fruit salad with the cool mint dressing Rouge." Tails said with some excitement in his voice as he looked at the bat.

"Will do boys." Rouge said with a wink, happy to hear her special exotic fruit salad was still a hit with her friends.

"So how's the baby making going Sonic?" Rouge asked with a teasing grin, figuring the two were expecting but keeping it quiet for a little longer.

"Ugh it's not going at all and we had a big argument over yet another negative test this morning. I don't know what is going wrong this time and we are starting to snap at each other over it." Sonic groaned as he hoped to not think about this and just forget this morning happened.

"Wait Shadow is still not pregnant?" Tails asked with shock as it never took this long before.

"Maybe your sperm count is low, you are after all no spring chicken Sonic." Rouge casually said with a shrug, knowing the older you got the harder it was to make a baby.

"Or maybe there is something wrong with Shadow and not me." Sonic mumbled with a deep frown while crossing his arms and glaring at Rouge.

"Doubt it hun, Shadow is and always will be the equivalent of a healthy twenty year old with no medical or fertility problems. Either it's you or you both are simply trying too hard." Rouge said as she corrected that statement.

"Well I am very sure I am not the cause of this." Sonic seriously said as he looked away and secretly was wondering if he really was the reason why they were not getting pregnant.

"Then you wouldn't say no to a little test to prove you are not." Rouge teased with a playful grin at the sulking blue hedgehog.

"Yeah Sonic maybe you should just rule this out then you and Shadow could both talk about what to do to improve the chances of him getting pregnant." Tails calmly said in agreement to this test, smiling in an assuring manner at his sulking brother.

"You mean go to the fertility clinic and like…I don't know guys, I mean yeah we want a baby and all but that just sounds embarrassing." Sonic said with an unsure look as he turned to face his brother and friend again.

"It is not like you will have to do it in font of the nurse, you are in a cubical and given a pot." Rouge said with a smile of assurance.

"Oh right well how am I supposed to know that? I've never had this kind of problem before." Sonic nervously said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You do know it isn't free right and you will have to pay?" Rouge said with a grin then it grew as she added, "you could always have Tails take a count to save money."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind helping you out with this and besides don't you and Shadow need all the money you can get to make this restaurant a reality and to get baby supplies too?" Tails said with a happy to help you smile.

"Er…" Sonic nervously said as he gave them both an awkward smile.

"Do I have my brother check my sperm count or just pay a total stranger do one for me? Oh man this is so embarrassing but it would be even more so if word got out I went to a fertility clinic to check my count." Sonic thought as he weighed out his options.

"Y-yeah ok sure but just keep this to yourselves ok. The last thing I want it a news cast talking about me and Shadow having difficult in conceiving because I 'might' have a low count." Sonic mumbled with a shudder of that happening and have all talk about his and Shadow hard conception time.

"Great lets do this now, I have a pot somewhere for you to use and you can go to the bathroom to give me your sample." Tails said with a grin then rushed off to find a pot for Sonic to ejaculate in.

"I'll leave you boys to it and let me know what happens." Rouge winked as she spoke with amusement at Sonic shocked and embarrassed look then casually left the lab.

"Here you are Sonic and just pop back down when you are done ok." Tails rushed back and handed Sonic a pot with a lid on.

"O-ok but I'm not sure if I can do it now, I will try though." Sonic anxiously said as he took the pot and stared at it with slightly drooped ears.

"Want me to call Shadow up to help ya?" Tails teased and earned a blush from his brother.

"N-no it's ok I'll manage." Sonic said then dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Yeah I'll be seeing Shadow later, he will so call him to help." Tails laughed then went over to set up for that test.

Half an hour later…

"Ugh-ahhh yeah just like that babe." Sonic moaned out as he sat on the closed toilet seat and having his husband playing with him to get the sample they needed to do this test.

"I do appreciate you doing this Sonic and I am very glad you called me to help you." Shadow purred as he moved his hand up and down in a pleasurable manner, making Sonic squirm and moan out.

"Y-yeah, ahhh chaos Shads, go faster I'm getting close." Sonic grunted as he could feel it.

"Alright my love get ready for the best hand job of your life." Shadow seductively said a he looked up with a look of promise then pumped faster and harder, making Sonic moaned out and tilt his head back.

"Oh shit, oh shit it's coming!" Sonic called out as he warned his husband.

With that Shadow got the pot ready and had his husbands tip aiming for it as he kept the fast pleasuring speeds going.

"AHH YESSS!" Sonic cried out as he finally began to spray, shuddering as Shadow continued to pump him dry.

"Wow that is a lot." Shadow raised a brow as he began to slow down, the small pot almost over flowing with his husbands love seed.

"Man…you, you weren't kidding babe. I feel great." Sonic breathlessly said as he lazily smiled down at his husband, watching him put the lid on the sample pot.

"I am glad I could make you feel so good Sonic." Shadow purred as he moved his face towards his husbands and connected their lips for a passionate moment.

Shadow soon froze as he felt his husband grow hard and that erection was prodding his lower stomach. The kiss was broke and Sonic gave Shadow a very suggestive grin.

"Do I have to satisfy you yet again before we give this sample to Tails?" Shadow smirked flirtatiously back then lowered his head to his husbands hardened member.

"Drop the sample off first then come back and chaos control us home so I can repay you for you services ." Sonic growled sexually as he stopped his husband from going to give him a blow job.

"I will be back in a few seconds so don't you dare go soft on me." Shadow purred with a warning then disappeared via chaos control.

Sonic chuckled as he moved his hand to keep himself hard for his husband and didn't get far in his activities before Shadow was back. His lips were captured then they chaos controlled onto their bed…

Over an hour later the two were back at Tails' home and waiting for the results. They had called down to Tails five minutes ago and were now cuddling on the sofa with the TV on down low. After another half an hour Tails walked in with a happy smile and stood beside the sofa.

"Good news, your count isn't in any way low Sonic so it is definitely not that. As for why you are not getting pregnant Shadow I'm not entirely sure maybe you both are just trying too hard and over doing it. when was the last time you went a whole day without sex?" Tails said as he grinned at the two, having a feeling it was a while ago now.

"Er well the beginning of last week we never." Sonic nervously smiled up at Tails.

"So what you are saying is we should have a short break from trying and simply wait for nature to take its course?" Shadow asked as he looked up at Tails.

"Yeah it might help put less pressure on you both and you might find you will fall pregnant sooner." Tails smiled with a nod.

"Ok sure, we can give that a try." Sonic smiled as he looked at his husband for approval with this.

"Why not, it isn't like we have anything to lose, and besides we can last two weeks without sex." Shadow shrugged while agreeing to take this sex break.

Three weeks later…

"D-damn…that was just, damn." Shadow breathlessly said as he and Sonic laid side by side and just finished making love for the first time since agreeing to take this break.

When they got home that day they agreed to do a three week challenge just so they got more of a positive result. That result however was a full one hour, non stop, roughing it up with one another right before the kids were due to be picked up from school. Clearly they lasted the three weeks but as soon as one teased the other it was on.

"Y-yeah." Sonic whispered in agreement as he lazily turned his head to look at Shadow with a warm smile.

"I swear if I am still not pregnant after that then I don't know what we can do." Shadow sighed with a content expression while looking up at the ceiling with a dazed smile.

One week later.

"Ok the only one I could get is this new digital one and apparently it also tells you how many weeks you are along. It can detect as early as one week love and it takes a minute to get the results in." Sonic said as he passed the pregnancy test over to Shadow who took it with a smile and read the box.

"Shouldn't we wait a little longer before doing one? Don't get me wrong I am very eager to check tomorrow morning but it has only been a week." Shadow calmly said as he glanced at his smiling husband for his opinion on this.

"So how long were you thinking babe?" Sonic asked with his smile still there.

"Maybe another two week, you know just to make sure this isn't a waste." Shadow said with a faint smile as he got a nod in agreement with that.

"So you expecting then or suspect you are?" Jamie asked with a teasing grin at his mother while he walked into the kitchen.

"No Jamie it is called checking but we have decided to wait a little longer for a more define result. I am going to put this away in our bathroom." Shadow grinned back then casually walked out of the kitchen.

"So still nothing then?" Jamie asked with a small frown, knowing about the trouble of conception his parents were having.

He did after all have ears and was of an understanding age in this department.

"Who knows, we will just have to wait a little longer to find out. Oh can you do me and your mother a huge favour and drop off your sisters bedtime teddy over at aunt Amy's please, she left it behind and I kind of forgot to drop it of on my way to the chemist." Sonic asked with an innocent smile at his son.

"You want me to take my time then I take it?" Jamie dryly asked with an unimpressed look back at his father.

"Please and here is some cash to pick up pizza on your way back." Sonic said with a wink then walked over to a draw and grabbed some change for pizzas then gave it to his son.

"And yes you can keep the change from the pizzas, now hurry up. I have your mother to sort out." Sonic grinned devilishly then dashed out of the kitchen before Shadow left their bedroom.

"Ugh dad I don't want to know that!" Jamie whined as he shuddered at the now gross out mental pictures of his parents getting close.

Two hours later…

"I'm back and I swear you both better not be doing anything with each other!" Jamie appeared in the kitchen and holding a large pizza box and a bag of fresh chilly dogs for their dinner.

He decided to spend the change on chilly dogs for he really wanted some so he got all he could with the change he had.

"Your father is in the shower and no he is not doing anything but washing." Shadow said with amusement while he walked into the kitchen and assisted his son with plating up their food.

"Aunt Amy said she will drop Saffy home after they have dinner, apparently they are girlying it up at the mall tomorrow afternoon and getting their quills done at the salon." Jamie said with a roll of his eyes as he found that boring and would rather go to the arcade or bowling.

"Not your cup of tea then no?" Shadow grinned as he side glanced at his son distributing the pizza.

"As if, I would prefer going bowling than to a girly salon." Jamie rolled his eyes then he and his mother put the plates on the table.

"Ah it smells good in here." Sonic announced as he took in a deep sniff while walking over to the table, kissing Shadows cheek before taking his seat next to his son.

"What no kiss for me?" Jamie joked with a smirk as he looked at his parents.

"Aw come here then." Sonic said then grab his son, who cried out and began to try and get his father off him.

"Ah no I was kidding!" Jamie shouted out in complaint as he was failing in his get off me task.

"Come on Jay let daddy give you a nice big kiss on the cheek." Sonic teased as he was wining this battle and getting closer to his sons cheek.

Shadow sighed with a shake of his head and just made a start on his dinner, grabbing his chilly dog and taking a bite out of it.

"No, no. Ah gross dad." Jamie complained as he rubbed the kiss away and half-heartedly glared at his father.

"Got ya…huh?" Sonic grinned in triumph then tilted his head when Shadow dashed out of the kitchen fast.

"And he ran off because?" Jamie asked with a confused look at his father, who looked back with a shrug.

"Sorry about that I just realised I left the candles burning in our room Sonic, we wouldn't want a fire happening in there." Shadow said as he chaos controlled back into the kitchen and retook his space up the table opposite his husband.

"Oh yeah good call love." Sonic smiled and hid his disappointment as he thought that Shadow had rushed off because of feeling the need to throw up.

Three weeks later…

"Ok that is it I damn well give up!" Sonic shouted out with anger as he glared at the bathroom floor to his and Shadows personal bathroom.

"Sonic…" Shadow softly said but was cut short.

"No Shadow we have done everything now and you are still not falling pregnant!" Sonic cried out in frustration as he looked up and at Shadow.

"What is worse is now the whole damn world know we are having this problem." Sonic groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Yes they do and I am sure there are a lot of couples out there that can relate. I say we stop all these pregnancy tests and just wait for me to show signs then get a test to confirm it." Shadow calmly suggested as he pulled his husband into a hug to try and make him feel better.

It was only found out because people were clocking on the amount of tests the two were getting to use over these last few months. Understanding that Shadow was not falling pregnant for he wasnt showing and more tests were being brought so the news began to spread.

"I'm also suggesting that we swap positions for a little while, that might help put the pressure off you since it will only be making love with no results but bliss." Shadow whispered in Sonics ear as Sonic return the embrace.

"Yeah I can swing that love." Sonic calmly whispered back and was wagging his tail in just thinking about having his husband sending him into the land of bliss.

"Good so how about you get on that bed and we can make a start before our time is disturbed." Shadow demanded with a purr while clawing down Sonics back then back up in a seductive manner.

"Ahhh screw that just have me in here." Sonic moaned out as he was really starting to want this and didn't want to waste time in getting to their bed when they were already behind locked doors.

"As you wish." Shadow lowly purred then slammed Sonic against the bathroom door before capturing his lips in a very heatedly rough kiss.

Sonic gripped onto Shadows shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Shadows waist and pulling Shadow more into him as they kissed. Shadow moaned out as he grinded into his husband causing a lot of pleasurable friction between them both. The kiss finally broke and Shadow went for Sonics neck, kissing and nibbling as he continued to grind into his husband to fully arouse them both.

"Ahh Sh-Shadow, don't tease." Sonic moaned out loudly as he could feel his hedgehog-hood revealing itself to his husband.

"No." Shadow whispered and sunk his teeth into Sonics neck as he thrust his hips into Sonic and making contact with Sonics getting hard erection.

"Ugh-ahhh!" Sonic cried out as a shot of pleasure rushed up his body and spread throughout his being.

Shadow did this again and earned himself more shivered moans from Sonic. Sonic was beginning to breath a little ragged like as he was taking on the pleasures of not only Shadows mouth on his sensitive spots on his neck but the grinding and dry humping on his lower region.

"Shadow, p-please." Sonic moaned as he tilted his head back the best he could and arched his back as he felt Shadow guide fingers down his body towards his entrance.

"Beg me Faker, beg for this." Shadow growled in a low sexual tone as he teased Sonics entrance with one finger, making circular motions around the eager ring of muscle.

"Oh shit you are really getting me into this Shads." Sonic thought as he shuddered when Shadow put the tiniest pressure on his personal ring down below.

"O-ok, ok…Please love make me your bitch, make me scream out your name as you send me into bliss. Please, I need you." Sonic groaned out with, yes, a begging tone while giving his husband a very submissive expression.

"I will be all to happy to now brace yourself." Shadow slightly deviously said then with one fast move penetrated his finger up his husbands back entrance.

"Ahhh, oh yeah oh chaos, Shads!" Sonic moaned out loudly when he felt that finger roughly move in and out repeatedly.

Shadow chuckled then licked Sonics neck and didn't stop until he reached Sonics lips where he once again captured Sonic into a heated kiss. Sonic suddenly broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shadows neck as Shadow moved a second finger into play then moved them fast and pushed them deep.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out as something was repeatedly rubbed fast inside of him and it was enough to have him pre-cum and make him see stars.

"That's it scream out my name." Shadow growled sexually as he kept up his movements and able to feel a sticky substance against his stomach fur where Sonics member was being rubbed a little from their bodies.

"Ahh, Shadow, oh, ahh shit!" Sonic screamed as he shot his love out and it going all over their bodies.

"Ugh shit Shads, ahh o-oh." Sonic moaned as Shadow never stopped with fingering him fast and deeply, feeling a hot pleasure rise up as he shivered under his husbands actions.

"I am not done with you just yet, you are going to get hard again then I am going to pound into you so hard you will be seeing stars for days." Shadow whispered seductively as he kept his actions up and feeling very excited with what he was going to be doing very soon.

"Ahh, ahhh …Y-yeah Shadow yes!" Sonic groaned out as he could feel himself getting hard.

After Shadow was satisfied Sonic was hard enough he pulled his fingers out and moved them both from off the door. Sonic weakly dropped his shaky legs but kept a hold onto Shadow so not to just drop altogether.

"Now lay down on the floor." Shadow demanded with a seductive tone then waited as Sonic obeyed his command.

When Sonic was finally laying flat on his back Shadow looked down at him with a smirk, licking his lips. He slowly dropped to his knees then climbed onto Sonic, lining himself up at the same time. They locked eyes briefly then Shadow smashed his lips on Sonics, his own harden hedgehog-hood prodding Sonics entrance. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadows neck and shakily lifted both legs back around Shadows waistline make a more easy access for Shadow. Shadow smirked into the kiss then with one thrust of his hips he roughly entered Sonic, making Sonic break their kiss and cry out.

"Y-yes…bitch, cry out and except what I am giving you." Shadow moaned out as he picked up speed and became a little more rougher in his thrusts.

"Yes, oh yes…don't stop, don't…ahhh chaos don't ever stop!" Sonic moaned out loudly as he took everything Shadow dished out and was once again feeling that fist stages of major orgasm.

"Ahhh yes! That's, that's what I want to hear…o-oh damn, keep saying it!" Shadow called out with pleasure as he was getting that tight sensation in his lower stomach and knew he was going to overload very soon.

"Faster please go faster…ahhh please!" Sonic begged as he was inches away from exploding and so badly needed to.

Shadow complied as he too needed to do this and after the forth thrust Sonic let loose and sprayed while he cried out his husbands name.

"Ahhh shit!" Shadow grunted with a look of bliss as he kept pounded into now clenched muscles, losing his load and spraying deeply into his husband.

"K-Keep going." Sonic whispered out as he tightened his legs around Shadow the best he could to stop Shadow from puling out once he stopped.

"S-Sonic…ugh I-I, ahh shit." Shadow moaned out as he kept pounding into Sonic and slowly feeling the muscles around his member slowly loosen up once more.

After the third thrust Sonic dropped his legs and allowed Shadow to finally slow down on his activities and pull out of him. Shadow collapsed on top of Sonic and breathing irregularly. Sonic too was very much out of breath and shakily wrapped his arms around his tired husband. After laying together on the bathroom floor covered in Sonics love juice they finally started to come around from the utter bliss this sex session sent them both.

"Do you think the kids heard us?" Sonic whispered as he gently ran fingers through Shadows quills.

"I am hoping not." Shadow whispered back with a sleepy tone but knew he couldn't go to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Oh thank chaos they have shut up." Jamie groaned as he bravely took out his earphones to check and heard nothing but silence in his bedroom.

Luckily Sapphire was still fast asleep in bed and didn't hear a single thing or she would have probably went to investigated what her parents were doing in their personal bathroom. Then blurted out multiple questions at the breakfast table to them, causing her parents to become embarrassed and Jamie more unwanted images in his head.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope this lemon reaches expectations, it took me a while to write it. Let me know what you guys think and any comments are welcome but just remember you were warned at the top of the page. Until next time where we will find out if Shadow ever does fall pregnant.)**


	24. OMG! We're pregnant at last

**(I had this chapter like half complete before posting the previous chapter so I have no clue why it has taken me this long to get it done and posted for you fans to read, I apologise for that one. Sorry to those who want to see Sonic pregnant but Sonic is never going to be the one to have the babies. My logic to this is that since Shadow is half alien and created artificially then he is going to have some freaky side effects that no other male will have. Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think…)**

 **OMG! We're pregnant at last.**

"Oh why did I have to come, Sapphire loves coming here so why me?" Jamie whined as he was made to go to the mall with his mother.

"Because your sister is with your father, I need to pick up a few more things for Christmas and you cannot be trusted to be at home on your own." Shadow explained as they both walked into a clothes shop.

"Fine you win and I said I was sorry." Jamie sighed as he knew of the reason his parents didn't trust him and that was because the first time, and last for the time being, he invited a bunch of his friends home and some things got broken.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to come home early that day." Jamie thought with a small frown.

"Good now lets make this quick then go do something fun together." Shadow cheerfully said as they both walked to the back of the store where the little girls cloths were.

"Say mum how come all girls are like really into unicorns?" Jamie asked as he so happened to see a huge section of girls clothes that were all unicorn themed with mums picking stuff up for their daughters.

"Because unicorns are magical and fairytale like, most girls are into that when they are young." Shadow casually answered as they stopped by the pyjamas and other nightwear.

"Yeah so how come Sapphire isn't all that into them?" Jamie asked next as he absentmindedly looked at the fluffy slippers to his left.

"Because your father is Sonic the hedgehog and has corrupted her very girly soul. Count that as a blessing now help me look for cat themed fluffy pyjamas and slippers in you sisters size." Shadow calmly said as he looked for what he wanted to pick up for his daughter, who hasn't stopped talking about how it would be so cool to have warm fluffy pyjamas that had cats on them.

Five minutes later…

"Hey mum check these out!" Jamie called out as he picked up some light purple fluffy slipper boots that also had silvery grey mini cats all over them.

"Yes they are perfect, ok do they have your sisters size?" Shadow said with a huge smile as he walked over to his son, holding the cat pyjamas that were funnily enough the same design as those slippers.

"Er…oh yeah here, last pair." Jamie said as he looked then swapped what he was holding for a pair in his sisters size then passed them to his mother.

"Thank you, now we get these and leave this shop fast." Shadow said then grabbed his sons wrist and pulled him towards the checkout.

"W-why?" Jamie asked as he was made to run a little.

"Because I do not like the way some of these people are looking at me and getting closer to me." Shadow mumbled as he slowed down to queue up, letting go of Jamie's wrist in the process, and making sure there was a decent sized gap between him and the woman in front of him.

"Huh?" Jamie raised a brow and looked around then soon became confused as there was no one really looking at his mother or getting close to him.

"Is mum developing paranoia or something?" Jamie thought then decided to shrug this off.

After paying Shadow and Jamie left the shop, with Jamie having to walk fast to keep up with his mother. They soon entered a toy shop and found their way to the arts and crafts section.

"Cool they have those new pens that look one colour but come out as a different one. I think Saffy would love them and confuse the hell out of her." Jamie grinned a little deviously as he picked the pack of twelve up and had a look at them.

"Want to get them for your sister?" Shadow asked with a grin of his own while looking at his son.

"Yeah please and a colouring book to go with them too if that's ok." Jamie replied back as he glanced at his mother.

"Alright, go pick one while I look at the kids craft kits over there." Shadow shrugged then walked off to have a look.

Jamie smiled then went off looking for the colouring books, that for some reason were not in the arts and craft section and were where the activity books/reading books were. By the time he found one and returned to where he last saw his mother it was ten minutes later.

"Where's mum?" Jamie muttered to himself as he looked around for his mother, who wasn't by the craft kits any more.

"There you are." Shadow called out with a worried look in his eyes as he walked over to his son then pulled him into a tight hug.

"M-mum." Jamie complained as he tried to break free but was not strong enough against his mothers tight embrace.

"I was looking everywhere for you, you made me worried sick." Shadow said as he squeezed a little more before letting his, now embarrassed, son go.

"I was near the books picking out a colouring book remember?" Jamie said with a raised brow as he knew his mother knew this.

"Oh yeah that's right, and you found one. Lets pay and get out for there is just one last shop to go in then it is smoothie time." Shadow smiled innocently at his son then led the way.

"There is something not quiet right with mum today." Jamie thought then jogged to catch up with his mother.

Soon they were both in a phone shop where both Sonic and Shadow had contracts with. Shadow walked over to an employee as he was getting his mobile out of his coat pocket.

"Yeah hi I am having some trouble with this phone and no matter what I do it keeps glitching." Shadow clearly said with a semi loud tone as the music in the store seemed loud to him.

"Mum why are you shouting?" Jamie asked with some concern as now he was sure there was something wrong with his mother.

"The music in here is loud how else am I supposed to be heard? Now about my phone, can you have a look at it for me?" Shadow slightly shouted as he looked at his son with a frown then looked back at the nervous looking human with a deeper frown of annoyance.

"Sure." The guy said as he took the phone and led the way to his little desk, Shadow and Jamie taking a seat on the customer side.

"Ok so how is it glitching?" The phone guy asked with a friendly smile getting a little more anxious as Shadow growled out in irritation from the noise he was hearing.

"It keeps calling people at random times of the day even when sitting on the table with no hand contact. It also switches itself off…seriously why have you got the music so loud, other shops don't have it this loud." Shadow explained then began to complain about the music again, looking very frustrated.

"Mum the music is not loud in here." Jamie sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yes it is...now, my phone, sort it out." Shadow said with irrtation in his voice at his son then used a firm demanding tone at the phone guy.

"Maybe it might be best to send your phone off to have a proper look at it then we will call you when it is back in store ok. Do you have an alternative number so we can contact you Shadow?" The employee said as he tried to seem unfazed by Shadows clearly getting angry state.

"You have my husbands number in your system so call him please and don't go poking around or delete anything on my phone. If you do then I wont be happy." Shadow seriously said with narrowed eyes of warning, making the guy gulp nervously and nod quickly.

"Good come Jamie lets go get that smoothie." Shadow cheerfully said loudly with a smile at his son then stood up to get out fast.

"Sorry about my mum, he is clearly not himself today." Jamie sighed as he stood up then quickly ran after his mother.

When shopping and smoothie time were finally over with both Shadow and Jamie appeared in the hallway of their home. They slipped off their shoes and Shadow walked off to his room to put his daughters Christmas presents away before she saw them. Jamie wondered into the living room and flopped onto the sofa as he was feeling a little tired from that visit to the mall. He got comfortable then groaned as he realised he didn't get the remote from the coffee table.

"Fancy a movie?" Shadow asked as he appeared in front of his son with an innocent smile, grabbing the remote before Jamie could sit up to get it.

"Yeah sure, anything you have in mind?" Jamie smiled back and was glad he didn't need to move from his comfortable position.

"Yes but don't tell your father I am allowing this movie, it is way above your age range." Shadow deviously said with a smirk down at his son then walked over to the curtains and closed them.

"My lips are sealed mum, we having popcorn?" Jamie grinned with some excitement in his voice as he watched his mother walk back.

"Popcorn, I'll be right back." Shadow said in some shock at forgetting something as important as popcorn then vanished.

"This is turning out to be an awesome morning with mum." Jamie thought as he relaxed and waited.

Shadow soon returned and holding a tray with two large boxes of popped popcorn and two large drinks of fizzy cola. He passed them to his son to hold as he grabbed the remote and sat next to Jamie.

"Did you go to the movies and got this?" Jamie asked with a smirk at his mother.

"Duh, I don't have popcorn in so I improvised now remember this stays between me and you, no one else must know I allowed you to watch an eighteen certificated movie that has blood, gore, death, fighting, bad language, sex and plenty of fast action scenes." Shadow deviously said as he got the movie up he and Sonic recorded then played it.

"Awesome, here's your popcorn and drink mum." Jamie quietly said as he passed them over then both got comfortable.

An hour into the two hour movie.

"Right that was fun huh Saffy." Sonic happily said as he and Sapphire walked into the house and slipped of their shoes.

"Uh-huh we should do it again." Sapphire brightly said then both walked into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic cried out in horror as he saw what was on the TV then quickly covered his daughters eyes.

They so happened to walk right in when some guy was samurai swording a guys head clean off and that head slowly slipping off.

"Ah busted, quick Jamie lets split!" Shadow called out then grabbed his sons wrist and chaos controlled away.

Shadow reappeared alone then grabbed his and Jamie's half consumed drinks.

"Forgot our coke." Shadow innocently said with a smile then vanished again.

"Sapphire close your eyes and don't look until I say." Sonic sighed then rushed to turn the movie off.

"Ok sweetheart all safe." Sonic called over as he walked over to the curtains and opened them then watched as his daughter opened her eyes.

"What were they watching?" Sapphire innocently asked with a smile at her father.

"A grown up movie and I will be having some very serious words with your mother for allowing Jamie to watch that. Lets go make some lunch, those two wont be back for hours." Sonic muttered as he walked over to his daughter, took her hand the led the way into the kitchen.

Yes hours later…

Sonic had grabbed Shadows wrist as soon as he and Jamie appeared in the living room then dragged him into their bedroom, closing the door shut. Now the two were locking eyes and facing one another.

"What were you thinking letting Jamie watch that movie? It is an eighteen for a damn reason Shadow." Sonic seriously said with anger in his voice.

"Ugh. You are such a crude Sonic, he gets it and knows it's only a movie. Stop crushing our fun old man." Shadow grumbled with his arms crossed and acting like a teenager being told off by his parents for doing something very bad.

"Shadow what has gotten into you, you never behave like…" Sonic groaned with annoyance then suddenly stopped talking as a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Like what Faker?" Shadow muttered with a pouty frown at his husband.

"Stay right here and do not move, I need to quickly go out and pick something up ok." Sonic said with a grin at his husband then very quickly left the bedroom and out of the house, a sonic boom was all that was heard after the door slammed shut.

"O-k and he says I am acting weird." Shadow raised a brow as he stood where he was.

Ten minutes later the front door burst open and Sonic rushed back to his husband holding a long rectangular box in one hand. He didn't stop until he was once again facing Shadow who was looking very bored with just standing in the middle of their bedroom waiting.

"I want you to be calm ok but I think you might be pregnant babe." Sonic calmly and slowly said with a smile while taking Shadows hand and placing the pregnancy test in there.

"Seriously?" Shadow whispered with wide shocked eyes as he didn't think he was behaving in any way abnormal.

"Yeah trust me love, now go put us both out of our misery and do the test." Sonic grinned as he kept smiling at his husband happily then ushered him towards the bathroom.

"Alright." Shadow softly said and was now starting to smile.

After a few minutes Shadow walked out with an even bigger smile while also looking very excited.

"I'm pregnant Sonic, it was positive. I'm actually pregnant." Shadow said with joy and his eyes watering as a huge wave off happiness shot through him.

Sonic threw himself at his husband and both shared a hug as they both were over the moon that it was finally going to happen, they were finally going to have a baby.

"This is the best Christmas present ever love." Sonic said with joy as he kept hugging his husband.

"I know right, this is awesome news." Shadow agreed with a bright tone while nuzzling his muzzle into Sonics neck then kissing there softly.

"We need to tell the kids, they both have been waiting so long to hear this news." Sonic said with excitement as he gently pulled Shadow from his embrace then took Shadows hand in his.

Shadow smiled with a nod then Sonic led the way out. They walked into the living room where Jamie and Sapphire were arguing with what to watch on the telly. Sonic dropped his hold on Shadow hand then got their attention. Both kids stopped their bickering when hearing their father clear his throat.

"Ok now that I have your attention we have some very big news for you two." Sonic started off and took a long pause on purpose just to slightly annoy his two kids.

"Yeah go on, we are not going to stay young forever dad." Jamie said with a small frown and had his sister nod in agreement.

"You both are going…to…have…" Sonic said with a teasing grin at his children.

"Daddy just out with it please." Sapphire whined with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, ok. You are going to have a baby brother or sister, your mother is finally pregnant." Sonic said with even more excitement, it growing to its max when Sapphire jumped up and down with delight and happiness while squealing and clapping her hands.

"Yay, I hope it is a girl." Sapphire brightly said then ran over to her mother for a huge hug, being picked up to have that hug.

"So that's why mum was acting a little odd." Jamie thought as he smiled at his parents.

"Awesome news so I was thinking have a girl then I don't have to share a room." Jamie smiled at his parents as he joked a little, knowing the sex of a baby is random.

"Ah good point, guess we are back to the not enough space thing again huh Shads." Sonic said with a small frown while looking at his husband.

"I don't care we either extend or move. I am just happy it's finally happening after all those months of disappointment, frustration and stress." Shadow softly said as he hugged his daughter happily.

"Extend, extend, extend!" Sapphire said as she looked at her mother with a smile.

"The boss has clearly spoken but can we afford to extend yet again? I mean with the restaurant taking up most of our savings then getting the baby supplies, will we be able to add another room to the house?" Sonic said as he looked at his husband with some concern to this.

"I will run the numbers and see how much we will need. Maybe it might be best to try and find a decently priced building that once was a restaurant instead of doing it all from scratch like planned." Shadow gently said as he looked back at his husband with a smile, not at all looking concerned with this problem just yet.

"Yeah then we can work from there….right I say we go out and celebrate our good news. Who's in the mood for Chinese food?" Sonic happily said with a grin.

"Hell yeah, come on Saffy lets get our shoes and coat on." Jamie said with a very happy smile then waited for his sister to get down then both rushed off to the hallway by the front door.

"Can you stomach Chinese babe?" Sonic asked with a teasing grin at Shadow.

"Can you handle what I am going to put you through tonight when we are alone in bed?" Shadow purred back and gave his husband a look of seduction while smirking sexually at him.

"I can handle anything you dish out love." Sonic lowly said in a smooth voice as he gently grabbed Shadow and pulled him close.

"Come on guys, lets go already!" Jamie called out as he and Sapphire were all ready and waiting.

"Yeah we want a good seat right and hot food. If all the noodles are gone, i'm blaming you both!" Sapphire added as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"To be continued tonight babe…Yeah we are coming!" Sonic whispered flirtatiously in his husbands ear then after letting Shadow go he called out to his kids while he and Shadow began to leave the living room.

After their meal out, and they were once again back home, Shadow was up the kitchen table with a calculator and going through the numbers on how much everything will cost them. He had out his and Sonics fanatical statements and estimates on how much his and Rouge's restaurant was going to cost him. He groaned as he looked at the results on the calculator, not liking the fact it was telling him they couldn't afford it.

"How's it going babe?" Sonic asked as he walked in and over to the table, sitting opposite his husband.

"Without emptying the kids college fund or getting out a lone we cannot afford an extension. Even with my last pay check put into account, it's not looking good. I will either have to put the restaurant on hold for another couple of years and sign a contract with GUN, take out a huge loan and start paying that back when the restaurant picks up enough business or we move home. I cannot see any other possible way to do this without picking one of those choices." Shadow sighed with defeat and sat back in his seat with arms crossed and looking back at his husband.

"Or we can talk to Rouge and see what she thinks, she is after all going to be your business partner right so involve her too." Sonic suggested with a soft tone, smiling reassuringly at his husband that this will get sorted without making drastic changes to their plans.

"Ok sure, I'll give her a call in the morning after breakfast." Shadow said with a faint smile as he didn't even think to talk to his best friend and soon to be business partner.

The next morning…

"So you are finally expecting, congrats hun and about time too." Rouge said with a teasing grin as she and Shadow shared a friendly hug at the front door.

"I'd say." Shadow agreed to that statement then the two broke apart and Rouge walked inside then the front door was closed shut.

"It is very quiet hun, Sonic took the kids out?" Rouge asked as she and Shadow walked into the kitchen then out to the conservatory to sit together on the two seater sofa out there.

"Yes he has taken them both out for some 'Christmas fun'. It is more like he is putting himself through hell to finish off his Christmas shopping and dragging the kids alone for the ride. He is leaving it very late this year for Christmas is but a week away." Shadow smirked with amusement to his husbands torture and sounding it too.

"You finished yours then I take it?" Rouge grinned as she knew Sonic hated shopping of any kind.

"Is that a trick question? Of course, finished mine yesterday and dragged Jamie along for the ride." Shadow chuckled as he also left it a bit late to do his shopping.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rouge ginned as she and Shadow locked eyes.

"Ok I was crunching some numbers as me and Sonic were planning to extend our home but we cannot afford it without either putting the restaurant idea on hold for a few years, or take out a lone, or drain the kids college fund. So I would love to know what your thoughts and suggestions are on this." Shadow explained with a small frown as he didn't really want to go and talk to the commander about signing up for another few years or drain the kids educational funds, he didn't want to take out a lone either and pay back all that interest.

Both Sonic and Shadow did not want to uproot and move away either for as they stated in the past their home was safe and secure.

"I see and how much more do you need for the extension?" Rouge asked with a grin, already having decided to help Shadow and Sonic out with this issue.

"A few more thousand rings at lease. It is going to cost way more than last time for we only made a small room big. This time however it is building a completely new room onto the house and Sonic wants to add two extra rooms just to make things even apparently." Shadow groaned as he slouched in his seat while crossing his arms and looking over at Rouge.

"Or does he plan to get you pregnant for the forth time in the future and wishes to be well prepared?" Rouge teased with a slightly devious grin as Shadow began to frown.

"I never thought of that. I really do mean it this time no more after this one, no matter how long he bugs and begs me to change my mind, no more babies period." Shadow mumbles as he looks away and stares out of a green tinted glass window.

"Or maybe he wants to be prepared just in case it is a multiple pregnancy? Think about it hun, it is possible that you could have twins right so that might have crossed his mind." Rouge casually said with a shrug.

"I…I suppose it is possible but I bloody hope I am not having twins." Shadow sighed with deep hope it was only the one baby inside of him.

"Or triplets hun, you seriously do not want that." Rouge said with a light laugh.

"I will surly perish if that were to happen." Shadow smirked playfully as he looked at Rouge.

"Yeah and Sonic will lose his fur from stress and will have to wear a fur suit just to cover up the baldness." Rouge said with amusement as she joked long.

"Nah I will just Sharpie him in and get the kids to help make their father blue once more." Shadow chuckled as he actually imagined doing that.

"Or recreate the werehog again." Rouge suggested with a snigger.

Then both burst out laughing from the memory.

"Ok, ok tell ya what hun, I will help you out and lend you the few thousand you need and you pay me back when our business hits. No interest ok and no set payments so it wont cause us to argue or get stressed when we have a slow month." Rouge said as she calmed down her laughter.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate your help." Shadow softly said with a smile and looking very grateful.

"I do hope Sonic understands he will have to do a few waiting shifts for I plan to get customers with the promise that they will be served by Sonic on Thursdays and Saturdays." Rouge winked as Shadow began to smirk deviously at her idea.

"Oh he will and I will get him a very nice little outfit too." Shadow said with amusement while picturing his husband handing peoples orders to them in a very snazzy uniform that may or may not be appropriate for the public eye.

"Yeah we will probably lose customers if you make him wear anything too sexy." Rouge smirked back as she could read that look on Shadows face.

"But we will make the head news in advertising our new establishment." Shadow winked playfully as in truth he wouldn't made Sonic wear a sexy outfit but he was sure going to make Sonic believe he had to.

 **(Thanks for reading and yay they are having another baby but boy or girl…wont know until I decide or maybe it's twins? Sonic seems to think so or at least he wants to be prepared for just in case anyway. Next chapter will be from a guess readers request so I would like to say thanks for the idea and I will try and give it justice for you. Not too sure when the next chapter will be posted so sorry in advance if it's more than two weeks. Until the next update…)**


	25. He's mine! pt1

**He's Mine!**

 **Part one.**

It was a nice, slightly warm but still chilly, early spring morning. Shadow was just over three months gone now and you could see a small bump forming already. The restaurant was almost complete and all positions filled. The last things to sort out were a name, opening date and finalising the menu. Shadow and Rouge just couldn't quite make up their minds on what to serve and they had changed the menu five time so far. Sonic had agreed to work on Thursdays only due to wanting to be home at weekends so he had proper family time where he, Shadow and the kids were all home.

As for the two new bedrooms, they were also complete and ready for occupants to live in them. Yes Sonic still believed Shadow was having twins and refused to think otherwise until Shadow had his first scan next week, apparently it was an instinctive feeling he was having. Shadow would have had the scan by now but he had to keep rearranging it due to things coming up and needing his attention urgently. This time he was determined to keep the appointment and prove Sonic wrong, at least he was praying he was just having the one child.

Right now all was quiet at the hedgehog residents as Shadow had spent the night aboard the Black Comet under is fathers requests so Sonic was at home alone with just Sapphire. Jamie also spent the night out round a friends house and was currently still there. Breakfast was long over and kitchen once again tidied away, looking as if no one was up or been using it so Shadow will be pleased he wont be coming back to a mess like the last time he spent the night away from home.

"Sonic are you home!" Shadow called out after chaos controlling back from the Black Comet and was accompanied by a new acquaintance, his father insisted he bring home and introduce him to his family, appearing in the hallway near the front door.

"Yep me and Sapphire are in the living room having a tea party. I am so glad you are back and…who is that?" Sonic called out as he was forced to partake in this so called imaginary tea party then raised an unimpressed brow as he watched this new person follow Shadow into the living room.

"Yeah did you know there are Black Arms out there that are in no way related to me? Well there are and this is Dark Flame. He is here with his father on a visit and dad wanted me to introduce him to you and the kids." Shadow said with a forced smile as he could see Sonic wasn't all that impressed with bringing strangers home without consulting him first.

"Uh-huh, yeah, hi." Sonic said as he stood up from kneeling in front of the coffee table and walked over to Dark Flame, forcing a happier expression as he checked this new guy out.

Dark Flame looked similar to Eclipse but was a little more muscular and slightly more taller, being a head taller than Shadow too. His coloration was more darker and he had burnt orange markings over his body that swirled and curled in places to resemble fancy looking flames. His eyes were a sunset orange with a bright golden yellow ring around his pupil. His tail was the same length as Eclipse but looked more dangerous and sharp with spikes sticking out near the end.

"Dark Flame this is Sonic my husband and my daughter Sapphire. My son Jamie isn't home right now and he wont be back until late afternoon." Shadow calmly introduced the new Black Arm to his family, well those who were home that is.

"A pleasure to meet you." Dark Flame said with little interest, his voice was deep and smooth sounding.

"Ooo I like how your voice sounds." Sapphire suddenly said as she stood up and looked at the new being her mother brought home.

"Yeah very smooth, like butter wouldn't melt." Sonic muttered under his breath quietly, not liking the way Dark Flame suddenly began to grin at the comment his daughter made.

"Listen Sonic I know this is very short notice but I don't suppose you would mind if Dark Flame stays for a few days while he and his father are visiting? Dad wants me to accompany him and show him around, you know get a feel of what this planet is like." Shadow asked with a pleading look at his husband as he really didn't want to go back to the Black Comet for the whole of their visit.

Being Black Dooms son had its downers at times especially when said alien overlord threatened a little mind torture if you didn't do as requested.

"Yeah you are right it is very short notice but I suppose it is fine by me so long as there is no trouble." Sonic said as he kept that forced happy tone but did give Shadow a look that said I want a private word with you.

"Thank you. Ok Dark Flame just wait right here and I will be back in a minute, me and Sonic just need to have a little discussion upon arrangements for you while you stay here." Shadow said with a small frown as he knew that look well then walked out of the living room with Sonic closely behind him.

The two walked into the kitchen and closed the door then went into the conservatory, closing that door up and leaving a gap.

"What the hell Shadow?" Sonic seriously asked with a deep frown and crossing his arms while waiting for a damn good explanation from his husband.

"First of I want to tell you, you are the most wonderful husband and I love you very much. Is buttering you up working?" Shadow anxiously smiled as he spoke in a gently voice.

"No but please continue." Sonic dryly said with an unimpressed look at his husband.

"I know this is not what you want ok but it was either have him stay with us or I have to stay aboard the comet for the whole of their visit. He is no trouble I can assure you and just wants to know what it is like down here, he is curious." Shadow sighed as he could tell Sonic was really unhappy with all of this.

"And how long are they supposed to be staying?" Sonic asked as he forced himself to sound less pissed about all this.

"A week minus yesterday so six more days. I know alright but I promise Dark Flame isn't here to cause any trouble and he really is a nice guy once you get to know him. You just have to get passed the whole obsessive over protective behaviour first." Shadow said as he was getting a little more anxious when Sonic just raised a brow in question.

"His father told me he can get obsessive over those he considers his friend and gets a little carried away. He doesn't have any friends anymore due to this and he has some trust issues because of this too." Shadow explained with a sigh as he knew Sonic will start to get concerned now.

"Right and what happened to his used to be friends?" Sonic asked as he had a suspicion what.

"Like I said he can get too carried away and drive them away to the point they run off to a different part of the galaxy just to get away from him. I personally cannot see the problem for he seems alright to me, well he hasn't obsessed over me and we were introduced yesterday afternoon." Shadow explained with a grin as this was true, he couldn't see the issue or has he felt over crowded by Dark Flame.

"According to what you say that just means you are not his friend and I am all fine with that. Ok I will make the effort and be civil towards him but the first signs of him getting obsessive with anyone then I'm doing something about it babe." Sonic semi seriously said with a playful grin at Shadow.

"Thank you my love, I owe you one." Shadow sighed with some relief.

"He can stay in one of the new bedrooms but I will need to go out and get some kind of bed though. We can sort that out later." Sonic said with a small frown as he really didn't want anyone but his new born occupy the room.

"I swear I will make it all up to you." Shadow replied with a look of gratitude at his clearly still unimpressed husband.

"Yeah you will be babe, we should get back into the living room, I don't want to leave our daughter alone for too long with a complete stranger." Sonic seriously said then both made their way back into the living room.

"Ok everything is…right so daddy isn't good enough to play tea parties with now huh?" Sonic began with a forced cheerful tone then slowly sounded a little disappointed when he saw Sapphire has got Dark Flame kneeling down in front of the coffee table where he once was and forced to drink pretend tea out of a small tea cup.

"What do you expect daddy, you and mama were gone like forever and the tea was going cold, someone had to finish it." Sapphire casually said as she held her cup close to her lips then took a fake sip after talking.

"Yes and cold tea is apparently distasteful." Dark Flame added with some amusement in his voice then copied Sapphires movements with his cup, taking a fake sip out of it.

"Looks like they are becoming good friends huh babe." Sonic whispered over to his husband who was sniggering at the scene he was a witness too.

"Y-yeah quite." Shadow whispered back as he tried to compose himself.

"You know what Shads why don't you and Dark Flame go out and get the bed together. Show him the mall and talk about the different shops or something." Sonic whispered over to his husband as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the alien grinning at his daughter while sipping from the plastic cup.

"Not a bad idea then we can go see Rouge together afterwards. I need to have a brainstorming session with her upon what to call our restaurant." Shadow whispered back with a smile as he too continued to watch the tea party and not having a single problem with it like Sonic was.

"Great…ok tea party is over with." Sonic happily said with a smile at the two having that party.

"Aw but daddy we haven't finished our tea." Sapphire whined with a sad look at her father.

"Well Shadow is taking Dark Flame to the mall to get a bed then introducing him to auntie Rouge. How about we have real tea together while they are gone?" Sonic said with a bright tone and grinned when he witnessed his daughters eyes light up with his suggestion.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sapphire called out with excitement as she quickly stood up then added before rushing off into the kitchen, "bye and get me something nice from the mall."

"Kids are so easy to please at times." Sonic chuckled with amusement.

"Yes well if you make a mess with the sugar then don't just wipe it down onto the floor, scoop it up into your hand and dispose of it into the bin. The last time I ended up treading in sugar and getting sticky feet." Shadow said with a firm tone at his husband while crossing his arms and frowning.

"Yeah ok love, have fun at the mall and yeah like Saffy said get us something nice." Sonic grinned then placed a kiss on Shadows cheek, prolonging it for a couple of extra seconds as he caught Dark Flame looking at Shadow with, in his eyes, interest.

"Sure." Shadow whispered with a slightly dazed expression from that soft, and a little longer than normal, kiss on his cheek.

Half an hour later at the mall…

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. People come here to buy things for their home or to wear and they enjoy doing this right so why are there young ones crying and refusing to go into these shop things?" Dark Flame asked as he glanced at a small human boy trying to pull out of his mothers hand, shouting and crying as his mother walked into a clothes shop.

"Ok let me rephrase that, adults and teenagers enjoy coming here to buy things, little kids get bored far too quickly and do start to tantrum because of it." Shadow re-explained with a smile as he walked closely along side Dark Flame.

"Ok I think I fully understand now, do your children do this tantrum thing when you take them here?" Dark Flame asked as he turned his head and looked at Shadow, a warm smile was on his face as he spoke.

"Well sometimes Jamie would whine how bored he is when I drag him to the mall but to be fair he is getting older and doesn't want to go to the mall with his mother all the time. Sapphire, well Sapphire is at that age where she loves coming here but she did use to create merry hell when with Sonic. For some reason she would only behave for me but now she doesn't mind who takes her, so long as she is getting something out of it that is." Shadow answered with a smile, glancing at Dark Flame as he spoke back.

"Seems like Sapphire is more Black Arms if she is well behaved with you, she more than likely can sense how you feel and knows better than to anger you by doing the tantrum thing." Dark Flame smirked and spoke with a slight flirtatious tone that Shadow didn't pick up on.

"Either that or this Sonic wasn't all that good with his daughter when out alone with her." Dark Flame thought with a small amount of hate for Sonic.

"I have always thought that, me and Saffy are pretty damn close but that doesn't mean she isn't close with her father as well." Shadow grinned then turned his head to look in front of him.

"You deserve someone better Shadow, someone who can step up and be more controlling when it is needed." Dark Flame thought with a small frown as he too look ahead of him, he having had taken a great liking towards Shadow since they were introduced yesterday.

Five minutes later…

"Right then now we have found the right store we just need to get you a bed to sleep on and try to get a delivery for later. Hopefully it isn't too late to do that." Shadow cheerfully said as they entered the furniture store and walked towards where the beds were displayed.

"And will this bed be soft enough to sleep on? I only ask because some civilisations have far different sleeping arrangements than others." Dark Flame questioned as he glanced at Shadow with a half lidded expression while smiling.

"Of course and the beds on display can be tested out before you buy." Shadow replied as he looked around for the right department.

"Found it, come on lets get bed testing." Shadow suddenly announced in an excited tone, grabbing Dark Flames hand and dragged him over to where the beds were.

Yep his hormones were giving him good vibes at the moment.

"He is so…wonderful." Dark Flame thought with a warm smile as he was dragged along in a semi fast pace.

Back with Sonic…

"Daddy we have a bin you know, mama will be upset if he walks on sugar grains again." Sapphire said with a seriously unhappy tone and crossing her arms as she watched her father just brush the small grains of sugar onto the floor.

"Saffy I plan to give the kitchen a nice good sweep up so it is fine. You and your mother are so alike, it's almost as if you are the same person but in two different body's." Sonic rolled his eyes as he was basically being told of by his daughter.

"Well I know mama will be annoyed, I can feel it when he is in which makes me annoyed too." Sapphire said as she frowned up at her father with slightly narrowed eyes, looking a lot like Shadow would.

"So that is why you have always expressed the same emotions as he does in the moment. I don't know why I didn't see it before and sussed it out earlier, wait does that mean you have some kind of link to the hive mind?" Sonic said as he kicked himself for his stupidly slow realisations then slowly began to grin as he asked his daughter that question.

"You mean the hive mind mama shares with grandpa Doom and Eclipse? I don't know, I have never tried to talk that way to them." Sapphire answered with a tilt of her head and was now growing very curious to see if she could.

"Yeah I hope I can, it will definitely come in handy when needing to talk to mama without anyone but him hearing me." Sapphire thought as she began to grin up at her father.

"Go on then give it a try, see if you can call out to your uncle Eclipse through the mind." Sonic said with excitement.

"Ok daddy." Sapphire sweetly said with an innocent smile then closed her eyes.

Sonic watched with over excitement as he witnessed his daughters expression turn from happy to deep concentration. Everything was still and silent as if time had taken a small vacation to wind down and chill.

"What, what is it?" Eclipse's panicked voice filled the kitchen after appearing with high concern.

"Yay I did it daddy!" Sapphire brightly said as she opened her eyes and looking up at her father with joy.

"Huh?" Eclipse said with a tilt of his head as he looked at father and daughter, looking clueless now.

"Awesome Saffy…hey Eclipse you all better watch out for my little Saffy can get inside of your heads." Sonic laughed as he picked up his daughter and gave her the biggest cuddle while he spoke to Eclipse.

"So there is no big emergency and you are all fine?" Eclipse asked with a small frown as now he was going to get into trouble for leaving while having visitors up there.

"I'm outta here before father realises I've left the comet." Eclipse grumbled then teleported back home.

"Ok, ok now do your grandpa Doom." Sonic said with a grin as he put his daughter back on her feet.

"Or I can do mama and see what he is going to get us from the mall." Sapphire said with a slight devious grin up at her father.

"Say can you get into your brothers head?" Sonic asked curiously with hope in his eyes as this would be, to him, an awesome little trick and possibly hand for him too.

"Ew why would I wanna get in his head for?" Sapphire said with a disgusted expression.

"Duh to mess with his mind, to blackmail him, to secretly talk to him…the list goes on sweetheart." Sonic winked down at his daughter and gave her a few ideas just to get her to try.

"That does sound like fun…ok, ok I'll do it." Sapphire said as she took a moment to think about it then agreed in trying to get into her brothers head.

" **JAMIE!"** Sapphire thought as she really concentrated on her brother and talking to him very loudly through the mind.

With Jamie…

Jamie was at this very moment playing on a video game against his friend, and winning the race mind you, when he suddenly cried out in surprise. He dropped the controller and looked around frantically as he could have sworn he heard his sister shout at him a second ago.

"Dude what's up with you?" Jamie's friend asked with a raised brow at him after pausing the game.

"I-I swore I just heard…never mind lets just play." Jamie said with some disbelief then shook it off and picked up his controller to continue playing.

" **Jamie I am behind you!"** Sapphire's voice filled Jamie's head.

"Ah chaos!" Jamie cried out again then quickly turned around only to see his sister was not there.

"Hey Jay, you sure you are alright, you seem very jumpy?" Jamie's friend asked with concern in his eyes.

"I seriously don't know man, I think I am going insane. I keep hearing my sister talking to me." Jamie sighed with a slow shake of his head.

" **BOO!"** Sapphire screamed in her brothers head.

"Ahh damn it all!" Jamie shouted as he got to his feat.

"Wait a minute here, is she…she is, she is talking to me mentally." Jamie thought as he calmed down but now was getting very angry with his sister.

" **Jamie love Gracie, Jamie loves Gracie."** Sapphire sang inside of her brothers head making him growl out loud.

"SHUT UP SAPPHIRE AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jamie shouted out in frustration, now knowing for sure his sister was talking to him telepathically.

"Jay?" His friend question and was looking a little taken back from the sudden shouts of Jamie.

"I swear my sister better stay out of my head now or I'm after revenge…you hear that Saffy, I'll go into your room and shave the fur of all your stuffed cats." Jamie said with frustration then finally got back to his game.

With Sonic and Sapphire…

"Daddy that would be a yes and I can very faintly hear him reply too." Sapphire said deviously as she was going to have a lot of fun with her brother now, so much fun…after assuring her stuffed cats were safe.

"Oh man I think I might have started a sibling war." Sonic thought as he nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

With Shadow and Dark Flame…

"Hey this one feels comfortable, come try it out!" Shadow called over as he laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head on one of the display beds.

"Sure." Dark Flame replied as he walked over then crawled onto the bed from the end then laid on it like Shadow was.

"So what do you think?" Shadow asked with a soft smile as he turned his head slightly to look at his shopping partner.

Dark Flame turned his head so he could look back at Shadow and gave the hedgehog a warm smile back.

"It is quiet comfortable but so had all the others been before this one. How exactly do I choose when they are all nice?" Dark Flame asked softly as he drooped his eye lids to half way as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Huh, good point. Ok try different positions like on your sides and belly. Here I will show you." Shadow said with a grin as to him it looked at if the alien was unsure what he meant.

Shadow turned to his left side so now he was facing his fellow Black Arms. Dark Flame grinned as he did the same and was now facing Shadow on his side.

"So?" Shadow questioned with his grin still in place.

"It's definitely a contenting position, comfortable and I could lay like this forever." Dark Flame half whispered with a loving smile at Shadow.

"That is a good sign the bed is good, I personally enjoy laying on a bed like this." Shadow smiled as he failed to once again notice Dark Flames interested-in-you expressions and body language.

Shadow slowly moved onto his belly then moved his right leg towards him so the knee bent. He laid his right hand flat near his head, right by his left eye, and the other arm was under his head as he rested on it facing Dark Flame. Dark Flame began to really enjoy seeing Shadow in this position but kept that hidden for now.

"That does look like a good position to be in, in bed." Dark Flame said with a smile as he took in the sight.

"Yeah it's very relaxing." Shadow whispered as his eye lids suddenly grew heavy, him yarning after talking back to the unrelated to him Black Arms he laid next to.

"It seems you find this bed very comfortable Shadow." Dark Flame whispered and he inched a little closer to Shadow and watched the hedgehog start to close his eyes.

"Hmmm." Shadow hummed as he was starting to drift off to sleep, his eyes fully closed now.

"Do not worry yourself my Shadow, I will protect you while you are sleeping."Dark Flame whispered as he got that little bit closer and reached out to stroke Shadow on the cheek a few times.

A few minutes later, as Dark Flame kept his eyes solely on Shadows sleeping form, a store assistant approached the two and stood next to the bed right near where Shadow was fast asleep.

"Can I help you both with anything?" The assistant, a dark grey wolf wearing the stores overalls, asked with a smile as he looked at the Black Arms alien.

"Go away." Dark Flame growled in an aggressive manner and looking ready to kill the poor guy.

"I-I'll take that…" The wolf nervously said as he took a step back but never finished his sentence as he bolted from the dangerous snarl coming from Dark Flame.

"I will protect my Shadow from everyone." Dark Flame thought as he calmed down and went back to watching Shadow sleep with soft warm features.

Ten minutes later Shadow yarned and slowly opened his eyes. He gave a look of confusion as alls he could see was Dark Flame laying very close to him.

"Er…" Shadow said as he slowly remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing and sleeping was not on that list.

"Right yeah bed shopping, so like the bed then yes?" Shadow said as he slowly moved to sit up then got in a crossed legged position facing Dark Flame.

Dark Flame followed Shadows movements and was now in the same position but rather close in front of Shadow.

"I do very much like the bed Shadow and I can also tell you like it too." Dark Flame said with an amused smirk.

"Y-yeah I guess I do." Shadow laughed lightly as he honestly did not mean to fall asleep but the bed was just perfectly cosy and he was in his favourite position too.

With Sonic and Sapphire…

Roughly half an hour later…

"Sonic!" Black Doom shouted as he appeared in the hallway of his son's home, looking very annoyed.

"Yeah hey Doom, wasn't expecting you to visit!" Sonic called out from the living room, he and Sapphire sniggered after he finished calling out then quickly stopped before Black Doom entered the living room.

Black Doom vanished then appeared in the living room and floated next to the sofa while glaring down at the blue hedgehog his son married.

"I know it is you Sonic, I do not know how but I know it is you messing about within the hive mind link. Stop giving unnecessary orders to my offspring and making them do reckless things. I have an important visitor and do not need this idiotic behaviour." Black Doom seriously said as he kept his three eyes on Sonic.

"Hey don't know what you are talking about Doom. How could I possibly do any of that when I am so far away from ever getting connected to the hive mind it would take a miracle for it to happen. What you are claiming is impossible for me but hey if it makes you feel better blaming me then it's cool." Sonic grinned with amusement as he basically lied through his quills.

He had been getting Sapphire to use the hive mind and give out those silly orders to make the lesser minded Black Arms to do some very stupid things. One example of that was to make a very tall pyramid made of Black Arms soldiers. And yes that did happen and yes it did fall down after a few seconds of it being complete.

"I know you are involved so just stop it." Doom firmly said with narrowed eyes then vanished.

Sonic and Sapphire turned heads and locked eyes then burst out laughing.

"Oh man and he actually came down here too." Sonic laughed as he spoke, finding all this very entertaining.

"I know right and he didn't even think that it was me all this time giving out those orders." Sapphire said with joy, also finding this prank entertaining.

"This is so going to be our little secret ok." Sonic winked with a grin at his daughter.

"Ok but Jamie figured it out, night have to give him hush, hush money to keep his mouth shut." Sapphire said with a way too innocent smile back.

"Hush, hush money? What are you now a mob boss?" Sonic raised a brow but did keep his grin on his muzzle.

"I could be, I have the skills and you for my daddy." Sapphire said as she aimed to butter up her father a little, the innocence still there.

"Aw thanks sweetheart." Sonic said with a warm tone, his grin softening to a gentle smile.

"Daddy can we do more things together please?" Sapphire asked with the sad begging look and forced tears to appear so her eyes looking big and glossy.

"Sure thing, what do you wanna do? You can pick anything you want and we will do it together ok." Sonic said as he fell right into the trap that was set for him.

"Can we…go to the mall and spy on mama?" Sapphire asked sweetly.

"Spy on your mother at the mall? Does this have something to do with wanting to know what he will pick up for you?" Sonic raised a brow then sussed out his daughters little plan.

"She is scary good, so much like Shadow and so sly...Shadow would be proud." Sonic thought as he watched his daughter just smile innocently up at him.

"You did say we can do anything together and mama always says you must never break a promise you made." Sapphire matter-of-fact said and was starting to look a little smug as she knew she had won.

"He does doesn't he…huh fine we will spy on your mother at the mall but if he finds out then the blame is all on you." Sonic sighed out in defeat but knew damn well he will be the one that gets it if this plan backfires, which he was very sure it will.

"Yay, I'll go get my shoes on then we can go." Sapphire excitedly said then ran to do just that.

"Please sweet mighty chaos, please can my babies, that are yet to be born, not be so much like their mother. I really don't think I can have more gang up on me and make me do crazy things that will bite me in the quills." Sonic thought as he slowly dragged himself out of the living room.

TO BE CONTINUED….

 **(Sorry for stopping it there but it has been so long since I made an update to this, so I'm very, very sorry about that. Anyway the next part hasn't been typed up yet so please be a little more patient with me. I will try and get it done as fast as I can and thanks again for the idea of this one-shot,** **mystery guest I thank you** **! Until the next update…)**


	26. He's mine pt2

**He is mine.**

 **Part Two…**

At the mall with Shadow and Dark Flame…

Ten minutes after Sonic and Sapphire left the house…

"So where to now?" Dark Flame softly asked as he walked very closely next to Shadow.

The bed was brought but there was no deliveries so Shadow said he can personally pick it up. He was given the address of the shipping place and a message was sent to the manager over there to expect Shadow about six o'clock this evening.

"Well I cannot leave without getting Sapphire a little something, I did promise I would. As for Sonic, I'll give him a little something tonight." Shadow said with a pleasant voice while smiling.

Dark Flame lowly growled at the mentioning of Sonic and that did not go unnoticed.

"You alright?" Shadow asked with concern as he turned to look at the alien walking beside him.

"Yeah, no. I would have thought that my presence here for this long would stop the staring in my direction." Dark Flame lied as he glanced at Shadow with a sad look in his eyes, stopping his walking in which made Shadow stop a little ahead of him.

People were glancing his way but he wasn't that bothered about it, that didn't mean he couldn't act bothered so to have the perfect excuse for aggressive slip ups when with Shadow.

A little away from the two Black Arms, Sonic and Sapphire were hiding and had a very clear view of Shadow and Dark Flame. They kept their distance as they jumped from one hiding place to another until they stopped. Only doing so because Shadow and Dark Flame paused in their walking. Sonic lowly growled as he watched Dark Flame grabbed Shadows hand and made Shadow fully turn to face him.

"Wow what is going on over there?" Rouge whispered as she had crept over and crouched down next to Sonic.

"Whoa chaos Rouge!" Sonic cried out as he almost had a heart attack from hearing her voice right next to him, now glaring at her as he forced himself to calm down.

"Shh daddy mama and Dark Flame will hear you then it is game over. That and people are looking at us funny while they walk by." Sapphire hissed with annoyance as she kept watching the scene between her mother and Dark Flame.

"Is it me or does that look a little intimate?" Rouge commented with a small frown, her comment making Sonic quickly look back at his husband.

Dark Flame was faking a very sad look and made himself act upset. Shadow gave a look of sincerity and slowly approached Dark Flame for a friendly hug to make the alien feel a little more better, as he knew hugs were comforting. Sonic once again gave a low angered growl at what he was seeing and he became even more angered when he saw the full blooded Black Arms begin to smirk deviously as he hugged Shadow back and rested his head on top of Shadow as he was a head taller than the hybrid.

"Daddy they are just hugging, friends hug like all the time, and mama is trying to cheer him up because I can sense he is." Sapphire rolled her eyes at her fathers reaction, not able to see what was wrong with a comforting friendly hug.

Shadow pulled away from the hug and Dark Flame very quickly dropped his smirk and gave a sad thankful smile instead. Shadow moved his lips as he spoke to the alien and Dark Flame responded by nodding then the two carried on walking together closely.

"Sonic I think that guy has the hots for Shadow, you might want to assert your authority and tell him to back off." Rouge whispered in Sonics ear as she saw that smirk and could read someone's body language very well.

She could also tell Shadow was oblivious to it all for Shadow wasn't giving off any indications of having any interest but friendship. Rouge figured it was Shadows hormones that was blinding him from the obvious and yeah it was.

"Oh I will be doing something to him, no one obsesses over my husband but me." Sonic growled back then motioned his daughter to follow him as Shadow and Dark Flame were getting too far ahead.

Rouge grinned and decided to join in with the spying and followed also. She only came here to get a few things before Shadow came over to her place later but this was so much more fun than getting a few snacks and looking at dresses for the future opening night of her and Shadows restaurant.

"You know, how do we know this isn't just how he behaves with those he befriends?" Rouge asked as they all once again stopped a little ahead of Shadow and Dark Flame, who were walking slowly while chatting.

"Shadow told me he gets obsessive with those he considers a friend but I can see he is way more interested in my husband than forming a friendship." Sonic lowly said as he narrowed his eyes at Dark Flame then gasped out as he saw his daughter walk away from their hiding spot and towards Shadow.

"Oh shit." Sonic whispered then quickly ran out and towards his daughter but it was too late, Shadow saw them.

"And you are both here because?" Shadow asked with a raised brow while watching his daughter and husband get closer to him and Dark Flame, both Black Arms having stopped their walking now.

"Mama are we not allowed to also take a trip to the mall too?" Sapphire counter asked with a grin up at her mother.

"I suppose." Shadow answered with a small frown.

"Shadow hun, fancy seeing you here!" Rouge called over with a grin then stopped by the group.

"Rouge I could ask you the same thing, dress hunting again? Oh by the way this is Dark Flame, he and his father are here for a visit. This is Rouge, my best friend and business partner." Shadow said with a cheerful voice as he did a little introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you…Rouge." Dark Flame softly said with a grin at the bat.

"Yes likewise." Rouge replied with a small frown as she could see some frustration in Dark Flames orange eyes.

"So love, did you get the bed sorted?" Sonic asked as he faked a happy voice while moving to go give Shadow a kiss.

Shadow was about to answer when he was suddenly being kissed by his husband on the lips. Sonic prolonged the kiss as he glared over at Dark Flame in a way that said back off, he is mine and no one else's to have. The kiss broke and now Shadow was looking a little dazed and calm.

"Er, yeah all sorted my love. I am picking it up later from the shipping place for there were no same day deliveries left." Shadow softly said as Sonic brought him into a cuddle and having excepted it eagerly too.

"Well we will leave you to it and maybe we might bump into you later before you leave the mall. There might even be a more pleasurable kiss for ya too." Sonic whispered warmly in Shadows ear and at the same time grinning madly as he looked at Dark Flame who was not looking very happy back at him, the teeth baring and quiet snarls were what gave that away.

"Yeah back off pal, my husband, not your but all mine." Sonic thought as he felt he made a point.

"You better or I might make you work for your little something later tonight." Shadow purred in Sonics ear then soon after pulled away from their embrace.

"Come on Saffy lets go help auntie Rouge with what she came here to do." Sonic cheerfully said as he looked down at his daughter only to see here looking away with desire in her large happy eyes.

Sonic followed his daughters gaze then groaned as she was looking at a display window showing clothes. The dress he assumed his daughter was falling in love with had a black fluffy cat on the front with paw prints going along the hem of the dress.

"Yeah go figures, Shads our daughter is so going to marry a cat." Sonic rolled his eyes as he motioned Shadow to take a look.

He did then grinned.

"Saffy want that dress?" Shadow asked as he now had that something to get his daughter.

"Oh yes please mama. I will wear it everywhere for the rest of my life, I'll get married in it and have my babies in it too." Sapphire said with excitement and kept her dreamy eyes on that dress.

"Wow sugar you really love that dress." Rouge said with a raised brow at the child's dramatics over a dress.

"I will even request that I will be buried in it when I die." Sapphire said with a dreamy sigh while she kept her locked eyes on that cat dress.

"Whoa sweetheart, that is going a little too far." Sonic sweat-dropped from that statement.

"Come on then my dear lets go and get it. I'll be back in a few minutes ok." Shadow chuckled at his daughters girly reactions and words to a piece of fabric then took her hand.

After Shadow and Sapphire had disappeared in that clothes shop Sonic glared at the alien standing in front of him and Rouge.

"Hey you, I know what you are doing and you better think otherwise. Shadow is my husband and with me, you got that?" Sonic seriously said with a firm expression while narrowing his eyes at the alien.

"I do not know what you are talking about, me and Shadow are simply enjoying spending some time together at this mall place." Dark Flame faked a surprised look as he lied in a convincing manner.

"You keep your grimy no good hands off him or I will kick your ass back to the Black Comet." Sonic growled as he gave his only warning to the Black Arms.

"Oh really, you think you can go up against me? I would enjoy watching you suffer by my hands." Dark Flame said with amusement in his voice.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sonic and I would heed his warning. You are crossing boundaries that no one is ever allowed to cross and you will fall." Rouge said as she deeply frowned at the alien while crossing her arms firmly, not liking the attitude and arrogance coming from the alien before her and Sonic.

"And I wouldn't underestimate me and the raw power coursing through my veins. You think Black Doom and his family are powerful then you will be very surprised when you discover my power. I will not have small puny lower life-forms threatening me and think they can cause me harm." Dark Flame growled aggressively at the two Mobians before him.

"So you are calling Shadow a lower life-form too then because he is not a full Black Arms like you are and like his family is." Sonic grinned smugly at the alien.

"Shadow is so much more than any of the beings on this filthy rock you call a planet. He is strong, a pleasure to be around, irreplaceable and just wonderful in every way…He is more superior than anyone I have ever met and I will not have you ruin what we have formed together." Dark Flame lowly growled out as he gave a threatening, yet very firm, expression at Sonic.

"He is my husband, my partner, and he doesn't love you." Sonic spat back as his anger levels began to rise to uncontrollable levels.

"Ha! We will see wont we? When you are out of the picture then he will be all mine." Dark Flame laughed as he wasn't in anyway threatened by some hedgehog.

Sonic growled then formed a fist with one hand. He frashed forwards with that fist and slammed it in Dark Flames chest, making the alien grunt and take a few steps backwards. Dark Flame instantly placed a hand over the area Sonic had punched hard and glared in anger at the hedgehog.

"What the hell!?" Shadow shouted with rage as he has seen that punch while he and Sapphire walked out of the shop with Sapphire holding the bag containing her newest piece of clothing.

Dark Flame smirked sinisterly at Sonic then very quickly changed that look for one of shock and pain as Shadow stormed over while holding Sapphires hand.

"I do not know why he did that Shadow, I was simply saying how much I was enjoying my time down here with you and how I am growing to appreciate your friendship a lot." Dark Flame lied as he used a sad and confused tone while looking at Shadow, who was now standing and glaring at Sonic in anger.

"That is not true." Sonic defended himself as he locked eyes with a furious Shadow, even Sapphire was starting to look very angry as she kept holding Shadows hand and looking at him.

"Daddy you said hitting someone is wrong and you should never do it. Why can't Dark Flame be mama's friend and enjoy mama's company?" Sapphire seriously said with a glare of her own, picking up on her mothers temperament and expressing the same emotion as her mother.

"Oh I know exactly what this is and it stops now Sonic. If you cannot control your jealousy then I will go back to the Black Comet with Dark Flame until their visit is over with, do you understand me?" Shadow firmly said as he tried to contain his anger for he didn't want to lose control and lash out with chaos energy flying all over the place.

"But Shadow…" Sonic said with a sad expression at his husband.

"No buts Sonic and I do not want to hear another word about this. Now apologise to Dark Flame at once." Shadow said as he kept his tone firm and giving Sonic a look of warning.

"Cut in at any time here Rouge." Sonic muttered as he dropped eye contact to glance at Rouge standing beside him.

"Shadow I know you don't want to here this but Sonic had good reasons for his actions." Rouge began with a small frown while looking at Shadow.

Shadow deeply frowned, let go of his daughter's hand and crossed his arms as he stood next to Dark Flame, who was looking a little concerned but not by much. Sapphire did the same as she looked at her father and auntie Rouge.

"Well please tell me what was the reason?" Shadow asked with a serious tone, knowing Rouge would never lie to him.

"Dark Flame has a lot of interest in you, more than friendship hun. He had threatened Sonic's life and to take you far away with him." Rouge seriously said as she glanced at the alien briefly then looked back at Shadow in seriousness.

"Excuse me?" Shadow raised a brow as his angered state fizzed away as fast as he and Sonic could run.

Shadow uncrossed his arms and dropped them to his side the turned his head to look at Dark Flame. Dark Flame growled lowly at Rouge for saying all of that and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Is this true, you admire me more than a friend?" Shadow asked with some seriousness in his voice as he wanted the truth from the alien.

Dark Flame stopped his growling and turned his attention to Shadow. he deeply frowned then made his move. He grabbed Shadow's arm too quickly for the hedgehog to react and teleported away with Shadow.

"Mama!" Sapphire cried out with tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn it all, I swear I will end that no good alien creep!" Sonic shouted out in frustration then looked at his very upset daughter.

"Saffy call your grandpa Doom, we need to fine out where Dark Flame too your mother." Sonic said with a forced soft look as he tried to keep calm for his daughters sake.

"Wait she can do what now?" Rouge asked with shock then watched Sapphire nod and close her eye with a concentrated expression.

" **Gr-grandpa Doom, please come."** Sapphire called out telepathically and her upset emotions were bleeding through the link to him.

"What is the matter my child?" Black Dooms third eyes appeared in front of Sapphire and was looking very concerned at his upset granddaughter.

"D-Dark Flame took my mama away." Sapphire said as she burst into tears while looking up at Dooms eye.

"Hmmm, I see. I will inform his father right away and have him sort this matter out. Do not worry my child, I will bring your mother back." Doom calmly said then vanished, returning to his physical form that was with Dark Flames father.

With Shadow and Dark Flame…

"What the hell!" Shadow growled as he ripped his arm from Dark Flames grip and took a step away from the alien.

They had appeared on a misty mountain area and judging by how foggy it was around them both, it was quite high up from the ground.

"I had to get you away, I had to save you from him." Dark Flame softly said as he took a step closer to Shadow and giving the hedgehog a warm smile with half lidded eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean, are you talking about Sonic? Well news flash he is my husband and I love him very much. I do not need saving and can damn well take care of myself." Shadow growled as he took more steps backwards and was unaware he was approaching the edge of the platform they stood on.

"He is unworthy, not good enough for your love Shadow. He is draining you, holding you back and stunting your growth. I am so much more acquainted for you, so much more compatible than he ever will be." Dark flame said with that smooth tone of his as he kept approaching Shadow as Shadow walked backwards.

"I'm sorry but that is just simply not tr-ahhh!" Shadow began to say then finally hit the edge and began to fall backwards.

Dark Flame widened his eyes and shot forwards, grabbing Shadows arm fast and pulling the hedgehog into his embrace. Shadow was too shocked from almost falling so many miles towards the ground to even register he was being hugged very securely.

"I can protect you far better than anyone, I can make you so much more happy and content my Shadow, my ever beautiful Shadow." Dark Flame whispered softly while resting his chin on the top of Shadows head as he kept firm arms around Shadow, enabling the hedgehog to move much or break free.

Shadow blinked a few slow blinks as he was coming back from the land of shock and finally realised he was being tightly embraced by Dark Flame, and this was making him feel very uncomfortable. Shadow growled aggressively and tried to break free but the Black Arms had him in place, if anything the hug was tightened a little more.

"Let me go!" Shadow called out with frustration as anger began to take over, no thanks to hormones and uncomfortableness.

"You will understand my Shadow, you will grow to except us and love me like you do that inferior being you call your husband. You will adore and worship me, you will want to have my children and we will forever be together, for all eternity." Dark Flame said in a loving gentle voice as he began to stroke Shadows quills while also keeping that tight embrace impossible for Shadow to break out of.

"I am warning you, if you do not let me go I will do something about it." Shadow lowly growled back to that insane fantasy of Dark Flames.

"Hush now my Shadow and enjoy our love." Dark Flame whispered as he gripped Shadow quills and forced Shadows head up so eye contact could be made.

Shadow glared with rage as he bared his teeth up at the Black Arms that refused to listen to reason. Dark Flame took no notice and he slowed lowered his face to Shadows, his lips lined with Shadows and getting closer and closer. Dark Flame was so engrossed, and mind else where, with what he was doing that he failed to notice Shadow was starting to glow red.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted out then released his most destructive attack.

Dark Flame went flying backwards and disappeared into the fog but he didn't go off the edge. He crashed into the mountain and slid down into a seated position. He groaned and breathed in deeply as he was feeling so much pain. Shadow had heard the impact and knew walking towards Dark Flame was safe from any edge. He very slowly walked with pure rage in his eyes. Dark Flame looked ahead of him and widened his eyes as Shadow slowly began to appear through the heavy fog. The look on Shadow sent shivers of fear down Dark Flames spine and froze him in place.

"Now listen and listen will. I do not love you nor do I ever want to be with you. I befriended you out of the goodness of my heart and what do you do? You betray my trust, kidnap me from my family and try to chaos damn kiss me!" Shadow shouted as he stopped walking and stood right in front of Dark Flames trembling form, glaring down at the alien with so much raw rage in his burning red eyes.

"I will not stand for such behaviour from anyone but my husband. He is the only one allowed to touch me, hold me and damn well kiss me. you dare come near me or my family again then I will kill you, that is a fucking promise!" Shadow shouted some more as he and Dark Flame kept eye contact.

"Shadow, language, our babies might hear ya." Sonics voice was heard then he appeared from the fog with Black Doom and Dark Flames father, who might I add was looking disappointed at his son.

"Don't you language me Faker I am outraged and…" Shadow began to say as he turned around to face his husband then was forced to stop as Sonic connected their lips.

Shadows anger soon vanished and he wrapped his arms around Sonic to bring him closer, having Sonic deepening the kiss they were sharing. Dark Flame growled as he came back from his frozen state and got onto his feet, ignoring the pain he was feeling from the chaos burns to his body.

"Don't even bother Flame." Dark Flames father firmly warned with anger in his eyes at his son.

Dark Flames father was dressed in robes of deep red, that flowed to his bare three toed long clawed feet, and it had a thick dark purple stripe along the hem of his open robe. He stood tall with his arms crossed as he glared at his son with piecing orange eyes. He had large hands, that had long sharp looking claws on each digit, and arms were large looking under the robes sleeves. He looked quite muscular and that gave the impression he was very physically strong and not to mess with. He was the same height as Black Doom when Doom was floating which made him two feet taller, as we do not count the space between Black Doom and the ground.

Black Doom floated beside Dark Flames father and was looking equally angry and upset by what had transpired for that was his son and unborn grandchild, or grandchildren if Sonic is right, that was at risk here from Dark Flames behaviour.

"I warned you before we got here not to cause any trouble for anyone. You cannot force affections and you cannot make someone, especially someone who has a partner, to love you back." His father seriously said as he uncrossed his arms and raised one towards Shadow as he spoke out, who was no longer passionately kissing Sonic but was instead rubbing foreheads in an affectionate manner while smiling with closed eyes.

Dark Flame said nothing as he glanced at Shadow and deeply frowned by the display for the two hedgehogs, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at them both.

"I fear we may have to cut this visit short Dark Ember which is a shame." Black Doom seriously said as he moved his eyes to look beside him.

"Yes for I cannot trust my own son with others. I apologise greatly for his behaviour and he will be punished when we return home." Dark Ember said as he gave his son a firm look to say don't bother creating you are in enough trouble.

Dark Ember walked towards his son and tightly grabbed his arm. He turned to look apologetic to Black Doom then vanished with Dark Flame. Black Doom sighed with a shake of his head then looked towards his son and son-in-law. He rolled all three eyes as now they were muttering in a quiet tone to each other and he could feel Shadow growing excited for the day to be over.

"Is he even allowed to mate while carrying?" Doom thought in wonder then shook it out of his mind when he remembered he had a very upset granddaughter that needed her mother.

"Alright you two, break it up and save the sex talk until later. They are both gone now and wont be returning any time soon I am sure. It is time to get you both home so you can assure your daughter you are fine Shadow." Black Doom semi seriously said to the hedgehogs as he kept his eyes on them.

"Father, we are in no way talking about sex." Shadow said with a faint blush on his muzzle as he turned his hear to look back at his father.

"Uh-huh sure." Doom chuckled with amusement then motioned them both to come near so he can chaos control them all to his son's family home.

"Oh shut up and take me home so I can see my daughter already." Shadow grumbled as he and Sonic broke apart and walked over to Black Doom.

"Cheer up love, we are getting a brand new bed to test out later tonight." Sonic winked with a grin as he laced his hand into Shadow's and grabbed it semi tightly, having Shadow return the gesture so they were holding hands.

They all vanished in Black Dooms chaos control and appeared in the living room to Sonic and Shadows home. Sapphire was sitting very closely next to Rouge and sniffling while wiping tears from her cheek. The two gasped as a flash happened then Sapphire stood up and rushed to her mother when he appeared.

"Mama I was so scared I would never see you again." Sapphire said as she was quickly picked up then given a cuddle by Shadow.

"Nothing in the entire universe could ever take me away from you, from any of you." Shadow said with a soft tone as he gently ran fingers through his daughters quills while hugging her securely and looking down at her smiling back up at him.

 **(And there is the final part of He's Mine. I hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think by reviewing and next chapter will be the scan that will reveal if Shadow is having one or more babies (I'm personally undecided upon how many they will have which means the next chap might take a little while so sorry in advance). So the question is who will be right and who will have to face the truth or be disappointed? Until the next update…)**


	27. The scan reveals the truth

**The scan reveals the truth.**

"You are not cancelling it this time Shadow and I will drag you down there for your first scan. You should have had it three weeks ago at three months gone and I want to see our twins." Sonic seriously said as he grabbed Shadows mobile out of his hands and used a very firm tone with his husband.

"Sonic I am not having twins so quit saying I am. The restaurant is opening up at the end of the week and there is still a lot of things before it does. I cannot leave it all to Rouge and I also need to sort out accounts so we can actually pay our staff at the end of each month." Shadow argues as he reached out for his phone but Sonic was keeping it away from him.

"Don't care, you are going and that is final. Besides it will take like twenty minutes of your time so get over it because you are going tomorrow. I wanna see our babies." Sonic seriously said as he made sure Shadow couldn't just grab the mobile from his hand.

"You are so damn bossy and for the last time I am not having twins." Shadow growled with narrowed eyes at his husband, not at all happy now.

"Ok so explain to me why you are bigger in the belly at almost four months while during your time having both Jamie and Sapphire you weren't this big until you hit five months?" Sonic grinned as he asked, knowing Shadow didn't have an answer to that question.

"Are you calling me fat hedgehog? Because if you are you can forget all about coming with me to the scan tomorrow." Shadow hissed aggressively with his eyes narrowing a little more, looking very dangerous now especially when chaos energy began to spark from Shadows tightly clenched hands.

"No babe not at all, I was just trying to make a point." Sonic nervously said as he took a step away from Shadow and held his hands out in defence, the mobile in one of them.

"You better not be Faker and thank you very much for putting me in a bad mood. I will take that back so I can call Rouge and tell her I have to go to my scan tomorrow morning." Shadow growled as he snatched back his phone then stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the kitchen door shut behind him.

"Oh man that was a close one." Sonic sighed out in relief as he was sure he was going to become a barbequed hedgehog a second ago.

An hour later…

"Daddy why is mama in a bad mood?" Sapphire asked as she walked into the living room then stopped beside the sofa to look at her father lying down on his belly while watching the telly on a low volume.

"Because he thinks I called him fat and I'm making him go to his scan tomorrow." Sonic grumbled unhappily as he was not long ago told by Shadow that he was to sleep on the sofa tonight.

"Oh so that is why he is shouting and ranting in the bedroom." Sapphire said as she small frown at her father.

"He is what now?" Sonic asked as he looked over at his daughter with a raised brow.

"Mama is shouting and ranting in Black Arms and I wanted to know why he sounded so angry and upset. I can sense he is getting very worked up too and feeling very unhappy right now." Sapphire said with a slightly more deeper frown as she didn't like it when her mother was upset.

"Right, I better go and check on him, he shouldn't be getting himself so worked up." Sonic muttered as he slowly sat up and dragged himself off the sofa.

"Ok daddy and I'm claiming the TV now!" Sapphire happily called out then grabbed the remote and jumped onto the sofa to turn the channel over.

Sonic walked until he reached the closed bedroom door and could now hear Shadow shouting in Black Arms and sounding, not only very angry but on the verge of tears too. He took in a deep breath and opened the door with caution. Sonic drooped his ears and gave his husband a sad expression as he walked in and closed the door up. Shadow was sitting in the middle of the bed crossed legged, looking ahead of him and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Shadow, babe you ok?" Sonic gently called out as he approached the bed then crawled over to his husband to bring him into an embrace.

"Y-you are all insensitive jerks!" Shadow sobbed as more tears fell.

Sonic gave Shadow a worried look as he moved a hand to gently wipe some of the falling tears while pulling Shadow closer to himself.

"Shads, what happened to make you so upset?" Sonic asked softly as he began to stroke fingers through Shadows quills in an attempt to calm his, clearly, very upset husband.

"You, d-dad, Eclipse…are, are jerks." Shadow cried out as he finally excepted the hug and buried his face into Sonics neck, sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Shadow…I'm sorry ok, I really didn't mean to upset you." Sonic whispered a little sadly as he continued his actions through Shadows quills.

"A b-bunch of jerks." Shadow whispered as he just couldn't stop crying.

"I only questioned his appearance and asked why he seemed bigger this time round. I didn't mean anything by it I swear. If I really wanted to upset Shadow then I could have done way more worst things than that." Dooms eye appeared at the end of the bed and looking guilty.

"Ok and what did Eclipse do or say?" Sonic asked as he tightened his hold a little on Shadow.

"He merely gave his thought on why, said that maybe Shadow is bigger because he doesn't work for GUN anymore therefore he isn't getting that much exercise." Doom spoke through his third eyes while having it look at both hedgehogs.

"And why was Shadow even up on the comet?" Sonic questioned next with a small frown.

"He wasn't, we spoke through the hive mind link. I sensed he was unhappy about something and so did Eclipse. Of course we did not think Shadow would react like this or we would have kept to ourselves." Doom explained with a frowning eye expression.

"You are a bunch of jerks! I am not fat, I am not having more than one baby and I am not eating ever again." Shadow called out as he kept hugging Sonic and not bothering to move to talk clearer.

"He will be fine in an hour or less, this is hormones playing up so do not worry yourself Doom. I'll calm him down and have him take a little nap to relax him further." Sonic said with a soft smile at the eye floating at the end of the bed.

"Ok and please tell him we are both sorry and didn't meant to upset him." Black Doom said through his third eye then vanished.

"It's alright Shads ok, please try to calm down." Sonic softly called down to Shadow.

"I don't want to." Shadow whispered back as he nuzzled his face into Sonics neck, no longer crying or making sobbing noises.

"Hormones are just so weird." Sonic thought as he sighed softly for now it seems Shadow was getting into an affectionate mood.

"Alright love how about we lay down together and have a nice cuddle, does that sound good to you?" Sonic whispered gently while having his eyes looking down at Shadow in his arms.

Shadow nodded and was now smiling then Sonic carefully moved them both so they were laying together within the hug. Shadow cuddled up to Sonic a little more and kept nuzzling his face into Sonics neck area while purring happily. Sonic chuckled as he hugged his husband a little more secure then placed a light meaningful kiss on the top of Shadows head.

"If I keep running my fingers through his quills or scratch behind his ear, he will fall asleep which is what he needs right now." Sonic thought then decided to do the behind the ear scratching.

Shadow moaned out softly as he closed his eyes fully, having had them half open before the pleasant treatment he was receiving now. Shadow soon began to yarn as he was starting to grow sleepy and it wasn't long after that he did. Sonic chose to stay like this for a few more minutes in fear of waking Shadow up. After a good five minutes he risked it. He very carefully, and very gently, freed his arm Shadow was laying on from how they had cuddled up together. Sonic then slowly got off the bed and managed to get to his feet.

"That's it love you rest up and you are going to eat later too." Sonic whispered quietly then turned and left the room, pulling the door up after making it all the way out.

The next morning…

"No, I no wanna get up." Shadow whined as he held onto the bed sheets and tried to ignore the tugging of them.

"Yes you are Shadow, you need to have breakfast, say bye to the kids before school then get ready for our scan appointment. Now get up or so help me I will drag you out, pregnant or not." Sonic frustratedly said as he pulled a little more harder but Shadow had a damn good hold on them.

"Not hungry, go away." Shadow muttered as he opened is eyes briefly then closed them again with a small frown.

"Right that's it. I will be back in ten minutes and when I do you are in trouble." Sonic seriously said then stormed out to make a start on breakfast and waking his children up on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh I am so scared." Shadow muttered under his breath then snuggled into the covers with a faint smile.

Ten minutes later…

Sonic walked into his and Shadows bedroom then raised a brow as Shadow wasn't in bed and the covers half on the floor. He then heard retching and something hitting the water in the toilet. Sonic sighed then walked towards the closed bathroom door.

"You ok in there babe?" Sonic called out as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Do I bloody sound ok!" Shadow called back with a groan then threw up in the toilet again.

"Well look at it this way, at least you are experiencing morning sickness now and not when we are at our appointment." Sonic said with a grin as he faintly heard a growl of frustration.

"Shut up Faker, I don't need your damn…" Shadow called out then stopped as he had to vomit again.

"I'll leave ya to it and come into the kitchen when you are done ok. I'll get you something to settle your stomach, ginger tea is always good for sickness. See you in the kitchen babe." Sonic said with a sympathetic tone then walked away, heading back into the kitchen.

"Insensitive jerk, he could have come in here to see if I was ok instead of calling though the damn door." Shadow grumbled as he deemed this horrid thing over with, as his began stomach settled once more, and flushed the chain before rinsing his mouth out with water.

A few minutes later Shadow dragged himself into the kitchen with a deep unhappy look then sat down up the kitchen table. He crossed his arms and glared at the table space in front of him.

"Morning." Shadow muttered with some anger in his tone.

"Yep you sure have an awesome day with mum dad." Jamie teased with a grin at his father then shoved a spoonful of cereal hoops into his mouth.

"Yeah it's going to be a blast." Sonic sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes then stood up to make Shadow that ginger tea he promised he would make.

"Yes a huge blast filled with chaos energy." Shadow whispered under his breath as he closed is eyes and lent back into his seat.

A couple of minutes later Sonic placed his husbands special anti-sickness remedy of ginger tea in front of Shadow then lightly tapped Shadow to get his attention. Shadow opened one eye and looked at his husband with a calm look.

"Your tea is all done but it is hot so drink it slowly ok." Sonic happily said with a smile then sat back down to finish off his normal tea before getting ready to take Sapphire to school.

"Thank you." Shadow softly said with a faint smile then sat up and took it in both hands to take a small sip, blowing into his mug first.

"So Shads you going to reveal what you and Rouge named your restaurant to us?" Sonic casually asked hoping his husband will for they were keeping it tight lipped about it.

"Nope, it will be revealed when we finally open up the place on Friday afternoon. I am sure you can wait until then and we are hoping no one finds out before then either." Shadow calmly replied with a slightly more bigger smile while looking at his husband then took a sip of his tea.

"I know what it is called!" Sapphire called out as she waved her hand in the air.

"Yeah come on tell us sweetheart." Sonic said with an encouraging tone to get his daughter to spill the beans on the name.

"Nope I have promised to not say a word but it's a really cool name though." Sapphire grinned a little deviously at her father then hopped down from the table.

"I am going to get dressed for school now." Sapphire sweetly said then skipped out of the kitchen happily.

Sonic rolled his eyes and excepted that he wasn't going to find out for another four days. He was also a little glad the opening was on Friday and not a Thursday for that means he wont be working.

"Hey that reminds me, you have a uniform sorted for me yet?" Sonic asked as he was still in the dark upon this.

He knew it was going to be some waiters uniform but didn't know the colour or the style of it.

"Oh yes I have that all taken care of my love and you are going to love it. I will be revealing that to you on Thursday and I will judge if it suits you or not." Shadow smirked deviously at his husband making Sonic feel a little nervous about that.

"Right…ok Jamie go get ready for school or you will be late and end up with detention again." Sonic said as he stood up and was still feeling very unsure as Shadow was still smirked while drinking his drink.

Jamie hopped down from the table and very slowly walked out of the kitchen on purpose, grinning madly as he heard an irritated groan from his father. Sonic muttered under his breath about something to do with his son once again getting detention this week as he watched Jamie finally leave. He then got with clearing up the breakfast things as Shadow drank his tea.

"You can leave that all and I will do it while you take Saffy to school." Shadow casually said with his smirk still there and watching Sonic rinse the bowls out before putting them into the dishwasher.

"Nah it's cool babe, you just relax and drink your tea ok." Sonic gently said with a smile, glancing over at his husband as he stood in front of the sink.

Forty-five minutes later…

"Come on Shadow we are going to be later!" Sonic called out as he stood in the hallway by the front door, tapping his foot with crossed arms with an annoyed expression on his features.

"Then you go and I will meet you there!" Shadow called back from the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't, we are going together and we are going right now. So get your hedgehog butt here and chaos control us to the hospital!" Sonic demanded in a firm voice and was seconds away from marching to the bedroom and dragging Shadow out of it.

"No I don't want to go!" Shadow called back as he was feeling a little nervous about finding out if he really was having more than one baby.

Yes even Shadow noticed he looked a little more bigger this time round but he was so in denial and insisted he was only having the one baby in hopes it would come true.

"Shadow do not make me count to five!" Sonic growled as he was growing more frustrated with his husband and time was running out for they only has fifteen minutes before their appointment time came.

"Do not treat me like a damn child!" Shadow shouted out as he made himself walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

He took his time on purpose as he really, really, didn't want to go and was hating the fast his husband was making him. Yes he understood the first scan was important, just like the others are, but his anxieties were making him dread this appointment. Shadow finally reached his husband and was looking very unhappy with this. He glared at Sonic and crossed his arms while muttering in Black Arms.

"Yeah I know babe, don't want to go and just want to sort out the last preparations to the restaurant but this is important too." Sonic sincerely said with an understanding look then approached Shadow.

"Chaos control." Shadow muttered then he and Sonic vanished from their home.

They appeared in the maternity ward near the reception desk and both walked over and stood in the very small line to sign Shadow in for the appointment.

"Man we are so cutting it close, we have under ten minutes left before we miss it and have to rebook it." Sonic muttered with a small frown while glancing at his still very unhappy husband.

"Good I hope we do miss this stupid appointment and cant get another for weeks." Shadow lowly growled as he was getting more worked up by the minute.

"You know what why don't you sit down and I will tell them we are here ok." Sonic said as he tried to stay cheerful but it was becoming a bit of a challenge with Shadow being in this mood.

"Whatever." Shadow grumbled then walked off to take a seat away from everybody.

Sonic rolled his eyes then paid attention to the line, noticing that he was now next. This made him feel a little more cheerful and even more so when the couple in front walked away to sit down together.

"Hi got an appointment for a scan at ten." Sonic happily said with a bright smile at the woman behind the desk.

"Ok I'll sign you both in as here and it shouldn't take long." The woman excitedly said then typed on the computer.

"Great thanks, you really don't wanna know the trouble I have had getting Mr Grumpy Ultimate Lifeform to attend. If you ask me he is a little anxious about finding out if he is having twins or not." Sonic said with a grin and looking very excited about finding out that he was right.

"Huh…oh right, yeah he doesn't look all that happy. Poor thing, you are signed in now so you can take a seat with your husband." The woman said as she glanced at a deeply frowning Shadow then smiled at Sonic while informing him they were marked as here.

Sonic smiled back then walked towards his grumpy husband, taking a seat next to him.

"Cheer up love, you might get the news you are praying for." Sonic softly said as he glanced at Shadow.

"Yeah right more like you will have to finally admit you are having twins." Sonic thought as he kept his excited smile on display and simply waited for Shadows name to be called out.

"Sonic…what if I really am having twins? We can't afford getting two of everything or have the time to look after two babies." Shadow whispered with worry as he bowed his head and was now looking fearful of this.

"Shads relax we will manage and once the restaurant picks up then we will be able to afford it all. You really shouldn't worry babe and just keep nice and calm. Besides you and Rouge didn't over spend in fact you under spent and had money left over from the budget you set." Sonic assured with a soft voice while looking at his husband.

"Which went towards getting those two rooms finished and paying bills. Actually it is a good job I got a full refund on that bed or we wouldn't have money for food and such this month." Shadow sighed as he glanced over at Sonic.

"Yeah but i was hoping we were going to keep the bed." Sonic thought as he really wanted a new bed.

"Didn't your dad say he will help out with making sure we had food for the kids?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"I really do not think our children would be impressed with exotic meat, veg and fruit from a different planet. If the colour doesn't put them off eating it then the unique taste sure will. I personally do not mind the food as I have grown used to the different taste to what we get here but they will no like it and neither would you." Shadow muttered with a small frown.

"It is that bad love?" Sonic asked with an unsure look to having Black Doom provide food for them now.

"It took me almost four months of having it to get used to the taste so yeah you all wont want to eat it." Shadow said with a grin, knowing he was definitely right with this one.

"Shadow the hedgehog!" A midwife called as she stood in the waiting room near the start of the corridor.

"Come on love it's the moment of truth." Sonic said with excitement then quickly stood up and took Shadows hand, pulling him out of his seat and dragging him over.

"I want to go home." Shadow mumbled under his breath with a worried frown as he allowed Sonic to drag him where they needed to go.

"Please follow me then we can get started. Do not worry Shadow it will be fine ok." The midwife assured with a smile then led the way.

"I wonder why ever time we end up with a hedgehog midwife?" Sonic thought as he followed and kept dragging Shadow with him by the hand.

"I really want to go home and not do this now." Shadow thought as they stopped in front of a closed door then entered when the midwife opened it.

"Please lay on the bed Shadow then we can begin." The midwife instructed as she closed the door.

Shadow sighed and did as told, having Sonic stand beside him and holding his hand. The midwife approached the other side, sat down on her stool and switched the scanning machine on. She grabbed the lubricant gel and squirted some on Shadows lower belly then got the scanner part.

"Ok just remain still and I apologise beforehand if you begin to feel a little discomfort from the pressure I will have to use when searching for your baby." The midwife sincerely said then began, placing the scanner on top of the gel and spreading it around while looking at the screen.

"Please let it be just the one. Please let it be just the one." Shadow thought as he looked up at the ceiling, too afraid to look at the screen.

"Hey love, you don't want to watch?" Sonic softly asked as he glanced at his husband briefly then went back to looking at the screen.

Shadow was about to reply but stopped as the midwife began to talk.

"Ok here we are…oh wait a moment please…the baby seems to be moving a little, just give me a...Oh my." The midwife said and began to sound a little shocked.

"What?" Shadow asked as he finally looked at the screen then widened his eyes.

"Congratulations you two, it seems you are going to have twins. I cannot tell you of their sexes yet but the next scan I can if you want to know." The midwife cheerfully said as she took a picture of the two very small babies laying side by side and fronts facing the scanner.

"Yes I knew it, I was totally right." Sonic brightly said with a huge smile.

"No, this cannot be happening. This has to be some screwed up dream." Shadow whispered with a sad teary expression while looking at the picture of the two babies he could see that was inside of him.

"Don't worry Shadow we will manage and it will all worked out." Sonic assured as he lightly squeezed Shadows hand.

"No, I don't want this." Shadow despairingly said as he began to silently cry.

"W-we were only meant t-to have the one." Shadow sobbed as he couldn't remove his gaze from the screen.

"Shh love it will be alright ok, we will manage." Sonic softly said then wiped some of the tears from Shadows cheeks.

"I am sorry this wasn't the news you wanted Shadow but having twins isn't a bad thing. You have the help and support of your husband and us if you need it." The midwife sincerely said as she finally turned the machine off then got some tissues to wipe off the gel on Shadows baby bump.

"I-I can't have twins, I have a restaurant to run soon…I-I, I…" Shadow began then was passed the just printed picture of his babies as he sat up, making him stop talking while he looked down at it.

A small smile began to show on Shadows muzzle while he traced the picture with a gentle touch of his finger. He closed his eyes as he brought the picture to his chest and smiled bigger.

"I am having twins." Shadow happily whispered then opened his eyes and looked at the picture again.

"Again hormones are just so weird." Sonic thought as he kept smiling at his husbands actions.

"So you happy about this now babe?" Sonic asked as he helped Shadow off the table.

"For the moment I am yes…but if anyone dares to call me fat when I get bigger then there will be hell to pay." Shadow said, starting with a pleasant tone then went deadly serious as he switched to his threatening mode.

"That's my Shadow, always with the threatening and mood changes." Sonic chuckled as he held Shadows hand and smiled at his now happy husband.

 **(And so we have twins to be born or do we? Sorry Shadow but you are going to have to push more than one baby out this time…hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for reading. Until the next update…)**


	28. The grand opening

**The grand opening.**

"Cheer up Shadow you and Rouge open up your restaurant tomorrow." Sonic softly said as he and Shadow were sitting on the sofa, with Shadow looking very grumpy with arms firmly crossed.

"Come on love I think you and Rouge named it perfectly. Who cares if some critic dislikes the name and had made a sarcastic and rude announcement in the local paper about the restaurant. I say screw him and his stupid opinion. You know babe a lot of people were up in arms over Wednesdays newspaper article he made and back you and Rouge up one hundred percent." Sonic sincerely said as Shadow has been in this mood since yesterday morning after reading the newspaper.

Rouge was no different either but for obvious reasons isn't as pissed as Shadow was about it.

"I am going to find that dick and shove a fully powered chaos spear up his ass then blast him to smithereens for what he said about our restaurant." Shadow bitterly said with a growl of anger, narrowing his eye with a burning fire of rage in them.

"How dare he say it is an unoriginal name and a total obvious choice. We put a lot of care and late nights together going through names for days straight and that is what we get for our hard thinking, the damn jerk." Shadow spat out and was getting more worked up about it.

"How dare he say the menu is amateur and bland, that no one will ever return after tasting our food because of the cheapness of the priced food. Just because the prices are low doesn't mean I am buying my produce for the local supermarket. I order the best and finest not knock off priced produce from the offer section at the damn supermarket." Shadow said through tightly clenched teeth.

"He clearly has a screw loose babe, the menu is great and looks so mouth watering." Sonic said as he tried really hard to change Shadows mood but he knew deep down he was failing with this mission.

"How dare he mock us and assume we will be out of business within two weeks. How dare he say we should stick to being GUN agents and how dare he say I will threaten all just to get custom and that Rouge will pick pocket our diners when they are not looking!" Shadow shouted and stood up sharply, shaking with anger.

"Shads, babe, you really need to try and calm down ok. We wouldn't want any unwanted accidents." Sonic nervously said as he could see chaos energy sparking around Shadow tightly clenched fists.

"I will no sit here and have someone trying to destroy my restaurant before it has even opened to the public!" Shadow cried out and that energy was showing more.

"Love you really should…" Sonic said as he stood up and went to bring his beyond angered husband for a hug when he stopped.

"I will blow him to hell!" Shadow shouted then threw a chaos spear at the telly, it blowing up into smoking pieces.

"Yep here we go again." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"Er…I didn't mean that." Shadow said as he kept his eyes on what he did and was very quickly calming down.

"Uh-huh." Sonic dryly said with an unimpressed look at the space where the TV once was.

"I am so, so sorry. I-I really didn't mean to do that." Shadow whispered as his eyes began to water as now he was deeply upset then covered his face, sobbing a little.

Sonic sighed then guided Shadow into a hug where it was graciously excepted.

"Shadow I know you cannot help it and I know you didn't mean it ok. I am not mad and I want you to have a lay down while I get this mess sorted before we pick Saffy up from school in a few hours." Sonic gently said as he rubbed Shadows back to calm him down more.

"I am s-sorry." Shadow sobbed as he buried his face into Sonics neck while he hugged his husband a little tighter, almost straggling Sonic with his wrapped arms around Sonics neck.

"I-it's ok love…not angry." Sonic said while trying so hard to not pull Shadow away quickly.

"I…I should lay down." Shadow whispered as he slowly broke the hug then chaos controlled to his and Sonics bedroom.

Sonic gasped for air and put a hand around his neck.

"That's a first, has he gotten stronger or something?" Sonic thought as he kept deep breathing and rubbing his neck.

A couple of hours later…

"Hey love, time to wake up and have something to eat before we get Saffy from school." Sonic softly called down to Shadow as he lightly shook him to wake up.

"Not hungry, too upset to eat." Shadow muttered as he kept his eyes closed but was deeply frowning now.

"Shadow you need to at least try to eat a little something. Say how about I make you a scrumptious banana sandwich, you really enjoyed that the other day." Sonic said with a soft tone and watched Shadow open one eye and look up at him.

"With toffee sprinkles too right?" Shadow asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah with toffee sprinkles too." Sonic chuckled lightly then ushered Shadow out of bed to follow him to the kitchen…

"This is so good." Shadow moaned out in pure delight as he chewed some of his sandwich, a dazed happy smile on his muzzle.

"I knew you would enjoy this babe." Sonic smiled brightly at Shadow sitting opposite him up the kitchen table.

"Thank you so, so much." Shadow said gently after swallowing his mouthful, looking back at Sonic warmly.

"Anything for you love." Sonic smiled happily and was starting to get curious upon what that sandwich tasted like for it didn't look gross and Shadow was eating it like it was sent from the heavens themselves.

After an hour it was finally time to pick up their daughter from school. They stood together holding hands in the hallway near the front door and both feeling calm and happy. Well Shadow was feeling very blissful for his snack had kept him in such a wonderful mood. Sonic was happy that his husband was happy and was praying it stayed.

"Now remember babe Jamie is walking home with friends and he doesn't want you to chaos control to him like you did Tuesday then pull him into the biggest hug in front of his friends. You can do that with Sapphire then take us home ok." Sonic calmly said as he and Shadow locked eyes, hoping to the great gods of Mobius Shadow will not take offence to this.

"Ok my love…chaos control." Shadow brightly said with an innocent smile then teleported with Sonic to their daughters school and right where pick up was.

They stood closely together with other parents that were waiting for their children. Shadow was still brightly smiling and Sonic was still very thankful for that.

"Oh Shadow I do love the name you called the restaurant and I am looking forward to having a meal tomorrow." One of the mums said as she walked over to the hero's and stood near Shadow with a happy tone and smile.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please don't get mad again babe." Sonic thought as he became very nervous very quickly.

"Why thank you Mavis, it is a befitting name and no other restaurant is called that anywhere in the world. I do my research you see and I wanted a name that no one has ever thought of." Shadow cheerfully said with a smile at the human.

"Yeah I don't know what that critic was blabbing on about, it is a lovely name and the menu looks so gorgeous." Another mum came over and stood in front of the couple.

"Yes it does and I cannot wait to try the steak with a white wine and mushroom sauce." A man called out as he approached with his wife.

"The prices are very reasonable so don't you go listening to him. Just because the prices are at an affordable price doesn't mean the food is going to be cheap tasting and bland." The mans wife said with a small frown as she was one of those who were outraged with the article.

"I appreciate all of your support, it took me and Rouge a very long time to get everything perfect and ready to open by tomorrow." Shadow said with his cheerful tone unchanged.

Just after Shadow said that the kids came rushing out of school and up to their parents. Sapphire ran straight to her mother with arms out. Shadow smiled brightly and grabbed his daughter into a very secure hug, giving her kisses as they hugged.

"I missed you so much sweetheart." Shadow happily said as he kept giving his daughter affectionate hugs and kisses.

"I missed you too mama." Sapphire laughed and was feeling the very happy vibes coming from her mother.

"Oh I see no love for daddy." Sonic faked a hurt tone and look as he watched his husband go completely soppy with their daughter like he did with Jamie on Tuesday.

"Daddy of course you get love, mama just needs it more right now." Sapphire said with a bright smile at her father as her mother nuzzled his forehead against her cheek affectionately.

"Missed you, missed you, missed you." Shadow softly said as he stopped his actions and settled for just a hug.

"Missed you, missed you, missed you too mama and you too daddy." Sapphire sweetly said as she hugged back while looking at her father with happiness in her eyes.

"Ok lets go home before the other mums start crying at the lovey dovey scene." Sonic chuckled as he looked at his family able to hear aww from mums as they watched.

"Chaos control." Shadow brightly said and teleported him, Sonic and Sapphire back home.

The next day, mid morning…

"Are you actually being serious babe, I have to wear that!" Sonic shouted as he looked at what his husband was holding up with shocked wide eyes.

"You are behaving like you will be the only one dressed like this." Shadow innocently smiled happily at his very shocked husband at the sexy servers uniform he ordered from an adults role-play website he and Sonic get their little sexy costumes from, as well as other things for bedroom fun.

"B-but babe I cannot be seen in public with that on, what would my fans say?" Sonic said with panic in his eyes and was looking horrified with wearing that where the public can see.

"Sonic most of your fans dream of seeing you in this kind of clothing and some are even jealous I have the privilege in seeing you dressed in very sexy clothes." Shadow said in a factual tone and winked at his husband as he passed over the inappropriate servers uniform.

"Now try it on and let me see how it looks. Go on off you pop, we don't have all day." Shadow said as Sonic took the clothing and then ushered Sonic into the bathroom.

"But Shadow I…" Sonic said then had the door shut before he could finish his sentence.

"While he is in there changing I'll get his actual uniform out for him to try." Shadow thought with a devious smirk on his muzzle then walked over to the built-in cupboard and got the actual servers uniform from the hiding place he put it.

Five minutes later Sonic opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out with a light blush on his muzzle. He stopped in front of a flirtatiously smirking Shadow.

"Wow you look so damn tasty in that, I could just ravish you right this second. Let me get a few pictures to have for when you are off fighting Eggman." Shadow said with a lick of his lips and looking a little seductive at his husband.

Shadow got his phone, that was resting on the bed beside him, and when the camera was loaded up he took a fair few photos of Sonic.

"Ok turn around please to really make me very happy when you are away my love." Shadow grinned as Sonic groaned and turned around.

Shadow took more photos while smirking deviously now, zooming in on a certain area and taking a couple there.

"Thanks my love all done." Shadow brightly said then chucked his phone onto the bed after exiting the camera app, doing so with his eyes still on Sonic and watching him turn back around to face him.

"Sh-Shadow I seriously cannot wear this and serve your customers. It is far too revealing and having a hole where my erm ass is for fast penetration is very embarrassing for people to see. Not to mention the leather is pretty tight, the trousers too long, the shirt looks far to sexual and tight fitting. I mean there is hardly any of a shirt here babe with holes where nipples are located. People do not want to see me in a tight fitted shirt that sticks to my figure and looks like I am some male hooker wanting to be taken home by someone to be screwed by them kinky style." Sonic said with a look of desperation to not were this.

"But you look so sexy my love, you rock that look so very well." Shadow said with a fake sad look and was planning to reveal the truth very soon.

"Only you get to see me like this and no one else ok. This look is for your eyes and your eyes only babe so please can you just scrap this and change the servers uniform for everyone." Sonic said with a begging look for Shadow to do this, watching that sad look on his husbands muzzle vanish.

"Did you seriously think I would force my workers to wear that? That is not your uniform and the proper one is on the bed ready to be tried on. I say I got you pretty damn good, now how about you change and show me what you look like in your actual uniform." Shadow said with high amusement as he watched Sonics jaw drop in shock.

"Oh man I seriously believed he was going to…I will get him back for this." Sonic thought as he closed his mouth and grinned back at Shadow.

"You got me alright." Sonic winked then went over to the bed, grabbed the actual uniform then went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later…

"Hey I think I look smashing in a white and red suit babe!" Sonic called out as he opened the door to reveal his servers look.

Sonic stood near the bathroom door grinning madly as he like this so much more better than that kinky outfit. His shirt was red, a white jacket with red buttons to do up, black trousers with a red strip going down the legs, a black tie and finally shiny black shoes. He was going to try his very best to persuade Shadow to allow him to wear his usual footwear and has thought of a reason why he should have them on instead.

His reasoning, fast service.

"You look so…so grown up." Shadow said with a grin back at Sonic.

"Oh ha-ha babe but you have to admit I rock this." Sonic rolled his eyes at that comment but did keep his grin in place.

"Yes ok I admit it, you do rock the suit. Now take it off and don't damn well crease it or you will be the one standing there ironing them out." Shadow said with a warning look then chaos controlled away to the kitchen to grab an ice cold drink.

"So bossy." Sonic chuckled then went about removing the suit very carefully for he knew Shadow meant it when he said he will be the one ironing out the creases.

It was now early afternoon, not long after lunch had finished, and Rouge had come over for a chat with Shadow about this evening. Sonic had not long gone out to see Tails and said he would pick Sapphire up on the way home.

"Oh my chaos. I can't even describe what I think of this little kinky outfit you got Sonic in this morning." Rouge laughed as she looked at the photos, sliding the pictures across to view the next one.

"And he actually believed he was going to be forced to wear it too." Shadow chuckled with amusement.

"Damn, you have any plans to try out that hole to see if it is more efficient and faster than stripping him?" Rouge grinned deviously as she looked away from the back view of Sonic and over at Shadow.

"Oh I have many plans that I do believe you are sure to guess them." Shadow chuckled a little darkly as he rubbed his hands together, having a certain image of Sonic gagged and cuffed to the bed with his ass in the air while wearing that servers sexy wear in his mind.

"So the cuffs and gag are coming out to play too I see. Might I suggest getting out the whip as well hun." Rouge laughed and more so when Shadow winked at her to signal she was spot on.

"I will definitely be getting it out now." Shadow said with promise while calming down on his laughter.

"Ok, ok now for the second reason why we are here chatting." Rouge said as she took in some breaths to calm down.

"I do love how you put that for you are right, seeing Sonic all embarrassed in a very suggestive outfit is of the highest importance." Shadow chuckled with more amusement in his eyes as he and Rouge look at one another.

"Of course hun. Anyway I heard the critic that wrote that article is going to be dining in our restaurant tonight then he will be writing another article about it, our food and service." Rouge said with a semi serious tone.

"So that would be a no with a chaos spear up his ass then I take it." Shadow frowned with distaste in hearing the guy was going to be eating in their restaurant.

"Well that all depends what he writes about doesn't it hun." Rouge frowned deeply as she, like Shadow, was still pissed.

"That it does." Shadow grumbled as he so very badly wanted to do that but knew he couldn't which frustrated him so very much.

"The opening will also be on a live feed with a couple of news stations and I think that is a very good way to bring in the customers before Sonic is on servers duty on Thursday." Rouge said with a grin at Shadow.

"Yes so long as the Dr doesn't decide to plan something big that will drag Sonic away." Shadow grinned back and was really hoping the Dr will stay quiet until at least next weekend.

"Speaking of Dr Eggman, we need to be on our guard in case he does actually show up in some kind of disguise. I wouldn't put it passed him to do that." Rouge said with a sigh as she did suspect Eggman will try it on at some point.

"We can always serve him out back by the bins, make it all posh like for him." Shadow chuckled as he joked about.

"Yeah tip a bin over, add a table cloth and he can sit on like a very sturdy box." Rouge laughed and was picturing that in her head.

"I say poor box." Shadow laughed with her.

"I also don't want you to over do it either hun, so please stay out of the kitchen just in case you have an accident in there. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your babies now would we." Rouge said with a soft tone and faintly smiling at Shadow.

"I've already had the warnings and begging from Sonic before you came over. I will say to you the same I told him, I wont step foot into the kitchen and be on the floor making sure the customers needs are met." Shadow said with a roll of his eyes.

"Good, glad to hear it." Rouge happily said.

"Yeah that is what he said." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head.

This evening minutes before the grand opening…

"Alright listen up everyone. In two minutes me and Shadow are going to be opening those doors and announcing the opening of this here wonderful restaurant." Rouge clearly said as the staff all gathered around her and Shadow.

"So do your very best, make customers happy and serve with a smile." Shadow said with a grin at his staff.

With that said the staff left to their stations getting ready for the very busy opening. Shadow and Rouge walked to the front doors and took a moment to breath.

"Remember Shadow take it nice and easy, do not let that damn critic get to you." Rouge whispered as she glanced beside her.

"I will be on my very best behaviour although I have to say this suit is a little tight around my bump." Shadow said with a slight discomfort in his eyes.

Yes even Shadow was in a suit but not entirely same as the servers. The only difference was that he had a black jacket instead of white to show some kind of upper management and ownership of the restaurant. Rouge on the other hand had a sparkly purple dress with a slit going up one side and all the way to her knee accompanied by silver sparkly high-heels. The straps were thin but not too thin to suggest anything. Of course she went for one that was a v-cut neck/chest area but she did have a nice silver silk scarf around her neck and it flowing down across her chest to cover some of her cleavage.

"On three, one…two…three…" Rouge whispered as she and Shadow took a handle of a door each then on three they opened the doors with smiles at the crowd outside either waiting to dine or filming this opening.

"It is a very good job we have fifty tables in there." Shadow thought as he and Rouge walked out and stopped right in front of the eagerly waiting crowd.

"We here by announce The Ruby Shard open for business!" Rouge called out with excitement.

"We all hope you enjoy your experience and have a wonderful evening here!" Shadow called out brightly then he and Rouge stepped to one side to allow those eating here to enter.

After the customers were all in and seated a reported approached both Shadow and Rouge before they walked back inside to work.

"So how do you both feel now that your restaurant is finally open for business?" The reporter asked then held the mic out to Shadow first.

"Well after all our hard work, late nights planning and dealing with a few issues I am very please that our dream of bringing delectable food to people and giving them an experience they will never forget has finally become a reality at long last." Shadow said with a gently tone and smiling at the reporter.

"I would like to add on Thursdays our local hero Sonic will be doing a few hours of serving in the evenings between six and ten, so long at Eggman is not trying to dominate the world on that day of the week. So if you want Sonic to serve you then come here on a Thursday and your dreams will most definitely come true." Rouge announced with a wink at the camera as she and Shadow kept that information a very tight secret.

"And there you have it The Ruby Shard finally open for business, this is Samuel Cane signing out and getting myself a table." Samuel announced with a very excited tone then the camera cut out.

 **(Thank you for reading and still being interesting in these related Sonadow one-shots. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will come along soon enough. Until the next update…)**


End file.
